


Turning Tides

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 88,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry takes charge of his own life and takes his seats on the Wizengamot with Hermione and Ron's help. He meets new people and makes some new allies, including the gorgeous, mysterious Mikhail Zabini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friendships founded

**Author's Note:**

> Another shout out to WyrdSmith who I followed onto here, I would definitely recommend going and finding her stories once she has them up, they are simply brilliant pieces XD

Chapter one

Harry took a deep breath as he stared at the telephone box in front of him, If any muggles passed they would probably think he was odd, staring at a telephone box as though it was about to attack him, but luckily there were no muggles in the street considering it was way too early to encourage the odd straggler taking a short cut. In his hands was a plain black file that Hermione had helped him put together over hours of painstaking work and research not to mention the three hour hunt through the Potter vaults that he, Hermione and Ron had performed. 

Luckily Ron seemed to have taken to heart his words about not wanting to lose his best friend and come to truly realise what meant the most to Harry as he hadn't even blinked at the amount of gold, jewels and wealth in the vaults and had even made more than a few cracks about how various items would suit Harry, including a rather loud tiara. There had also been tears in his eyes - though he would deny it – when Harry had given him and Hermione a piece of Potter heirloom jewellery, in all effects stating them as his family, Hermione had burst into tears and hugged him so hard he began to worry she would end up accidentally killing him. So now here he was, ready to take the next step in their plans and feeling as though he'd rather turn tail and run for the hills. 

Stepping into the phone box he hit the familiar numbers and trying to push back images of Sirius nearly falling through that damned veil he held his breath once he had collected his badge and went down. Making his way passed the security guard as Hermione had instructed him he slipped into the lift just as it was about to close. 

"You're a new face around here, may I inquire your name?" a female voice from his right pulled him out his thoughts and he turned to see a round faced, pleasant looking woman with soft brown doe eyes. Catching the wizengamot symbol instead of the visitors badge he smiled politely and held out his hand. 

"I'm Harry Potter-Black Madame, I'm here to collect my seats today," Harry informed her keeping his tone soft and polite as he had practiced. 

"Mr Potter...Black, I apologise I did not recognise you. You have changed. I am Amelia Bones," The woman smiled slightly unsurely holding out her hand which Harry quickly took. 

"I thought you looked familiar Madame Bones. Susan looks a lot like you," Harry nodded his head respectfully noticing Amelia's smile got a little wider and more honest. Clearly a good way to go. 

"Please call me Amelia. Of course you will be in the same year as Susan, she spoke a lot about you this summer. You were teaching her last year I believe, she managed to get an O on her defence exam," Amelia said proudly.

"Yes, she and most of the others owled me to let me know how they did. She has a lot of talent, she did really well in the exam," Harry smiled, unable to hide the proud tone that usually came when one of the DA's achievements came up.

"But she couldn't have achieved it without your help or tutorial. I am grateful to you for that. Come I will introduce you to some of my friends. Gregory! Gregory, this is Harry Potter-Black he's here to claim his seats on the Wizengamot. Mr Potter-Black this is Gregory Boot a good friend of mine," Amelia made the introduction proudly. 

"Mr Potter...Black? Oh, it's wonderful to meet you, my Grandson speaks highly of you," Gregory nodded holding out his hand. 

"Please call me Harry, both of you. Your grandson would be Terry, correct?" Harry asked.

"Yes, yes that's him. You remember him? He is after all a year above you," Gregory looked surprised and pleased at the same time.

"Of course, Terry showed his support of me last year when very few people did. I value each one of those that stood forwards, it meant a lot. He is also very good with the patronus charm, he was one of the first to pick it up out of our...study group last year," Harry smiled. 

"Oh, thank you for saying that Mr...Harry. Coming from you that means a lot," Gregory was now clearly brimming with pride.

"Terry was also a member of the group as well?" Amelia glanced between them.

"Yes they were both in the DA," Harry nodded.

"DA? What's that then?" a voice behind them asked. Turning Harry gulped slightly at the large, good looking black man standing behind him. All of Harry's brain functions short circuited at the sight of the well dressed, strong shouldered figure with unusual stormy grey eyes. 

"A group Mr Harry Potter-Black here put together last year when that ridiculous bill about not actually practicing magic within Defence against the Dark arts lessons was passed. My Susan and Terry were members of it, Mr Potter-Black here led it. Harry this is Mikhail Zabini," Amelia said slightly tightly clearly angry at the bill that had been passed.

"Ah a pleasure to meet you Mr Potter-Black, you may call me Mikhail as you are clearly already on first name terms with Amelia and it takes a lot to impress her, Dumbledore still has to refer to her as Madame Bones," Mikhail flashed a wide smile at Harry as he held out his hand which Harry quickly accepted, the feeling of his hand being wrapped around by the bigger one catching his breath.

"Then please call me Harry," he managed to keep his tone steady and smile shyly back. 

"Harry you must tell me, what did the DA stand for? Terry would never tell me and just smirk whenever it was brought up," Gregory pulled Harry away from wild grey eyes and brought a smile to Harry's face at the eager look. He had gone from aristocratic to almost childlike. 

"It stood for Defence Association officially," Harry smiled. 

"And unofficially?" Mikhail drawled squeezing Harry's hand lightly which he suddenly realised was still in   
the other man's grip.

"Well unofficially we found it rather amusing that Ex Minister Fudge believed the Headmaster was training us to up heave him, so we named ourselves Dumbledore's Army," Harry snickered. 

"No wonder Susan looks amused every time I ask her, your own way of sticking two fingers up behind Umbridge's back," Amelia snickered.

"There wasn't a hell of a lot we could do so we took what we could, however small and petty it may have been," Harry nodded.

"I heard it was rather awful around the school, endless rules and regulations, not to mention to abysmal teaching of Defence against the Dark Arts, Blaise did private studying but only managed an A. Luckily Dumbledore allowed re-sits at the end of this year," Mikhail scowled. 

"Ah, Harry's Defence Association did rather the trick. My Terry managed to get an O in his end of year exams, and I believe Susan managed the same in her OWL's?" Gregory glanced to Amelia who was nodding. 

"A shame that Blaise couldn't have joined. Although I believe a few Slytherin's joined Umbridge which naturally would have made it impossible," Mikhail glanced at Harry clearly wanting his say in it.

"There were a select few Slytherin's who joined her 'inquisitorial squad' making it difficult for us to meet let alone gather many more members. As it was we were sold out by one of our original members. It was a shame though, there were only thirty two of us but it really got the three houses working together and seeing passed house affiliations, if we had been able to be fully in the open then it would have been nice to see if   
we could have gotten all the houses working together," Harry sighed. 

"How did you manage to do that? The rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin is legendary, but there have always been clear lines between all the houses. One or two members from different houses seem to get on ok but once you get a group together..." Amelia shook her head.

"Amelia is right, even as adults you still see it. We are one of the few groups amongst the Wizengamot that have a mixed house friendship," Gregory nodded.

"We mainly ensured that everyone as split into a good house mix, not just working with friends and the like. There were some team duels and things like that which had you relying upon your team members and acknowledging everyone's plus and bad points as well as our own. They all soon realised that it's not a bad thing to be friends with someone who is different to you. Not to mention the fact that because we were hiding we lacked certain equipment at times," Harry chuckled. 

"Oh? Do tell?" Mikhail requested, when Harry looked at him he truly looked curious.

"We didn't just work on learning spells and practicing them, we also looked at people's spell casting and control. Just because you know the words and can shoot the spell doesn't mean you can cast it well. With that in mind and teamwork we had small groups of students levitating one of their team. It worked for different reasons, one it encouraged concentration, if one person slipped then whoever was being levitated would fall. It encouraged team work, you had to be aware of how everyone else was doing and work together to lift and lower the person. It also helped with their concentration of spells and understand that they needed to properly control the spell and not just shoot it out. Naturally we had more than a few accidents and mucking around. If I remember rightly we had to unstick Dennis Creevy from the roof when he panicked after Terry's group were a little over eager with their levitation spells," Harry grinned as they   
all chuckled at the image.

"So Harry, why have you decided to claim your seats at such a young age, surely you should be concentrating on exams and school," Amelia smiled but Harry recognised the doubt in her eyes as she looked at him. Instead of becoming annoyed he merely smiled politely.

"A lot of it is actually because of what Umbridge did at the school last year. Decisions that directly affected our future were made and we had absolutely no say in them what so ever, we just suffered the consequences, my group of friends and myself more than others because we wouldn't be pushed down without a fight. Events took place at the school that I'm sure you aren't aware of but as children we had no way to stop them. When I realised I had my seats on the Wizengamot I decided to claim them so that through me we would have some form of say it what is decided for us to hopefully stop another event like last year from taking place," Harry said pleasantly but the bite was clearly there.

"You wouldn't be the reason that Madame Umbridge is currently in Azkaban and Ex Minister Fudge being investigated, would you?" Gregory asked softly.

"I most certainly would. I am not the average teenager and that woman upset me one time too far. Not to   
mention I have a particular dislike for her views on magical creatures," Harry smiled brightly.

"I believe I would much prefer to be your friend than your enemy Harry," Gregory said slowly eyeing Harry   
with new interest.

"There are a lot of people that would agree with you Gregory, if they could," Harry didn't drop his smile. 

"I believe I do like you Harry! Much more than meets the eye. You will do well. Come though we're going in. Do sit with us!" Gregory pleaded.

"I'd like that thank you," Harry smiled honestly this time and allowed Gregory to lead him inside with a hand on his back, very much aware of Mikhail close behind them. When they sat down at the large round table Mikhail quickly claimed the seat of his left side while Gregory and Amelia were on his right. The tall man was eyeing him with unashamed curiosity. 

"I open this Wizengamot meeting on the 17th of October 1996, are there any new members to claim their place?" Albus Dumbledore asked what was clearly only a mandatory question, he was opening his mouth to carry straight on when Harry stood.

"I am," immediately a buzz went around the room. 

"Please state your name and the seat you wish to claim," Dumbledore requested looking Harry over curiously. Smirking Harry glanced to Mikhail and then Amelia and Gregory and saw dawning understanding of his new look that the Prophet hadn't reported yet and the reason behind it.

"My name is Harrison James Potter-Black and I am here to claim four seats. Potter, Black, Moran and Peverell," Harry stated clearly. Dumbledore's blue eyes flew to Harry when he stated his name and then widened as he listed the four houses. 

"Impossible! Black, Moran and Peverell cannot be claimed by you, no matter who you think you are boy!" A sneering wizard managed to be heard over the others.

"I would suggest asking for proof before calling me a liar sir, Madame Umbridge did that and we all know where she is now," Harry said coolly meeting the man's eyes and allowing him to see the threat there. "As it is I can and am claiming all four seats, the proof is here in this file that I have legal claim to each of them," Harry said holding up the black file and allowing Dumbledore to summon it.

"The Black seat is definitely impossible. Narcissa Black is the holder of the seat and she disappeared when she was proved as a follower of the Dark Lord, she would not have signed it over to you!" someone else shouted over the crowd.

"Actually the proper holder of the Black title is Sirius Black. My Godfather signed over his seat and vaults to me several weeks ago for some reason in the Florida branch of Gringotts, I was called in to sign my acceptance of the title during the holidays. So I am legally the Head of the Black family," Harry corrected cheerfully. 

"Sirius Black is a supporter of You-know-who, why would he sign everything over to you?" Another person spoke out.

"What my Godfather does and doesn't do isn't within my expertise," Harry shrugged lazily. 

"These...these all seem in order...very organised Harry," Dumbledore said shakily.

"Mr Potter-Black. And thank you. I wanted to make sure everything went as smoothly and quickly as possible," Harry smiled sweetly meeting Dumbledore's eyes.

"How can you claim Moran?" a man from beside Amelia asked curiously.

"All the other Moran's are either in Azkaban, too young or abroad and under other magical citizenship making them exempt from being able to hold a British Wizengamot title. There is only one other that could claim the seat, Signus Moran but as he has not claimed his seat or voted in over forty years I am more than within my right to claim it myself as my paternal grandmother was a Moran," Harry explained.

"Well that sounds all in order. I'm Marcus Greengrass, nice to see a young face amongst us again," The old man grinned holding out his hand. 

"Nice to meet you too sir," Harry smiled accepting it. 

"Ah Mr Potter, are you sure you wouldn't like to wait a few years before claiming your seats, no one will think any less of you," Dumbledore smiled clearly pulling himself together.

"It's Potter-Black sir, and no thank you I would like to claim my seats now," Harry said firmly.

"He's too young!" someone shouted.

"There are no age limits to when a person can claim their seats if there are no other family members to sit in for them. As it is my Godfather also had me legally emancipated this summer, a copy of the forms are in the folder as well, so in accordance to code 605 I am allowed to claim my seats whenever I wish or elect someone to sit for me. I wish to claim them myself," Harry said smoothly while mentally thanking Hermione.

"And you have proof that you are from the Peverell line do you? Every pureblood claims that they have ties   
to that line!" a witch sneered.

"Actually I do, a very old family tree that I copied and placed in there. As it is I am the most direct magical descendent alive to claim the title," Harry smiled.

"Direct magical descendent?" Lucius Malfoy asked tightly.

"My mother it seems was descended from an old squib line, a line that went directly to the youngest Peverell brother's oldest child, which is why the line disappeared for so long," Harry explained. 

"Mr Potter-Black is correct. He rightfully has claim to all four seats and is legally allowed to claim them. Welcome to the Wizengamot Mr Potter-Black," an official looking man sitting on Dumbledore's left nodded before sending the folder back to him while looking very smug. 

"Congratulations Mr Potter-Black, not only have you managed to claim your seats and make yourself an imposing member already, you have also gained the appreciation and respect of Dante Flint, which is, notoriously difficult," the woman sitting next to Mikhail said with a smile as she leant forwards to speak to him.

"How did I manage that then Madame?" Harry asked amused at the obvious stir he had caused, no one was paying attention to the notices Dumbledore was stubbornly continuing to read out.

"You did it by getting one up on Dumbledore quite clearly and in front of the entire Wizengamot. He has been waiting nearly fifty years of sitting next to him listening to him prattle on about lemon drops and putting up with those robes for someone to do that," Mikhail explained with a smirk. "This is Nessa Goldstein," he added. 

"Pleasure to meet you Mr Potter-Black, call me Nessa. I think we have all been waiting for someone to get one over on Dumbledore," She added with a snort. Harry accepted her hand and shook it.

"Then call me Harry. And believe me that was just the beginning," Harry smirked. They didn't find out what he meant by that until half way through the meeting though, the quill Hermione had charmed was faithful taking notes for him to take back to her while he sat listening. 

"The use of veritiserum has been called into question, a bill is being put through to use it more sparingly and carefully during questioning. I for one am agreed to this," Dumbledore smiled benignly at the crowd. Harry quickly flicked the quill and had it list the names of people he suspected to be in Dumbledore's pocket from the faces he took in and also recognised Order member names who called theirs in.

"Surely the use of veritiserum can prevent detrimental mistakes from being made," Harry interrupted. The hall went silent as everyone turned to him curiously. 

"It's within people's rights to not be forced to take the potion," Dumbledore said pleasantly. 

"Just as it's within people's rights to ensure that the truth is heard and that they are believed. Someone wearing the Dark mark may not have taken it willingly but unless they are tested with veritiserum we won't know that. This is war, not a game. The use of veritiserum can work both ways, it stops the guilty getting free onto the street and stops innocent people like Stan Shunpike being sent to Azkaban. If you are innocent then surely clearing your name swiftly and in a foolproof manner will be no issue," Harry shrugged before sitting down. As expected the hall burst out into chatter and arguments. 

"You sound like you are speaking from experience there Harry," Nessa said eyeing him curiously.

"I would really rather that people don't end up in the same position that my Godfather is in, that's all," Harry shrugged with a smile.

"Your saying that Sirius Black is innocent!" Amelia choked.

"Exactly what I'm saying. Why do you think he would sign over his title to me if he was Voldemort's side?" Harry asked.

"But...but it was proven!" Gregory stuttered.

"Actually it wasn't, Sirius received a sham of a trial and the Wizengamot locked away an innocent man for twelve years while the real culprit slept in the same dormitory as me for three years before escaping back to Voldemort and helping him kidnap me two years ago," Harry answered. 

"The real culprit?" Marcus Greengrass asked leaning forwards.

"Peter Pettigrew. An illegal rat animagus who hid with the Weasley family for twelve years before running back to Voldemort when he was discovered. I have seen him very much alive, kicking and casting killing curses with my own eyes," Harry added firmly when Amelia opened her mouth to clearly argue. She clicked her mouth shut however and surveyed him. 

"Your serious?" She finally asked.

"Deadly, it was Peter Petrigrew that cast the killing curse at Cedric Diggory. My godfather is an innocent man, just as Stan Shunpike and a whole list of other people that were sent to Azkaban this year in Scrimgeour's desperate attempt to look like he's doing something. I believe the use of veritiserum could help prevent mistakes like this being made, like I said we are at war," Harry shrugged and sat back. 

"I back Mr Potter-Black's proposal for the use of veritiserum in all interviews!" Amelia called after a moment, stunning Harry slightly.

"I second!" Gregory nodded.

"I third!" Nessa called.

"I fourth, that is to the wide vote of the Wizengamot then. All those in favour of the use of veritiserum in all interviews raise your hands!" Dante Flint called. Harry and everyone he had been introduced to raised their hands along with a good number of the other witches and wizards. 

"Those against!" Dumbledore called looking annoyed. Dante looked down at the parchment where the numbers had been written down. 

"40:60 in favour of the use of veritiserum. The bill is passed!" Dante called with a small smirk. Marcus chuckled and clapped Harry on the back.

"Well done, you just won your very first argument. A fine one it was as well. I think that you are going to fit in just fine," He grinned. 

"Yes...you'll fit in just fine," Mikhail drawled eyeing Harry with interest bringing a blush to his cheeks which seemed to amuse the older man. The rest of the meeting passed with only small things being decided here and there, Dumbledore cast frequent glances and stares up at Harry who met them calmly which seemed to amuse Dante Flint to no end. 

When they were leaving the meeting hall, Gregory enquiring about the reasons behind Sirius's escape they found their way blocked by Lucius Malfoy. 

"Lucius, a pleasure to see you again," Harry smiled sweetly, more than aware that Lucius was thinking of the last time they met. 

"Indeed Mr Potter-Black, your little muggleborn pet seems to have taught you well," he sneered.

"She has hasn't she, although I would like to think that some of that was my own charm and not just what Hermione has managed to drill into my head," Harry shrugged pleasantly watching happily as a tick started to appear in Lucius's temple. 

"I suppose you are happy with that Bill you had passed, having everyone doused in a potion whenever they are suspected of the smallest thing!" Lucius hissed.

"Of course, I really would like to prevent another case like Sirius's, I'm sure you would as well with Sirius being family and all. But also a good, upstanding citizen like yourself should want to ensure that Death Eater scum don't...wriggle out of being punished properly for their crimes, I mean any of them could be walking the street or...even standing amongst us right at this moment and we wouldn't know. This way, we do," Harry smiled all the way through but his eyes didn't leave Lucius's. He was aware of the silence of everyone listening around them raptly. 

"You are taking away people's rights!" Lucius snapped.

"Yes well like I said in there this is war, if your innocent than you have nothing to hide anyway. Besides it seems that all we can rely upon veritiserum considering things like witness statements have managed to become merely circumstantial and so easily discarded," Harry sighed brushing away an imaginary piece of lint from his robes. 

"This is going to turn into another witch hunt! Pureblood families are going to be hounded!" Lucius was clearly barely hanging on to his temper.

"That wasn't anything to do with the Bill that was passed today, just if you get caught doing something you shouldn't be, wearing certain robes, being somewhere you shouldn't or attacking six students...for example," Harry smiled brightly as Lucius twitched. "However if it does turn into a witch hunt for purebloods I guess that will include myself, the Weasley's, Longbottom's, Lovegood's, Patil's, all of whom I know are more than happy to take veritiserum to prove their innocence," 

"This isn't over Potter!" Lucius spat.

"That's Potter-Black, and of course not, though perhaps the next time I see you here at the ministry it will be happier than the last few times we met here," Harry grinned. Lucius snarled at him before turning and storming away. 

"Was it wise making those insinuations Harry?" Dumbledore asked sadly stepping forwards.

"I don't believe I made any insinuations what so ever, myself and Lucius were merely discussing the pros and cons of the bill. If he wanted to take it as me making insinuations I am sorry for that, I was merely trying to be friendly," Harry said innocently. 

"Come Harry we are going back to..."

"Ah not so fast there Dumbledore, before you whisk away our newest member!" Dante Flint called striding forwards. "Mr Potter-Black I would like to invite you to dinner with myself, Amelia, Mikhail, Gregory, Marcus and Nessa, a welcome to the Wizengamot if you like. You are more than welcome to bring a friend or partner," Dante asked. 

"I don't think that's very..." Dumbledore frowned.

"I would love to, just tell me where and when," Harry interrupted. 

"Wonderful, we meet on Saturdays after meetings. L'mour's seven o'clock," Gregory beamed.

"Then I shall see you all on Saturday. Thank you for your help today and making me feel welcome," Harry smiled nodding to them before striding to the fireplaces and flooing out leaving a stunned Headmaster behind and an amused group of new friends.


	2. Who is cat, who is mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes charge of his own life and takes his seats on the Wizengamot with Hermione and Ron's help. He meets new people and makes some new allies, including the gorgeous, mysterious Mikhail Zabini.

Chapter two

"Your sure it's ok if I come?" Hermione asked nervously as they made their way down the grounds to the gates. 

"Yes Hermione, they said I could bring a friend or partner with me, Gregory confirmed that when he owled me. Besides it's the first time I've attended something like this, I need moral support here. I had to do the Wizengamot by myself!" Harry pouted. 

"Alright, alright. Do I look ok?" Hermione sighed brushing her hand over her hair for the fifteenth time.

"You look amazing," Harry said gently taking her hand and looping it through his arm. Hermione giggled and rested her head on his shoulder. 

"I got in touch with Rita, she's back at the Daily Prophet. She going to do a piece on the new Bill and you claiming your place on the Wizengamot for young people, tasteful naturally," Hermione said.

"She doesn't have any other choice. It's probably a good thing that's she's back at the Prophet, maybe we can have her cause a stir about those that are still locked up that are clearly innocent," Harry suggested.

"I'll speak with her. Are we ready then?" Hermione asked sucking in a breath.

"Not really but come on, hold on," Harry groaned before apparating them to one of the richer streets of Diagon Alley. They made their way through the crowd until they came to the restaurant. Sharing a look Harry opened the door and allowed Hermione to step inside before following her. A waiter took their cloaks leaving Hermione in an amazing silver dress with a crimson belt to match the ruby teardrop earrings and necklace Harry had snagged from his vaults for her to wear, managing to get them onto her after a lot of arguments. Harry was dressed in black dragon hide trousers with crimson patterns worked into them, long following crimson robes flowed around his body like water, the sleeves were slightly wide and displayed his pale delicate hand, his black hair was now passed his shoulders and tied back at that moment. Hermione slipped her hand back through his arm and stepped closer to him nervously as her chocolate eyes took in the restaurant and people there. 

"This is really fancy Harry!" she whispered.

"I know, but you look amazing. You deserve places like this Hermione, don't worry," Harry whispered back kissing her cheek comfortingly before turning to smile at the maitre de. "We're with the Flint reservation," He said politely. 

"Ah you must be Mr Potter-Black and Miss Granger. Yes come this way please," The Maitre de bowed slightly before leading them through the tables to a more secluded corner of the restaurant where Gregory, Amelia and Dante were already gathered. 

"Harry! Wonderful you came! Wonderful, wonderful!" Gregory beamed spotting them and jumping to his   
feet. 

"I was honoured to be invited. Hermione this is Gregory Boot, Amelia Bones and Dante Flint. This is my very good friend Hermione Granger," Harry made the introductions as he slipped Hermione into the seat beside Gregory thinking that the kind man would put her most at ease. 

"Ah, it's nice to meet you all, thank you for inviting me as well," Hermione smiled shyly.

"It is interesting to meet those the young Lord Potter-Black counts amongst his friends. He himself is definitely most interesting. It is good to see you again Lord Potter-Black," Dante smirked kissing Hermione's hand before holding his hand out to Harry as Amelia and Gregory greeted Hermione. 

"A pleasure to see you again Lord Flint, and please call me Harry, my title is rather a mouthful," Harry smiled. 

"Then you shall call me Dante. You really are interesting. Take a seat," Dante chuckled shaking Harry's hand. 

"Ah it seems that our newest members have better timing than we do," Nessa laughed stepping up to the table with Marcus. 

"This is Hermione Granger, Harry's guest. Miss Granger this is Nessa Goldstein and Marcus Greengrass," Dante made the introductions this time.

"Hermione, please. It is lovely to meet you," Hermione smiled politely. 

"Oh, such good manners! And so pretty, that necklace is beautiful if you don't mind me saying," Nessa said as she slipped into the seat opposite Hermione. Hermione sent Harry a dark look as he smiled innocently back at her. 

"They are from the Potter vault, Harry insisted on me wearing them as they matched my dress," Hermione said sounding put upon and getting laughs from everyone as Marcus settled on Gregory's other side. 

"And they look wonderful where they are. It seemed stupid having all that pretty jewellery sitting un-worn and it's not like I could wear them," Harry shrugged.

"I think you are fighting a losing battle on this one," Amelia chuckled.

"I know that, but I can't just give in without a fight or it goes to his head and he'll start throwing different items at me claiming that it's silly for them to sit in the vaults," Hermione laughed. 

"You are very generous from the sound of it Harry," A deep baritone from behind Harry caused the hair on the back of his neck to prickle and everything in his body to come to attention. 

"He's much too generous," Hermione smiled at the man. 

"Ah Mikhail it seems you are the last to arrive, sit down, sit down. This beautiful young lady is Hermione Granger, Harry's friend. Hermione this is Mikhail Zabini," Gregory said brightly. Mikhail nodded to Hermione before taking the seat on Harry's free side and settling down. 

"You look wonderful tonight yourself Harry," Mikhail said softly smirking as he watched the blush appearing once again on Harry's cheeks.

"Thank you, you look nice as well," Harry managed to respond. Mikhail did look nice, his long hair was unbound and flowing over his broad shoulders, the sapphire blue robes he was wearing seemed to make his eyes darker and wilder. 

"Well, here is to new friends, old ones and new starts," Dante smiled raising his glass. Hermione and Harry shared a look as they sipped their wine remembering the intensive course on wine tasting that Sirius had given them over the summer. 

"You do like wine don't you? We could order something else for you both if you don't," Amelia asked concerned.

"Oh, no it's fine. We had our pallets developed over the summer with the Black wine collections," Harry smiled as his eyes twinkled at the memory of Sirius happily opening centuries old wine with a mad cackle every time and toasting the furious but silenced painting of his mother. 

"I have a feeling there is a story behind that. You wouldn't happen to know where your godfather is, would you now Harry?" Dante asked amused catching the second shared look. 

"Of course not, innocent or not he is still an escaped convict," Harry said seriously and watched with amusement as they tried to figure him out. 

"An escaped convict who signed over all his vaults, properties and titles to you. Not something you just randomly decide to do," Nessa said dryly. 

"Like I said I have no idea how my godfather's mind works," Harry smiled causing Hermione to snicker. 

"Hm, I don't believe you but you shall keep your secrets for now. So Lucius hinted that Hermione helped you a lot with claiming your seat?" Dante asked glancing between them. 

"Hermione is the brains of the outfit, she helped look up all the rules and laws that would allow me to take my seats as well as helping put together the proof needed," Harry explained as Hermione blushed. 

"If Hermione is the brains then what are you?" Marcus asked. 

"The charm of course," Harry grinned. 

"And you certainly have plenty of it, along with a quick smarts and a quicker tongue. I have never seen anyone put Lucius Malfoy in his place or out whit him so easily or calmly! It was amazing!" Amelia laughed clapping her hands. 

"I have somewhat of a soft spot for Lucius, he brings out the best in me," Harry smirked getting a round of laughs. 

"The two of them have butted heads on quite a few occasions. It's always something to watch," Hermione agreed. 

"So how did you two become friends?" Gregory asked. Hermione and Harry shared another smile.

"Oh that's easy, he rescued me from a troll when we were eleven," Hermione said before laughing at the looks on their faces.

"A troll? Eleven?" Nessa blinked. 

"Yes, stupidly I went after the troll myself with our friend Ron Weasley rather than thinking of going and getting a teacher when we realised the troll, which had been let into the school, was heading to the girls toilet where Hermione was. We were lucky really, but it brought us together as friends so..." Harry shrugged.

The meal went better than they had been expecting. The political questions they had been expecting came and went and everyone seemed fairly impressed with their knowledge and opinions. Dante and the others were interested to hear about Harry's dislike of the Headmaster and his methods, Hermione's intelligence clearly impressed them all. But through the whole meal Harry felt as though he was being charged up with electricity every time Mikhail glanced at him, the older man spent over half the meal simply watching him, every now and then he would brush his hand against Harry's or touch his arm or back to get his attention, their legs would brush. By the time Harry went to the bathroom before dessert arrived he felt like he was hyper aware and it was all focused on Mikhail Zabini! Splashing water in his face he took a breath to try and gain some control over himself before he did something embarrassing. 

"You look a little flustered, is something the matter Harry?" the way his name was purred out made shivers burst through him. Looking in the mirror he saw Mikhail leaning against the wall calmly, his arms crossed and watching him closely. 

"No nothings wrong, just needed to freshen up a little," Harry smiled shakily drying his face and hands. 

"You and Ms Granger are doing very well. Most people would be intimidated, you two are more than holding your own," Mikhail complimented gaining a laugh out of Harry as he turned to face Mikhail. 

"Are you surprised because it's Harry Potter and his muggleborn friend or because of our age?" Harry asked with a smirk leaning against the sink and crossing his arms. Amusement flickered across Mikhail's face.

"Very blunt of you," He said calmly. 

"I don't believe in mincing my words," Harry shrugged. 

"I've seen that. Very well, I am slightly surprised because of you being the Gryffindor Golden boy – which you clearly are not. But because of your age as well, you are the same age as my son, and yet maturity wise you fit in perfectly with us all out there. You are intriguing," Mikhail grinned as he glided closer. 

"Really? And how am I that?" Harry tilted his head to the side, not quite believing that he was flirting with a man that had a son his age.

"Your eyes for one, your beauty for another, that quick tongue and intelligence is scorching to watch," Mikhail breathed out reaching and brushing a finger down Harry's cheek causing his breath to catch. "Tell me Harry, am I going to have to steal you away from your little muggleborn?" Mikhail asked leaning in so Harry could feel his breath across his face.

"Hermione? We really are just friends, she's my sister," Harry said breathlessly gazing up at Mikhail as the older man placed his hands either side of Harry's body and leant closer. 

"And is there someone else that I have to coerce you away from?" Mikhail smirked.

"Why would you want to know that?" Harry asked softly, his eyes flickering over Mikhail's features.

"Because I don't like sharing and I don't mind doing whatever I need to do to get what I want. And I very much want you," 

"Really? And what is it you want from me?" Harry smiled coyly up at Mikhail watching the man's eyes darken even more. 

"Everything," Mikhail breathed leaning even closer. At this proximity Harry could smell the spicy, warm scent that Mikhail possessed and almost groaned as it sank into his senses. 

"That's a lot to ask for," Harry responded. 

"But it's what I want, and I tend to get whatever I want," Mikhail said softly reaching up to stroke a hand down Harry's cheek. Harry allowed the touch, absorbing the feel of Mikhail's large hand cupping his cheek but as the man leant in to kiss him he slipped easily to the side and made his way to the door, looking over his shoulder he smirked at the slightly lost looking man who was staring at him partly frustrated, partly confused. 

"You'll have to convince me that that is what I really want," Harry smirked before walking out and going back to the table. The dessert had arrived by the time that Mikhail came back and sat down next to Harry, once he was sure everyone was distracted talking to someone else he placed his arm along the back of Harry's chair and leant close to speak to Harry. 

"That...was extremely cruel," he breathed into Harry's ear. Harry smiled faintly. 

"Really? Maybe you can convince me to make it up to you then?" He offered staring up at Mikhail through his eyelashes.

"You're doing that on purpose," Mikhail groaned causing Harry to give a slightly breathless laugh. "Very well, you wish for me to chase you then that is what I shall do. But be warned Harry, once you are mine you won't be going anywhere again," Mikhail's words and tone caused a faint shiver through Harry that he barely managed to suppress.

"You haven't won me yet, and I'm not a possession," Harry murmured softly before taking a bite of his chocolate mousse, Mikhail let out a puff of air at the sight of Harry sucking his spoon clean enthusiastically. 

"Yet being the operative word in that sentence. And I am aware that you aren't a possession, you are much too beautiful free to be locked or chained away, it would be like caging a phoenix to make you a possession," Mikhail said softly, brushing his fingers lightly against the back of Harry's neck. Bright green eyes locked on him and searched his face intently looking for any form of lie in the man's words. Seeing none he smiled lightly. 

"You have a silver tongue Mikhail," He laughed lightly. 

"Only when needed. I will win you over, I am a Slytherin after all. I may enjoy the chase, but having you in my arms will be even better," Mikhail flashed him a slightly predatory smile that made Harry's breath catch. 

"Harry? Everything ok?" Hermione asked concerned from his other side placing her hand on his arm. 

"Yes, fine. Why?" He asked as lightly as he could having to drag his eyes away from Mikhail's intent ones. 

"You have barely touched your mousse, you love chocolate," Hermione said glancing between him and Mikhail. 

"Really, that's very interesting," Mikhail smirked at Harry causing him to blush. "I'm afraid it's my fault he's not eating, I struck up a rather distracting conversation," He added smiling charmingly at Hermione who smiled back before turning to talk with Nessa and Gregory about the restrictions of underage magic. 

"It's ridiculous, right now we need to be able to use our magic to defend ourselves, Harry is the perfect example of that!" Hermione said annoyed shaking her head and catching Harry and Mikhail's attention from where it had been on Mikhail's hand playing with the end of Harry's ponytail. 

"What's this?" Nessa asked concerned. 

"His trial during the summer before our fifth year," Hermione snorted. Suddenly all six of them looked a little uncomfortable.

"I couldn't really understand why Fudge insisted on holding a full Wizengamot in the old court rooms for a bit of underage wizardry," Marcus finally said shaking his head. Feeling annoyance at the memory of it crawling through him Harry picked up his wine glass and swirled the liquid. 

"Ex Minister Fudge was too wrapped up in keeping his position of power that he swooped on the chance to make a fool of Harry, which was the reason behind the entire situation in the first place," Hermione huffed taking a swig of wine herself. 

"He set it up?" Dante frowned. 

"Close, Umbridge sent the Dementors after me, she knew it would please Fudge. Either I would end up a soulless shell or in trouble for underage wizardry. Unfortunately for her she confessed all this in front of myself, Hermione and four of our friends before attempting to cast the cruciatus curse on me to torture me for information on where Dumbledore's supposed weapon was, that mixed with the use of a blood quill during detentions and attempting to feed a large number of students veritiserum in their tea and she might as well have signed her own prison forms," Harry shrugged.

"She...I knew that woman was insane but I didn't realise just how insane!" Amelia snapped thumping her hand down on the table. 

"Did she actually cast the cruciatus curse on you?" Gregory asked concerned. 

"No, Hermione came up with a story about the weapon being in the Forbidden Forest and gave us the chance to escape when the centaurs got hold of her. They weren't too happy with her calling them half breeds," Harry smiled at the old man who still looked a little distressed. 

"And the blood quill?" Mikhail's voice was low and dangerous but also alerted Harry to the fact that he had been leaning towards the older wizard, merely for the comfort his presence supplied. 

"Harry has never really learnt to keep his temper under control when something he believes is wrong is being committed, he's quite famous for it around school. The denial that V...Voldemort was back and the circumstances around Cedric's death counted as one of these situations, unfortunately Umbridge pounced on this," Hermione scowled. 

"I must not tell lies, it was very convincing proof when she tried to deny it," Harry sighed catching their curious looks and held his hand up. Mikhail snatched his hand straight away and stared horrified at the scars easily seen in the lighting of the restaurant. 

"That...that...it's a good thing that she is locked tightly in Azkaban right now!" Gregory hissed pretty much guessing what Mikhail was looking at on Harry's hand. Mikhail's jaw was tensed so tightly it was twitching and while his grip was firm on Harry's hand to stop him pulling away he wasn't hurting him. Slowly he closed his fingers around Mikhail's hand and squeezed it lightly. 

"It's alright, we got her back. She's in prison for a long time and hopefully won't be getting out," Harry said softly to the table but glanced at Mikhail pointedly. Mikhail let go of his hand allowing Harry to take a hasty sip trying to ignore the buzzing and tingling that was resounding through his body from where Mikhail had held his hand. Hermione was now giving an account of what had happened during the year before with Umbridge. Mikhail was listening closely but when Harry lowered his hand to his thigh he felt fingers slipping through his. Glancing down he watched the dark fingers entwining his own pale ones. He considered pulling away but it felt nice and he needed some comfort at that moment after being exposed like that. Mikhail smiled softly at him before listening to Hermione again. Between the two of them they told the truth of Umbridge's rule of terror, the six becoming more shocked and annoyed as they went on. 

"She actually tried to get Filch permission to chain people up and use whips!" Gregory choked. 

"Yes. Although the whole incident where she got rid of Trelawney only for Dumbledore to replace her with Firenze was brilliant," Harry laughed. 

"I bet she wasn't best pleased with that, she always did have a thing against anyone with creature blood," Amelia sighed. 

"If she wasn't so far up Fudge's arse I wouldn't have been surprised if she wasn't a Death Eater, although I don't think that Greyback would have appreciated her very much," Harry snorted. 

"No I don't suppose so. So where do you two stand on creature laws?" Nessa asked curiously. 

"They're shit," Harry said blankly causing Hermione to shake her head while the others blinked at him. 

"Harry, tact," Hermione groaned pressing a finger to her forehead. 

"What? They are shit, nothing more to it. They are prejudice against people like Remus who is only a werewolf for three nights a month, he's in poor health because he couldn't afford to buy the wolfsbane and no one would give him a job. He's an intelligent, kind, hard working man but no one will give him a chance!" Harry frowned. 

"Harry I know that, but you need to remember to be tactful about it!" Hermione smiled as Harry pouted. 

"Ah no, that's who he is. It is refreshing to see someone so young so passionate about something, especially for other people. Who is this Remus?" Gregory smiled. 

"Yes, who is Remus?" Mikhail asked calmly even as his fingers tightened around Harry's slightly. 

"Remus Lupin, he was the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher during our third year, werewolf. He was best friends with Harry's dad and his godfather when they were at school. He is the perfect example for how the creature laws are ridicules though, he was the best Defence teacher we have had but despite having dealt with turning into a werewolf and how he feels after it for an entire year without problem, when he was revealed to be a werewolf he had to leave," Hermione explained.

"I remember that, Susan complained that he had had to leave that summer," Amelia nodded. 

"Ah, I recall Terry mentioning something about it. But surely a werewolf in a school full of children is dangerous?" Gregory frowned. 

"Have you ever met a werewolf, spoken to one, asked them about their curse and got them to explain what life is like for them and how they cope with it?" Harry asked softly releasing Mikhail's hand to sit straighter in his seat. 

"Werewolves don't tend to be very people friendly Harry," Dante smirked. 

"Can you blame them?" Harry asked. 

"Pardon?" Nessa blinked surprised. 

"Can you really blame them for not wanting to talk with wizards and witches, with the treatment that they receive? Were they to try and speak they would be shouted down as wild animals, beasts, dark creatures, dirty blood, half breeds. Are any of those phrases ringing any bells?" Harry drew out each word watching their faces closely. 

"Werewolves can not control their natures!" Marcus sneered slightly. 

"Wolfsbane potion, developed 1987 by Severus Snape, allows the werewolf to control their wolf during the nights of the full moon, they are effectively no more than animagus' forced into the transformation," Hermione said softly. 

"It's also been shown to a small amount of research that if the werewolf is accompanied by who they view as pack in their animagus form then the human side of the mind has more control than the wolf during the transformation, with or without the wolfsbane potion having been taken," Harry added. 

"How do you know this?" Dante frowned but Harry could see the interest in his eyes. 

"I run with Remus during the moon," Harry answered and grinned at the stunned gasps that he got. 

"You run with...are you infected?" Amelia narrowed her eyes. 

"No Madame I am not, would it affect what you think of me, how you treat me if I was though? No don't bother answering, we all know that it would be yes. You have spent the evening complimenting myself and Hermione but were you to think that we had been bitten by a werewolf and turned into one once a month we would suddenly not possess the intelligence or sanity to be worth listening to," Harry laughed humerlously. 

"I...I did not mean..."

"Yes you did, the look on your face said it all. You were repulsed by the idea that you had had dinner with a   
werewolf, a potential werewolf," Hermione said softly. 

"I just..." Amelia drew off biting her lip. 

"Have you ever wondered how Voldemort gained the help of the werewolves and vampires so easily? It is the same reason that purebloods kneel in front of him. The wizarding world's prejudices allow him free reign to sweep in and gain all the allies he needs. Misunderstanding and prejudice is the real reason behind this war," Harry sighed leaning back in his seat. 

"Explain," Dante's voice was soft and dangerous, his brown eyes flashing with intelligent curiosity. 

"It's rather a long explanation," Hermione sighed glancing around the almost empty restaurant. 

"They will stay open as long as we need, and I will deal with Dumbledore. You can not leave us hanging till our next meeting," Mikhail said softly before waving over the Maitre de and murmuring something. Seconds later they had more wine on their table and candles were being relit around the restaurant. Harry and Hermione shared a look before sighing and taking a sip of their refilled glasses. 

"Alright, well just bare with us. Firstly, what is it that Voldemort wants? Why is he fighting this war?" Hermione asked looking around the table. 

"Are you kidding, everyone knows what he wants!" Nessa snorted.

"So tell us," Hermione insisted. 

"He wants to wipe out all the muggleborns and half bloods and only have purebloods in the wizarding world," Gregory recited clearly trying to keep the peace. 

"Alright, so it's pureblood supremacy that he wants?" Hermione clarified looking at everyone and waiting till they had all nodded before she looked at Harry who sighed and placed his arm along the back of her chair getting comfy.

"Tom Marvalo Riddle. Born over seventy years ago. Half blood to a witch and a muggle. The witch fell in love with the muggle they got married despite her pureblood families dislike of muggles. When she was eight months pregnant with their first child the muggle caught her doing magic and threw her out, the stress sent her into early labour and knowing that her father and brother would have nothing to do with a half blood child she made it to a muggle orphanage where she gave birth to a son, she lived long enough to name him, Tom Marvalo Riddle. Fast forward eleven years and Albus Dumbledore, then the transfiguration teacher and deputy head of Hogwarts goes to the same orphanage to inform Tom that he is in fact a wizard and will be attending Hogwarts, but Tom is already aware that he is different and had been isolated by the rest of the children for years, by this point Tom has already killed two children who had made fun of him. When Tom gets to Hogwarts he is sorted into Slytherin and there starts to flourish while hiding the fact that he was brought up in the muggle world. When he is in his fifth year he brews a paternity potion to try and find the family that abandoned him. He finds out who he is and where he was descended from. That summer he killed his muggle father, grandmother and grandfather and then his maternal grandfather and uncle who had turned their backs on his mother with a curse he had invented especially for them. After this action he decided that he no longer wanted to be called by his muggle father's name which was also Tom Riddle, so he rearranged his name to make a new one. Do you know who he is yet?" Harry asked looking around the table at the gobsmacked faces. 

"It can't be!" Amelia gasped. 

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

Harry performed the same spell he had seen Tom using in the Chamber of Secrets. The table stared at the burning words after they rearranged themselves until they faded.

"Lord Voldemort is Tom Riddle, a half blood, it was because of pureblood prejudice that his mother couldn't get wizarding healing that probably would have ensured she lived through his birth to bring him up. He hates muggles for the torment that he suffered in the orphanage, but he hates the wizarding world that he saw as abandoning him equally," Hermione's voice was soft and slow as she allowed them to absorb the information. 

"But if that's true then why is he...why does he ..." Amelia frowned. 

"Voldemort wants to destroy the world, that's his aim. Powerful as he is he couldn't do that alone, he needed an army. With this discovery of his muggle side he also discovered that through his wizarding side he was the last descendent of Salazar Slytherin, who of course is known for his dislike of muggleborns," Harry started and then paused letting Hermione take over. 

"The minute he revealed he was the Slytherin heir the pureblood extremists would have respected him straight away, and through this he realised that he had an army ready and waiting for him so long as he made his campaign the right one. The wizarding world is rank with prejudice and bigotry against one thing or another, hardly any witch or wizard is free of preconceived notions as to what is right and what is wrong, who is right and who is wrong. Voldemort used this, by claiming that his cause was the cleanse the wizarding world of mudbloods, halfbloods, the purebloods flocked to him, willing to do whatever. Because of their prejudice they were a ready made army, and once Voldemort gains control it will be everyone for themselves," Hermione sighed. 

"How do you know all this? For all we know you could be lying," Marcus frowned at them. 

"I'm Harry Potter, boy-who-lived, chosen one, whatever the hell you want to call me. Do you really think that I wouldn't have learnt something about Voldemort over the years I have been fighting him, that I wouldn't have been told things by Dumbledore? I heard the information of Tom's muggle heritage from the mouth of his seventeen year old self before I fought a basilisk," Harry said coolly but everyone flinched harshly. 

"He told you himself?"

"Seventeen?"

"A basilisk!" were some of the responses. 

"Erm, yep Basilisk. Whole other story though. Let's just say it was included in one of his attempts to come back, in which his sixteen year old self was preserved in a diary and managed to get loose," Harry grinned shrugging.

"So you can now see what we mean about prejudice and preconceived notions helping in the destruction of the wizarding world?" Hermione said trying to get them back on track.

"Alright, but werewolves are still dangerous creatures, look at Greyback!" Nessa argued. 

"Alright, let's compare. Remus Lupin, werewolf from the age of four after Greyback bit him. Greyback, savage, cruel, evil. Bellatrix Lestrange, mad, savage, evil, cruel, tortured the Longbottom family and Merlin only knows however many others into insanity. Her cousin, Sirius Black, same family, same blood, Sirius was loyal to a fault to his friends, fought against everything he had been brought up to think of himself and where he came from, broke out of Azkaban to protect me. Remus and Greyback are both werewolves, Sirius and Bellatrix are both Blacks, Greyback and Bellatrix chose to be evil, they chose Voldemort's side, to torture and murder. Remus and Sirius chose to be good despite all expectations on them to be anything but, despite the fact that it would be easier to turn on those that look down on them simply because of who or what they are. Remus is out there right now fighting for the light side, fighting against Voldemort. How many light, normal, witches or wizards can you say the same about?" Harry asked. 

"Everything you have been told about werewolves comes from witches or wizards that know absolutely nothing about them and have just seen what they want to see, anything that was close to the truth has been ignored. Remus is a werewolf once a month, he suffers for days afterwards with the pain of the transformation, he is a kind, intelligent, gentle man who is honourable to a fault. Does that sound like a savage beast with no control over it's nature?" Hermione carried on. 

"No...perhaps there is something in what you say," Nessa said thoughtfully. 

"Perhaps. Anyway we need to get going back to school, our friends will be worried about us. Thank you for inviting us, we enjoyed ourselves," Harry smiled as he stood and helped Hermione to her feet motioning for their cloaks beforehand. 

"Oh...wait, we did not mean to upset you, truly you have given us something to think about!" Nessa said worriedly also standing. 

"You haven't upset us. We are more than aware that it will take a lot for us to get proper understanding about werewolves, especially with people like Greyback going around. Really, we do need to be getting back, Ron will be pacing a hole in the rug while planning to come rescue us from whatever has happened," Hermione smiled as she tugged on her cloak. 

"Are you sure?" Gregory frowned. 

"Well he could be on his way already," Harry said checking his watch.

"I didn't mean..." Gregory said quickly before blushing when he took in Harry's grin. 

"We really aren't offended," Harry insisted. 

"Then you will both join us at our next meal?" Dante asked standing up.

"We'd love to, we had a good time," Hermione smiled. 

"Yay, I'll get the Goblin's to pick something new out for you," Harry laughed at Hermione's exasperated look hugging her lightly. "Thank you for inviting us and we'll look forward to the next meal. I'll see you at the next Wizengamot I suppose," Harry smiled at the table. 

"It was good seeing you again Harry," Gregory beamed pumping his hand. 

"Yes, it's been an enlightening evening," Amelia smiled allowing him to kiss her hand.

"We shall look forward to talking to you again at the next meal," Dante smirked slightly as he shook Harry's hand before moving to kiss Hermione's.

"Likewise," Harry nodded before turning to Mikhail who was standing right behind him. "It was interesting meeting you again," Harry said with a soft smile that only Mikhail could see. 

"I'll look forward to getting to know you better," Mikhail smiled back squeezing his hand lightly. "Look out for my owl in the next few days," he added softly before letting go. After saying a goodbye to the table at large the two of them made their way out the restaurant and down to the aparation point arm in arm. 

"Mikhail is very good looking isn't he?" Hermione said lightly after they had barely stepped out the restaurant. 

"You could just say you know that there's something going on and you want to know what," Harry laughed. 

"But that spoils all my fun," Hermione pouted. Harry laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Fine. Yes Mikhail is very good looking I suppose," Harry played along getting more laughter from Hermione. 

"So what's going on between you two? You disappeared to the bathroom, he followed, you come back looking smug and he comes back looking frustrated before you spend the rest of the time making doe eyes at each other and flirting," Hermione grinned as Harry blushed. 

"Where we obvious?" He asked concerned. 

"Just to your best friend and the person sitting next to you," Hermione grinned wrapping his arm around his waist. 

"He's very charming, and intelligent, and good looking. He seems really interested in me as well," Harry admitted softly

"And you like him?" Hermione asked.

"I like him. I told him to win me over, convince me that I want him...but he makes my heart beat faster and everything about me is super aware of him," He sighed. 

"Aw Harry. Good choice to make him chase you though," Hermione grinned squeezing him. 

"I shouldn't be getting involved in something like this though! We have so much on our plates, the Wizengamot, getting what we want pushed through, fighting Dumbledore and Voldemort, trying to sort out the creature laws. A relationship right now isn't what we need," Harry said slightly hysterically.

"Or maybe it's exactly what you need, something for you to enjoy, relax, someone to look after and woo you. Someone who's not interested in your name or money but you. Harry not everything can be business, we are allowed to have fun as well, we need it otherwise we're going to go nuts. Cut lose have fun and invite me to the wedding," Hermione squeaked when Harry shoved her away glaring. 

"Hermione!"

"What? He's a Slytherin, once he has you he's not letting you go, your gorgeous, intelligent, funny, kind, your not interested in him for money. He'd be thick to let you escape," Hermione snorted in an extremely unladylike fashion as they reached the castle. 

"He said he was interested for the long term. He has a son my age," Harry sighed.

"And your nowhere near anyone our age in maturity, something he's clearly seen. Have fun Harry, live a little!" Hermione smiled tugging on his arm to lead him to the staircase. 

"Mr Potter, Ms Granger where have you been? Your going to be lucky if I don't give you detention for the rest of the term! One hundred points from Gryffindor and..." Harry and Hermione turned to see Professor McGonagall and Snape storming towards them.

"Professor we have permission to be out," Harry said coolly. McGonagall faltered while Snape sneered. 

"Just because you are the precious saviour doesn't give you permission to be wondering around as you like!" Snape snapped. 

"Actually as Lord Potter Black and an official member of the Wizengamot I am allowed to wander about as I like. Hermione's parents signed the forms to allow me as an emancipated minor to be allowed to take her from school with me when needed as my advisor and co manager of my estate," Harry said his eyes never leaving the two teachers.

"You are only allowed out of the school if you have claimed your seat on the Wizengamot Mr Potter," McGonagall snapped.

"It's Lord Potter-Black actually, and it's a good job that I have claimed all four of my seats then isn't it? We were out with members of the Wizengamot tonight actually," Harry responded icily. 

"You...you have?" McGonagall choked.

"Yes I have, if you'll excuse us it's been a long night," Harry nodded his head before turning and leading Hermione away.

"Thank Merlin! Where the hell have you two been? I've been worried sick here!" Ron blustered as they stepped through the portrait door. 

"Sorry, we got talking about Riddle. They were very eager to hear what we said and what we thought. It went really well," Hermione grinned as she started tugging clips and pins out of her hair.

"Really? Already? That's good," Ron smiled.

"Dante Flint was extremely welcoming of Hermione, shook her hand and spoke to her regularly, not a Death Eater. We can rule out Marcus as well," Harry listed as he stripped off his outer robe and flopped onto the sofa.

"What about Zabini?" Ron asked sitting down as well. However when Harry blushed and Hermione smirked he perked up. "What? What's going on?"

"It seems that Lord Zabini has taken a rather strong liking to our Harry here. He's planning on wooing him," Hermione grinned.


	3. Green eyed monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes charge of his own life and takes his seats on the Wizengamot with Hermione and Ron's help. He meets new people and makes some new allies, including the gorgeous, mysterious Mikhail Zabini.

Chapter three

Harry pulled his cloak tighter around himself as he walked towards the gates of Hogwarts. The snow was coming down early and heavily this year. Hermione had bundled him in his fur cloak before allowing him to leave. The cloak that had been a gift from Mikhail the minute the snow had started. It had been an uncomfortable conversation with Blaise after Mikhail's owl had delivered the first gift to Harry before taking a letter to Blaise explaining what was happening. He had had to spend an hour explaining that he really was interested in having his father court him, that he wasn't playing games with Mikhail, joining the Wizengamot and then talking over his ideas and values with Blaise before the other teen would trust that he wasn't trying to humiliate Mikhail. The gifts had been coming in steadily, all clearly thought out. The first being a box of Honeydukes finest chocolates, then his cloak, to a huge bouquet of red roses and an obscure book on defence spells. As he tugged his collar up Harry spotted a figure standing at the gates waiting. Squinting through the snow his eyes widened as he recognised who it was and sped up.

"Mikhail? What are you doing here? Is Blaise alright?" Harry asked concerned as soon as he was within calling distance.

"Blaise is fine, I am here to escort you to the meeting if you don't mind," Mikhail smiled from underneath his own fur cloak.

"Oh, I don't mind," Harry smiled shyly reaching out to accept the hand that Mikhail held out.

"You look wonderful in that as I thought you would," Mikhail smiled tugging on Harry's collar.

"Its beautiful Mikhail, but too much, you shouldn't spend so much money," Harry scolded lightly. He dreaded to think what the gifts that had been sent to him in the last month had cost. Even if the white fur cloak was beautiful.

"You are worth much more. I would have courted you anyway Harry. I have enjoyed buying gifts for you. I saw this fur when I went to buy my own cloak and couldn't resist. You will have to get used to being spoilt if I have my way," Mikhail smiled softly.

"Its still too much," Harry sighed but smiled anyway.

"Blaise informed me that I have a very good chance of winning your heart," Mikhail smirked as Harry gawped.

"Bloody Slytherins," he muttered good naturedly.

"Naturally, you should have known better than to reveal so much to him," Mikhail chuckled as they reached the apparition spot. He glanced at Harry unsure of whether he would allow a side apparition. Harry thought for a second before stepping closer to Mikhail. Smiling happily Mikhail wrapped his arms around Harry and held him firmly but comfortably to him.

"I thought he was going to hex me," Harry murmured as the spicy scent of Mikhail seeped into his senses again.

"Did he threaten you?" Mikhail asked concerned.

"He was worried I was playing games with you. My only public interactions with Slytherins haven't been very pleasant. He thought I had a thing against all Slytherins," Harry explained before they popped smoothly into the Ministry appartation point. Reluctantly they pulled apart and exited the room but Mikhail claimed Harry's hand again as soon as they had both removed their gloves, Harry's being another gift from Mikhail. An ever heated pair of black leather ones that changed to fit the wearer upon their first wearing perfectly. Harry smiled at him happily.

"So what Slytherins do you have a problem with?" Mikhail asked curiously.

"Malfoys sr and Jr, Crabbe and Goyle jr's and Snape, and its more they had problems with me," Harry shrugged.

"You are...were the Gryffindor Golden boy, people expect you to have problems with Slytherins," Mikhail noted.

"The House feud thing is ridiculous. Slytherin and Gryffindor were actually good friends, why their houses can't get on better is silly," Harry sighed.

"They were friends? How do you know that?" Mikhail asked curiously as he called for one of the lifts.

"I found a diary belonging to Slytherin, I'm translating it to be published. It has a lot of secrets about the founders that people wouldn't have dreamed of," Harry grinned.

"Translating it? Why does it need to be translated?" Mikhail asked confused, that confusion heightening when Harry tensed beside him and his hand tightened seemingly unconsciously.

"It is written in parseltongue," Harry answered cautiously glancing at Mikhail only from the corners of his eyes.

"I remember Blaise mentioning in your second year of you being a parseltongue and everyone believing you were the Heir of Slytherin. How did you end up with that skill, if you don't mind me asking," Mikhail asked, keeping his tone curious and neutral.

"I don't mind. When Voldemort tried to kill me the spell rebounded off a shield my mother created using the old magic and the sacrifice of her life. Unfortunately the shield and being hit with such dark magic had some unpredictable side effects, the transferral of the ability to speak parseltongue was one of them," Harry smiled sadly rubbing his scar.

"And because of that night you survived the killing curse, you are famous," Mikhail gently nudged Harry's hand away and stroked a finger down his scar. Harry's intense green eyes searched his face for something that Mikhail couldn't guess before he smiled even sadder.

"Because of the night I lost my parents, I'm famous," Harry corrected him softly.

"You don't enjoy your fame?" Mikhail said unsurely moving his hand down to cup Harry's cheek.

"I'm famous because I survived because my mother sacrificed herself to save me, I'm famous for surviving the night my parents were murdered. Famous in a world that call me a hero one day, a madman the next and won't allow me peace to just live my life, even at fourteen. No, I would rather just be normal," Harry breathed out with his eyes closed as he soaked up Mikhail's presence and touch.

"Normalcy is always yearned for by those who don't have it Harry," Dante's voice grabbed their attention and they turned to find him standing behind them looking amused.

"Dante," Mikhail dipped his head politely, releasing his grip on Harry's face but slipping his fingers back into Harry's smaller ones pointedly. Dante's lips turned up slightly.

"Lord Flint," Harry dipped his own head wishing his wasn't blushing bright red.

"Dante please, is there something you need to tell our little group?" Dante asked eyeing their joined hands.

"I was going to ask Harry's permission before telling everyone tomorrow night. But Harry has granted my request to court him," Mikhail smiled slightly down at Harry just as the lift reached them. The three of them stepped in and Dante glared at the couple of ministry workers that dashed towards it before closing the doors pointedly.

"Well, it is a fine match. The Zabini house has always remained neutral till now, but it is a powerful one just the same. But how is Blaise taking this?" Dante asked curiously.

"Harry it seems can charm any Slytherin he wishes. Blaise and him had a chat and suddenly Blaise is offering to listen out for things Harry may like to help me in my persuasions for Harry to join our house," Mikhail chuckled when Harry made an indignant noise.

"I wondered how you knew red roses were my favourite flower, it was a shot in the dark, especially to send to a man. Bloody Slytherins," Harry grumbled before laughing and squeezing Mikhail's hand.

"Was your friend too worried about you when you got back late last month?" Dante asked as they stepped out the elevator and headed towards the meeting room.

"Just slightly. He's a little overprotective of us. We're all very close," Harry explained.

"There are rumours that he and Hermione are together?" Gregory asked rather than stated curiously as he joined them.

"Oh Merlin no! Circe help us if two got together. Fireworks would be nowhere close enough of a description. No, I guess you would describe our relationship to each other as being more sibling than anything else," Harry said thoughtfully.

"Perhaps you should bring Mr Weasley tomorrow as well, it will be interesting to meet the last part of your triangle," Gregory suggested as they started filing into the room. Mikhail letting go of Harry's hand to lead him on with a hand on the base of his back.

"I will talk to him when I get back, he tends to be shy in official settings," Harry smiled.

"Ah, Harry good to see you again," Nessa smiled brightly on seeing them coming towards them. Dante nodded before heading to his seat beside a glum looking Dumbledore.

"He's been sitting pouting and huffing at his papers for the last twenty minutes, you wouldn't know what that is about would you Harry?" Marcus asked quietly, motioning towards the headmaster.

"He's been trying to talk to me privately ever since the last meeting but I have been refusing any meetings with him unless it is about my schooling. He's not very happy," Harry sighed exasperatedly as he shrugged off his cloak revealing emerald green robes underneath, a pair of tight emerald green dragon hide trousers matched the robes.

"That's not fair," Mikhail groaned under his breath as he sat next to Harry. Glancing up confused Harry blushed brightly when he took in Mikhail's eyes dragging over him.

"I open this Wizengamot meeting on the 17th of November 1996, are there any new members to claim their place?" Albus said. Quite a few eyes flicked to Harry remembering the uproar from the last meeting. When no one spoke Albus started giving out the notices while Harry set up his pad and quick quotes quill.

"I would like to suggest a course in wizarding traditions to be taught at Hogwarts," Twenty minutes in a Lucius Malfoy said loudly standing to capture the attention of the group. Harry paused for a second before grinning.

"I back Lord Malfoy's proposal of a course in wizarding traditions to be taught at Hogwarts, I would suggest from First year," Harry raised his hand. The silence was nearly deafening and Lucius was staring at him like he had grown a second head.

"I second," Mikhail shot Harry a curious glance but raised his hand.

"I third," a small wizard from beside Lucius nodded.

"I fourth, to the vote then," Dante was looking over at Harry.

"We can not teach pureblood supremacy at Hogwarts, it is ridiculous to even take it to the vote!" someone Harry recognised as being a member of the Order shouted.

"I believe Lord Malfoy said wizarding traditions, not pureblood supremacy," Harry said calmly.

"Its the same thing!" another of Dumbledore's group shouted.

"Teaching muggleborn and half blood students about the traditions and culture of the world that they are coming into? Rather than leaving them to struggle their way through and try and figure it out themselves. I believe it is more supremist not to teach them," Harry frowned. This caused a loud rumbling to echo around the room as they discussed it.

"Your causing trouble again," Mikhail grinned slightly, leaning in so no one would hear.

"Actually I was going to bring something like this up in the future, Malfoy just got there first," Harry shrugged.

"I think Lucius is about to have heart failure," Amelia noted amused leaning in from Harry's other side. Lucius was sitting looking stunned in his seat, not joining in the argument.

"Lord Potter-Black! How can you agree that this should be taught to students?" one of the friends of the Order members shouted. Harry sighed exasperatedly but sat up straighter in his seat.

"I agree because as a muggle raised student coming into the wizarding world at eleven I was severely over whelmed with a world I hadn't known existed. Then I was expected to understand automatically the traditions and laws of our world. Until this summer I was unaware that I had a seat waiting for me on the Wizengamot, never mind what it entailed. I had to study the entire summer to come to a level of understanding. Having been through this I can easily say that the best thing is for lessons to be introduced to teach these things. Whether we are muggleborn, half-blood or pureblood we are all witches and wizards and should know the laws and traditions of our world. Its our right," Harry said firmly before sitting back signalling he was done. Dante was smirking widely and the arguments kicked up again.

"That was a very passionate speech," Mikhail said softly leaning closer to him.

"Believe me after the migraines I suffered this summer as Hermione tried to beat the laws and traditions into my head I can say I wish with everything I had someone had taught these things to me. Its causing more of an isolation and escalation in pureblood supremecy by creating this divide," Harry spoke quietly but the others of their group heard.

"Alright its going to the vote, those for!" Dante called. "Those against!" A lot of hesitant looks were shot between Harry, Malfoy and Dumbledore before they raised their hands for their vote.

"49:51 for," Dumbledore grumbled. He shot Harry a disappointed look which was met with a blank stare causing him to look even more down trodden. Beside him Dante looked as though all his Christmas's had come at once.

As they made their way up to the atrium and out through the lifts the others were excitedly discussing the various bills that had been decided while Dante was overjoyed at Dumbledore having lost another argument. They were heading towards the fireplaces when a man blocked their pathway.

"Lord Potter-Black, may I talk with you please?" The man asked nervously glancing from Harry to the others and back again. He was around 6,5 and broad to match, his blonde messy hair and blue eyes were both slightly wild, his robes were old and worn, he also seemed to possess a nervous energy.

"What about?" Harry smiled encouragingly.

"I am Jason Marks," The man, Jason, said pointedly quickly getting Harry's attention. He visibly straightened and his relaxed behaviour disappeared, but he remained friendly.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you in the flesh Mr Marks," Harry extended his hand clearly shocking the man who hesitated before reaching out his own hand. "Come we can go and talk at my home, you are alright with me side apparating you?" Harry asked already stepping forwards.

"I…yes…yes of course Lord Potter-Black," The man couldn't look more stunned if he tried.

"Harry?" Mikhail asked to remind Harry they were there.

"Ah, I will see you all tomorrow at the restaurant, hopefully with Ron. Enjoy the rest of the day," He nodded to them before aparating out before any of them could say anything.  
____________________________________________________________________

"If we open up the house in Wales and get it done up and cleaned it should be big enough to take them all. Jason said that his pack was 35 strong, add Keneth's, Jane's and the rogue wolves that's 138 people. We open up rooms, turn un-needed rooms into bedrooms, make dormitory type rooms for the kids and there should be more than enough room," Ron thought out loud as he tugged on his light blue robes.

"Plus the grounds are extensive and the wards are some of the best on the Potter houses," Hermione added adjusting the straps of her sapphire dress. Harry grinned at the fact they had unconsciously complimented each other's clothing before joining in as he finished tugging on his dragon hide boots.

"It's the best place for them to go, I'll contact the elves and have it liveable by Tuesday at the latest, I'll have to have another day off to go around the pack's and get them there," He mused.

"We all will," Hermione said pointedly.

"Hermione's right, we need to present a united front on this, show them that we are all in this together. Plus if you need to concentrate on other things in the future the packs need to trust that we are as involved in their safety as you," Ron agreed as he finished fastening his robes.

"We should have Remus and Sirius meet us at the mansion, they can help get everyone settled as quickly as possible and with as little fuss as possible as well introducing them as the main contact outside of us that the packs will be having contact with," Hermione muttered absently as she tugged on her cloak and checked to see they were both ready.

"The Kiss from London has gotten in contact with me as well as the one from Glasgow, we'll need to start the wards on the Black mansion in Scotland," Harry said as they stepped out of the castle and hurried towards the gates against the biting wind. Hermione walking between himself and Ron with her arms through theirs.

"That's the vampires and the werewolves. We need to start moving further a field, Remus, Sirius, Charlie, Bill and Fleur are gathering as much information as possible on other beings and creatures that Dumbledore has been interested in, the Goblins are also providing lists of others," Ron mumbled into his scarf.

"It's a good job that you managed to get the Goblins on your side. Though they won't actively come out and say it until you win," Hermione shrugged.

"Until I win?" Harry grinned at her.

"Of course you're going to win, Hermione…erm we won't give you any other option," Ron snorted wincing when Hermione pinched his arm.

"He's right, you don't do everything you can to win we will resurrect you just so I can strangle you myself. Loosing you is not an option," Hermione sniffed.

"Yeah, I bet your already studying necromancy," Harry chuckled. "Ready?"

"See you in a second," Ron chuckled before they apparated in three jumps to Paris where they were meeting the wizengamot group. They walked down the alley way to where the restaurant was located at the end. As they reached it Ron whistled through his teeth at the sight of the place. "Well glad you made me accept these robes from you,"

"Told you they were fancy places," Hermione muttered as they stepped into the restaurant and stripped off their cloaks.

"And I've told you that you had better get used to these places. If we manage to pull all this off then your going to be very famous, and places like this are going to be common," Harry smiled at his friends. He himself was wearing a set of blue coloured robes with a copper hemming, Hermione had braided his hair into an intricate braid with small strands of gold twined through the braid. Everyone but Gregory was there already as they made their way through the restaurant to the table. Harry was slightly confused when he caught the tight look on Mikhail's face as the stood along with the others and looked at Harry.

"Harry. Hermione you look even more beautiful than you did last time. And you must be Ronald Weasley," Dante smiled at them all, but his smile was slightly forced as well.

"Ron please. it's a pleasure to meet you all, Harry and Hermione have told me a lot about you," Ron smiled at them all, but like Hermione and Harry his eyes were cautious and watchful, he too picking up the atmosphere. He flicked his eyes to Harry and Hermione discreetly, the three of them sharing a look, Harry and Hermione both saying without words that they didn't know what the atmosphere was about.

"This restaurant is truly lovely, thank you for inviting me along again," Hermione smiled unlinking her arm from Harry's and dropping it so they had free movement should they be attacked. Without needing to check with each other they slipped into a long practiced battle shape that they worked best in almost subconciously. Harry stood at the front, Hermione and Ron on either side of him but a step back.

"This is Gregory's favourite place to eat," Nessa smiled brightly, but Dante, Mikhail and Amelia's eyes were wide and shocked as they took in the movement the teens had taken.

"Why don't you sit down?" Amelia offered hesitantly causing the teens to share a worried look. They weren't feeling safe here, the atmosphere that was surrounding some of the group, sitting down was going to make them more vulnerable. Hermione and Ron tensed and looked to Harry waiting to see what he would do given that he knew these people better than they did. Slowly Harry stepped forwards and sat down in the seat next to Mikhail, Hermione and Ron sitting down after him.

The three of them however sat tensely and stiff backed, almost painfully aware as they others re-took their seats.

"Did you conclude your business with that man yesterday?" Dante asked casually, the undertone to the question however alerted them to the fact that this was an important question and most likely the cause of the atmosphere. The three of them didn't even flicker despite the fact that their minds were whirling with the possibilities of why the presence of Jason would have upset them. The most obvious was the fact that they knew that Jason was a werewolf and they weren't happy that he was associating them.

"Yes thank you.," Harry answered simply giving them room to respond how they would. There was a slightly uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Mikhail cleared his throat.

"Harry, may I talk to you? Privately," He asked. Again the three teens exchanged a look that said a thousand words in a second before Harry nodded and stood. He followed Mikhail to a private corridor that was still within sight of the restaurant that the Maitre De indicated for them to use when asked.

Harry watched with growing nerves as Mikhail seemed to be trying to come up with the words to say, trying to figure out what this could be about until his mind settled on one thing and it spilled out his mouth before he could stop himself.

"Do you want to break off the courtship?" He was slightly shocked by how much the idea of this hurt. Yes, he knew that he was attracted to the Zabini Lord but the painful clench his heart gave at the idea was much more advanced than he had believed his feelings to be. Mikhail's eyes snapped to his face from where he had been contemplating the floor.

"Do you wish to break it?" Mikhail asked instead confusing Harry.

"Not really, but what else would you want to talk to me about when you are acting all weird?" Harry snapped out defensively. Mikhail hadn't made any move to initiate physical contact with Harry, not even the casual touches that he had made even on their first meeting.

"Can you really not think of any other reason why I may want to talk to you Harry?" Mikhail asked, that tight expression on his face again as he ran his hand through his loose black hair agitatedly.

"I…erm no. Have I done something wrong?" Harry frowned feeling more confused and annoyed by the second.

"Harry…yesterday you disappear off with a strange man without even a backwards glance to me, and you took him to your home. Have you accepted another courtship? Someone like you it is more than expected for you to have more than one suitor," Mikhail rambled slightly. Harry blinked at the ruffled man in front of him, the worry and hurt that Mikhail wanted to break their courtship fading rapidly to be replaced with amusement as he came to the realisation of what was wrong with Mikhail.

"You're jealous," He chuckled, only laughing harder at the indignant look that Mikhail gave him. "Mikhail, Jason isn't a suitor. We were discussing a business deal. I have been waiting for a while and working hard to try and convince Jason to talk to me so I was a little distracted that he finally accepted," Harry explained amused.

"He's not a suitor?" Mikhail repeated slightly shocked.

"No, you are the only suitor I have accepted. I did not plan to have any type of relationship at all until this war was over and done with, but I found I could not say no to you," Harry admitted ruefully.

"Oh…I…I apologise I was just…" Mikhail looked mortified now but Harry was too amused to let him off.

"Jealous?" He offered.

"I…yes. I am sorry Harry, I did not mean to…I just…when you left so suddenly yesterday the way you did I jumped to conclusions," Mikhail admitted.

"Mikhail I really am interested in no one but you. I have accepted no other courtships and I don't intend to while you are courting me," Harry said seriously stepping closer to the older man.

"And when we are betrothed?" Mikhail smirked getting some of his confidence back.

"If we are betrothed, I assure you I am a faithful person. Fidelity clauses would not be an issue for me to sign," Harry watched as something he couldn't name flickered in Mikhail's eyes and decided that he needed to have a little chat with Blaise, tit for tat was only fair.

"When we are betrothed I assure you I will have no issue signing that clause either," Mikhail leant forward meeting Harry's eyes and giving him the option to pull away before their lips met. The kiss was light, a mere tasting and test between them. Harry felt as the magic in his body, simply put zinged, at the contact from their lips. Mikhail was a heady presence in any circumstance but this close where his scent was surrounding Harry, with his warm, gentle lips pressed against Harry's own and moving slowly but toe curlingly it was almost too much.

Mikhail pulled away with his eyes closed still, savouring the feeling and taste of Harry on his lips before they flickered open revealing the wild grey eyes that were rapidly haunting Harry's mind. Almost too much. Grinning as Mikhail leant in to kiss him again Harry slipped from his grasp and back down the corridor.

"Harry!" Mikhail would later deny it was a whine no matter how much Harry teased him.

"Unless you want Ron and Hermione storming in here in under two minutes I suggest we go back to the table," Harry laughed, slightly too breathlessly for his liking.

"Are we not allowed to talk?" Mikhail sighed but followed Harry, clearly reluctantly as they stepped back into the main part of the restaurant.

"Talk, yes. But after the tension at the table and then you asking to talk to me privately the fifteen minute rule kicked in," Harry shrugged lightly, leaning back when Mikhail's hand wrapped lightly around his hip.

"Fifteen minute rule?" Mikhail asked as they came to their more private table and saw Ron and Hermione visibly relaxing.

"Yup, you give it fifteen minutes and if they haven't returned likelihood is they have been kidnapped, better to go in wands blazing than risk them being tortured," Ron answered with a dark look at Mikhail even as the tension that had been filling the others at the table also relaxed at seeing the contact between the two and the happy relaxed look on their faces. However at Ron's announcement they all turned blinking to the three teens as Harry took his seat.

"And you were on this fifteen minute rule?" Amelia asked.

"Yup, Zabini had two minutes before we were over there and throwing curses," Hermione nodded pleasantly.


	4. Haven

Chapter four

"Zabini! I need a word," Harry called through the crowd shuffling towards the Great Hall as he spotted the tall figure. He was with two seventh year Slytherins, Pucey and Kelser if he remembered rightly. He was slightly surprised that he wasn't met by glares from the two Slytherins, instead they merely looked at him curiously.

"I was about to have lunch," Blaise looked longingly towards the Great Hall.

"I'll make sure you get something to eat," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Alright then, I'll see you guys later," He waved to the older two before following Harry down the corridor. "How did the meal go on Saturday?" Blaise asked once they were away from the stream of students.

"It went well. They seemed to like Ron, he and Dante got into an intense discussion about various strategies for chess, I think they are planning a game in the future," Harry smiled remembering how interested Dante had become in Ron after they told them about McGonagall's giant chess set in their first year.

"Uncle Dante has not had a proper challenge in chess in years, I wouldn't be surprised if he took a set to your meal next month. Where exactly are we going Potter? I thought you said I would get food," Blaise grumbled as Harry led him down a staircase and long another corridor.

"Don't worry I am, here we are," Harry stopped in front of the familiar picture and reached out to tickle the pear. He watched with a small grin as Blaise's mouth dropped when he swung the door open to reveal the kitchen.

"You know where the Hogwarts kitchens are?" Blaise gasped following Harry inside and watched the House elves rushing back and forth to the four tables.

"Master Harry Potter-Black sir! You is being coming to Dobby for lunch! Oh Dobby is happy!" the squeak allowed Harry time to brace himself before his knees were being hugged tightly.

"Hello Dobby, yes I was hoping that you would be able to provide lunch for myself and Blaise here," Harry smiled down at the elf, patting the pile of tea cosy/hats fondly.

"Oh of course Master Harry Potter-Black sir, Dobby is being thrilled to be getting lunch for Master Harry Potter-Black sir and his Blazy!" Dobby bounced happily before racing off. Chuckling Harry led Blaise over to a small round table and chairs set in the corner.

"Blazy?" Blaise scrunched his nose.

"Don't take offence, he still calls Ron my Wheezy," Harry smiled sitting down.

"You know you could make a fortune out of the knowledge of this place," Blaise said sitting beside Harry and looking around at the hive of activity that was the kitchens.

"But then everyone else would know," Harry shrugged.

"So, what is it that you were wanting to talk to me about, I'm presuming that this is about my father?" Blaise asked curiously, though Harry caught the concern behind the grey eyes that were similar to Mikhail's.

"Yes its about Mikhail. There was a slight misunderstanding on Saturday, its all sorted but your father got the wrong end of the stick about one of my business deals and thought that it was possible that I had another suitor," Harry paused as Dobby came racing over with a tray of food that clearly had magic keeping everything on top of it. Plate after plate of various foods were placed onto the table along with a pitcher of pumpkin juice and a pot of tea and a pot of coffee. "Thank you Dobby…this is…amazing," he choked looking at all the food. Dobby lit up before he dashed off.

"You know its not unheard of for someone to have more than one suitor, especially one with your power, one with your titles," Blaise said slowly as he started putting food onto his plate not meeting Harry's eyes. Harry let out a loud and annoyed huff pausing in pouring himself a cup of tea.

"Ok firstly, I had absolutely no plans of accepting any courting offers, and I've had plenty of them. Your father is different, and it is only his courtship that I have accepted. Secondly I have no plans of accepting another courtship in the near future, no matter how it goes with myself and Mikhail!"

"Alright keep your boxers on, was just saying. So father got the wrong end of the stick?" Blaise prompted before he started tucking in, though he looked a lot happier.

"Well after we sorted it all out and I explained, and teased your father a little, he said something that…it made me curious," Harry admitted slowly.

"And you want to ask me about it," Blaise smirked. "And what would I get out of this information?"

"Me not telling your father that you turn into a thirteen year old school girl whenever you see Ginny, and perhaps me putting in a good word with her for you," Harry said casually without looking at the other teen as he cut into his sausage and took a bite. He grinned when he heard the choked spluttering coming from Blaise and looked up to see his flushed cheeks.

"How…how did you…I…" Blaise stammered.

"I may be completely oblivious when it comes to my own love life, other peoples, especially those I care about I do notice. Do we have a deal?" Harry asked.

"It depends on what you want to know," Blaise sighed. Nodding I understanding Harry took a second as he mentally phrased what it was that he wanted to ask.

"After we established that I wasn't involved with anyone else I mentioned that if we were betrothed I would have no problem in signing a fidelity clause and there was…something in his face," Harry said slowly playing with the food on his plate.

"And you want to know what was behind it," Blaise sighed. "First I suppose you should know that my father hasn't really had any serious relationships since he and my mother broke up when I was four. He's not been perfect and has had…dalliances but nothing serious. He and my mother were allowed to break their bond, or to be more precise my father was allowed to break their bond after my mother cheated on him with several partners. She broke father's heart and he has found it difficult to trust since then, I believe that it is why he hasn't made any attempts at a serious relationship before now," Blaise's tone was cold and angry as he spoke. Harry himself felt anger flare in him.

"Your mother cheated on him?" He frowned.

"Yes. Naturally he's worried about being betrayed like that again…should it happen it really would break his heart," Blaise's warning didn't need to be spelled out, it was clear in his voice.

"I wouldn't betray someone like that. Especially not someone I am bonded to," Harry met Blaise's eyes as he spoke allowing him to read the truth there.

"I know that its part of the reason that he's not attempted a serious relationship since her, he's worried of being betrayed again. You however he seems unable to resist," Blaise mock shuddered but he had a faint smile on his face.

"I would never hurt or betray anyone that I cared about, or loved," Harry said softly with a small smile. "And despite it being terribly bad timing I'm finding it impossible to resist him," He sighed ruefully.

"I will tell you that for a long time he doubted that he was very attractive to a mate…I think he still has doubts," Blaise told Harry, refusing to look at him as he concentrated on his meal.

"What but he's totally…"

"Do not want to hear it! Don't need to hear it!" Blaise shouted loudly over Harry's words causing Harry to start laughing at the panicked look on the other teens face.

"Alright sorry, won't tell you how gorgeous he is," Harry grinned as he started sobering up. Blaise let out a mournful groan and dropped his head causing Harry to laugh again.

"Urgh I need to go scourify my brain," Blaise sighed.

"At least I provided you with a meal," Harry offered as he finished his last bite and drained his cup. "Thank you for telling me though," He said seriously, already his mind was absently going over the new information. He couldn't believe that gorgeous, intelligent, confident, smooth Mikhail doubted that he was attractive. He brought such an intense reaction out of Harry that he couldn't imagine the Zabini Lord not knowing. But it did make sense as to why his mind jumped to the conclusion it did about Jason.

"Yeah well despite the obvious problems that could occur when this comes out, the Dark Lord not even being counted, I haven't seen my father happier or more content and confident than he has been in the last month. Just…just don't hurt him Potter," Blaise muttered, clearly uncomfortable with expressing so much. As Harry opened his mouth Blaise interrupted. "I don't mean accepting or refusing his betrothal, that is your choice and you need to make the right decision. I mean if you do get betrothed and married,"

"I'll do my best. I do care about Mikhail a lot," Harry promised quietly.

"Alright enough of the serious stuff, and you had better put in a good word with Ginerva for me for all that!" Blaise huffed clearly having had enough emotional talk.

"I'm sure I can throw in some good words," Harry grinned.

"Master Harry Potter-Black sir, Dobby is having message from Jimpkin," Dobby squeaked glancing at Blaise unsurely. Harry hesitated for a second, glancing to the teen before turning back to Dobby.

"Its alright Dobby go on," Harry encouraged.

"Jumpkin is being telling Dobby to be telling Master Harry Potter-Black sir that the house is being cleaned and ready, they is being finishing the rooms for little wolfies and it is be being finished this evening for you to go and check," Dobby recited happily before bowing low and bouncing off.

"You know I can't not ask about that," Blaise said looking between the retreating elf and the thoughtful Harry.

"Hmm?" Harry looked up.

"Wolfies?" Blaise said pointedly.

"I'm opening up one of my houses for some people who need somewhere to go, werewolves," Harry shrugged.

"Werewolves?" Blaise choked.

"They need somewhere safe and secure where they can go without fear of being hunted or persecuted, somewhere with a roof over their heads. Plus if they have an option and somewhere to go they are less likely to join Voldemort," Harry responded.

"I…that…that makes sense," Blaise blinked.

"Of course it does. Now if you will excuse me I have to go write some letters," Harry smiled standing and making his way to the door. "Oh, any time you want to come down here just come in, Dobby will get you anything you want. And when you tell Mikhail about the werewolves tell him in a way that doesn't make him panic," Harry said over his shoulder, smirking when he caught the sheepish flash through Blaise's eyes.

"This is perfect," Hermione grinned looking around one of the dormitory type rooms that had been transformed for the children.

"You have set up rooms for the teenagers, three to a room?" Harry asked Jimpkin who was bouncing happily beside him at the praise that they had been giving at the transformation of the house.

"Yes Master Harry Potter-Black sir, we is having the rooms extended as you is being asking for teenies," Jimpkin nodded, tugging his shirt with the Potter crest on the breast straight as it wrinkled slightly.

"CUB!" the shriek barely gave Harry time to prepare before he was scooped off of the floor and lifted into a tight hug.

"Honestly Sirius, do you have to shriek!" the exasperated sigh had them turning to smile at Remus as Sirius pouted at him hugging Harry tighter.

"I do not shriek, and you just want Harry for yourself," Sirius huffed.

"You do so shriek," Remus snorted before tugging Harry out Sirius's arms and into a hug of his own. Harry laughed as he wrapped his legs around Remus's waist, hugging him back as tightly as he had Sirius. He was happy to notice that he was looking a lot healthier now that he was getting proper meals and had somewhere to keep a roof over his head permanently. Remus and Sirius were living in the Black cottage in Stirling where they wouldn't be recognised.

"Sorry Siri, you do shriek a little," Harry grinned but held out his arm. He laughed as he was crushed in a two way hug between the two of them.

"You three have been causing a stir Cubs, Dumbledore has been pouting like a five year old that has had his cookies taken away from him," Remus said, the mischievous happiness in his voice unmissable.

"We do our best," Ron grinned throwing his arms around Remus and Sirius's shoulders to join the hug.

"Of course you do, and you do it the best. Oi Mione over here as well!" Sirius said to the girl who laughed and wriggled under Sirius and Remus's arms.

"Oh, sorry," The voice from the doorway pulled them away from their five way hug, separating until Harry could look up from where he was in Remus's arms.

"Jason, hey welcome to Wolf's Haven," Harry grinned jumping down from Remus's arms to walk over to where the blonde werewolf was standing unsurely.

"I did not mean to interrupt," Jason said apologetically.

"Not at all, we haven't seen each other for a couple of months that's all. Jason this is Remus and Sirius, they will be your main point of contact aside from me, especially while I'm at school, they will pop by to make sure that everything is alright and to make sure you don't need anything. And this is Hermione and Ron, my best friends and also your contact if you need anything but can't get in touch with me," Harry made the introductions.

"You a werewolf!" Jason said shocked as he shook Remus's hand.

"Oh yes, did I not mention that?" Harry frowned.

"No you mentioned that you knew a werewolf that you thought of as family but…" Jason drew off looking unsure.

"But what?" Harry asked confused.

"But he didn't really think you thought of me as family until he walked in to see you hugging me," Remus finished for the other werewolf with a sad smile. "Harry…Hermione and Ron, they really don't see the wolf," Remus said quietly to the other.

"Are the rest of your pack on the way?" Harry asked linking Remus's arm as Sirius threw his over Harry's shoulders.

"Yes they will be here in an hour, they are just getting the last of our stuff together. My beta is bringing them over while I arrived to make sure everything is ok," Jason nodded, still looking at the interaction stunned.

"Everything is fine and ready, the rest of the packs and the lone wolves will be arriving over the next few hours as well. Do you like the house?" Hermione asked with a warm smile as she came over.

"Oh, its lovely, really, better than we had imagined. It is yours?" Jason asked.

"Yes, its part of the Potter estate, we've started opening up houses to be used. These rooms are going to be used for the young children, we have separate room for the teenagers that take up to three to give them a little more privacy, and private rooms for mates," Ron explained.

"Thank you," Jason sighed, the relief clear on his face.

"This is your home now, treat it like that," Harry said firmly.

"When the time comes, if you need our aid, the warriors of my pack will be there for you," Jason said, honest emotion choking his voice.

"I don't ask that. I told you when I approached you, yours and your packs safety is not reliant upon me getting help back," Harry said firmly.

"And that's why I make the offer, because you of all wizards, you who have offered us safety and another choice away from that madman, outside of Dumbledore who would expect help in return for safety, you have offered us a haven with the honest expectation of nothing in return. And that is why, when you call we will come," Jason bowed his head.

"Thank you," Harry smiled weakly.  
______________________________________________________________________________

"Merlin's underpants I am beat!" Ron groaned as he flopped onto his bed. Harry collapsed on his own and at Hermione's prodding shuffled over so she could curl up next to him.

"I can't feel my legs," Harry moaned dropping back onto his pillow.

"Who knew settling in 138 people would be so tiring!" Hermione huffed snuggling into the covers.

"And that was with the house elves help," Ron choked out.

"Twelve hours…twelve freaking hours!" Hermione shook her head as she wearily toed off her shoes before flipping to lie on her front.

"At least they are settled in now, everyone has a room, and the packs and lone wolves seem to be getting on well enough," Harry sighed. "Can we sleep now?" He groaned.

"I'm sleeping whether its allowed or not," Ron grunted sounding half asleep already.

"I'm not moving," Hermione sighed.

"Just don't drool," Harry yawned before practically losing consciousness.


	5. Warmth

Chapter five

"I think someone is waiting for you," Hermione laughed as they walked down the stairs, Harry and Ron had been discussing quietly the preparations for moving the London Kiss into the Black manor. Looking up he felt a flush cross his cheeks when he saw Mikhail standing in the entranceway holding a white rose and watching Harry intently.

When he noticed that he had Harry's attention he smiled that smile that made Harry's heart thunder in his chest before giving a small bow. Grinning Harry glanced at Hermione and Ron before hurrying down the stairs and over to Mikhail.

"I am here with a request for you to join me for breakfast," Mikhail asked formally with a small smile.

"Hm, I'm not sure, it is short notice," Harry grinned mischievously.

"Do not make me say please," Mikhail rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't want to torture you I suppose," Harry laughed plucking the rose from Mikhail's hand and slipping his own hand into it instead.

"We'll see you later Harry, have a good time," Hermione and Ron had reached them by this point. Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek while Ron shook Mikhail's free hand. "Both of you," She added giving her hand to Mikhail who kissed it politely.

"So where are we going?" Harry asked curiously as they made their way down to the main gates, tugging up the collar of his cloak as they went.

"That, is a surprise," Mikhail smirked at the frown he got, tugging Harry into his arms once they were outside of the gates and kissing Harry softly. Sighing happily Harry realised that these drugging kisses had been lingering in the back of his mind, and in the forefront of his dreams since Mikhail had first kissed him in the corridor of the restaurant.

"What was that for?" Harry asked with a smile as they pulled apart, Mikhail staying only inches away.

"Because I missed you," Mikhail said softly before taking Harry's lips again, massaging them between his own. "And because I have wanted to this again since the last time,"

"That's good, because so have I," Harry smiled shyly, leaning up on his toes to press one last kiss to Mikhail's lips.

"Close you eyes Harry," Mikhail requested holding Harry firmly to himself. Laughing Harry did as he was asked and once he felt the squeeze of apparation he fluttered them open again to look around. With a gasp he looked around the beautiful, quaint snow covered square that they were standing in. They were surrounded by tall, grey stone buildings. There was six or seven café's and fifteen or sixteen shops surrounding the square, each had a snow covered roof.

"Where are we?" Harry gasped looking around at the brightly coloured shops and café's in wonder.

"Prague, do you like it?" Mikhail asked, slight nerves present in his voice.

"Its beautiful," Harry laughed looking at the icicle statues and shining decorations that had been placed around the square along with twinkling lights.

"I'm glad, come we will go and get breakfast before having a shop around," Mikhail linked their gloved fingers together and led Harry through the snow and warmly wrapped crowd to a small café.

Once they were seated inside the quaint looking but beautiful café the man who was clearly in charge hurried over to them. Each table was beautifully carved, as were the chairs, the walls were painted in a forest scene with the painted leaves and trees, flowers and bushes actually blowing and moving as though there was a wind rushing through it. There were several fireplaces blazing in the large room to heat it up, making it a warm and comfortable place.

"My Lord Zabini! Welcome back, and with a companion," The man's beard and moustache twitched as he broke into a wide grin when he reached their table.

"Harry this is Fredrick, a friend of mine. Fredrick this is Harry, whom I am courting," Mikhail smirked as Fredrick's eyes widened and his gaze snapped onto Harry shocked.

"Courting! My this is good news. Congratulations to you both. Your usual?" Fredrick was fairly beaming now and doing everything but bouncing in place.

"Yes please Fredrick," Mikhail nodded and once the man had rushed away turned to Harry. "I hope you don't mind, but the pancake selection here is amazing," Mikhail said.

"I love pancakes," Harry assured him.

"Blaise wrote to me about your conversation the other day," Mikhail said after a few moments. Harry sighed wondering how this conversation was going to go, despite the fact he knew it was going to be coming.

"Which part exactly are you wanting to discuss first?" Harry asked, the apprehension clear in his voice despite his best attempts to smother it.

"Well first, I want you to feel able to come to me and ask anything that you want to know. About my past, anything, I'll tell you whatever you want to know," Mikhail said seriously, reaching across the table to take Harry's hand in his. "I know there is still a lot that we need to learn about each other, but I do not want you to feel that you can't come to me to ask,"

"It wasn't that I didn't feel I could ask…I sensed that there was something there that perhaps would be difficult to talk about. I'm sorry that happened to you," Harry rubbed his thumb over Mikhail's hand unsure how to express what he was trying to say.

"It knocked my confidence for a long time," Mikhail admitted softly not looking at Harry.

"She was clearly a complete idiot Mikhail," Harry raised their joined hands and kissed Mikhail's knuckles causing stormy grey eyes to lock on his.

"You know I have to ask.." Mikhail hesitated cautiously.

"The werewolves?" Harry asked with a sigh.

"The werewolves. Are you sure it is safe Harry?" Mikhail winced when Harry removed his hand from his and sat back in his chair with a frown. "I am simply concerned for your safety,"

"Unnecessarily!" Harry snapped. "You are aware that one of the people most important to me, who I view as my godfather is in fact a werewolf?"

"Harry werewolves…"

"Are only werewolves for three nights a month. Otherwise they are normal human beings who struggle constantly against the prejudice and misunderstanding of witches and wizards who have no idea what they go through, what the curse means and make no step to understanding," Harry bit out sharply.

"I'm sorry Harry, I did not think," Mikhail said softly realising how much he had upset Harry.

"No you didn't. The werewolves that I have given sanctuary to are women, children, teens and men who have all tried to live an honest life and have been rejected again and again by society and left with little options. Its disgusting how grateful they are just to have a roof over their heads and the possibility of regular food and medical care," Harry frowned not at all appeased.

"Medical care?" Mikhail asked with a small frown of his own, though Harry did calm down slightly to see the genuine curiosity in his eyes.

"The transformation process is hard on a werewolf's body, the transformation is forced, changing the basic structure of the werewolf's bones and muscles. Then during the time the werewolf is transformed if it has no pack around is more likely to turn on itself. At the least they need blood replenishing, pain killing and strengthening potions," Harry explained. "Werewolves are normal people, who want to do nothing more than live their lives in peace, normally as best they can while trying to deal with a horrible, painful curse that's been pushed upon them. Remus is a werewolf, and he loves and protects me with a strength and fierceness beyond anything most people can experience. How can that be evil?"

"I'm sorry Harry…you are right, I am trying to make opinions on something that I know nothing about. Maybe, maybe one day I can visit your Werewolves and try and understand?" Mikhail suggested softly.

"If many more accept my offer we might have to open up another house, after the amount of work and time it took last time to get everyone settled another set of hands would be more than appreciated," Harry smiled slightly feeling hope in his chest that Mikhail was at least willing to try.

"Just let me know," Mikhail nodded. "Perhaps the others as well will be interested to hear your ideas, and meet with those you are helping,"

"You have to meet with Remus first," Harry smirked.

"Remus?" Mikhail asked looking slightly confused.

"Well, considering my actual godfather is on the run…and of course I have no idea where he is and have no contact with him what so ever…Remus will want to meet you and make sure that you are going to be a good choice of bond mate," Harry smiled sweetly as Mikhail blanched. "You hadn't really taken in that my godfather is a convicted felon who managed to escape from Azkaban and that my effective godfather is a werewolf had you?" he started laughing as Mikhail shook his head looking slightly stumped.

"Here we are pancake sel…Are you alright Mikhail?" Rather than concerned Fredrick seemed amused, especially considering Harry was laughing harder by this point.

"He'll be fine, he's just realised that the meeting the family part is going to be a little more scary than he had taken into consideration," Harry assured Fredrick.

"Good luck with that. Enjoy," Fredrick chuckled placing the levitating plates down onto the table as well as the tea pot and cups.

"Have…have you told Sirius and Remus about us yet?" Mikhail asked slightly shakily, his normally calm demeanour gone enough for Harry to take pity on him.

"No not yet, we have been busy getting Wolf Haven set up. I thought it was better to get that sorted out first before I distracted them with the knowledge that their godson was being courted. I will likely be telling them next weekend," Harry shrugged. "Don't worry, as long as I am happy and safe, that is what matters most to them,"

"So you are in contact with Sirius?" Mikhail asked cautiously. Harry considered for a second before nodding.

"Yes, we have been in contact with each other since my third year when I found out the truth of what happened and that I was his godson," Harry trusted Mikhail with the truth.

"He is important to you, very important," Mikhail picked up leaning forward to pour their tea.

"Sirius…you have to understand despite all the rumours to the contrary I wasn't brought up worshipped. I was sent to live with my mum's sister, her husband and their son, Dumbledore set wards in place that worked on the protection that my mother gave me when she died for me. But I was never wanted there, there is no love between us, no liking, no positive feelings what so ever. I was brought up knowing that I wasn't wanted in that house. I had the Weasley's and though they care greatly about me, I am not their son. But Sirius…Sirius is the person who loves me most in the world, he broke out of Azkaban to protect me. And I love him, I would do anything for him, to protect him," Harry spoke as he absently made his tea up the way he liked it and placed a selection of different pancakes onto his plate so that he didn't have to meet Mikhail's eyes.

He knew that he would need to tell Mikhail about the Dursleys, explain at least a little about his childhood so that the man could understand him. As much as he detested to admit it the Dursleys and their treatment of him were a fundamental part of his character, his desire for a family, the consuming love he held for people once they became part of his life.

"Your family…they…they…"

"They are my past now. I'm never going back to them. I didn't have the best childhoods, can we please leave it at that for now?" Harry pleaded looking up to see fury, concern and pain flashing like a whirlpool through Mikhail's eyes.

"For now. Do you mind me asking about what you meant by Sirius escaping Azkaban to protect you?" Mikhail asked after a few beats.

"As I told Peter Pettigrew was the real person that betrayed my parents, and that he is still alive. His animagus is a rat, he blew up that street, cut off his finger to set Sirius up and then went into hiding as a rat in the wizarding world. He went to a wizarding family so that he could keep an eye out for any news of Voldemort coming back so he could rejoin him on that event. He hid with the Weasley family,"

"No!" Mikhail gasped realising where Harry may be going with this.

"Yes. For three years he slept in the same dorm as me as Ron's pet rat Scabbers. Sirius had been given the Daily Prophet not long before he broke out, completely by chance the Weasley family had won 1,000 Galleons and were featured on the front page of the Prophet, and in the picture was Ron hold Scabbers. Sirius recognised him and realised that Pettigrew was at Hogwarts, with me. He broke out to protect me and to avenge my parents," He smiled. "He's a little rash,"

"We all are for the things that we care about most," Mikhail smiled sadly. "I'm looking forward to meeting him, as long as he doesn't kill me for courting his godson,"

"Don't worry, I'm rather fond of having you around, I won't let him hurt you," Harry laughed.

"That is a good thing to hear," Mikhail chuckled.

"These pancakes are delicious!" Harry hummed suddenly after he took his first bite of one of the blueberry pancakes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a lighter conversation flowing between them as they ate, Mikhail telling Harry some stories about the Wizengamot group when they had been in school and how they had first become friends upon their first Wizengamot meeting, Gregory and Dante taking them under their wings when they had shown up at seventeen to take their seats and been completely lost.

Harry in return shared more stories of the D.A amusing the older man to no end with the various stories of the things that had gone wrong while they had been practicing.

"It sounds like you had a real mixture of characters there," Mikhail smiled as they stepped back out into the snow having said goodbye to Fredrick. Hand in hand they started making their way around the square looking in the shop windows.

"We were a real rag tag group, but then that's the best way to be," Harry shrugged.

"How do you mean?" Mikhail asked curiously.

"The best way to describe me, Hermione and Ron, as well as Luna, Neville and Ginny who came to the Ministry with me last year are the misfits. We're all different for one reason and another and don't seem to fit in. but when you form a group of us, we appreciate and accept each other differences and eccentricities. With each other we know that we can truly be ourselves and still be loved and accepted for it. That's real friendship, and that's the people that I know will stand by me," Harry said quietly.

"You're too clever for your age Harry," Mikhail sighed squeezing the hand inside his. "Its no wonder people are drawn to you, the way you see the world, the way you see life and the love that you have to give burns inside you like a light. And we are all moths just wanting to be able to bask in a little of that light. Even Hermione and Ronald I believe," Mikhail said thoughtfully causing Harry to blush darkly.

"I'm nothing special, I'm just Harry," He argued.

"There is nothing 'just' about you. And I am not talking about the events with You…V…V…Voldemort. It is wholly you. Your acceptance, your heart, your love," Mikhail told him firmly. "Its why I'm drawn to you, you have so much to give and ask for nothing back, and yet I want to give you the moon and the stars and everything in between," He admitted softly.

"I had no intention of letting anyone in, romantically, until all this mess was sorted out. It was…is too dangerous and a distraction for me. But you make me feel safe, wanted and so many other things, I can't help myself but want to be close to you, to spend time with you," Harry sighed. "I don't know what you've done to me, but I'm ignoring all common sense and falling for you,"

"Then fall, for I think I shall be the one to hit the ground first, and I will catch you when you reach me," Mikhail smiled leaning down to kiss Harry.

Standing there in the snow in the pretty square, Mikhail's arms wrapped around his waist holding him to his warm, firm body, his lips devouring Harry's with all the growing feelings, affection, lust and attraction that he was feeling for Harry being poured into Harry's lips through the kiss, standing there Harry realised that he was running down a hill now and he couldn't stop. There was no way to get off this pathway without letting its run its course, no matter how it may end. Mikhail had wrapped him up and pulled him firmly into this web of feelings and emotions he had not planned on, and it felt perfect.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Hermione asked with a smile when Harry flopped down onto the sofa that evening. After their exchange he and Mikhail had spent the morning wandering around the small shops just enjoying each others company without having to worry about time restraints. They had had lunch in Fredrick's café before Mikhail had taken him to another little shopping area, this time a road lined with the same quaint looking shops as the square, each unique in its own way.

"It was brilliant," Harry grinned.

"Aw look at that smile! He's gone all gooey," Ron laughed poking Harry's cheek teasingly.

"Shut it you!" Harry mock glared before giving Ron a shove when he wasn't expecting it and managing to push him right off the sofa.

"This Mikhail certainly seems to have captured your attention Harry," Neville chuckled dropping over the back of the sofa into Ron's previous spot, sticking his tongue out when Ron gave a 'hey'.

"Ah, he has. He's so…he understands what I'm saying and where I'm coming from. He doesn't care that I'm the boy who lived or all that crap. He's interested in me for me," Harry sighed happily.

"Oh my, I'm hearing wedding bells!" Ginny laughed wriggling into the free spot between Harry and the arm of the sofa.

"Shush you!" He grumbled blushing darkly.

"Ah…if I am not much mistaken, that was not there when you left this morning!" Hermione's eagle eyes honed in on his hand, easily spotting the platinum band sitting on his right wrist. With two strips of metal on the outside and a wavy piece on the inside it was set with alternating diamond and emerald stones.

"Oh Harry! Its beautiful!" Ginny gasped grabbing his arm and nearly wrenching it out the socket as she lifted his arm closer so she could see the bracelet better.

"That must have cost a pretty penny!" Neville whistled leaning over his body to look closer as well, seeing as Ginny and now Hermione weren't relinquishing their hold on his arm.

"I didn't want to know. I mentioned how nice it was and he insisted on buying it for me," Harry said exasperatedly.

"No wonder Harry, its perfect as a courting present. Diamonds mean forever, emeralds are a promise," Hermione had that look in her eyes she normally only got after reading one of the smutty romance books she thought she disguised well from them as text books.

"Sounds like he's pretty serious Harry," Neville patted him on the back.

"Talking of, are you going to introduce him to Sirius, Bill and Remus?" Ginny asked looking up from the bracelet.

"This weekend probably, it's the furthest away from the moon so Remus will be calmer," Harry winced.

"Well, you better plan ahead because your going to have to tell mum and dad as well," Ron grinned at the pitiful groan Harry let out.

"Me, Ginny and Luna also want to meet him, check him out," Neville snickered.

"He's going to head for the hills," Harry grumbled before grinning when Ginny whacked him on the shoulder.

"Your family care about you, we want to make sure that he's right for you," She scowled. Harry felt that warm ball in his chest burning brighter, wrapping his arm around her shoulders he settled in for the evening in front of the fire with part of his make shift family.


	6. Stay calm!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes charge of his own life and takes his seats on the Wizengamot with Hermione and Ron's help. He meets new people and makes some new allies, including the gorgeous, mysterious Mikhail Zabini.

Chapter six

"Harry are you ok?" Bill frowned after he had called Harry's name for the third time and gotten no response.

"Nothing! Why?" Harry blurted out quickly before blushing when he saw the raised eyebrows being aimed at him from all three of them.

"Cub, something is wrong. You have barely sat still for the last hour since you got here, if you squirm any more you're going to wear a hole through the sofa," Remus said concerned.

"Not to mention you have barely said a word, what's going on Harry?" Sirius finished the bombardment of a guilt trip causing Harry to groan mournfully as he covered his eyes.

"Alright, I have something that I need to tell you guys, its nothing bad, at least not from my point of view. Just promise me you won't freak out!" Harry demanded glaring at the three of them.

"Well that didn't make me worry at all," Sirius groaned. "What's happened?"

"Well…you know of course that I have taken my seats on the Wizengamot," Harry stated.

"Ah ha," all three men nodded.

"And that I made friends with a group from the Wizengamot that I have a meal with,"

"Yes," once again they nodded in unison nearly making Harry giggle.

"Well, one of them…has asked if he can court me," Harry blurted out in a rush.

"What! But…but you're too young!"

"Who is it? Who do I have to castrate?"

"Oh Merlin, this is too soon!" Remus groaned covering his face as Sirius and Bill jumped to their feet.

"If you castrate him I will be very, very upset with you! I like him, and I accepted his courtship. And as for being too young I am the same age that dad and mum began their courtship and a year older than Molly was. As for who, its Mikhail Zabini," Harry watched with fascination as the wind literally went out of their sails and they all stared at him completely stunned as though he had just told them Dumbledore had been going around the school in a tutu doing the Macarena.

"Mikhail Zabini? Are you sure?" Sirius asked shocked before wincing when Remus whacked the back of his head as Harry rolled his eyes.

"Seriously Harry? Mikhail Zabini? He's not been with anyone seriously since he and his wife…" Remus cut himself off hesitantly.

"Since they broke their bond. I know all about it, I spoke to Blaise and Mikhail about it. And yes I am serious," Harry nodded.

"Harry he is known for…casual affairs. You are sure he is serious?" Bill asked concerned. Any fire to Harry's temper died when he saw the honest concern in Bill's eyes.

"I'm sure, he has told Blaise that he is courting me, along with Lord Dante Flint and the others from the Wizengamot group. He has been sending me gifts, and he took me to Prague for the day and bought me this this week," Harry lifted the sleeve of his robes to show them the bracelet that hadn't been removed since Mikhail had fastened it to his wrist for him. Remus gasped and hurried over to sit next to Harry, gently taking his wrist and looking at the bracelet.

"This is beautiful cub, what else has he given you?" Remus asked eagerly. Harry mentally grinned, Ron owed him four galleons, he had bet that Remus with his romantic nature would be the first one to give.

"He's sent me Honeydukes most expensive chocolate selection after Hermione let slip I loved chocolate," Harry laughed as Remus practically developed stars in his eyes, that was a big tick for Mikhail from the werewolf. "He sent me a huge bouquet of red roses, an amazing fur cloak and permanently heated gloves, he's sent me the most amazing books on defence and some really helpful ones on being a Lord of a House. He sent me a beautifully embroidered dark green money pouch that has endless anti theft spells on them and can be linked to your vault and he sent me a gorgeous multi compartment trunk like Mad Eyes engraved with my name and a lily and stag in one corner and a wolf, dog and eagle in the other," Harry knew he was beaming as he spoke to Remus directly, seeing the werewolf's eyes starting to sparkle.

"You told him our animagus forms?" Bill asked, not hint of accusation in his voice only shock.

"Yes, I trust him, and he knows and believes that Sirius is innocent. He said that he is looking forwards to meeting you all, as long as Sirius doesn't try to kill him for courting me," Harry smiled.

"All of us?" Remus asked unsurely, his grip automatically tightening on Harry's wrist. Feeling his heart clenching Harry wriggled onto Remus's knee wrapping his arms tightly around Remus's neck.

"All of you. He knows you are my family and I love you lot more than anyone else. He accepts you or there is no future for us. We have had a few discussions about it, I won't lie, but he wants to meet you. And he even agreed to help if we had to open another haven," Harry said firmly.

"Cub…" Remus choked out.

"You three are my parents, nothing changes that. My partner accepts that or there's no us," Harry shook his head.

"You are serious about him huh?" Bill asked with a smile of his own.

"Yeah I am. You know I said that I wouldn't have a relationship until this is all sorted…but there is just something about Mikhail, a pull towards him that I can't and don't want to control. I may have been able to turn away a few weeks ago, but not anymore. I really like him, and I really hope my future is with him," Harry said seriously.

"And him?" Sirius asked slowly.

"He said that once he had me I wouldn't be going anywhere," Harry smiled at the memory, seeing their worried looks he chuckled. "I told him I wasn't a possession, and he told me that…that…"

"What did he say?" Bill asked starting to grin at the sight of the blush spreading across Harry's cheeks.

"He said that I was much too beautiful free to be locked or chained away and compared it to locking a phoenix away," Harry rushed out. The three men blinked at him before they grinned widely.

"Mikhail Zabini huh…he's older than you, not by much considering wizarding aging, and how mature you are," Remus mused running his fingers through Harry's hair soothingly.

"What about his son? How is he taking it? You said that you spoke to him about Celia," Sirius asked.

"He's totally cool about it. Gave me the whole Spanish inquisition about what my intentions towards his father were, and making sure that I wasn't playing with him. And then he acted as spy and has been slipping his father hints on things that I like as suggestions for gifts," Harry grinned shaking his head.

"You know your own heart Harry, and you have a good one, we're not going to argue with you on this if Mikhail is what you really want. But we do want to meet him," Bill said firmly.

"He sees me for me, not my scar or anything like that…I feel so warm and safe when I'm with him. I'm falling in love with him with every letter and meeting. He's who I choose," Harry nodded.

"Good, then you can arrange for him to come here for supper sometime in the next two weeks," Remus grinned kissing Harry's cheek when he groaned.

"Just promise me you won't torture him! Please!" Harry sighed.

"Of course we won't," Bill grinned.

"We just want to make sure that he is perfect for our cub," Sirius added with a matching grin.

"You guys are turning into each other," Harry grumbled in disgust before squeaking when Remus started tickling him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry smiled as he slipped into the Three Broomsticks and saw Mikhail sitting at one of the private booths with Blaise talking. The two Zabini men really were something to see, unlike the Malfoy's where they clearly pulled an air of elegance and command around themselves, Blaise and especially Mikhail gave it off unconsciously. Not the mention how beautifully handsome both men were with their rich dark skin, piercing grey eyes and impressive figures, that after seeing them both eat he realised came naturally. His eyes had been automatically drawn to their table as soon as he stepped in, and eve though it had only been a week since the last time he had seen Mikhail he felt something unclench at the sight of him.

He brightened even further when Mikhail's eyes locked onto him and he stood as Harry started to make his way over to them. Turning to look over his shoulder Blaise gave him a light grin of welcome before quickly turning around when Harry reached Mikhail.

"I was getting worried they had kidnapped you and taken you out the country," Mikhail said with humour, though the worry lingering in his eyes was still present. Shaking his head Harry reached up to cup Mikhail's face and pressed sweet kisses along his jaw before pressing their lips together. Mikhail's arms wrapped firmly around his waist and held him against his body as he bent down to kiss Harry firmly, both absorbing the warmth and taste of the other until Blaise clearing his throat pointedly had them pulling apart, Harry with a flustered and hazy expression on his face.

"Sorry," Harry laughed, clearly anything but getting a good natured grumble from Blaise.

"What do you want to drink?" Blaise asked standing.

"Butterbeer please," Harry smiled understanding he was giving them a little time to themselves. Mikhail gently pushed him into the booth and then sat down swiftly beside him, leaning in to kiss him again. Smiling into the kiss Harry threaded his fingers through Mikhail's loose silky black hair and kissed back eagerly, loving the feeling of Mikhail clever tongue exploring through his mouth.

"You're like a pair of teenagers!" Blaise grumbled thumping Harry's glass down to break them apart.

"I am a teenager," Harry shrugged licking his lips slightly.

"Now I feel like a cradle snatcher," Mikhail sighed.

"I think Harry is happy with you snatching his cradle at any time," Hermione snickered stepping up to the booth with Ron. Blaise slipped to the side allowing her to slide in beside him while Ron grabbed a spare chair from the next table.

"Hermione!" Harry huffed as his cheeks flushed, whacking Mikhail's chest with the back of his hand when he caught his pleased grin. Mikhail captured Harry's wrist before he could tug it away and ran his thumb over the bracelet that had been revealed with the movement.

"You kept it on?" Mikhail smiled pleased.

"He hasn't taken it off," Ron chuckled shrugging when Harry blushed darker.

"I really do love it," Harry said softly leaning up to kiss Mikhail as he threaded their fingers together. When they pulled apart Hermione was squirming in her seat looking as though she was about to squeal, Ron was just grinning and Blaise had a resigned look on his face, though his eyes showed his happiness at seeing his father so relaxed and content.

"Enough, I want to know that happened! Are we going to have reports of more Black sightings?" Ron grinned.

"Ron!" Harry glared seeing Mikhail twitch slightly. "They took it fine. Well they freaked out a little when I told them I was being courted, but when I told them it was you they seemed to calm down pretty quickly actually," Harry shrugged.

"So they're ok with it?" Hermione asked shocked.

"We talked it out, they seem alright with it as long as I am happy and its what I want. But…they want us to go to them for supper sometime in the next two weeks," Harry said quickly before taking a gulp of butterbeer.

"They want to meet me?" Mikhail sighed.

"Yes, sorry," Harry winced.

"No it is alright, we knew they would want to," Mikhail assured him. "It is just, your family is a little intimidating," Mikhail shrugged.

"An escaped convict, a werewolf and a curse breaker, yes dad, just a little," Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Wait until you see holiday gatherings," Ron snorted in amusement.

"What? Why?" Blaise asked confused.

"Well lets see, you have Harry, Sirius, Remus, Bill, Charlie, Percy and his wife Penelope, Fred and George, me, Ginny, Hermione, Mum, Dad, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphodora Tonks, Mad Eye Moody, and a selection of others depending on if they have somewhere to be or not," Ron listed.

"You know Kingsley Shacklebolt?" Blaise asked shocked.

"Through Arthur Weasley, he and Kingsley are friends," Harry lied. The gentle squeeze around his fingers had him looking up into disbelieving eyes. Looking sheepishly back Harry realised that he was in trouble, Mikhail could read him too easily. Glancing to Hermione and Ron they both shrugged clearly saying it was up to him.

"You do not have to explain if you do not want to," Mikhail said softly, but Harry could see the flash of hurt and concern in the other man's eyes.

"Its not that I don't trust you, its just the situation and not my safety that I am putting at risk by telling people," Harry sighed scanning Mikhail's face. "Kingsley is a member of the Order," He said quietly watching Mikhail's eyes widen.

"The group Dumbledore put together during the First war?" Blaise asked shocked.

"Its been reformed," Hermione nodded.

"I can understand why you are hesitant about speaking names," Mikhail frowned.

"Its not that I don't trust you, if I didn't I wouldn't be taking you to Sirius. Its just, saying out loud can be dangerous," Harry smiled placing his hand on Mikhail's cheek to turn him to face him and gently pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Thank you," Mikhail sighed against his lips.

"How are they anyway?" Hermione asked once they had broken apart, though she was grinning at them causing Ron to roll his eyes.

"They're doing good. Sirius and Remus are finally looking nearly completely healthy and Remus has started wearing his new robes," Harry grinned. "The research that the pack's are making is pretty impressive,"

"Research? Your werewolves?" Mikhail asked curiously.

"Yeah, obviously it goes to stand that among the people that have been bitten and caught the curse there are going to be those among them who are potions and charms masters, those that are talented at brewing and such, but before they have never had the money, space or time to be able to concentrate on researching the curse, now that they have safety, a roof over their heads and constant food and don't have to worry about their survival day to day they are able to conduct research into helping with the curse, not to mention Harry is happy to put the money in," Hermione explained.

"I've started having people leaving me money in their wills, and because it's a magical contract I can't say no, so I just put it all into the Haven. The werewolves are making good progress on learning potions and balms that help the healing and transformation process equally, so it's a lot easier on Remus now," Harry shrugged when Mikhail turned to him.

"The transformation process?" Blaise asked curiously.

"It's extremely painful for a werewolf to transform, their bodies, muscles, everything internally has to be rearranged to match the canine set up rather than a human one. Its incredibly painful and draining, not to mention that the werewolf can sometimes turn on itself. While the magic in their bodies goes a long way towards healing them before, during and after the process they are still in a lot of pain and discomfort, not to mention Remus sleeps like the dead for a whole day nearly after the moon," Ron snorted.

"Is that why muggles can not become werewolves then? The lack of magic in their body?" Mikhail picked up quickly, getting an impressed grin from Hermione and a squeeze to the arm from Harry.

"Exactly, if a muggle is unlucky enough to survive an attack and contract the curse, they don't make it through the start of their frist transformation, their bodies without their magic constantly moving to heal them just can't cope with it," Hermione nodded.

"What about the wolfs bane potion, that is supposed to help a lot isn't it?" Blaise asked curiously.

"It helps to a point, it allows the werewolf to keep their mind during the transformation, which means it isn't likely to attack others or itself during the transformation. However it doesn't help with the healing process afterwards. It has much the same effect as running with people that the werewolf sees as pack does," Harry told them as he finished the last of his drink.

"Harry, you mentioned that you have run with Remus," Mikhail said, the tone of worry back in his voice. Understanding Harry turned slightly and pressed himself against Mikhail's side, wriggling a little closer when Mikhail wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"I'm an animagus, a werewolf bite can't effect an animagus, the curse can't transfer, plus if it is someone who the werewolf sees as pack then it puts the werewolf at even more ease. It is just like a wolf pack running together," Harry explained softly, placing his hand on Mikhail's knee comfortingly.

"You're an animagus?" Blaise blinked.

"We all are," Ron smirked at the looks of shock on the two Zabini men's faces.

"But you're sixteen!" Blaise protested.

"Sirius and my dad figured out an easier way to do it which takes less time than the normal way. Sirius coached us on how to do it and we spent all last year making our way through the meditation, potions and transformation process," Harry explained with a laugh.

"Though Ron did nearly get stuck with his tail when he came out of his transformation for the first time, it took us nearly ten hours to reverse it," Hermione snickered as Ron turned red.

"Unike Harry who freaked out with how good his hearing was in his form and we took half an hour to pry him off the top of the bookshelves in the Black manor when Sirius clapped his hands," Ron taunted back gaining a pout from Harry.

"What are you love?" Mikhail asked curiously trying to imagine what type of animal Harry would turn into.

"A panther," Harry answered quietly almost straight away.

"And you two?" Blaise asked.

"I'm a fox," Ron grinned.

"And he's done the, I always knew I was foxy joke, about eighteen times," Harry muttered so only Mikhail could hear him, getting a stifled chuckle out of the man that Harry could feel deep in his chest considering he was leaning against it.

"I'm a koala," Hermione told them proudly.

"And she's yours for a few eucalyptus leaves," Harry snickered gaining a glare from his friend.

"Seriously she is," Ron nodded.

"I think I still have the pictures from when Bill conjured that big ball of yarn for Harry to play with," Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"I was in my panther form, it was fun," Harry pouted seeing the amused look on Mikhail's face while Blaise started chuckling.

"Oh dear, perhaps it was not such a good idea to meet in a public place," Mikhail sighed suddenly sobering up as he glanced across the pub spotting blonde curls.

"Hmm…oh its Rita, no worries, she'll be tasteful about it," Harry shrugged settling back against Mikhail's chest having tensed with worry.

"You do not mind it being public knowledge that I am courting you?" Mikhail asked surprised getting Harry's attention.

"Did you not want people to know?" Harry asked concerned trying to pull away. Mikhail's arm that had been resting around his waist however rapidly turned to stone and held Harry against him.

"I just was unsure whether you wished it to be public knowledge. If you are happy with people knowing then I am more than happy to have a public claim on you," Mikhail murmured into Harry's ear before placing a kiss behind it causing Harry's breath to hitch.

"You two! Keep it to a public decency level please!" Blaise groaned.

"I shall try, but it is difficult," Mikhail grinned, pecking Harry's lips once more before settling back. "Now what did you mean that she would be tasteful, she is not known for being so,"

"She will be about Harry considering we are blackmailing her," Hermione snorted.

"You Gryffindors are slightly scary, you know that!" Blaise blinked.

"We do so well because we are underestimated," Harry shrugged, settling his hand back onto Mikhail's thigh. He could help the small thrill that went through him at the feel of the hard muscles underneath his hand, and he couldn't prevent his smirk as he heard Mikhail's breathing change pace slightly. "So what day are you free to have supper?" Harry smirked wider.

"You are cruel, enjoying my pain," Mikhail groaned.

"You;ll be fine, just don't accept any food directly from Sirius. He sees the twins too regularly to risk that," Ron advised.

"And stick close to Harry's side, Sirius is particularly good at charms, Bill at hexes and Remus is just sleekard," Hermione told him amused.

"I'm not worried at all now," Mikhail said dryly.

"Don't worry, I won't let them do anything to you, I'm rather fond of having you around," Harry reassured him with a grin, turning so he could pat his chest. He let out a laugh when Mikhail used his hand to tug him closer and press and firm kiss to his lips.

"I should hope you would, I am freely walking into the wolf's den so I may have you by my side," Mikhail said huskily, his grey eyes roaming Harry's face with a hunger and emotion that made Harry's skin prickle in all the best ways.

Life was much more interesting with Mikhail in his life, and in a good way for once Harry thought absently, unaware that his green eyes were lit with the same hunger and emotions as Mikhail's as they roamed over his dark face, leaving the other three at the table smiling at each other ruefully as the two became lost in each other.


	7. Turning paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes charge of his own life and takes his seats on the Wizengamot with Hermione and Ron's help. He meets new people and makes some new allies, including the gorgeous, mysterious Mikhail Zabini.

Chapter Seven

"She's a slave driver," Neville groaned through panting breaths as he carried on pushing himself.

"You should try…being in one of her…Quidditch training sessions…when Harry lets her loose!" Ron snorted.

"Come on guys, she's glaring," Hermione winced speeding up a little.

"Why do we let Harry…encourage her?" Luna puffed shoving a strand of loose blonde hair behind her ear.

"Point," Ron groaned nodding weakly.

"Come on guys get it moving," Harry laughed as he and Ginny jogged passed them.

"Show offs," Neville shouted after them grinning when the two just waved at him as they carried on.

"We still have the…duelling and weapons part…" Ron groaned before picking up his pace.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That shield was amazing Hermione!" Harry beamed as he stretched his arms above his head, enjoying the feeling of his muscles unkinking slightly and his shoulders and lower back popping as they made their way down the stairs to the entrance hall.

"It was pretty impressive," Ginny nodded. "How's your head Luna?" she asked concerned glancing to where a heavy glamour covered the slightly deep cut on Luna's forehead.

"Its fine, the potions are kicking in," Luna waved her off. During their training and practice duelling they all took hits, bumps, bruises and cuts, Neville had even managed to knock Harry out when he had got a bit over enthusiastic with a repelling spell, but they all always felt guilty afterwards.

"Are you going to be alright at the meeting?" Hermione asked Harry concerned as his shoulder let out a loud pop when he rolled it.

"I'll be fine, potions have kicked in for me as well," Harry chuckled putting his arm around her shoulder and kissing her temple.

"Wouldn't let Zabini see you doing that Potter, or has he already learnt what a slut you are," The mocking voice had him turning to meet furious blue eyes.

"Was there something you wanted Draco, or where you hoping to get enough information to sell something to Witch Weekly?" Harry asked calmly, amused as a tick appeared in Draco's temple.

"What are you playing at? Are you hoping to get information from Slytherins on the Dark Lord? Did Dumbledore ask you to spread you legs to try and get something on him?" Draco sneered, the group of Slytherins around him snickering amused.

"Its is the only way those chickens could hope to have anything on the Dark Lord," Pansy snickered where she was clinging to Draco's side. Hermione grabbed onto Ron's arm as he started forwards, Luna anchoring herself onto Neville and digging her feet into the floor to stop him. Ginny blinked when an arm wrapped around her waist and stopped her from lunging forwards, looking up she met the whisky eyes of Blaise Zabini who shook his head and nodded to Harry who was still looking calm.

"I don't know what you are used to seeing people doing to get information Draco, but I don't need to resort to spreading my legs. And Mikhail isn't a Death Eater, he has enough respect for himself not to put himself on his knees at the feet of an ugly, psychotic, hypocritical half blood slobbering over its robes, unlike some," Harry snorted.

"How dare you, my father…"

"Did say anything about your father Draco. Are you telling us that he is one of Voldie's Death munchers?" Harry gasped mockingly. When Draco just stood opening and closing his mouth Luna chuckled.

"I don't think that appreciated that nickname Harry," She mock whispered.

"Hmm no I don't think so either…how about…Moldie Shorts?" He said thoughtfully causing Blaise to choke and the Slytherins to look an interesting mix of horrified, angry and offended.

"No, don't think they like that either," Hermione sighed shaking her head.

"He-with-the-cranky-attitude?"

"Nope," Neville shook his head after looking along the row of Slytherins.

"He-who-needs-anger-management?" Harry tried hopefully.

"Not that one," Ron huffed.

"He-who-loves-the-hyphens?"

"Try again," Ginny grinned patting a spluttering Blaise on the back.

"He-who-picked-it-too-much?"

"Nope, ah think its back to the drawing board," Luna sighed mournfully.

"Do…do…do you have any idea who you are talking about?" Pansy shrieked.

"Tall, scaly, red eyes, bad attitude, speaks way too much, likes to go off into monologues, has extreme violent tendencies towards me, bad breath? Yup think we have the same guy, unless you know someone else like that, in which case I can give them the number of a very good plastic surgeon," Harry said seriously before cracking up with the others.

"Potter how dare you I will…" Draco blinked when he found his robes gripped in Harry's hands when he was close enough and tugged into Harry's face, Harry speaking only loud enough so Draco and how own friends could hear, the others of Draco's group looking unsure as to what to do about the manhandling of their leader.

"You will do nothing. You and your precious father would do well to remember that the only thing standing between Lucius and nice dark, bare stone cell in the pits of Azkaban is me! I am not a fifteen year old school boy giving evidence anymore but the Lord of Four houses with my own friends and influence among the Wizengamot, including the Lord overseer Dante Flint. One word from me and Lucius's trial will be rearranged and it won't work to his benefit this time. And then you and your mother will be left to the mercy of your precious Dark Lord, and how much of that do you think he had. As it is he remains free because I think he will be useful in the future, but bear this in mind, if anything, and I mean anything happens to Blaise or Mikhail because of my relationship with him I will stop at nothing to tear your family apart down to the foundations of Malfoy Manor and your deepest vaults in Gringotts!" Harry hissed before releasing Draco so he could stumble back with a gasp, his blue eyes wide as they stared at Harry.

"Come, we will walk you to the gates," Hermione slipped her hand through Harry's and tugged him to the front doors, Ginny leading a completely stunned Blaise with their group.

"Nicely said Harry!" Ron laughed clapping Harry on the back once they were outside.

"Did you get them?" Harry asked with a faint smile as he straightened his ink blue robes with silver threading.

"Yup, picked them out the crowd, mostly Ravenclaws as expected but there are a few Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs in there as well," Hermione nodded slipping Harry a piece of parchment.

"I'll get this to Kingsley, he's going to meet me in the atrium," Harry smiled.

"Wait, that was for a reason?" Blaise finally spluttered.

"Well the calling Voldemort names bit was," Harry nodded.

"We know that there are jr Death Eaters in the school and we needed to figure out who they were, so we decided to insult their Lord in a public place and watch for reactions as to who could definitely be Death Eaters. Fanatics, especially teenage ones, find it hard to cover anger when the subject of their obsession and belief is being insulted, no matter how much training we have. Malfoy just provided us with perfect timing," Hermione explained.

"We had a quick quotes quill charmed so that with the activation word Voldie it would link to our minds while Harry talked, taking down notes of the names that we thought as we observed them," Neville added.

"I've never heard of a quick quotes quill that can do that," Blaise frowned.

"Oh no, I charmed it to do that," Luna smiled from the other end of the group. "Hello," she added wiggling her fingers at the teen and getting a confused wave back.

"Luna is brilliant at charms," Harry smiled proudly wrapping his arm around the girl.

"Oh Harry, you have an escort again," Ron grinned nodding forwards.

"If I didn't know better I would think you had him under a love spell or potion," Blaise chuckled shaking his head as he took in the figure of his father standing at the gates.

"And you know I don't?" Harry blinked.

"He's too strong willed for even the imperious to work on him, and Death Eaters have tried," Blaise snorted. "That was…intense what you said to Draco," Blaise said hesitantly.

"He meant every word," Ginny smiled before Harry could answer.

"Do you really think he would not do all he can to protect you both?" Neville added with a small snort.

"Yes thanks guys," Harry sighed blushing.

"Is everything alright?" Mikhail frowned looking between them all, he had made his way up to meet them seeing the large group.

"Everything's fine," Harry answered quickly.

"Except that Harry just threatened Draco that he would destroy the Malfoy family personally if anything happens to us," Blaise snorted.

"Tattle," Harry huffed stepping forwards and wrapping his arms around Mikhail's waist, burrowing his face into the warmth of his dark fur cloak and Mikhail's scent.

"You did what?" Mikhail choked.

"If there's one thing Malfoy's care about its family and money, I just ensured that Lucius will think twice about what he reports to Voldemort from both himself and Draco about us, and that should there be a threat against either of you he is likely to give warning of it," Harry muttered into Mikhail's chest.

"Harry you shouldn't put yourself in danger like that! Lucius could react differently!" Mikhail argued.

"He won't, we've had enough run in's with Lucius Malfoy over the years to know how his mind works, he's not going to react any other way that how we expect," Hermione shook her head.

"Besides I can't really be in any more danger, but by being connected with me you are," Harry sighed looking up at Mikhail.

"I am more than aware of the danger Harry, just as I am more than able to look after myself and Blaise. I was aware when I started perusing you," Mikhail smiled bending to press his cheek to Harry's.

"Ok then, we'll see you two later, have a good time, enjoy the meeting, no major PDA!" Blaise said firmly catching the look in their eyes before hurrying back to castle.

"We'll speak later!" Ginny grinned waving as she walked backwards.

"Nice to put a face to the name in person," Neville called back.

"It's a very attractive face as well, well done Harry!" Luna put two thumbs up before Ginny spun her around making Harry groan and drop his face back into Mikhail's chest.

"She's had pain potions, she goes a little over share with them," Harry apologised not releasing his grip around Mikhail's waist to the older man's satisfaction, then what Harry said sunk in.

"Why is she on painkillers?" Mikhail frowned.

"Oh we were training this morning and a chip from the wall she conjured clipped her when Ginny reducioed it," Harry shrugged.

"You're going to give me a heart attack before we get anywhere near being bonded Harry!" Mikhail groaned tugging Harry closer.

"How long do you think I am planning on keeping you waiting?" Harry smirked.

"Not too long I hope, I am hoping that we will be announcing our engagement before the end of this year," Mikhail spoke softly into Harry's ear as his fingers gently squeezing the back of Harry's neck.

"The end of this year?" Harry asked slightly breathlessly gripping the back of Mikhail's cloak with one hand.

"As long as you say yes then definitely," Mikhail smiled placing kisses along Harry's cheek.

"I'm not saying no," Harry said gasped before Mikhail's lips swallowed his. Harry gasped at the force of the kiss, it was more hungry and demanding than their first kiss, Mikhail's lips commanding and dominating his own with a passion that made Harry's head swim and his toes curl. Mikhail's hand cupped his jaw when Harry sucked on his tongue and gently nipped the tip before he pulled their lips apart as oxygen became an issue, the fog of their breaths mingling as they stayed pressed together.

"Please do not say things if you don't mean them," Mikhail sighed closing his eyes.

"I'm not saying no," Harry repeated more firmly meeting Mikhail's wide stormy grey eyes.

"So now I just have to survive your family to ask you," Mikhail smiled before kissing him again.

"You'll survive them, I'll make sure of it with that promise," Harry grinned when they parted.

"We need to get going," Mikhail sighed disappointedly.

"Come on," Harry laughed taking the older man's hand and tugging him back towards the gates. Once they were outside Mikhail again wrapped his arms around Harry and aparated them into the hall. Harry quickly disposed of his gloves into his pocket and reached out to claim Mikhail's large warm hand again once he had done the same.

"Harry!" Kingsley called softly, hurrying over only to slow down when he realised who was with Harry. Narrowing his eyes Kingsley looked at their joined hands before looking back at Mikhail with a faint glare.

"Knock it off Kingsley, stop going all big brother on me. Kingsley this is Mikhail, Mikhail Kingsley, play nice!" Harry said firmly and pointedly to Kingsley.

"If you hurt Harry you will wish you didn't live to regret it," Kingsley said lowly meeting Mikhail's eyes.

"Kingsley!"

"I'll accept anything you wish to do to me if I do hurt Harry," Mikhail nodded his head.

"Mikhail!" Harry snapped exasperatedly looking incredulously at the man.

"We're just coming to a friendly understanding Harry. Now do you have the list? I'm not working with Tonks today and I told my partner I needed the toilet fifteen minutes ago," Kingsley said quickly.

"Sure, this was everyone that was in the area at the time," Harry nodded handing over the list.

"This is a lot more than we were expecting, thank you," Kingsley said as he eyed the list. "Ah a few names we were suspicious about ourselves, I'll find someway to raise suspicion on them in the department," Kingsley nodded.

"Sirius and Remus said that they wanted you to stop by for lunch tomorrow, Bill will be back from Egypt Monday," Harry said lowly after checking the area. Seeing Kingsley look wide eyed at Mikhail he waved him off. "Mikhail already knows pretty much everything, and I am taking him to meet them on Thursday,"

"Aren't you the auror in charge of hunting down Sirius Black?" Mikhail asked amused.

"Yes, well, better be getting back, I'll see you later Harry," Kingsley coughed before hurrying off.

"That was a stroke of luck really, Kingsley leads everyone to a song and dance about where Siri is. ¾ of the Black sightings were made up by Kingsley or members of the Order," Harry grinned.

"You Gryffindors are much more sneaky than you like to admit," Mikhail shook his head.

"Which makes us the better at it because we manage to hide it," Harry grinned.

"What are we discussing?" Gregory asked curiously as he fell into step with them as they made their way across the atrium, faintly beaming when he noticed their joined hands.

"That Gyrffindors are much better at being sneaky than Slytherins," Harry shrugged.

"And how exactly did you come to that conclusion Harry?" Dante asked amused stepping up next to Mikhail.

"Because we aren't caught being sneaky unless we want to be, and so not known for it. How is it being sneaky if everyone knows you are sneaky?" Harry raised an eyebrow grinning at the slightly stumped look the three Slytherins were wearing. Stepping forwards he tugged Mikhail with him as the lift doors opened.

"What are you being sneaky about Harry?" Gregory asked curiously.

"Plenty of things," Harry said mysteriously as the doors closed.

"Will we find out about them?" Dante asked, curiosity managing to fight its way through the mask Harry had noticed he wore while at the Ministry.

"Some, maybe all of them. Depends on when things happen and how," Harry shrugged, smiling when Mikhail's hand tightened around his own.

When the doors opened the first thing that Harry was aware of when he stepped out of the lift were a pair of blue eyes that he quickly locked with his own challenging one. Lucius was standing near to the door staring at him with a mixture of confusion, anger and if he wasn't mistaken admiration. News and word apparently travelled fast.

Allowing his magic to flare out slightly he settled his features blankly but allowed his eyes to say everything, to let Lucius know that his words hadn't been the school boy threat of a sixteen year old, but the promise of a Lord whose maturity levels and life experience were above that of a teenagers. Lucius's expression turned thoughtful but he lowered his head a fraction in acceptance of Harry's terms, he knew what Harry expected of him, just as he knew that Harry had him well and truly tangled in his web.

"Well, that was interesting," Marcus's voice broke Harry from his stare off with Lucius and had him turning to realise that Nessa and Amelia had joined their group as well as Marcus, all of them had clearly been watching the exchange.

"We were just reaching an understanding," Harry smiled, allowing the blank mask to drop from his face in the sight of the people he hoped were becoming friends.

"That was an impressive display of your control over your magic Harry," Amelia said thoughtfully eyeing him with a whole new contemplating expression.

"Just making a point," Harry shrugged. He blinked when Mikhail's fingers stroked gently along his jaw line getting his attention. Seeing the worry and slight awe in those dark eyes Harry just smiled nervously.

"You astound me every time a spend more time with you Harry," Mikhail shook his head bending to kiss Harry lightly, assuaging the fears that he had seen in Harry's green eyes. It amazed him that Harry could go from dangerous and powerful in one glance to nervous and unsure with the next.

"I hardly think that is appropriate behaviour for the halls of our government," The disappointed, I know better, tone from behind him had Harry sighing into Mikhail's mouth but he pressed his lips back against the darker man's for one last kiss before turning to meet twinkling blue eyes.

"I believe we are still in the corridors of the Ministry and not actually in the Council room, as such I can not see a reason why I should not be kissing the man who is courting me," Harry said innocently, reaching back down to take Mikhail's hand, aware that people around them had stopped talking to listen. Dante looked as though he was getting two years worth of Christmas and birthday presents rolled into one.

"C…Courting…impossible you are…"

"Legally emancipated, Lord of Four Houses and need no one's permission to chose a mate," Harry smiled darkly. "Unfortunately for you,"

"Unfortunately for me? I…I have no idea what you are talking about my boy," Dumbledore smiled, realising himself that they had an audience.

"Ah, so that isn't your signature in the magical guardian area on that blank courting contract that was found in my paperwork with Gringotts?" Harry tilted his head curiously, watching as a bead of sweat started forming on the wrinkled forehead.

"Harry…my boy…I would never…" Dumbledore laughed, but it was strained to even the furthest away ears.

"I am curious as to who you planned to marry me off to," Harry tapped his chin.

"My money would be on the female Weasley Lord Potter-Black," Lucius's drawl added to the mounting tension in the hallway and causing the on lookers to shuffle forwards eagerly, stately appearances be damned, as Lucius moved to stand beside Harry.

"Hmm, that probably would have been his plan. Shame that the Weasley's know that I am gay, and that they all think of me as either a son or a brother," Harry nodded to Lucius.

"Courting contracts aren't exempt even when you are emancified Harry," Amelia said in a slightly shaky voice causing Mikhail's hand to tighten around Harry's as a flash of triumph flashed through Dumbledore's eyes.

"Forgive me if I am wrong Lord Potter-Black, but after being married to a Black for eighteen years, I believe those cheek bones belong to the Black family, and you did not have them last year," Lucius raised an amused eyebrow as Harry grinned at him.

"Well spotted," Harry chuckled leaning against Mikhail's chest feeling the tension still rolling off of him.

"Blood adoption?" Dante asked slowly.

"My paternal grandmother was a Black, that was all that was needed to ensure a blood adoption, I am 1/3 Black, 1/3 Potter and 1/3 Evans," Harry nodded.

"Blood adoption without filing requests and at least six months worth of paperwork is illegal Harry," Dumbledore pulled his grandfather act out, clearly trying to regain ground and seeing a way to gain control of Harry.

"Actually it is three months in France, we filed the documents with Gringotts, the Goblins were incredibly helpful, sorting out all the documents and potions and then arranging transportation for us," Harry smiled brightly.

"That doesn't clear up the contract though," A man said from the crowd. "Samuel McMillan," the tall blonde man nodded.

"Nice to meet you," Harry smiled pleasantly. "And actually it does. The contract in my files is for Harrison James Potter. I am now legally and recognised as Harrison James Potter-Black. The contract is null and void," Harry smirked seeing the realisation crossing Dumbledore's face.

"You…there is no proof that I organised that contract, I must have been tricked into signing the document thinking it was something else, so many documents come across my desk as Headmaster and Chief Warlock," Dumbledore covered quickly.

"Of course I can't, yet," Harry smiled pleasantly.

"I would refrain from saying anything else Dumbledore, you have said quite enough already," Dante said sharply seeing Dumbledore opening his mouth. The twinkle disappearing from his eyes Dumbledore gave Harry a sharp look before spinning and storming away.

"You are going to have to ensure you stick to all the rules, or do not get caught breaking them, and keep your grades up if you wish to avoid revenge for that scene," Lucius said lowly as they watched Dumbledore's lemon and pink striped robes disappearing into the Halls of Counsel.

"Don't worry I will, thank you for your help," Harry nodded to Lucius.

"The threats are no longer necessary, you are a third way in this war, I will see where you will lead for now," Lucius nodded back before making his way over to a small group who had been eyeing the confrontation shrewdly.

"Wonderful," Harry rolled his eyes.

"That was quite impressive Mr Potter-Black, it is nice to see someone finally putting him in his place," a man standing next to Samuel McMillan smiled warmly. This man had brown hair and a slightly rounded face, his hazel eyes were as warm as his husband's brown ones, though he looked much more inclined to smile going by the laughter lines around his eyes.

"This is my husband, Nathanial Heanly-McMillan, he is a member of the Department for the Welfare of Children. He's been arguing for years that Dumbledore isn't fit to run Hogwarts, especially the treatment of Slytherin house," Samuel explained.

"He was a Slytherin himself and got to experience Dumbledore's idea of fair treatment," Nathanial rolled his eyes.

"He is exceedingly biased against them, he humiliated them in front of the entire school during my First year by awarding points to Gryffindor at the Leaving Feast which took the House cup from them," Harry nodded remembering the looks on the Slytherins faces.

"Exactly, plus he is so busy playing politician while claiming he has no interest in it to concentrate on the school the way it needs," Nathanial shook his head.

"Mr Heanly-McMillan, would I be able to contact you with a few questions to do with the Department for the Welfare of Children, I have some plans in motion but need advise on where I stand in the legal matters," Harry asked clearly stunning the man.

"Of course you may…here this is our address, owl me any time and I will happily answer anything you want," Nathanial quickly wrote on a piece of parchment he stole from Samuel.

"Thank you, this will be very helpful," Harry smiled widely at the man.

"Not at all, " Nathanial waved Harry off.

"We should go in," Mikhail said softly, his eyes questioning Harry when he looked up at him. Shaking his head at the cheeky grin he got Mikhail placed his hand on the base of Harry's back and steered him into the hall.

"Can we expect any more surprises today Mr Potter-Black? I have to admit the last two meetings have been exceptionally interesting with you in them," Samuel smirked as he and Nathanial walked with the group hand in hand.

"Ah that would be giving things away, I may have a few things up my sleeve," Harry grinned caused them all to laugh. "And please call me Harry,"

"If you will call us by our given names as well," Nathanial smiled. "Do you mind if we join you?"

"Of course not," Gregory smiled waving them over to where they normally sat.

"Wonderful, we normally sit by Lady Vance, but the last two meetings she has spent the entire time muttering about how disrespectful you are being and how unthankful you are being by going against Dumbledore," Samuel shook his head in disgust.

"She didn't seem to appreciate it when we pointed out that clearly over half the meeting thought you were right and that the halls of Counsel are not supposed to run on loyalties but on what is genuinely best for the Wizarding populations," Nathanial rolled his eyes as he took a seat next to Harry.

"The light side that follow Dumbledore claim the dark side to be sycophants, but the majority are that themselves," Harry nodded in agreement as he set up his parchment and quill.

"If you carry on Dante is going to have a smirk permanently fixed to his face," Nessa snickered.

"Dumbledore is loosing favour among the grey and neutral families and even some of the light ones that do not follow him blindly. He's actions and attitude towards you being one of them," Marcus added.

"He's too used to power and people doing as he says without really thinking it through, especially Fudge before the last couple of years," Mikhail nodded placing his arm along the back of Harry's chair.

"I think he is soon going to be in for a shock," Samuel mused eyeing the older man in distaste where he was sitting glaring between an unbothered Harry and a smirking Dante.

"He's going to try and blame it on Slytherin influence and make you look like the bad guy though Harry," Marcus said softly.

"Oh, that's been dealt with, Rita is putting out a tasteful article on my claiming my rightful place, how happy I am with Mikhail and how well he is treating me," Harry waved off the concern with a wide smile.

"Why do I have a feeling that you are the reason Ms Skeeter has suddenly been so supportive of the decisions the Wizengamot make, especially bills you vote on?" Amelia said with amusement.

"Because I am," Harry said simply, widening his eyes and looking as innocent as he could manage, causing his group to fall into laughter again.

"Order, calling to order!" Dumbledore snapped glaring at them. Straightening up they met his glare with smiles, Harry slipping his hand to rest on Mikhail's thigh as he flicked his quill into action as the notices started up.

For the first two hours nothing very exciting happened, Harry had gotten to know Nathanial a little better as they spoke in undertones while the group discussed whether or not to prohibit the sales of firewhisky in public areas during the war, Lord Ogden had been the loudest and most annoyed at Dumbledore's suggestion, with a lot of Lords and Ladies right behind him. So Harry had had time to speak to Nathanial, he couldn't drink more than a few glasses of firewhisky without being three sheets to the wind anyway so he would never drink it in a public place, and as it turned out Nathanial had just found out he was a month pregnant, so he wouldn't be drinking anything any time soon.

Nathanial had been in Hufflepuff, like his son, and had met Samuel during their fifth year. Samuel had apparently fallen head over heels for Nathanial and stalked him around the castle until Nathanial believed that he wasn't playing a joke on him and agreed to allow him to court him.

"Slytherins, once they set their eye on a mate that is it, they annoy you until you just give in," Nathanial grinned rolling his eyes making Samuel huff from beside him and glare at his husband only to get a bright smile back.

They had married and had Ernie young, but Nathanial had wanted to work with children so he had gotten into the Department for the Welfare of Children but was ultimately disappointed with how little the Ministry actually did to help children out.

The two men it seemed were very different but they seemed to slot together perfectly, and the love Samuel felt for Nathanial was unquestionable, Harry liked the two a lot and knew he had made the right decision asking for Nathanial's help when he needed it.

When it was finally decided that the prohibitation would not go through, as if there would be any other choice with so many of the people present holding small shares in the production of firewhisky, they had turned their attention back again. Finally they reached the point that one of his sources had alerted him would be coming up and the one he had been waiting for.

"The auror department has put forward a request to be allowed to use deadlier force in the duelling and arresting of Death Eaters during this war time situation," Dumbledore called out.

"I back the aurors request," Harry called out almost straight away, killing the faint buzzing that had been forming as everyone turned to him stunned, including Mikhail.

"Pardon?" Dumbledore choked out.

"I back the aurors request," Harry repeated.

"You are aware of what you are saying my boy?" Dumbledore laughed weakly.

"It Lord Potter-Black, and fine. I back the aurors request to be allowed to use deadlier force in the duelling and arresting of Death Eaters," Harry said sharply.

"How can you condone that? We are no better than them if we agree to this!" A wizard, Lord Sadrine, Harry recognised as one of Dumbledore's friends called out horrified.

"The aurors are not making a request to use the Unforgivables, they are asking to be allowed to fight with something a little stronger and more permanent than a stunning spell which the Death Eaters colleagues can easily lift. How many Death Eaters have actually been arrested in the last six months since the revelation of Voldemort's return? Lets not even consider the shambles of last year. And if you ask the aurors how many could have been captured with a little more force I believe you will find the number significantly different. We are sending our aurors up against wizards and witches who use the Unforgivables without concern, while they are only allowed to use restraining spells at best," Harry responded calmly.

"Its worked for centuries Mr Potter," Lady Vance snapped.

"Lord Potter-Black," Harry sighed exasperatedly causing a flush of embarrassment to spread over her cheeks as the wizengamot chuckled. "And perhaps it is time for a change then. Besides they work in normal circumstance, these are not normal circumstances, we are in a war time situation where the aurors are not facing having to arrest small groups of wizards but a large number of fanatical supporters,"

"Lord Potter-Black is right, our aurors are at an unfair advantage duelling against the Death Eaters because they are prohibited by our laws against using more powerful and lasting spells to protect themselves with. Auror Marks was corned two months ago by two Death Eaters and used a cutting hex to defend himself as they we're shooting killing curses at him, and he was suspended! It ridiculous!" Lady Davies called out. "I second!"

"If we allow them too much leeway then you will have them viciously attacking suspected Death Eaters left and right!" A Lord Harry didn't recognise argued.

"The Aurors have to fill in reports on every situation and explain the use of their spells as well as provide the memory of the incident sealed within the report, if excessive force is suspected to have been used then it will be easy to prove or disprove," Another Lord responded.

"And how much more paperwork, money and time is going to be spent doing that!" Lord Parkinson snorted.

"So you would rather put the lives of our aurors in danger than have to spend a little extra time and money ensuring they are safer and the Death Eaters arrested instead of being able to escape due to unequal duelling conditions?" Harry asked calmly watching the man blanch.

"I third the motion!" Lord Peters called out after a moments thought.

"I fourth," Amelia called a second later.

"Very well it is to the vote. Those against!" Dumbledore called. "For," he scowled at the paper in front of him. "59:41, for the use of deadlier force,"

"You certainly have a way with words Lor…Harry," Samuel said as Harry watched his quill finish taking down the names of those who had been against. When he got back they could separate the names of Dumbledore's followers from the list and have an idea of who were possibly on the Death Eaters side.

"How do you mean?" he asked absently.

"Few have managed to get three successes in a row with their arguments being a large part of the decision," Mikhail explained softly. Turning Harry found his grey eyes curious and proud if he wasn't mistaken.

"I just say what I think," Harry shrugged embarrassed.

"It is the way you say it that makes people listen," Nathanial shrugged. "I could not get them to listen to what I am saying the way you manage, I doubt half of us here could,"

"Diagon Alley has requested a higher number of aurors on patrol in the street after the attacks this month!" Dumbledore called trying to regain order, luckily taking the attention away from himself. Well almost all.

"You know when you blush you make things exceptionally difficult for me," Mikhail breathed into his ear.

"Difficult?" Harry asked feeling his heart picking up speed and his breath suddenly more difficult to catch. Mikhail wreaked havoc with his system!

"All I want to do is kiss you until you are flushed and your lips swollen," Mikhail nodded smirking when Harry gulped.

"That was cruel," Harry huffed feeling his blood heating.

"If I have to suffer through the rest of this meeting wanting you, it was only fair I returned the favour," Mikhail shrugged.

"Its not my fault you have a thing for blushing," Harry huffed.

"Not blushing in general, just you," Mikhail shrugged. For the rest of the 3 hours Harry wasn't sure whether he loved or hated the feeling of Mikhail's thumb running over the band around his wrist as his fingers held Harry's wrist in his lap, the feeling of Mikhail's firm muscles under his hand doing nothing to help his concentration. He was glad he had the quick quotes quill or Hermione would kill him for only paying half attention to the last part of the meeting.


	8. Meeting the parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes charge of his own life and takes his seats on the Wizengamot with Hermione and Ron's help. He meets new people and makes some new allies, including the gorgeous, mysterious Mikhail Zabini.

Chapter eight

Harry stood in front of his wardrobe contemplating the different robes he had picked out as possibilities for tonight, flicking through them and dismissing each one. Hew as moving from foot to foot as he made his way through his wardrobe trying to find what he was looking for.

"Harry I'm pretty sure you haven't breathed in nearly two minutes now," Luna's calm voice had him spinning to glare at the group sitting on his, Ron's and Neville's beds. Luna was sitting with her legs crossed looking for all the world like a pixie where she was sitting next to Neville on his bed, Ginny was sprawled across Harry's bed flicking through a defense/offence book, Hermione and Ron were top and tail on Ron's bed, Hermione reading and Ron was flicking through the papers from the meeting.

"Do you lot mind, I am standing here in my boxers!" Harry snapped exasperated turning around fully to glare at them.

"Hmm, we probably are too close to each other aren't we?" Ginny mused flicking over another page as she ran her eyes over Harry and then went back to her book.

"Ackowledging it and getting out are two very different things," Harry sighed dropping his head.

"Harry you need to stop panicking, its going to be fine," Hermione smiled as she watched him switching from foot to foot where he was standing.

"I'm fine," Harry wouldn't admit that his voice was probably a few octaves higher than normal.

"Harry that was the least believable you have ever been. Calm down," Neville said softly.

"What if it doesn't go well? What if things are really awkward and they argue and Mikhail changes his…"

"Harry stop. Mikhail is mad about you. Sirius, Remus and Bill are going to behave because they know that Mikhail is important to you. This is going to go fine, things will be a little awkward at first, you'll find something to talk about, you'll have your meal, at some point you'll have to leave the room, they'll give the don't hurt him or we hurt you, the tension will completely disappear a few minutes after you come back, you'll say goodnight and it will be fine," Hermione smiled.

"Wait, they're going to threaten him?" Harry choked spinning around wide eyed making them all wince.

"Harry its completely normal, its what parents do. Mikhail will know that, they are protective of you and love you so of course they are going to make sure Mikhail knows not to hurt you," Ron assured him.

"I just really want this to go well," Harry sighed rubbing his eyes.

"It will, don't worry Harry. But you really need to get dressed because you're due to meet Mikhail at the gates in fifteen minutes," Neville winced when Harry stood for a moment before spinning and frantically rumaging through his wardrobe tugging out various items and discarding them onto his bed. Finally he settled on a pair of navy blue dragon hide trousers, a black button up shirt that he left the top two buttons undone and over the top a soft blue open robe with a dark blue border. As he hurried across the room he grabbed his favourite pair of lace up dragon hide boots and tugged them on on the move.

"Harry don't forget your cloak," Hermione called holding up the white fur cloak.

"Dammit right," Harry hurried back across the room and grabbed his cloak tugging it on.

"Harry deep breaths, its going to be fine," Hermione assured him patting his arm.

"Right, it'll be fine," Harry nodded closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "Ok I need to go. I'll see you later," He winced slightly before waving as he made his way out of the dorm room.

He hurried through the corridors, using all the short cuts he knew before making his way through the grounds. He tugged his robe tighter around himself as he took in the winter wonderland that the grounds had turned into. There was a thick and heavy covering of snow covering the grounds like an unbreaking blanket. The wind was biting his exposed face and hands making him shudder and tug the collar of his cloak up so that it covered his cheeks so that the warming charms on the fabric would warm him up.

Looking down the pathway he was finally able to see the tall gates of Hogwarts and a lone small figure standing in front of them. Mikhail turned when he left the gates and smiled nervously at him but he reached out a gloved hand to him which Harry quickly accepted and allowed himself to be pulled against Mikhail's warm chest.

"Where are your gloves?" Mikhail asked concered cupping Harry's wind bitten red hands between his own and rubbing them.

"I completely forgot, I was running late. I nearly forgot my cloak," Harry admitted with a small laugh.

"Are you nervous?" Mikhail asked, his stormy grey eyes scanning Harry's face anxiously.

"A little, I just want this to go well," Harry sighed burrying his fingers into the dark fur of Mikhail's cloak when he placed his hands there and covered them with his own.

"I'm sure it will, they seemed ameniable to our pairing, and I have no ulterior motives or any reasons beyond honest want to be with you," Mikhail smirked when Harry's face blushed red for a different reason besides the wind.

"I'm beginning to think you do that on purpose," Harry grumbled.

"Of course I am, you look delicious when you blush," Mikhail smirked brushing his lips along the red stain on Harry's cheek. At the contact Harry's eyeslashes fluttered shut and his breath stilled as he enjoyed the soft feeling of Mikhail's lips brushing their way along his cheek, down his nose before they finally settled feather light on his lips. Making an unhappy noise in the back of his throat Harry leant up on his toes and pressed their lips together more firmly feeling Mikhail's hands tighten around his own as he met him in the kiss.

When they finally pulled apart Harry was breathless and a little light headed, but a lot warmer and the ball of panic that had been building in his chest all day had eased slightly. Smiling up at Mikhail he brushed thir lips together once more in thanks before stepping back and rumaging through his pockets until he pulled out the small wooden carving of a wold howling upwards that Bill had carved for him months ago.

"Portkey, you have to apparate in outside the wards and make your way up to the house, safety measure Bill put in place, so its better to portkey," Harry explained holding the portkey up.

"Alright, ready?" Mikhail asked.

"I should be asking that," Harry snickered as he nodded his head.

"I am ready," Mikhail nodded but his eyes were still slightly worried as he met Harry's own green ones over the carving. Managing to summon a comforting smile for Mikhail Harry wrapped his free hand around Mikhail's tightly.

"Doggy playhouse," Harry said the password with a flash of fondness for his eccentric family before they were whisked away across the country and were landing in the entryway of the manor the three men they were here to meet were staying in.

"They're here! Remus! Bill, they're here!" Sirius's yell distracted Mikhail and Harry from where Mikhail had been steadying Harry after he gave a slightly dangerous wobble with the landing, he would never be good at portkeys but after a lot of training with Remus and Bill he could at least now land on his feet. "Pup!" Sirius beamed scooping Harry up into a bone crushing hug, putting him down only in time for Bill to drag him into his own bear hug, passing him to Remus for a gentler, but no less firm hug.

"You made it on time cub," Remus smiled fondly running his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Yeah we were expecting at least fifteen minutes longer while you panicked and the others calmed you down," Sirius grinned.

"I would have, but I agreed to meet Mikhail outside the gates," Harry grinned sheepishly stepping back to take Mikhail's hand, who, when all three sets of eyes belonging to Harry's family settled on him looked like he could have done withgout the attention being pulled to him for a little longer. "Mikhail this is Remus, Sirius and Bill. Guys this is Mikhail,"

"Lord Zabini," Remus nodded politely.

"Call me Mikhail please, it's a pleasure to meet you all," Mikhail nodded his own head, while his hand tightened even more around Harry's hand so he was slightly worried he was loosing circulation.

"So Mikhail…" Sirius drew off when Harry's eyes flashed onto him in warning. Swallowing he sighed. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, please come in," He smiled poliety flicking his eyes to Harry pointedly.

"Why don't you take your cloaks off and come into the living room, supper will be a little longer, the house elves threw me out of the kitchen," Remus pouted at Harry as he reached out and helped him undo his cloak.

"Where you attempting to cook again?" Harry laughed allowing Remus to pull his cloak off.

"I was merely making a few suggestions, honestly if anyone from the outside world saw those elves they would have a heart attack," Remus snorted reaching out and taking Mikhail's cloak from him.

"Harry spoke to all the elves continuiously over the summer to make them understand that they aren't slaves, that they have rights to say no, to make up their own minds or to suggest or say anything they wanted to. They drew the line at him paying them, but they all accepted wearing uniforms and that they could speak freely and as they wanted, and they all get ten days holiday a year," Bill explained seeing Mikhail's confused look. Harry huffed and smacked Mikhail's arm gently when he started snickering.

"One Hermione would have been getting a thank you card from Voldemort for nagging me to death if I hadn't, and two I don't like it when they are completely submissive and won't speak to you, my head elf Gintsy actually passed out when I said thank you to him the first fifteen times, not exectly getting a good image of the Potter's of the past," Harry rolled his eyes. He used their joined hands to tug Mikhail out the room and led him to the living room with the others following amused.

"Pup, there is a little buisness that we need to talk about," Sirius said softly as they got into the living room. Harry barely thought about it for a moment before he motioned for Sirius to carry on, pointedly not removing his hand from Mikhail's. "Pup I don't think…"

"Sirius," Bill wrapped his arm around Sirius's waist and tugged him over to the sofa to sit down opposite where Harry had led Mikhail to sit, Remus sitting down with his normal gracefullness that you wouldn't put with his personality. It still amused Harry even seven months down the line that Bill managed to shut Sirius up with just a touch.

"If Harry trusts him, then we do as well," Remus nodded touching Sirius's hand, his own method of settling Sirius.

"Harry I do not want to make things difficult, I can leave for a little, I understand," Mikhail said softly seeing the slightly huffy scowl on Sirius's face.

"I doubt its anything you don't know a chunk of anyway, and I want you to stay. Besdies you have more political experience than any of us so you may be a help," Harry grinned as he pulled his boots off and curled his feet up on the sofa, leanign slightly into Mikhail who quickly placed his arm along the back of the sofa.

"I'm glad I can be of some use," Mikhail said amused.

"All those rumours I'm using you for information on Slytherins, for money, reputation or access to the grey families were lies, I want you for your political mind," Harry nodded seriously before bursting out laughing when Mikhail let out an undignified and disbelieving snort. Harry looked up in time to catch the looks being exchanged between Sirius, Bill and Remus before Sirius smiled at him when he saw they had his attention.

"Firstly you are going to have to watch your written correspondences, Dumbledore is changing the wards so that your letters get redirected to his office so he can read them ad then send them on," Bill told him, a faint scowl appearing.

"Right, either send letter away from the castle or get someone else to write them," Harry nodded.

"He's that despirate to know what you are doing?" Mikhail asked increduiously.

"More like he's that despirate to get Harry and the rest of us back under control. He's openly lost the support of myself and Sirius since Harry went his separate ways from Dumbledore, hardly anyone knew that Bill is with us so he was able to stay in Dumbledore's circle along with the rest of the Weasleys so that they can get information on what Dumbledore is up to," Remus explained.

"As long as we nod and make a few comments about Dumbledore just wanting what's best for Harry then we get away with it," Bill nodded. "Believe it or not but mum could have been one of those muggle actresses with tons of awards the way she's managed to get him convinced we are still firmly on his side, meanwhile she rants about wanting to take her best family frying pan to his inflated, self concieted, idiotic head - her words,"

"And people wonder where the twins get their personalities from," Harry snickered.

"The London Kiss have finally gotten to see the house and they are happy to make an alliance of some sorts in exchange for the weaker members of their kiss being allowed to live there, so long as they have half the control of the wards and can visit whenever they want, so we need to start negotiations with them as soon as we can," Remus said pointing to a letter on the table.

"Alright I'll talk through with Hermione and Ron our terms and get it sent off to them, some how," Harry nodded.

"And lastly the elves are nearly finished with Hghland Grove, they are halfway there with The Lodge," Remus smiled.

"Ok, once they are done with the Grove can you send them to help finish The Lodge?" Harry asked.

"Of course pup," Sirius nodded.

"Highland Grove is to do with why I asked Nathanial if he minded me writing to him with some questions," Harry turned to Mikhail to explain.

"Oh? You want to open it for children?" Mikhial asked frowning in thought as he tried to connect the dots.

"For orphans, the war is going to leave a lot of them on either side. And the wizarding world just doesn't plan for even a moderate amount of orphans, I'm hoping to set up a place for any child to go, light side, grey side, dark side, magical beings. But there are several tons of red tape around it, so having someone who knows the system and knows how to work through it as quickly as possible will be exceedingly helpful, especially with how unhappy Nathanial is with the current state of the Department for the Welfare of Children," Harry explained.

"It's a good idea, it seems to have been forgot what a mess it was after the last war, the ministry actually lost track completely with nearly twenty children, they had to wait for their Hogwarts letters to go out to find out where they had gone. It was a complete shambles," Mikhail said thoughtfully.

"That's right, and nearly twenty five children were living cramped into a small house almost forgotten about with the Ministry did other things instead of looking for homes for them," Remus frowned.

"It's a very good plan, you should mention it and point it out to the others at our meal this Saturday, it will definitely be of interest to them," Mikhail said softly to Harry.

"If you think so," Harry shrugged.

"Well now that the buisness is out the way. So Mikhail you have a son a few months older than Harry don't you?" Sirius smiled with a hell of a lot teeth at Mikhail reminding the man of a dog baring his teeth.

"Sirius!" Harry snapped spinning around to glare darkly at his godfather.

"Sirius, tact!" Remus groaned as Bill just shook his head partly amused, partly exasperated.

"What?" Sirius huffed.

"Its alright Harry, it's a valid question and a valid worry for them. Even taking in wizarding aging it is a little of a strange situation for me to have a son a little older than you," Mikhail placed his hand on the back of Harry's neck and rubbed it soothingly.

"But I don't have a problem with it, and neither to you. And he could have phrased it differently," Harry added turning to glare at Sirius again who started to look a little contrite. Mikhail pressed a kiss to Harry's temple softening his glare a little before he turned to face the three men to answer Sirius's question.

"I do understand that this situation can be seen a little…well quite unusual. I'm sure as well that my reputation for relationships, or not having them really, has come ahead of me. But I am completely serious about having a relationship with Harry, and hopefully bonding with him. As to age, Harry may physically be the same age as my son, but mentally he is so much more mature than anyone his age, his friends only really being the ones to come close to matching him. It was that and his intelligence that attracted me to him," Mikhail said honestly.

"Good answer," Remus chuckled.

"I guess ," Sirius pouted slightly.

"At least we know he's not a pervert," Bill shrugged before snickering when Harry dropped his head into his hand.

"I assure you it is not his age, or purely his looks that have attracted me to Harry," Mikhail said sounding slightly amused himself.

"Do not encourage them," Harry groaned out.

"So you are serious about your relationship with Harry?" Remus asked scanning Mikhail's face intently.

"Very. I care for him greatly and Ican see a great future together for us, and hopefully Harry can too," Mikhail answered shifting slightly in his seat when Remus's amber eyes remained locked on him. Slowly Remus gave a nod and settled back into the sofa against Sirius's side.

"So aside from the Wizengamot, what do you do?" Bill asked. At this point Harry decided to bury his face into Mikhail's shoulder with a groan, they might as well just pull out whatever list ofquestions Remus had written down!

"I run the Zabini estate, it takes up a lot of my time, I actually own a large amount of houses in a small village called Bergamo in Italy, so they take a lot of looking after, I also own the apothecary in Diagon alley and number of other smaller buisnesses that keep me busy, as well as the main bulk of the Zabini estate, I have a small place on the governers board at Hogwarts as well," Mikhail said sounding slightly amused.

"Hm…and you definitely aren't a Death Eater?" Remus asked calmly.

"Remus! Mikhail you don't have to answer that!" Harry snapped glaring angrily at Remus.

"I'm sorry, that was out of line," Remus apologised seeing how angry Harry was.

"Harry I understan…." Mikhail tried to say but was cut off when Harry's glare was turned to him, though it did soften slightly.

"No, I trust you, I know that you aren't a Death Eater and that is all that should matter," Harry said sharply.

"Harry we need to know," Bill said softly.

"No! I am telling you he isn't. Just because he was a Slytherin does not mean that he is a Death Eater," Harry's tone brooked no argument and they all nodded, even Mikhail. There was silence for a few moments as everyone besides Harry shifted slightly awkwardly in their seats.

"So…its well known that you decided not to date for a long time," Sirius commented making Harry sigh.

"No, I didn't, Harry is completely different to anyone else that I have seen in the last few years. I admit I wasn't interested or looking for anything long term with them, and they knew that. Harry is something completely different, Harry wasn't even someone that I was looking for," Mikhail smiled at Harry giving him that normal feeling he got when Mikhail smiled honestly at him, his heart missing a beat.

"And Harry is different?" Sirius asked slowly.

"Harry is very much different," Mikhail nodded.

"Different how?" Bill smirked as Harry lit up a bright red.

"He's like no one else I have ever met before, he has a warm welcoming heart while at the same time managing to be a cool, manipulative scary politician. He always manages to shock me, just when I think that I am getting a hold on him he pulls something else that I would never even have been able to dream up. He's intelligent, witty, funny and…"

"That's enough," Harry was now bright red as he quickly reached up and covered Mikhail's mouth before he could carry on, it seemed as though he was uite happy to just carry on for a while.

"Harry, he was just getting into it!" Bill laughed.

"Exactly!" Harry choked out.

"Your meals are being ready sirs, Master Harry it is being good having you home," The little elf dressed in small black trousers and a deep blue shirt bowed as it popped in before popping back out.

"Perfect timing," Harry sighed.

"Harry doesn't take compliments very well," Remus said to Mikhail as they all stood.

"I have noticed, he spends a lot of him time blushing when we are together," Mikhail smirked at Harry who gave a slightly mournful groan and covered his face embarrassed.

"Ah you picked yourself a sweettalker Harry, neither of these two are any good at sweet talking, they think talk musty old mummies and curses is sweet talking," Sirius pouted.

"As opposed to Sirius who would manage to charm the tarten off McGonagall," Harry snorted.

"We did not stand a chance," Bill sighed nodding.

"We decided to use the smaller less formal dinning table, Harry hardly ever likes to use it anyway," Remus explained when they stepped into the dinning room and found the huge room filled only with a round table that likely seated seven at the most.

"I wouldn't expect anything different," Mikhail said to Harry. "It suits you,"

"We move around a bit, but this is one of the main houses that we live in," Harry smiled at Mikhail.

"So I'm taking it you know the truth about me?" Sirius asked as they sat down.

"Yes, Harry told myself and the rest of the group that we meet with whole story," Mikhail said as their meals popped in front of them. The starter of various melons, apple slices and grapes simple but deliciously sweet.

"Harry's is anyone's for a little bit of fruit," Remus murmured to Mikhail where he was sitting on his other side as Harry hummed contently around a mouthful of melon.

"Chocolates and fruit huh?" Mikhail looked at Hary who blinked at him after he placed his fork in his mouth with another piece of melon on. "Harry has mentioned that you write books Remus?" Mikhail asked turning to the werewolf who looked startled and then pleased at the question.

"Yes, I write both fiction and non fiction. I cover a lot about defence and curses, I write a lot about varying ancient curses and such that Bill brings home. The others are muggle fiction about witches and wizards, they do quite well in the muggle world," Remus explained excitedly.

Harry listened contently as Mikhail and Remus discussed his books, through the starter and into the main meal which was chicken in a herb and garlic sauce, cripsy potatoes, peas, carrots and sweetcorn. And he was happy to note that Sirius and Bill visibly grew happier and happier the more Mikhail questioned and commented on Remus's non fiction work, nodding and listening with clear interest - and Harry was happy to note growing respect.

"Its no wonder Harry is so good at defence," Mikhail chuckled.

"I was good at it through luck until Remus took the defence posistion, then I actually enjoyed it," Harry laughed, reaching down to place his hand on Mikhail's thigh without thinking about it. He considered removing it when he saw Sirius twitching slightly, but Remus inconspicuiously touched the back of Sirius's hand with his fingers before reaching for the water and holding it in offering to refill Mikhail's empty glass. Instead he just gave Mikhail's thigh a gentle squeeze.

"So Mikhail, where were your skills based at?" Remus asked curiously.

"I was good at transfiguration and charms, they're my speciality," Mikhail answered.

"Hmm, imaginitve, logical and handy," Sirius said thoughtfully.

"Does that sum you up?" Harry chuckled.

"Probably, although you can add sneaky to that as well," Mikhail admitted with a shrug.

"And you always get what you want," Harry grinned leaning closer to Mikhail.

"Of course, I persisted with you didn't I?" Mikhail gave that little smirk that naturally made Harry blush and his breath catch.

"I wasn't exactly resisting," Harry shrugged lightly.

"You certainly made it difficult for me," Mikhail's smirk grew in clear memory.

"Hem hem,"

"That's just cruel Bill," Harry pouted glaring at the redhead who grinned back looking completely unrepentant.

"Erm?" Mikhail said confused looking between them, though he did look slightly embarrassed to have been caught up so blantently flirting in front of Harry's defecto father's.

"Umbridge used to make this really creepy, annoying hem hem noise whenever she wanted any attention," Harry explained with a huff.

"Oh. Erm. Do you mind me asking how you three got together?" Mikhail asked clearing his throat and straightening in his seat. Harry snickered lightly ignoring the glares he got when Remus smiled and straightened in his seat, Sirius grinned goofily and Bill turned red to his ears and shuffled slightly in his seat.

"Well, Remi and I obviously have known each other from school. We always had a thing between the two of us, but we never really made that step to get together for various reasons, mainly because there was just soemthing missing…"

"And because he liked sleeping with anything with a pulse," Remus snorted lowly.

"Yes, anyway, then obviously we became involved with the war and while we became closer we still didn't take that final step. And then the suspicions grew. We knew that one of the four of us was the traitor, it wasn't James - there was just no way he would risk Lily or Harry for that - Peter…we thought he was too stupid but loyal to be the traitor more fool us. So that left me and Remus. Nothing happened after that because we were both suspicious of the other. And then I went to Azkaban, escaped but was on the run. And then we were all pulled together for the Order of the Phoenix when V…Voldemort came back, and we met Bill. All of a sudden everything clicked, with Bill me and Remus fitted together, the three of us balanced each other out. We chased him and bascially gave him no choice the second we knew he was interested, he was sharing a bed with us a month after we met," Sirius grinned.

"Siri! Come on, so do not need to hear that!" Harry groaned.

"What it's a natural part of a healthy relationship," Sirius argued before yelping when Remus and Bill smacked him on the back of the head. "What?" He huffed indignantly.

"You just shot us in the foot you idiot!" Remus scowled.

"What?" Sirius asked confused looking between them while Harry snickered and Mikhail looked slightly bemused.

"'It's a natural part of a healthy relationship' really Siius? Really?" Remus growled.

"You might as well have just told him to go have sex with Mikhail whenever!" Bill added gesturing across the table to where Harry was now choking and bright red once again and Mikhail was worriedly patting him on the back while his cheeks were a little darker than normal.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Sirius spluttered.

"Well that's what you said to our godson who has been courted by Mikhail for a month and a half!" Remus hissed hitting Sirius's arm.

"Ow Remi you hit hard!" Sirius whined rubbing his arm with a pout.

"Are you alright?" Mikhail asked concerned handing Harry his water while he carried on rubbing his back.

"Can't…get…breath…" Harry wheezed.

"Take a sip," Mikhail tilted the glass to Harry's lips and helped him take a sip before he carried on rubbing his back until Harry was able to get his breath again.

"So Mikhail," Remus smiled shakily once they had all calmed down. "Harry said you would be interested in seeing Wolf's Haven at some point,"

"Harry made me realise that I have been making judgements and basing my opinions on people and information that know nothing truly about werewolves," Mikhail nodded answering honestly.

"All we can ask is that people try and understand," Remus's smile was slightly sad as he responded.

"Mikhail has agreed to help if we need to open another Haven," Harry smiled at the older man.

"Did he offer or did you volunteer him?" Bill snorted.

"I believe it was a mixture of both," Mikhail chuckled before looking amused as chocolate fudge cake appeared in front of them making Harry practically groan in delight.

"Ah yes, the house elves treat whenever Harry visits," Sirius laughed as Harry quickly dived in.

"Yes, Hermione let slip his chocoholic love the first time I met her," Mikhail told them amused.

"That's all Remus's doing, he's got Harry hooked on anything chocolate. The both of them have to have hot chocolate before they go to bed every night," Bill informed Mikhail who looked even more amused at the information.

"Stop giving my secrets away!" Harry complained in between bites.

"Here, its amazing you stay as thin as you do," Mikhail kissed Harry's temple as he swapped Harry's empty plate for the half of cake that he still had left.

"Thank you," Harry fairly beamed at Mikhail leaning up to give him a sweet kiss before turning back to finish eating the cake. Mikhail eyes the three men warily from where they were all sitting eyeing them clearly trying to decided what to do with being faced with the sight of their godson/son/little brother kissing his boyfriend in front of them. Thankfully they seemed to settle on uncomfortably happy for the content look on Harry's face when he gave Mikhail another kiss once he had finished.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry realised that he had made a seriously large lapse in judgement in the amount he had drunk throughout the course of the evening. An hour before they should really be thinking about leaving, Harry seriously and majorly had to pee! Which would mean leaving Mikhail alone with the three of them. Which would mean allowing them to do their theatening thing that the others had mentioned which he had intended to avoid.

But after nearly an hour of trying to hold and starting to squirm in his seat he stood and mumbled something about being back really quick with pointed looks to the three men who were suddenly looking innocent. Deciding to be as quick as he physically could he started running the minute he left the room to the nearest toilet.

Mikhail couldn't help but feel a throb of nerves when the three men looked at him the moment Harry left the room. He suddenly believed that he had an insight as to what it felt like for a deer to wander right into the middle of a lion's den before realising it.

"So Mikahil," Bill's smile was dangerous as he eyed him up.

"Yes," Mikhail sighed slightly knowing exactly what was coming.

"Look, we believe you when you when you say that you care for Harry, you would have to be pretty blind not to see that. But Harry has been through a lot, he's been hurt enough, too much, by people that he trusted and thought cared for him, it's the one way that you will seriously and unrepairably damage him," Sirius said lowly.

"He still has a lot of people that love and care for him, but he will always be vulnerable to rejection and betrayal, that will always hurt more. We're not going to tell you to leave Harry alone or make any stupid threats like that, because frankly they would be a waste of time, he would get hurt and track you down, you would crack and tell him we threathened you to stay away from him, at which point our lives wouldn't be worth living - if you would even listen to us in the first place. All we can ask is that you don't say anything you don't 150% mean to Harry, that you don't let him down," Bill said seriously ensuring Mikhail understood every words and implication.

"And that you don't hurt him full stop. Because if you get his hopes up and hurt him, if you lead him on and hurt him, if he has his heart broken, we will make sure that your life is made into a living hell, and that is just us, there is a host of other Weasleys and Harry's friends that will be right behind us," Remus promised. "But as it is, we have not seen Harry this happy or confident in a long time, and considering everything that's going on, we have a lot to thank you for. He has a glow again and his eyes are shining in a way we were worried that we wouldn't get to see again," Remus added with a smile.

Mikhail sat staring at the men for a second while he tried to process everything that had just been said in the very short conversation. He had been told that Harry had been hurt and betrayed far too many times for someone his age - also making Mikhail even more thankful that Harry had given him a chance and so quickly - he had been warned that they had seriously thought about scaring him away but Harry was likely too stubborn, too attached to him and too scary for them to try that one. He had been warned that he had to be completely honest and sure of his intentions and actions with Harry. That he was likely to be mentally, then physically tortured before being killed by a group of furious people. Then he had been told that he made Harry genuianly and honestly happier than they had seen him in a long time and in a way that apparently they had been scared would have been lost to them. A very confusing mix.

"Harry really means a lot to me, I am falling in love with him and can see a long future with him so long as he wants me. I know the break up of my marriage is a mystery, with lots of rumours and suspicions as to what happened. My ex wife cheated on me, with several different people, so I broke our bond. I'm not going to do anything to hurt Harry, not like that, and my heart is on the line just as much as his, I haven't trusted anyone the way I am Harry," Mikhail told them, his voice soft as he stared at his hands feeling exceedingly exposed telling them this.

"We have been wondering since Harry told us you were together what happened with your ex wife. Thank you for telling us, it can't have been easy, but it has put our minds at rest," Sirius said softly.

Harry smiled slightly where he was leaning outside the doorway. He had come back towards the end of Bill's part in another obviously rehersed piece and had stopped to listen, his curiosity getting the better if him. The words that had been passed between the group had warmed his heart and made a smile form on his face.

The silence started to drag a little so he quickly and silently retreated down the hallway again before walking with louder footsteps back into the room.

"Everything alright?" He asked as he stepped into the room looking between them as he made his way back to Mikhail's side. Dropping down onto the sofa he curled closer to Mikhail's side than he had been all night, threading his arm through Mikhail's and lacing their fingers together.

"Just fine," Mikhail smiled at him, unable to resist pressing a kiss to Harry's temple after the conversation that had just taken place. Noticing that Sirius, Remus and Bill were purposfully and pointedly absorbed in 'conversation' with each other over what they were going to do the next day Harry reached up and cupped Mikhail's jaw, turning his face to press their lips gently together.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked gently worried what discussing his ex wife with strangers might have done to him.

"I am fine," Mikhail assured him kissing him once more gently.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry groaned embarrassed covering his face while his traitorous sudo parents laughed and Mikhail was torn between laughter and shock beside him.

"I knew I shouldn't have let Ron and Hermione tell you those stories!" Harry huffed, pushing Mikhail lightly.

"I apologise, it is amusing though," Mikhail smiled at him pulling him close. For the last hour and a half Sirius, Remus and Bill had decided to share all the stories that they had gotten from Ron and Hermione to 'bond' with Mikhail.

"Ha, laugh it up Mr! We need to get going anyway, before I spontaniously combust," Harry huffed standing up.

"Aw do you have to?" Sirius pouted.

"Some of us have lessons tomorrow," Harry snorted finishing lacing up his boots.

"Will you be alright getting back?" Remus asked standing and tugging Harry into a warm hug.

"I will escort him to the doors do not worry," Mikhail assured them as he shook Sirius's hand.

"Oo, he is a gentleman Harry, most men would take you only to the gates," Bill chuckled as he hugged Harry affectionately.

"You have two of your own to keep up with, keep away from my man," Harry mock glared.

"Your man?" Mikhail raised a challenging eyebrow.

"My man," Harry nodded firmly.

"Good," Mikhail said softly into Harry's ear.

"Alright love birds. We will see you soon, Mikhail you and Blaise are going to have to come by sometime during Christmas, if not for Christmas dinner itself," Sirius grinned squeazing Harry to him. Mikhail paused shaking Remus's hand and looked at the animagus shocked.

"I…Thank you, it will be nice to see you again. And of course the offer is returned, it would be nice to have you over to Zabini manor," Mikhail smiled relieved.

"It sounds good," Remus nodded.

"Take care of yourself pup, be careful around the old coot and keep an eye out. And remember to be careful with your corispondences, we're going to be going to the Haven tomorrow for the three new wolves, we'll send you news somehow of how it went," Remus told Harry kissing his forehead once more with another hug before he helped him tug on his cloak while Mikhail pulled on his own.

"May I say you have amazing taste," Sirius said to Mikhail running a hand down the fur now covering Harry's arm.

"Thank you, I couldn't resist when I saw it," Mikhail inclined his head at the compliment holding his gloves out to Harry, when Harry went to argue he received a firm unmoving look and with a sigh pulled the black leather gloves on. He chuckled slightly amused at the space left in the gloves denoting the differences in size between his and Mikhail's hands.

"I'll see you all soon, stay safe," Harry smiled waving to the others as he held out the wolf figurine.

"Ha, we've now got to go and report to all the others on what we think, they'll be camping out in front of the fireplace," Bill snorted.

"I have to meet all of them won't I?" Mikhail asked dryly getting laughter, slightly evil though it was, from the three men and a sympathetic pat on the arm from Harry.

"I spent four hours insisting to your son that my intentions were completely pure and reasurring him that I wasn't playing you. Your taller, very intimidating when he wants to be son, confused as to what the hell was going on son, by myself," Harry snorted.

"Maybe you have a point," Mikhail smiled wrapping his arm around Harry's waist as he stood behind him, touching the figurine from this posistion. "It was nice finally meeting you all, I have had a pleasant evening, thank you very much,"

"It was nice to finally get to meet you after hearing so much," Remus smiled as Sirius slipped his arm around his waist and Bill's arm went over his shoulders and onto Sirius's.

"And that is definitely our time to go, I've been scarred enough already. Night guys," Harry grinned.

"Aw come on it was a few times," Sirius pouted.

"A few time too many. I hope you have remembered to practice lcoking and silencing charms before the holidays," Harry snorted. "Doggy playhouse," He called feeling Mikhail's arm tightening around his waist as they were pulled away.

When they landed in the snow outside of the Hogwarts gates Harry was stunned when he found himself quickly spun around and Mikhail's demanding lips quickly seizing Harry's, his tongue slicing hungrily though Harry's mouth, taking possession and tasting Harry as his arm wrapped underneath Harry's cloak and tightened around his waist tugging him sharply against his body making Harry groan into his mouth as he kissed back as fiercely. Wrapping his arms around Mikhail's neck Harry tugged the tie out of Mikhail's hair and absently twined it around his fingers while his other hand burrowed into the curtain of silk that fell around their faces like shadows, locking them even more into their own private world.

Harry kept his eyes closed when they pulled apart and tried to get control of his panting breaths and the heavy arousal that had slammed into his body with Mikhail's talented mouth and touches, Mikhail's own warm breath, smelling faintly of the firewhisky he had drunk after supper fell across Harry's lips, not really helping him calm down.

"Not that I am complaining, but what brought that on?" Harry asked once he knew he was able to make a full sentence. To his despair Mikhail let out a husky chuckle, his grip around Harry still holding him to his warm body.

"I didn't realise how hard it was going to be being with you all night, being so close to you and not being able to kiss or touch you freely, I think I may actually have pulled something. It has become so natural just to reach for you, and you are much too naturally desirable," Mikhail smirked at him as Harry's green eyes fluttered open to look at him.

"I hated it as well. I guess I should apologise for being so 'naturally desirable' though," Harry grinned tugging Mikhail's head forward again and loosing himself in the lips and caresses of the overpowering, consuming man.

As he made his way along the corridors back to the Gryffindor tower Harry's mind was lost on the evening, it had gone much better than he expected, Sirius, Remus and Bill had genuinanly liked Mikhail and visa versa, they had found plenty to chat about, Mikhail hadn't treated Remus any differently from Sirius and Bill which was always a definite relationship decider for Harry, and then he had spent twenty minutes standing out in the snow being kept warm with kisses and caresses from his handsom suitor while the fairies glowed and glittered fluttering around the gates of Hogwarts.

Mikhail had as promise walked him to the doors, hand in hand they had barely spoken a word having spent the entire evening chatting, just content in walking as slowly as they could and enjoying extending each others company for as long as they could. When they finally reached the gates more drugging, heart stopping kisses had been exchanged between them, Harry clinging on to Mikhail and pulling him back every time he thought the man might try and pull away. Eventually though they did have to part and it was with clear reluctance on both parts that they said goodnight to each other.

Suddenly out of the shadows of the corridor Harry sensed movement,quickly dropping his wand into his hand and spinning around when a hand snatched his arm from the dark, his glowing wand tip inches away from a repeatedly broken hooked nose, black eyes showing surprise in the red glowing light at the swiftness of Harry's movement and finding a wand in his face with a curse clearly on the tip of Harry's lips.

"What do you want?" Harry snapped yanking his arm away from the tight grasp.

"Very impressibe Potter, even more at what you pulled with Lucius Malfoy today. But we need to talk, now!" Severus said firmly.


	9. Discussions

Chapter nine

Harry kept his face blank as he and Severus made their way to the Room of Requirements which was luckily fairly close to them. Harry had quickly run through all his possible options in his head, and any dangerous motivations to himself that the potions master could have towards him. However he had quickly acknowledged the fact that aside from trying to make him blow himself up in potions by sneaking up behind him Snape had never tried to hurt him physically or do him any harm. He didn’t know why exactly, it had been made perfectly clear to him that Snape didn’t like him, that he had hated James and he hated Sirius and Remus, but Snape hadn’t hurt him and in some cases had done his best to protect him. So he had found himself giving a cautious nod and following after Snape through the corridors, the both of them automatically sticking to the shadows and away from prying painted eyes. 

“You have no reason to trust me, you may summon the room,” Severus stepped back once they reached the door making Harry feel a lot more secure. stepping forwards he started pacing in front of the tapestry thinking what he needed. 

A room to speak, no house colours, not allowed violence on each other…A room to speak, no house colours, not allowed violence on each other…A room to speak, no house colours, not allowed violence on each other

The door shimmered into appearance and in return for the trust he had been shown he opened the door and stepped through first. He found that once again the room had done perfectly in finding what he needed, it was a fair sized room painted in cream and black, a large crackling fireplace warmed the room swiftly and two black armchairs stood in front of the fireplace with a table between them for drinks.

“Appropriate,” Severus nodded following Harry over to the chairs and sitting when he did. 

“You didn’t ask to speak with me to test my political skills, you said you wanted to talk to me,” Harry said a little sharper than he had intended to.

“You’re right I did not. You are not the same impetuous child you were last year,” Severus said sounding surprised. 

“Or perhaps I started showing my real self and not the mask I had to hide behind,” Harry countered. 

“And why would you have had to hide?” Severus raised his eyebrow. 

“That is not any of your business, nor is it anything that you need to know right now. You are not part of my counsel, I don’t trust you,” Harry answered honestly. 

“If you don’t trust me then why did you come with me?” Severus frowned, Harry was shocked by how much his words seemed to have upset Severus. 

“I should have been more clear, I trust you with my life, not my thoughts or actions,” Harry answered a little gentler this time. 

“That. That I can understand,” Severus said slowly. 

“Why have you worked so hard to save me, so many times?” Harry asked before he could really stop himself. 

“Sorry?” Severus looked unchanging but Harry saw the flash of shock in his eyes. 

“Why have you saved my life so often? You haven’t made any secret of the fact you hate me, so why?” Harry asked. 

“I have not hidden that I disliked your father. Your mother however. Your mother was my best friend and like a sister to me. I felt betrayed when she started going out with your father. You are the reminder that my best friend chose my bully over me, just as you are the reminder of her,” Severus answered quietly but honestly. Harry sighed rubbing his eyes tiredly as he tried to sort everything out in his head. 

“You see either my father, my mother, or her betrayal. I am not any of those, I am only myself. I can’t be my dad, the only memory I have of him is some of his last words, the same with my mum. The only thing I can be is myself and do the best I can,” Harry pinched his nose with a deep sigh. 

“I can not apologise for my previous actions,” Severus sighed sounding tired. 

“What did you want to talk to me about?” Harry asked.

“Lucius informed me of what happened at the Wizengamot, your…promise to Draco towards what should happen with your beau, as well as your handling of the situation. Lucius asked me to speak to you more clearly of the matter of being on your side,” Severus straightened up, his expression clearly settling into something that he thought was a blank mask, and would no doubt work on many. However Harry’s hidden skill that made him perfect for being the one to sit on the seat at the Wizengamot. 

“Hmm,” Harry quickly scanned over Severus’s face, seeing everything there that told him what he was looking for. “And under what authority can you speak for him?” Harry asked. 

“I…” The falter gave Harry everything he needed to know. “I am here as his oldest friend and Draco’s godfather,” Severus answered. 

“Very well,” Harry nodded. 

“Lucius will carry on his place in Death Eater circles, however he will pass any information he can get to you through either myself or Draco, he will also keep an ear out for information about your beau. Draco will also work to limit the information passed from the students here of your movements. He will also ensure Blaise’s safety. When the time comes Lucius will be standing at your side, making his place clear, and any advise that you need along the way he will gladly provide,” Severus said calmly.

“And in return?” Harry asked simply.

“Your support when the time comes for the trials for himself, Draco and for me. And for protection, should our lives be placed into danger,” Severus answered swiftly. 

“Nothing else?” Harry raised his eyebrow, that was a lot simpler than he had expected. 

“That is all he wishes,” Severus nodded. 

“I find these terms agreeable,” Harry said after a moments thought. 

“I will tell Lucius. On my part I will also offer information on Dumbledore and his actions, especially towards you,” Severus said slowly. 

“And do you have any extra terms?” Harry asked. 

“Only the same as Lucius, essentially should the time come where we need help, any of us you will do your best to protect us,” Severus answered after a moment. 

“I have a safe house where I will be able to protect you all the best if you are revealed before the end of the war. At the end, I will do everything that I can to protect you at the trials. I will require a magical oath however,” Harry said firmly. 

“And one in return,” Severus nodded. “On my magic I swear the alliance of Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy, that in return for your protection and up holding your side of our agreement of all the terms spoken tonight we will honour our own. As are my words, as are my magic. So mote it be,” Severus placed his wand over his heart as he spoke, the swell of magic and flash telling Harry it had been carried out. 

“On the terms spoken tonight, so long as they are withheld on the side of Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy I swear an alliance and holding my side of the terms spoken tonight. As are my words, as are my magic. So mote it be,” Harry spoke the words feeling the pull of his magic as it wrapped around his words.

“Very well. Then I have some news of Dumbledore already to share with you,” Severus said with enough of an inflection that Harry closed his eyes with a sigh. 

“I am not going to like this am I?” Harry asked.

“No you’re not. Lucius has told me enough of the Wizengamot meetings, enough has been placed in the papers and I have heard enough that you know a lot of Wizarding traditions. You are aware of the conditions of entering into a formal contract?” Severus asked seriously.

“Yes,” Harry frowned slightly wondering where this was going.

“Then you are aware that when you agree to a formal courting, when you accept the first gift you enter the contract. That you may accepting other courting contracts, however should at any point consummation outside of a courtship be made, then no bonding between those in the courting contract can ever be made once the courtship is broken as such,” Severus spoke softly in a way Harry had never heard before. 

“I am aware yes, but I have intentions of…breaking this,” Harry frowned deeper. 

“I have no doubt of that,” Severus smirked a little before it dropped. “Dumbledore has set a number of people to seduce you from your courtship, by any means necessary,” 

“By any means necessary?” Harry asked closing his eyes. 

“These you need to take each week, I will send them to you when you need a fresh one, they neutralise all but amortentia should they appear in your food. I would advise you go no where without an escort, accept no food or drink from anyone, even those you trust - I doubt that Dumbledore or some of the people he had employed are above using imperio. As a last resort Dumbledore inflicted that using force would not be unacceptable,” Severus winced at the crack of magic through the room as Harry’s green eyes lit with anger. 

“That bastard! He would…I…AH!” Harry stood swiftly as his magic exploded around him. 

“Dumbledore is even more out of control than I have ever seen him. I can not give you the names of any of the others, I was one of them, I was only told that there would be others ‘working towards the same goals’,” Severus winced at another crack. 

“He is unhinged if he thinks this will work. Rape is not even…it does not happen!” Harry spluttered. 

“I know, love potions are not recognised as rape, and rape outside of potions is just not done. Dumbledore is completely unhinged,” Severus agreed. 

“Thank you for telling me this,” Harry said calming down a little. 

“It was our agreement,” Severus shrugged. 

“But you made that agreement, self preservation though it may be. If that is all I should go and tell the others, we need to make plans to counter this,” Harry sighed. 

“Aside from a warning that Dumbledore will be watching your correspondences and those of Miss Lovegood, Mr and Miss Weasley, Miss Granger and Mr Longbottom, no that is all,” Severus stood as well making to leave. 

“Was Lucius ok with Voldemort after the events outside the Halls of Government?” Harry asked making Severus pause and turn around, that flash of shock visible again. 

“He was fine, if nothing else Lucius has a quick tongue and an even quicker mind. He informed the Dark Lord of it before anyone else could and made it seem as though he had seen a crack forming between you and Dumbledore and placed himself in it to widen it between you, while getting your trust,” Severus smirked. 

“That at least allows for any future displays. Goodnight sir,” Harry said politely. 

“Goodnight,” Severus turned and left quickly leaving Harry to his thoughts. 

________________________________________________________________________________________

“Oh Merlin how badly did it go? Please tell me they didn’t attack Mikhail?” Hermione gasped as soon as he looked up on entering the common room. Snorting he shook his head as he peeled off his robes and flopped down onto the sofa beside Neville. Luna and Ginny were in their pyjamas, Neville, Ron and Hermione in relaxed clothing and they had clearly been waiting up for him. 

“No the meal went fine, Mikhail won them over enough that Sirius invited Mikhail and Blaise to spend Yule with us. They interrogated him of course but it went well,” Harry smiled tiredly. 

“Then what’s with the face?” Ginny frowned confused. 

“I ran into Snape on the way back up here,” Harry said before telling them everything that had happened. There was silence in the room for a good ten minutes after he finished as everyone took in everything that Harry had just told them. 

“Well I am trying to focus on the fact that we definitely have new and strong allies and spies into both camps because otherwise I have an overwhelming urge to go kill Dumbledore,” Ron gritted out.

“Join the club,” Luna said darkly. 

“We knew Dumbledore was desperate to keep you under control but this…” Neville shook his head looking a little sick. “And he knows of your blessing,”

“Sirius, Remus, Bill, Mum and Dad are going to blow a fuse when you tell them this,” Ron was clenching his hands together hard enough his knuckles were turning white. 

“You have to tell Mikhail as well Harry,” Hermione said looking straight at him with the intensity that said she knew what he was thinking. 

“Does he have to know?” Harry winced.

“Harry you can’t keep something this big from him. He is courting you, he wants to be your bondmate, this isn’t something you keep from him,” Ginny shook her head. 

“He’s going to realise at some point along the way that I am not worth all the trouble that comes with me,” Harry sighed.

“Oh Harry. The way he looks at you says he would take on the world right at your side, I wouldn’t be surprised if he wasn’t in love with you already,” Hermione smiled. 

“Why can’t I just be left alone to have one piece of my own life to myself?” Harry asked miserably. Neville wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulders and tugged him into a hug as Ginny reached across the space between them to hold his hand. 

“We aren’t going to let anything happen, even if we have to form a 24 hour guard around you we will. Firstly we’re going to ward your bed with every single spell that Bill has taught us, then after stealing hair from Seamus and Dean we’re going to layer wards and traps across the room so anyone sneaking in will raise a merry storm and get stuck so we can catch them. No one is breaking your contract Harry,” Ron said firmly making him smile a little. 

“Want to hear what else I learnt about Snape?” Harry asked. 

“About?” Hermione frowned. 

“Read it on him, his face totally gave it away along with a hesitation,” Harry grinned. 

“Ah your people reading, go on,” Ginny nodded. 

“Snape and Lucius are involved,” Harry grinned as they all choked. 

“You mean like…”

“Like lovers, yup,” Harry finished Neville’s sentence. 

“Bloody hell,” Ron blinked. “I can’t imagine it, not sure I want to like, but I just can’t see them together,”

“I’m sure of it. Lucius requested himself, Draco and Snape be under my protection, not his wife which indicates that there is a problem in their marriage. When I asked Snape on what authority he spoke for Lucius he hesitated before answering as his friend and Draco’s godfather, that indicates that there is more to his relationship with Lucius than he said, but he wanted to say it. A few other tells were enough to confirm it for me,” Harry listed. 

“Wow, I wonder how long they have been together?” Hermione blinked. 

“Oh Merlin you are getting that romantic look. I am not listening to you cooing about Snape and Lucius Malfoy, and isn’t it romantic! I have had a bloody long day, I am off to bed,” Harry shook his head. 

“I’m sleeping with you tonight,” Luna piped up standing. 

“It’s a good job I know you are 100% gay and falling in love with Mikhail or I would think I had competition for her,” Neville said lowly as everyone started saying goodnight. 

“As far as she’s concerned there is no one else,” Harry clapped Neville on the back before hugging Hermione and Ginny. 

“You are almost in love with Mikhail,” Luna said softly as she cuddled into his side under the covers. 

“I’m pretty sure I am yes,” Harry sighed playing with a strand of her long blonde hair. 

“I’m glad you have this chance to be happy and for a family. We aren’t going to let anyone ruin it,” Luna smiled.

“I know…its just…its scary to think that people are so eager to control me they would do that, that anyone would agree to do that,” Harry shuddered a little. 

“Dumbledore’s influence is a little stronger than we had really anticipated. But you are gaining your own followers, whether you would call them that or not, and with you showing how competent you are in legal matters and in the Wizengamot, never mind winning the attraction of one of the grey families the people are looking to you and not Dumbledore in this war more and more,” Luna patted his chest. 

“Thank you,” Harry squeezed her making her giggle. 

“You’re welcome,” she sighed snuggling down and almost immediatley falling asleep. Harry honestly didn’t know how she did that, but he wished he was able to. As it was he lay there with all the events of the night spinning around in his head. The talk with Snape had been one revelation after the other, including the fact that he and Lily Potter had apparently been best friends. It had been a very long night. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

“Harry something is wrong, what is it?” Mikhail pulled Harry to a stop tugging on their joined hands to make him turn and look at him. They had met up to have spend a few hours together and have lunch as they both had the day free, then Harry would return to Hogwarts to change for the meal with the others tonight and make his way there with Hermione and Ron who now both had permanent invitations with him. 

Harry knew that he had to tell Mikhail, he really did, but he didn’t want to. Mikhail was going to reach a point where he had enough of all the crap that Harry pulled with him, but Hermione was right this wasn’t something that he could keep from them if he wanted to have a proper relationship with him. He had been trying to figure out the best way to tell him over the last two days, in a letter was definitely a no no, at the meal also not private enough, when Mikhail had written to ask him to spend lunch with him Harry had realised it was the best time, but he couldn’t for the love of Merlin think how to start this conversation. 

“Harry? Has something been said? Are…Padfoot, Remus and Bill not as ok with us as they seemed?” Mikhail asked concerned stepping closer to Harry. 

“No, no they honestly really liked you. You won them over,” Harry shook his head. “Its..there is something I have to tell you, privately,” Harry sighed not looking at Mikhail.

“Alright, come on,” Mikhail led him down the alley to the Leaky Cauldron and over to the bar. Harry was aware of the apprehensive quality to Mikhail’s voice, but he was so worked up about trying to figure out how he was going to say this to Mikhail that he was barely aware of Mikhail asking Tom for a private room or being led there he could do nothing but squeeze Mikhail’s larger hand a little tighter in comfort. 

“Harry? You are worrying me, please tell me what is going on,” Mikhail sat beside Harry on the small love seat, his grey eyes darkened in his worry as they scanned Harry’s face. He was holding tightly onto Harry’s hand as though he was worried Harry would aparate away. Placing his free hand over Mikhail’s in a hope to reassure him Harry bit his lip, now he had to speak. 

“When I returned to the school on Thursday Severus Snape caught me on my way back to the Gryffindor tower. He wanted to talk to me. Lucius had sent him to confirm an alliance between us in return for my protection, mainly for an exchange of information…”

“You are sure it was safe?” Mikhail interrupted. 

“What I lack in politics, I made up in knowledge. As I said before family is above everything else to Lucius. He is doing his best to protect them, he sees me as the best way to do that. He will be loyal for that reason alone. Snape also made a vow on his magic,” Harry reassured him. 

“Ok, I had to ask,” Mikhail nodded with a smile raising their hands to kiss the back of Harry’s.

“Once we had talked terms and made vows he gave me some information about Dumbledore. Information that is…concerning, but you have a right to know,” Harry struggled to say. 

“What information Harry? What did he say?” Mikhail tightened his hand over Harry’s scanning his face concerned as serious worry began to creep in. 

“He told me that…Dumbledore has put people to either tempt me to break the terms of our courting contract…or by force,” Harry finished so softly Mikhail considered perhaps he had not heard right, but there was no mistaking it. 

“He…” Mikhail grit his teeth wrenching his hand away from Harry’s as he stood and stormed towards the fireplace, leaving Harry slightly sprawled across the love seat from the force Mikhail had pulled away. He lowered his eyes so he could not see Mikhail as he felt his eyes filling up, his heart was sinking in his chest as his breathing became heavy as he fought the urge to cry. This was the reason he had not wanted to get close to someone, this was the reason he had not wanted to open himself up to more hurt in his life, especially not when the war was still going on. 

Mikhail was standing with his hands on the sill of the fireplace as he stared into the flames trying to fight down the anger and disgust battling for place in his chest. He could feel his magic writhing underneath his skin like a pit of angry snakes, and he wasn’t sure exactly who his anger was most directed at, Dumbledore or the faceless men who had been charged to attack Harry and break their courthship. His jaw was aching where he was gritting his teeth to try and gain control of his temper, especially before he stormed out and killed some people. Spinning around he opened his mouth to say something to Harry, he wasn’t exactly sure what, but then he caught sight of Harry and froze.

“Harry?” He frowned Hurrying back over to where Harry was sitting still slightly sprawled across the love seat as he stared down hiding his face with his hair, but the crystal tear drops falling to the sofa telling Mikhail Harry was crying. “Harry?”

“Don’t…” Harry shrugged off Mikhail’s hand when he gripped his shoulder.

“Harry?” Mikhail gripped Harry’s shoulders as he sat down on the coffee table in front of the sofa making him looking at him. He felt his heart clenching at the sight of Harry’s green eyes filled with tears. “Merlin Harry,” Mikhail leant forwards pressing their lips together crushingly making Harry gasp into his mouth. 

“Mikhail!” Harry pulled back with a gasp placing his hand over Mikhail’s mouth for good measure. “You’re angry at me,” Harry frowned.

“Mat?” Mikhail made a noise of annoyance and reached up the grip Harry’s wrist and tug his hand away from his mouth. “What? I’m not annoyed at you, why would I be annoyed at you?” Mikhail asked.

“It seemed like you where,” Harry frowned his eyes shifting away from Mikhail’s face. “I know that I have a lot of crap and that it just seems one thing after the other and that it’s a lot of trouble just to be close to me never mind with me but eek!” Harry embarrassingly flailed when Mikhail pounced on him knocking him so he was lying flat on the sofa, Mikhail’s firm and definitely male body on top of his own. 

“Stop Harry, stop! I’m not angry or upset at you or anything, and I’m definitely not regretting starting anything with you. I told you I knew what I was getting into when I chased you to court you, that has not changed. I was angry with the people that are willing to hurt you, that Dumbledore would do this just to try and get control of you. I was trying to get control of my anger at them, I wasn’t angry at you!” Mikhail said firmly. 

“Oh…bit embarrassed now,” Harry chuckled as a deep red blush spread across his face confirming his words.

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about, I do though. You tell me something like that and I storm away from you,” Mikhail shook his head. 

“I was worried it would be the straw that broke the camels back,” Harry admitted softly gripping onto the front of Mikhail’s robes as he wriggled a little to get comfortable. 

“I’m not going to change my mind Harry, not for this, not for anything. I knew you had a lot coming with you, but you’re worth it, what we can have together is worth it,” Mikhail smiled down at him, stroking his fingers along the side of Harry’s face looking down at him with warmth in his eyes that eased all the worry from his mind and chest. 

“I’m really not sure I’m worth all this trouble right now, not with Voldemort and Dumbledore after me. Maybe if we wait until after the wa…” Harry groaned into Mikhail’s mouth was he was quietened again with a kiss. He wasn’t sure that he wouldn’t mind Mikhail using this method to quieten him every time, and he couldn’t seem to stop himself from kissing back, his hands sliding over Mikhail’s broad, firm shoulders able to feel the muscles there even through his robes, before sliding them down his back and gripping onto the fabric of his robes. 

“Don’t speak like that. I am not waiting any longer than I have to, especially not because of old deluded fools who thinks he can control and rule your life as he sees fit, and not because of some psychopathic mad man who has ruined enough of your life already. I told you, I tend to get what I want, and what I want is to bond with you,” Mikhail pulled back just enough to press their foreheads together, his grey eyes peering down into Harry’s own intently. Harry smiled back at him tugging on his shoulders to bring him back down into another kiss. 

Kissing Mikhail was something he could never get enough of, and due to circumstances they could never really kiss as much as he would like. Generally they were around other people, or in public places where it would unseemly for two Lords to be seen snogging, this was a rare opportunity and one he did not want to waste. The feeling of Mikhail’s tongue tasting and teasing, his full lips pressed to Harry’s own, the feeling of his powerful body pressed against Harry’s, all of it was amazing and completely intoxicating, making his head spin and his magic reach out to Mikhail’s which welcomed his and stroked back along his. 

He gasped into the kiss when Mikhail placed his full body weight against Harry, he shifted automatically so that his legs were were framing Mikhail’s hips and their bodies pressed even closer together. He delighted in the moan that Mikhail released into their kiss, their lips pressing together more desperately and more hungrily. Harry wrapped one leg over the back of Mikhail’s thighs, his hands gripping tighter into Mikhail’s robes and shoulders as he felt the lust burning through his body, felt his body becoming more sensitive and warmer, he became more aware of every inch of Mikhail against him, even the feel of the strands of Mikhail’s hair brushing against his face felt 100 times more than it had before. 

Mikhail trailed his lips from Harry’s when they had to separate for air, but he trailed his lips instead down Harry’s neck, tugging at the neck of his robes to settle his lips over his collar bone, nipping and sucking at the pale skin, watching as it turned a beautiful red. When their lips sealed back together in a powerful kiss Harry gripped even tighter onto Mikhail, barely even noticing when Mikhail’s teeth caught his lip with the fierceness of their kiss, only groaning deeper into the kisses. When their hips rocked together however, their arousals pressing against each other, Harry pulled away, heaving in in deep, gasping breaths and feeling shaky with the powerful arousal he had not felt before. 

“H…Harry?” Mikhail breathed out propping himself up over Harry. “I’m sorry,” 

“No, no its just, not here, not now,” Harry smiled pecking Mikhail’s lips one more time. 

“I know. I thought I had a little more control than this,” Mikhail chuckled. “You are lethal,” 

“At least I am completely reassured that you weren’t angry at me,” Harry said cheekily, bursting out laughing when Mikhail nipped at his cheek in response. 

“I love your laugh,” Mikhail sighed shifting so that he was sitting up, tugging Harry’s legs over his lap.

“I’ll make a note, arousal makes you sappy,” Harry grinned leaning forwards to kiss Mikhail.

“I’m a Slytherin I do not do sappy,” Mikhail mock scowled but had to smile as Harry started laughing again.

“Of course you don’t,” Harry nodded. 

“What do you want to drink? I booked the room for an hour, we might as well have something to warm us up,” Mikhail asked. 

“Warmed Butterbeer please,” Harry said after a moments thought, smiling when the steaming cup appeared on the coffee table. 

“Tea, milk one sugar,” Mikhail requested. “That is better,” He sighed after taking a sip, dropping his head onto the back of the sofa. 

“So, we’re ok?” Harry asked after a few moments of silence, simply enjoying their drinks. 

“We’re fine Harry. Though I still would like to murder Dumbledore, you are being careful?” Mikhail asked worriedly. 

“Honestly I think you need to get in a long line to do that, and I haven’t told Sirius, Remus or Bill yet, never mind Molly, Arthur, Charlie or the twins,” Harry winced. “But I am being careful, at least one of the others is with me at all times, and we have created these,” Harry undid the necklace around his neck and held it out to Mikhail. Taking the fine silver chain Mikhail looked at the charm on the end, it was a simple oval flat plated charm but with a beautiful carving of a stag with a lily wrapped around its antlers. 

“What does it do?” Mikhail asked confused. Grinning Harry leant forwards and little and took the necklace back but left it so Mikhail could still see the charm. Mikhail watched confused as Harry closed his eyes in concentration before opening them again, he was about to ask what he had done when the face of the charm shimmered and the stag and lily were replaced with words. 

That’s nice, have a good time and say hello to Mikhail from us. Mione. 

The lily and stag reappeared for a second before it shimmered again and a second message came through. 

Could you stop by the twins shop and get more of the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. G 

“Up for meeting the twins?” Harry smiled at Mikhail. 

“Makes it easier not the meet them all in bulk,” Mikhail shrugged. “That is a very good idea though, how does it work?” he asked running his finger along the carving of the Lily and Stag. 

“Its charmed so that only I can take it off, as long as some point of it has skin contact with me I’ll be able to activate it. It works off thoughts or spoke words, activated with a password, and then you think or say what you want to be put on the others charms, when a message comes through it heats up,” Harry explained as he fastened it back around his neck. “Ginny transfigured the charms, each one if personal to us, Hermione and me placed the spells on them to use them to pass messages,”

“Promise me you will be careful,” Mikhail sighed taking Harry’s hand in his. 

“I’m being careful. But trust me, as quick as you think I am politically I’m quicker with spells,” Harry promised. 

“There’s no way to prove that he’s doing this is there?” Mikhail said rather than asked.

“No there isn’t, especially with it coming from Snape, we wouldn’t even get it to the Wizengamot where we could ensure a fair trial. He’s whispered in enough ears and kindly helped enough families for nothing but ‘what’s right’ to have a lot of leeway. Not to mention he has people in or close to nearly every department in the ministry,” Harry shrugged. 

“Are you serious?” Mikhail frowned. 

“Not exactly the managomous, grandfatherly, not interested in politics soul that he makes himself out to be huh?” Harry snorted. 

“No, he’s really not. Dante will be interested to hear this, he’s had suspicions about Dumbledore for a long time,” Mikhail hummed. 

“He’s been right to. I get the feeling that there is more behind those two then just a dislike of character, Dante seems to have a real dislike for him,” Harry asked what had been on his mind from the first meeting. Mikhail put his cup back down on the coffee table and laid one arm over Harry’s legs, the other made Harry shiver as he absently slipped his hand up Harry’s right trouser leg and started rubbing his ankle gently, all the while looking completely oblivious to what he was doing, especially to Harry’s arousal system!

“Its mainly to do with Dumbledore’s dislike of Slytherins, he doesn’t make it obvious enough that anyone has any hope to raise an argument against him, something it seems he is very good at. Dante was on the Wizengamot before Dumbledore, just as he became one of the Lord Over seers before Dumbledore became Supreme Mugwump. Dante stands in the way of a lot of the bills that Dumbledore wants to push through, where Dumbledore has a number of the light votes, Dante holds the grey, the Dar…Voldemort holds the dark. If Dumbledore gets rid of Dante then he will be able to get one of his followers to replace Dante, and then have a higher control of the Wizengamot. Dante of course has fought off any attempts Dumbledore made, including a very suspicious anonymous accusation that Dante was a Death Eater,” Mikhail explained. 

“That makes a lot of sense, and it is completely Dumbledore’s style. Dante is entirely too Slytherin for Dumbledore’s tastes,” Harry nodded thoughtfully. 

“You know a lot about the way his mind works,” Mikhail said quietly drawing Harry’s eyes away from where they had been thoughtfully on the fireplace. He smiled slightly sadly at Mikhail rubbing his fingers over Mikhail’s. 

“I have to. No matter how it seems Dumbledore does still have a measure of control over me as long as I remain in Hogwarts, the Ministry will never let me leave the country to go to another school, and I can’t be seen to be fracturing from him completely just yet, challenging him, making it known I’m not happy with him is one thing. I need to know the way he will move and react as best as possible so I can make the best move I can,” Harry sighed. 

“I don’t like how surrounded you are,” Mikhail frowned. 

“I have my own friends, and people that are by my side in case something happens. You don’t have to worry about me Mikhail,” Harry smiled taking a chance and moving so he was straddling Mikhail’s lap. He watched slightly fascinated as Mikhail’s eyes dilated, his hands going to Harry’s hips. He paused when he realised what he had done and moved his hands away looking unsure as to where he should put them. Smiling Harry placed his hands on top of Mikhail’s and guided them back to his hips. 

“I care about you, I want to bond with you, of course I am going to worry about you,” Mikhail said firmly, reaching up to brush his fingers over Harry’s face tucking his hair behind his ear. 

“Then don’t worry too much, I’m not going to miss the chance of getting to bond with you. I will fight just to hold you to that,” Harry grinned nudging his nose against Mikhail’s. 

“Then we have a deal,” Mikhail nodded before pressing his lips to Harry’s again. Harry hummed contently into the kiss, the afternoon already had been a good start on satisfying his need to be close to Mikhail, and they had the meal tonight as well. “You are far too tempting for either of our good,” Mikhail sighed against Harry’s mouth as his fingers tightened over Harry’s hips. Grinning mischievously Harry nipped lightly at Mikhail’s bottom lip before kissing him lightly. 

“Sorry, you don’t exactly make it easy on me either you know,” Harry apologised pulling away. 

“As long as we are making it as difficult on each other,” Mikhail chuckled roughly. 

“You know,” Harry smiled shyly running his fingers over Mikhail’s jaw. “If you and Blaise come to the manor for the holidays, we would have nearly two weeks together,” Harry suggested quietly feeling ridiculously nervous once his suggestion was out there. 

“You want to spend the whole holiday with me?” Mikhail asked sounding a little stunned. 

“Well yes, it would be nice to get to spend time with you uninterrupted, especially over the holidays. But you know I’ll understand if you want to spend it you and Blaise, and well Sirius, Remus and Bill will be there all the time, and Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Molly, Arthur, Char…” Harry blinked when Mikhail’s lips pressed to his quieting his rambling. 

“Family and all, I would like to get to spend every minute of the holidays with you I can,” Mikhail responded when he pulled away getting a happy grin from Harry. 

“Then I’m looking forward to Yule even more. And I get to see your face when you open your present,” Harry grinned. 

“I’m sure Blaise will appreciate some more time with Ms Weasley as well,” Mikhail smirked as Harry started laughing. 

“That he definitely won’t complain about,” Harry nodded. “Come on we had better get to the twins shop if we want to make it on time tonight,” He sighed standing up reluctantly and already feeling colder. 

“Any warnings that I should get for this meeting?” Mikhail asked allowing Harry to tug him to his feet.

“Accept nothing from them that I haven’t checked out first, take no food or drink, don’t get separated from me,” Harry said quickly. Mikhail scanned Harry’s face looking for signs that he was joking, however Harry was looking back at him completely seriously before started fastening his cloak. 

“I am suddenly reconsidering this,” Mikhail winced. Harry laughed reaching forwards to fasten Mikhail’s cloak for him before stroking his hand down his cloak before speaking. 

“Don’t worry, I am much, much too fond of you to let anything happen to you,” He grinned raising himself onto his toes and pecking Mikhail’s lips before turning to tug on his gloves that Mikhail had somehow managed to take off of him when they got into the room. 

Finally they were both ready to face the falling snow in the alley and with their hands linked they made their way through the christmas/yule crowds filling the alley down towards the brightly coloured shop front belonging to the twins, visible clearly even through the white blanket that had covered the alley like a pretty picture. 

While it wasn’t anywhere close to the little town in Prague that Mikhail had taken him to Diagon was still beautiful in its own way, quaint and picturesque with its tall buildings and bright coloured store front. Nearly every shop had hung holly and ivy outside their shops, fairy lights were glittering back and forth, brightly coloured ball balls and evergreen were inside the shops as well. 

“Its nice to be able to shop properly for christmas and not just a mad dash around Hogsmeade on the trip they allow us the weekend before holidays,” Harry said as they walked at a gentle pace to the twins shop which looked worryingly busy.

“It never did make sense to me letting students go into the village only a week before holidays, especially the younger years,” Mikhail snorted before opening the door for Harry. “Good Merlin,” He blinked staring around the almost packed shop full of shouting, yelling and noisy children, slightly desperate looking adults and a smattering of teenagers. Shop assistants were busy shouting back and forth to each other, customers and seemed to be attempting to turn everything into controlled chaos. 

“Come on, and hold on tight!” Harry shouted over the din, holding firmly onto Mikhail’s hand and plunging into the crowd scanning for redheads. Finally he managed to spot one and nudged, pushed, squeezed and shoved his way through, once he was finally close enough he stopped and let go of Mikhail’s hand to put his fingers to his lips and whistled piercingly. Fred looked up scanning the crowd before grinning when he spotted Harry, quickly finishing up with his customer he scaled down two staircases and yanked Harry into a tight hug.

“Little brother this is a surprise! I heard you were in the alley but I was told you would be having a romantic stroll with your fella,” Fred grinned. 

“I am,” Harry answered squeezing back before stepping back against Mikhail’s chest. 

“Ah,” Fred eyes scanned Mikhail before he turned and raised his hands to his mouth. “Yo George! Our little star’s here with MZ!” Fred yelled into the shop. Almost as though he had aparated George swiftly appeared at Fred’s side, gripping Harry’s cloak and hugging him tightly while his eyes scanned Mikhail. 

“So this is the man that managed to tame our little Harry,” George grinned releasing Harry. “Come on we can take a few minutes we’re having a quiet patch,” He motioned them forwards starting through the crowd.

“You know I hate it when you call me Little Star. And this is quiet?” He asked incredulously as he linked his and Mikhail’s fingers together again. 

“Tis the season to panic about what to buy your little darlings, fail safe…”

“Seems to be us. And we are surprisingly popular for the older…”

“Years as well, granny and granddad seem to have a much higher…”

“Interest in prank objects than ours were,” Fred and George visibly had Mikhail a little confused and trying to piece their words together amongst the busy chatter in the shop. Finally they slipped behind the counter and into the back room of the shop where there was a warded experimentation area filled with half done products, materials, potions ingredients. There were a few scorch marks on the floor, wall and work table. A small area at the back of the room near the crackling fireplace was set up with an arm chair and a small battered sofa. 

“Sorry we heaven’t got very long,” Fred smiled taking the sofa with George. Rolling his eyes Harry waited for Mikhail to sit in the armchair before perching on his knee with a smirk. 

“Its alright, though Ginny asked for more Peruvian instant darkness powder,” Harry shrugged. 

“Do we want to know what you lot have done with the lot we gave you in September?” George laughed as Fred summoned a bag of the powder and chucked it to Harry. 

“Probably not,” Harry shrugged with a small grin. 

“Ah, you do us proud,” Fred sniffed wiping his eyes.

“So Mikhail Zabini huh,” George grinned at the so far quiet man. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Harry has spoken about you both a lot,” Mikhail nodded politely to them.

“Well you managed to survive the parental group from hell…“

“And seem to have come out of it unharmed, that is impressive,” Fred and George grinned. 

“It was more than a little intimidating meeting them. And I have the rest of your family to meet, lets not count me unharmed yet,” Mikhail said dryly. 

“We like him,” They chorused nodding approvingly. 

“Just like that?” Mikhail asked surprised. 

“Harry is the grand master, our place is not to question him…”

“Wherever he leads we will follow, and we trust in his sense of… “

“People, he’s never wrong. He says you’re ok and that you are the…”

“One he wants, as long as you do nothing to hurt him we are fine with it,” They both shrugged at the same time.

“You inspire a lot of loyalty,” Mikhail said softly smiling when a blush exploded across Harry’s face. 

“They’re exaggerating, they were probably there when Bill, Sirius and Remus talked about our meal to Molly and Arthur the other night,” Harry snorted. 

“Well there is that as well, but mainly Harry deserves to be happy. We’re not going to push or question him when he has finally got someone in his life,” Fred smiled.

“Someone that seems to treat him very well,” George added. 

“I have no intention of hurting him,” Mikhail said honestly. Harry smiled slightly placing his hand over Mikhail’s squeezing it. 

“Then we will all get on very well,” Fred grinned. 

“Mikhail and Blaise will be joining us for Yule,” Harry said with a happy grin making the twins share a look before they smiled even wider, a look of acceptance in their eyes that had not been there before. 

“Well in that case, getting on mum’s good side a bottle of brandy, dad’s a box of caramel chocolates,” George advised.

“Thank you, I will follow that advise,” Mikhail chuckled. 

“We’re sorry but we need to get back to the shop, christmas shopping is driving us to exhaustion between sales and replacing stock,” Fred sighed rubbing his eyes. 

“Pepper up potion has become an almost daily necessity,” George shook his head. 

“Make sure you look after yourselves and actually eat. I’m not at the point where I will tell Molly yet, but I am at the point that I will come round here and make you eat,” Harry said firmly standing and hugging both the twins before they could stand. 

“You fuss over us too much,” Fred said fondly standing and combing his fingers through Harry’s hair. 

“Make sure to look after yourself, we are fine, Lee keeps an eye on us,” George nodded hugging Harry this time and kissing his temple. Mikhail could read the worry in their playful eyes for Harry, could see how much they cared for him. 

“You as well Mikhail, look after yourself, if you get hurt it will hurt Harry,” Fred said in an under tone while George distracted Harry.

“I will do not worry, the same goes for you,” Mikhail nodded shaking Fred’s hand. 

“Ready?” Harry asked curiously looking between them. 

“You can take the back door out, it would probably take you an hour to get out of here, after work rush,” George shuddered nodding to the back door. 

“Thank guys, we’ll see you at Yule, you’ll be seeing me sooner if you aren’t looking after yourselves,” Harry added warningly.

“We’ll see you soon. Enjoy your meal thingy tonight!” Fred waved from the doorway as they stepped into the alley way at the side of the shop. 

“Wish us luck,” George added with a grin. 

“See you later,” Harry shook his head. 

“That was a lot better than I expected,” Mikhail sighed. 

“The twins tend to follow me in what I do, they enjoy mayhem and mischief, me sticking two fingers up at Dumbledore, courting someone who he definitely wouldn’t agree with, and a grey Slytherin as well, that’s an idea of heaven for them,” Harry laughed turning in the entrance way to the alley grinning mischievously at Mikhail. 

“Ah, so that is why you agreed to court me, because I’m a rebellion partner,” Mikhail nodded. 

“Of course!” Harry nodded seriously before smirking and tugging Mikhail closer by his cloak. “And the fact you are charming, gorgeous, intelligent, quick, smooth, slightly dangerous edge,”

“Ok, ok I get it,” Mikhail chuckled nudging his nose behind Harry’s ear. 

“Are you embarrassed?” Harry grinned wrapping his arms around Mikhail’s neck. 

“Of course not,” Mikhail huffed brushing his lips sensuously along Harry’s cheek in a slow drag before brushing their lips together feather light. 

“Of course not, I believe you,” Harry nodded lightly. 

“How long before you need to get back to get ready for tonight?” Mikhail asked between kisses, his grey eyes boring into Harry’s. 

“Ten minutes,” Harry sighed glancing at his watch over Mikhail’s shoulder. 

“Guess I’ll have to make the most of it then before I have to give you back for a couple of hours,” Mikhail smirked before crushing their lips together.


	10. Admissions, Sleep Overs and Afterwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes charge of his own life and takes his seats on the Wizengamot with Hermione and Ron's help. He meets new people and makes some new allies, including the gorgeous, mysterious Mikhail Zabini. Harry/OMC

Chapter ten

"We'll go and sit down," Hermione smiled as they walked up to the restaurant doors and saw Mikhail waiting outside. Smiling gratefully at his friends as they smiled at Mikhail and disappeared into the restaurant Harry stopped just in front of his older partner.

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked concerned seeing the look on Mikhail's face. Letting out a deep breath Mikhail wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and tugged him forwards to kiss him firmly and deeply enough that Harry's mind short circuited straight away and he was left humming happily into Mikhail's mouth as he threw his arms around his neck.

"All I could think about was the fact that you were in that school, away from me, with people that Dumbledore…" Mikhail gritted his teeth.

"Mikhail," Harry sighed stroking his hand over a tightly clenched jaw. "We have done everything that we can to ensure that nothing happens, I'm taking potions that stop everything but amortentia, Hermione is looking up spells that will identify if there is anything in my food, the imperio curse doesn't work on me, we have the necklaces and I go nowhere alone, and even if someone manages to duel their way passed my defences the others are bloody scary in their own rights,"

"I know that, but I just hate that you are so far from me and in danger," Mikhail shook his head. Biting his lip Harry considered what he was about to suggest. It was a huge step forwards and Mikhail could very well say no, but…he wanted it and it might make Mikhail feel better.

"I'm not allowed to stay away from the castle often, but well, tonight maybe, if you wanted, we could stay at one of my houses for the night, together, just to sleep! But…" Harry winced as his rambling became even worse rubbing a frustrated hand through his hair as he huffed and looked away. Strong fingers gripped his chin and turned him back to look into serious grey eyes.

"Are you saying you would like for me to stay at one for your houses tonight, sharing a bed?" Mikhail asked, his tone giving nothing away.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have suggested that I don't know what I was thinking," Harry cringed mortified, Merlin Mikhail was going to think he was forward or a slut or something.

"Harry, if you really want to I would love…I would really like that, but I don't want you to feel we have to," Mikhail started smiling a little making something in Harry relax. Maybe he was a slight drama queen.

"I'd like it too, I just didn't want you thinking I was forward or something," Harry chuckled nuzzling into Mikhail a little.

"It would be nice being able to go to sleep holding you wake up with you," Mikhail smiled bowing his head a little to place kisses down his cheek till Harry smiled and lifted his head to press their lips together.

"That sounds an amazing way to end the day and start it," Harry grinned when they parted. "Come on, the sooner we get in, the sooner we finish supper and the sooner we can leave," Harry gently nudged Mikhail when he started chuckling a little at Harry's eagerness.

After handing over their cloaks over to the matre de Mikhail's arm reclaimed Harry's waist and rolling his eyes Harry followed him over to the corner where the others were seated and chatting away, they all looked up and gave to couple variations a smiles, smirks and grins was they watched their approach.

"Harry," Nathanial smiled brightly standing and kissing Harry's cheek. "Thank you for inviting us,"

"You're welcome," Harry smiled warmly. He and Nathanial had ended up having a long talk the day after the Wizengamot meeting, nearly ten hours long, as Nathanial took Harry through all the different aspects of his department, the red tape and various loopholes he had managed to find, as well as the various people in the department. And they had talked a little about the baby, Mikhail and his and Harry's courting. They got on very well and Samuel had popped his head in every now and then smiling ruefully when he realised they had gone from talking about the Department of Children's welfare to just chatting away. Nathanial was someone he could be a good friend with, and he was someone with a Slytherin mate as well.

"Mikhail, good to see you again," Samuel smiled reaching out to shake Mikhail's hand.

"Harry," Gregory beamed taking Harry's hands before kissing his cheek.

"Hey Gregory," Harry smiled at the enthusiastic man.

"It is wonderful to see the three of you again," Dante smiled slightly shaking Harry's hand and then Mikhail's.

"You two are so wonderful together," Nessa smiled brightly between the two of them making Harry blush as Nathanial nodded in agreement.

"Leave them alone, poor Harry's going to burn up," Amelia chuckled. Rolling his eyes playfully Harry slipped into the free seat beside Hermione and opposite Samuel, Mikhail claiming the seat next to him.

"I'm going to ignore you all," Harry huffed.

"Ignore them Harry," Gregory reached over to pat Harry's hand. Harry gave Hermione a gentle shove as she carried on giggling.

"Hermione and Ron were just telling us that you have been busy meeting Harry's family," Marcus said once they were all settled and wince had been placed on the table, none alcoholic for Nathanial and Samuel who was keeping his husband company in not being allowed to drink.

"Yes, it was a slightly traumatising experience," Mikhail snorted making Harry, Hermione and Ron laugh.

"He's over half way through them all," Harry told the other amused.

"The worst is over, mum's just likely to fuss over Harry growing up too quickly and being to young to be being courted, dad will just smile and wish you the best of luck," Ron reassured Mikhail, finally taking pity on him.

"And Blaise is taking this well?" Dante asked.

"Blaise has been been really good about it all actually," Harry smiled.

"He's being very supportive. And he and Harry seem to be getting on quite well," Mikhail looked at Harry who nodded.

"I think that's mainly because Harry showed him where the school kitchens are," Hermione snickered.

"Yes, Blaise may be about twenty stone heavier when you see him for Yule than when he left," Harry said seriously before grinning when Mikhail snorted.

"That boy has a hollow leg and a vanishing charm on his stomach," Dante shook his head fondly. It was very clear that Dante was extremely fond of his godson, and Blaise of him.

"I think he and Ron have sent up competition as to who can eat more when we have meals together," Hermione sighed.

"Meals together, in the kitchens?" Amelia asked curiously.

"There as well, but Harry decided that he was going to eat with Blaise last night as his friends are in the hospital ward for a mispronounced charm, so he just went and sat down at the Slytherin table leaving us to follow. I thought the Bloody Baron was about to have a heart attack, never mind Dumbledore and the staff and the students," Hermione's smirk was purely wicked as she clearly remembered.

"You did what?" Mikhail asked amused.

"Well I didn't want Blaise sitting there alone, so I thought I would sit with him," Harry shrugged. "It was completely worth it to see Dumbledore's face," Harry said before wincing when he saw the expression that crossed Mikhail's face. Hermione cleared her throat a little catching the look, a tightening in her own eyes while Ron clenched his hands on top of the table.

"Is everything alright?" Samuel frowned looking across the four of them concerned.

"Everything is fine," Harry said quickly.

"Harry…" Mikhail started to say but Harry's look stopped him.

"Is something wrong?" Dante asked sharply looking between Harry and Mikhail.

"Its just a slight problem that is being dealt with," Harry said diplomatically, though it was ruined by Mikhail and Hermione's similtaneous snorts.

"Has something happened?" Amelia asked slowly, clearly concerned. Harry looked over the group who were all looking concerned in their own ways, Gregory especially was looking worried as he looked at Harry with his warm brown eyes.

"I found out that Dumbledore's desperation to get me back under control have gone even further than even we expected. I found out from a source that Dumbledore has made plans to try and ensure the break up of mine and Mikhail's relationship," Harry sighed reaching to take Mikhail's hand being able to feel the tension radiating from his partner never mind see it.

"But…that means you have to not sleep with anyone," Marcus frowned.

"Except Dumbledore has…encouraged those that he has hired to use as much force as they think is necessary," Mikhail gritted out. Harry tightened his hand on Mikhail's as he started trembling faintly, anger clear in almost every angle of his face.

"You mean…you're talking about…" Nathanial gasped covering his mouth.

"Potions, spells, force, yes," Harry nodded, partly consciously, partly unconsciously leaning closer to Mikhail. He quickly placed his arm over Harry's shoulders tugging him closer so Harry's back was resting against his chest.

"That's…you're serious?!" Amelia was pale was she pressed a shaking hand to her chest.

"Dumbledore is deranged! You're one of his students!" Nessa choked out shaking her head.

"Harry has never been one of Dumbledore's students. Dumbledore wanted Harry to be his weapon that would help him destroy V…Voldemort and then he would be able to take the credit for training Harry and being his 'mentor'," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You…you can't be safe in Hogwarts!" Gregory stammered reaching a shaky hand to his wine glass and taking a deep gulp of the wine.

"We think that its highly likely some of them will be in Hogwarts, students. But Harry would never be allowed to leave the country to another school, even with his seats the ministry aren't going to let him leave," Ron answered.

"But you're stuck in a school with a man who is encouraging people to…to…to rape you!" Samuel hissed.

"As much freedom as I have been able to gain, I am still limited by what I can do without either being in severe danger, risking alienating the ministry or the public themselves. Leaving Hogwarts would put the public into uproar and we can't afford that right now," Harry sighed pressing closer into Mikhail's chest.

"What do you mean?" Amelia frowned.

"A good chunk of my freedom of movement rests on the popularity I have with the public. Dumbledore can't make things difficult for me when I am in the publics good books, that's why he hasn't risked more arguments. If I fall out of favour then he will be able to make things more difficult for me, and have the Ministry's support," Harry explained.

"So you have to stay, in danger?!" Gregory said angrily.

"We've done everything that we can to ensure nothing happens. Harry's taken potions to negate nearly all potions, we have found some charms that will check his food and drink, he doesn't eat or drink anything given to him by others. Mind controlling spells don't work on him. He doesn't go anywhere alone, and as assistant estate managers myself and Ron have reason to go anywhere he does so if Dumbledore summons him we can go with him. And we have numerous other safety measures in place. Not to mention that Harry's a brilliant dueller, knows endless defensive and offensive spells and he knows Hogwarts better than everyone besides Dumbledore himself," Hermione assured them.

"This is ridiculous, he can't be allowed to get away with this!" Dante spat angrily.

"He won't, we're not planning on sitting back and just letting things happen. We will get proof and when the time is right we will make our move," Ron smirked.

"But you have to wait to make it?" Marcus frowned.

"We're binding our time, while watching our backs. Plus we have the fact that Dumbledore severely underestimates us, even now when we have shown one of our hands, because he still sees us as pawns and not as playing our own board," Hermione's eyes glinted as she spoke.

"But you still have to wait," Nessa argued.

"For now," Harry shrugged.

"Do you have any suspicions at all as to who Dumbledore could have…gotten to do this?" Amelia asked.

"We know one, they are the one that warned us about what was going on. As for the others, we're watching closely to see for anyone giving an indication of being one of them," Hermione assured them seeing the worry on their faces.

"I'm not going to allow anyone to come between myself and Mikhail, especially not Dumbledore and his little plots," Harry said firmly and with steel to his tone as he placed his hand onto Mikhail's thigh and squeezed firmly.

"Hmm, I actually believe you, Lord Potter-Black," Dante smirked calming down slightly as his eyes intently scanned Harry's face and seeing the truth there.

"Mikhail's only getting rid of me if he doesn't want me anymore, and I intended to ensure that doesn't happen," Harry grinned tilting his head back to meet Mikhail's eyes. The older man shook his head, amusement replacing anger, growing feelings replacing fear. A warm finger was placed underneath his chin and tilted his head a little more before holding it in place as he bent down to press their lips together firmly.

Ron coughing loudly separated them just as Harry opened his mouth when Mikhail pressed his tongue along the seam of his lips. Blushing embarrassed Harry buried back into Mikhail's side as the table chuckled. Finally they turned their attention away from the matter, clearly deciding to let it rest, and focused on their starters which had sat waiting for them under warming or cooling charms.

The conversation until their desert was a light chatter, apparently Nessa had been at Hogwarts in the same year as Samuel so they were catching up, Nathanial and Harry were chatting away about about their plans for over yule - Harry of course throwing in allusions to Sirius. Mikhail was speaking with Dante, Amelia and Marcus about their estates and home businesses. Gregory, Hermione and Ron were discussing some of the law changes that had been made in the previous wizengamot meeting.

Harry was making his way through his hot chocolate fudge cake with cream when the conversation he had been wondering about came up. Their conversations had been mixed, Mikhail and Samuel had been chatting quietly about something while Harry listened amused as Hermione grilled an equally amused Nathanial over male pregnancy.

"So Harry, Mikhail has been telling us a little bit about the work you have been doing with werewolves," Gregory said quietly getting Harry's attention and everyone else's at the table. It seemed they had ignored the topic during the last meal on purpose, but now they were willing to bring it up again.

"Yes, we are setting up safe houses for werewolves so that they have somewhere to go, someone where they will get regular food and medical care, as well as a roof over their heads," Harry nodded.

"Mikhail told us what you said about the medical and physical side effects you explained," Dante said calmly, only him leaning forwards a little indicating how interested he was in the subject.

"Yes, we have managed to get them the potions that they need, and there are a few healers and researchers amongst the werewolves that accepted my offer, they are making good work towards improving the existing potions for werewolves, and on improving the healing techniques for after the change," Hermione nodded.

"Do you mind me asking what your numbers are, men, women, children?" Nessa asked softly.

"We have around about 145 now, 68 children, 46 men, 31 women," Ron reeled off as Hermione and Harry turned to look at him.

"Why so much more children?" Amelia frowned.

"Not all packs accepting our invitation of safety, but as Voldemort has started going around the packs trying to get them to join, or worse for them Greyback, they have started sending their children to get them to safety. Hopefully they will start accepting for themselves soon," Harry explained.

"Why would they send their children but not come themselves?" Gregory asked confused.

"They don't want to have to leave their land, the homes that they do have. Voldemort and Fenrir have been burning the homes of the wolf packs that have managed to get away from them. They send their children to keep them safe and hold out as long as they can, protecting it the best way they can," Harry finished his cake putting his fork down on his plate.

"So many children, are they…bitten?" Samuel asked.

"No, not all of them, about fifteen of the children with us are bitten, the rest are the children of werewolves," Ron shook his head.

"What's it like for them? Are they full werewolves?" Gregory leant forwards in his curiosity, something they could see in all of them.

"It can depend on the child, it shows up numerous different ways, its part of what they are researching right now, trying to figure out why some children have hardly any of the gene and why others have the full gene. Some become basically natural animagus with their wolf form, they feel the urge to transform on the full moon but don't have to and they always keep their mind naturally while they are in wolf form. Some of them show no were traits at all, except for night terrors on the night of the moon," Hermione told them.

"And there is no obvious link between the different children and how they manifest it? Or their parents?" Nathanial frowned.

"Nope, not that we can figure out, but then no real research has been put into it. The Ministry, witches and wizards aren't interested in it unless it is trying to pass laws to stop werewolves from reproducing, werewolves have tried to research it, but they are limited by simply trying to exist and survive, collecting the data has been exceedingly difficult considering werewolves can struggle to mix together when someone shows up unannounced, especially with how protective they are with their children," Hermione shook her head.

"How are you housing so many?" Amelia asked.

"We have them set up in one of Harry's homes, although we have run out of space now, we're having to open a second home up. The children to 16 years olds are in dorm setups of varying sizes, we have had to divide some of the larger rooms have been divided for the adults or couple to share," Ron answered. Mikhail ran his hand over the back of Harry's neck in a silent show of support.

"Thank you, for speaking to us about this," Marcus nodded after a few moments of silence.

"As we said, anyone that will listen to the truth and hear it," Hermione smiled.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked Harry as they stepped outside, Ron and Mikhail right behind them.

"Actually," Harry bit his lip looking at Mikhail who smiled as he walked over.

"Where are you going?" Hermione smiled warmly.

"Black Castle," Harry said quietly.

"Behave, and be back by one for lunch or Dumbledore is likely to try and send out the search parties," Hermione said reaching out to hug Harry.

"Erm, what's going on?" Ron frowned confused.

"Never mind, come on we have to go and finish writing that article for Rita," Hermione giggled at the horrified look on Ron's face.

"But! I've been drinking, and its half eleven!" Ron whined.

"Have fun with that," Harry grinned as he wrapped his arms around Mikhail's waist. "Ready?" He asked.

"When you are," the older man nodded wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulders. Harry buried his face into the warmth of Mikhail's fur cloak, breathing in the musky, manly scent of his partner before he pictured where he wanted them to go and aparated out to the sound of Hermione teasing Ron.

As soon as they appeared in Black Castle Mikhail gripped Harry's messy black hair and tugged just enough for Harry to tilt his head back, only to groan hungrily was Mikhail slammed their mouths together holding Harry close to him, his hand holding him in place and at the right angle to achieve his goal, which was apparently to reduce the younger man to a melted, blissed out mass.

He clung tightly onto Mikhail's cloak with one hand, the other thrown over his shoulder as he was tugged along for the ride, kissing back, keeping up with Mikhail of best he could, but mainly absorbing the feelings running through his body as Mikhail completely and thoroughly dominated his mouth. His large, warm hands were resting either side of Harry's hips underneath his cloak and robes, the closest they had gotten.

Mikhail growled out slightly when Harry nipped at his bottom lip sharply before sucking hungrily on it. Quick hands unsnapped the fastening on his cloak and pushed his off his shoulders, Mikhail's fingers were slower undoing the buttons of Harry's robes before pushing them gratefully off Harry's shoulders and arms as well. Harry sighed out in lust and excitement as a shiver went through his body when Mikhail's hands brushed up his skin for the first time, stroking along his sides, around his rib cage, warm thumbs brushing over his nipples and circling them teasingly. Harry's breathing stuttered and he gasped as Mikhail's lips brushed down Harry's neck and over his collar bones, licking and nipping the skin, heightening the pleasure roaring through Harry's body.

Harry was barely aware of his own fingers desperately tugging open the fastenings on Mikhail's cloak and then his robes. He shoved them impatiently off of Mikhail's shoulders, going onto his tip toes as he ran his fingers over the defined, firm muscles of Mikhail's shoulders and back, feeling a thrill at the knowledge that went through him at the fact that this was his to touch and his alone.

Harry gasped into Mikhail's mouth when his lips were seized again, Mikhail grasped Harry's thighs and tugged them up making Harry throw his arms around Mikhail's neck and hold on tightly as Mikhail settled his legs around his waist. He groaned loudly and from the very back of his throat as Mikhail pressed him into the post of the bed behind them as his hands went down to cup Harry's bum.

"Ok?" Mikhail asked concerned, his lust filled grey eyes filled with a little concern as he scanned Harry's face for any sign that he didn't want this. Harry reached up and gripped Mikhail's hair tightly, also tightening his legs around Mikhail's waist.

"Please, don't stop!" Harry gasped starting to rock his hips tentatively against Mikhail's, and that it seemed was all the encouragement that Mikhail needed. He grabbed one of Harry's hands and guided it up to grip onto the post he was leaning against before he secured his hold on Harry's bum and hip and started gently thrusting their hips together in a rhythmic motion. Harry closed his eyes and dropped his head back as a moan bubbled out of him as the pleasure hummed through his veins, echoing along every never ending. Mikhail's lips were busy at his neck and jaw line as he rolled their hips together harder and harder, Harry absorbing the feeling of Mikhail's hard, and clearly large erection rubbing against his own, defined through their trousers.

Mewling with a particularly hard thrust caused Mikhail to nip at his chin indicating what he wanted from Harry, and when their eyes met Harry shuddered at the intense look in Mikhail's eyes as they seemed to scorch through his skin. He tightened his arms and legs around Mikhail shocked when he was yanked away from the post and Mikhail dropped them onto the bed, blanketing Harry's smaller body with his own. He groaned hungrily against Harry's throat as Harry tightened his legs around Mikhail's hips and slammed their hips together as his fingers dug tightly into the muscles of Mikhail's back.

He turned his face to press it into Mikhail's neck but Mikhail gripped his hair and tugged him back around so that he was looking into stormy grey as Mikhail pressed one hand beside his head, the other squeezing his hip as Mikhail thrust their hips together harder and faster. Suddenly presented with the sight of Mikhail's bare chest Harry was slightly distracted from the pleasure from his cock as he took in the beautiful sight of the sculpted expanse of dark muscled skin that almost made his mouth water. At the reminder to himself that he was allowed to touch he reached out his hand skimming his fingers over the sculpted abs and defined body, the feel of Mikhail's hot, sweaty skin underneath his fingers, the feel of the movement of muscle, getting to touch that amazing body, it heightened the amazing feelings rocking through his body and embarrassingly suddenly he arched his back as he exploded inside his trousers with a cry of Mikhail's name on his lips.

Mikhail stared down at the amazing sight that he was being privileged to, the sight of Harry with his head tilted back, his lips kissed a gorgeous red shade and looking even more fuller than they normally were, his pale skin was flushed an pink shade and his green eyes seemed greener and even more intense than normal - something Mikhail knew he would never get enough of seeing. Hearing his name spilling from those lips only heightened the roar in his ears as he watched, committing every second to his hips were thrusting hard and desperately against Harry's body that was becoming rapidly lazy beneath him. He gritted his teeth as sated green eyes flickered open and Harry reached up to tug him down sealing their lips together, sucking and nipping at Mikhail's bottom lip as he ran his hands around Mikhail's thrusting hips to grip his back was enough to send Mikhail over the edge.

"Are you ok?" Mikhail asked slightly hoarsely after a few moments, pushing himself up so Harry wasn't taking his weight.

"That was…wow," Harry smiled a little shyly up at him, though he was suddenly looking a little self conscious.

"That was amazing," Mikhail sighed muttering a cleaning charm on them both before leaning down to gently kiss Harry, trying to push his rapidly growing feelings for the amazing teen…no man underneath him. Dropping on his side next to Harry without breaking their kiss, they just enjoyed the lazy touches and soft kisses, the knowledge that they didn't have to hurry anywhere, that they weren't on a time limit or in public in one form or another was freeing for them both, and they enjoyed and made the most of it.

Harry blushed embarrassed as he had to tug away from Mikhail and quickly cover a yawn but Mikhail just let out one of his deep baritone chuckles, chastely kissing Harry's lips once before he shuffled to his feet ad reached out to tug Harry to his own.

"I'm sorry, its been a long day," Harry said feeling a little mortified.

"Its fine Harry, its late," Mikhail reassured him.

"Erm, I don't have anything you can sleep in," Harry frowned a little as the thought occurred to him.

"Do you feel comfortable with me sleeping in my boxers? Or I can keep my boxers on," Mikhail suggested.

"No!" Harry blushed at how quickly he said that. "I mean, no its fine, I don't mind you sleeping in your boxers,"

Mikhail sensing how flustered Harry was becoming turned his back when Harry pulled out a pair of sleep pants and stripped himself out of his own trousers before tying his hair back into a braid after finger combing it, Harry really did wreak havoc on his hair. Harry walking to the bed to tug down the covers alerted Mikhail to the fact that Harry had pulled on his light grey cotton sleep pants, so he padded his way over to the bed as well, fighting a smirk when he saw Harry looking at him out the corner of his eyes.

Harry watched a little breathless as Mikhail walked towards him, the powerful thighs he had felt underneath Mikhail's trousers before now suddenly on view to him, and boy what a view they were! It was enough to make him lightheaded, strongly muscled and covered with soft looking black hairs. Glancing up he met Mikhail's intense grey eyes and blushed as he realised he had been caught staring.

"If you look and blush at me like that we'll be getting ready for round two, and I have not had a recovery time like that since I was your age!" Mikhail warned him, only managing to make him blush even darker of course. He glared and pouted at Mikhail at the same time while the older man slipped into the bed.

"You're walking around in tight black boxers, you can't expect me not to look," Harry huffed crawling into the bed and tugging the blankets up. And then suddenly he was hit was a blast of unsurety, what was he supposed to do now? Would Mikhail want to cuddle or not, maybe he wanted Harry to stay on his own side of the bed. And even if he did want to cuddle how would he want to cuddle? Would he want to spoon, would he want Harry to cuddle into his side, lie half on his chest. He was suddenly embarrassingly aware that he had just had his first sexual encounter with anyone, and was about to share a bed with a male for the first time in his life who wasn't one of the Weasley boys, Neville or Remus and Siri.

"Harry?" Mikhail's concerned voice broke his mind from its panicked ramblings and he realised that in his panic he had tensed up tighter and stiller than someone hit with the body bind hex. "Harry are you alright? Did we go too fast? I can…I can put more clothes on or…" Mikhail's concerned stream was cut off when Harry relaxed a little and placed a nervous hand on his chest where he was sitting half propped up on an arm.

"I…I've never done this before. Its stupid but I don't know what to do now," Harry admitted, wishing a hole would open up and swallow him whole.

"Hey," Mikhail gentle voice stopped his second panic and he blinked when his lover dropped down to lie on the bed properly and opened his arm in indication of what he wanted. Nervously Harry shuffled closer to him and slowly rested his head on Mikhail's shoulder. He relaxed more when Mikhail showed no indication that he wasn't happy with this position, only throwing his leg over Harry's thighs and kissing his temple. "Thank you, for trusting me," he whispered softly just as the candles in the room began extinguishing at Harry's wave.

"Thank you, for making that amazing, and for wanting me despite of everything," Harry murmured suddenly feeling exhausted again.

"You're more than worth it, I hate being away from you," Mikhail sighed holding Harry tighter.

"Me too. Love you," Harry muttered making Mikhail tense shocked at the sleepy confession.

"I love you too," He breathed out amazed at hearing those heart stopping words from the person that had come to mean everything to him in three months.

"M'kay," Harry patted his chest before his breathing evened out indicating he had fallen asleep. Mikhail smiled amused, he was fairly sure Harry was going to freak out over that confession in the morning if he even remembered it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Harry was aware of was the warm arms wrapped tightly around his waist, the second was the slightly annoying feeling of someone breathing against the back of his neck causing a slightly tickling feeling. For a second he was sure he hand nodded off in Neville bed again only to be mistaken for Luna in Neville's sleep, something that always embarrassed both of them, but then he breathed in a little deeper and was hit with a very, very familiar scent. And then it all came crashing back to him, the amazing experience they had shared when Harry had brought them straight to his bedroom, talk about Freudian slip, all the way to his mostly asleep confession.

"Sh, no panicking, too early," Mikhail's sleep voice and the pat to his stomach made him snort and stop tensing up.

"I'm not panicking, I'm mentally beating myself up," Harry replied dryly.

"Why?" Mikhail sounded a lot more awake and concerned now.

"Because I admitted to you that I loved you when I was about to start snoring, not really romantic," Harry sighed.

"Knowing you love me, that makes it perfect. You could have told me in the middle of the wizengamot and it would have been perfect. So, that means you really meant it?" Mikhail asked a little unsurely. Harry rolled over onto his back to look up into slightly sleep hazed grey eyes before smiling a little.

"I love you," Harry repeated, the smile that he got in return for his words was simply breath taking.

"I love you too," Mikhail beamed brushing Harry's fringe out his eyes.

"I did not see you coming," Harry shook his head smiling a little ruefully.

"You were not exactly planned," Mikhail chuckled lying back down so they were practically nose to nose. "I had intended never to court or bond again, I had sworn myself to a life of being single,"

"Why change your mind?" Harry asked softly.

"Until the bathroom, I merely planned to seduce you to my bed, maybe have a few weeks together. You were beautiful to me, you had a spark in you that attracted me. But then in the bathroom I saw it was a fire and an intensity that I had never seen before. You told me to chase you, and I realised I wanted to chase you, catch you and never let go," Mikhail smiled brushing his fingers along Harry's cheek.

"I told myself before that meal I was going to stay away from you, ignore the pull that I had felt when I saw you for the first time," Harry admitted.

"Looks like we both failed spectacularly," Mikhail smiled. "Thankfully,"

"I am thankful," Harry smiled warmly back leaning forwards to kiss Mikhail.

"Master Harry, Hilky is being serving breakfast," a small voice announced twenty minutes later making both of them look to see the neatly dressed house elf standing in front of the small table and chair set in front of the fireplace. She curtseied neatly before popping out, and when the smell of the breakfast hit them both realised how hungry they were.

"Merlin that's eleven o'clock already," Harry groaned blinking towards the clock on the mantle place.

"I have not slept in this late in years," Mikhail blinked double checking the clock himself.

"So I wore you out?" Harry smirked mischievously before laughing and diving for the edge of the bed when Mikhail pounced for him. He almost made it, only to be gripped around his waist and lifted back onto the bed and deposited on his back with Mikhail looming over him, both of them laughing contently.

Needless to say it was nearly twenty more minutes before they made it to their table, Harry supporting two new hickeys on his collar bones and both their lips kiss swollen again. They sighed contently as they tucked into the brunch that had been served and kept underneath heating charms, tea, juice and water provided on the table as well, the fire next to them working to keep them warm as they were only dressed in trousers, Mikhail having tugged his on over his boxers before coming to the table. Their chatter was light only now and then, mostly they were more than content to sit in the comfortable silence enjoying their meal, their ankles brushing where they were stretched out underneath the table.

Once they had finished Harry decided to be brave and do what he wanted, pulling his Gryffindor courage together he stood and tugged Mikhail over to the sofa in front of the fireplace and once he was seated ignored the space beside him choosing to curl up on Mikhail's lap resting his back against the arm of the sofa and his feet along the seat of the sofa. He was happy when this seemed to make Mikhail happy, his older lover wrapping an arm around his waist and resting his other arm on top of Harry's lap.

Harry sighed contently dropping his head into Mikhail's shoulder as they sat, Mikhail's finger running gently over the bracelet on Harry's wrist. Again they were both happy to sit quietly for a little while soaking up each others company.

"What are your plans for the rest of the day?" Harry asked lifting his head up.

"I have to go to the village my estate owns in Ireland," Mikhail sighed. "I need to do some checks of the wards around the properties. You?"

"We have to some duelling practise this afternoon, then we're have to go over some of my estate details," Harry grumbled a little.

"Are you still trying to sort out your estates?" Mikhail asked concerned.

"No, we pretty much have it figured out now, Sirius is still managing the Black estates, and he helped us figure out the Potter and Moran estates, its just getting used to managing them and keeping on track of everything. Though with Hermione and her organisational skills I have no chance of failing," Harry laughed.

"No, you don't with her at your side. The three of you are slightly scary together," Mikhail chuckled.

"You should see us with Neville, Ginny and Luna as well," Harry grinned. "Talking of…" Harry started playing with the fingers of Mikhail's hand where it was sitting in his lap nervously.

"Talking of?" Mikhail asked curiously.

"There are two things I wanted to ask you actually," Harry admitted.

"Ok," Mikhail said slowly wondering whether he should be worried or not.

"Would you and Blaise be interested in coming to spend Christmas eve and Christmas with us? I mean I'll understand if you don't because you know you and Blaise might want to spend it together and that and I won't be upset but…" Harry blinked rapidly as firm lips pressed to his, thankfully stopping the mad ramble he had gone into.

"I will ask Blaise, but I cannot see him not wanting to. And I definitely do. But will Sirius, Remus and Bill be ok with it?" Mikhail smiled.

"Well, it would be those three, Molly, Arthur, Percy, Fred, George, Charlie, Ron, Ginny, Kingsley and Moody," Harry smiled sheepishly making Mikhail blink stunned.

"Are you're sure they wouldn't mind?" Mikhail asked concerned.

"No, we're kind of the more the merrier," Harry chuckled lightly. "Me, Molly, Remus and Kings will be cooking the meal,"

"I'll speak to Blaise, but I can really not see it being a no, he likes you and the others, a large family yule sounds rather nice," Mikhail hummed kissing along Harry's jaw. "What was the other question?"

"We have a small party on Christmas eve, do you think the others from the Wizengamot group would be ok coming and meeting Sirius?" Harry asked.

"You want to invite them to a party with Sirius?" Mikhail blinked.

"It's a bad idea," Harry worried.

"No, no I think it's a very interesting idea, I'm just a little shocked that you would want to, especially for Sirius's safety," Mikhail said quickly.

"Well Bill can set up unidentifiable portkeys to take them to one of our lesser used properties. But I thought it would be a good chance to mix and little more, and I'd like them there," Harry shrugged.

"I think it's a good idea, although Amelia might spend most of the night stopping herself from grilling him about his trial and what happened, I think she is taking it a littler personally that he had such a sham for a trial, I think she has looked some of it up," Mikhail smiled.

"Good, I'll send out the invitations then," Harry snuggled his head back onto Mikhail's shoulder.

"You seem to get on well with Nathanial," Mikhail said after a little silence between them.

"Yes," Harry answered cautiously lifting his head to look at Mikhail concerned.

"I'm not jealous," Mikhail shook his head a little amused. "You just seemed to click quite easily at the meeting and then last night, and you really seemed to enjoy talking to him when you went to their home," Mikhail assured him.

"Oh, yes we did. He's the only other gay man that I know that isn't my partner, my efecto dads or guys my own age that are quite immature. It nice to be able to talk to someone else, and we have similar personalities. Plus he's been giving me hints on how to deal with a Slytherin partner," Harry smirked.

"You're learning to 'deal' with me huh?" Mikhail raised an eyebrow, his eyes flashing with something that sent a shiver down Harry's spine.

"Mm hm," Harry nodded seriously before laughing after he yelped when Mikhail suddenly lunged to his feet keeping Harry held to his chest. Harry laughed when Mikhail threw him onto the bed making him bounce a little on the mattress before a warm, hard body was covering his.

"How will you deal with me now?" Mikhail growled out with a smirk brushing his lips over the centre of Harry's neck. Harry was able to gasp out before he suddenly started laughing hysterically when Mikhail's fingers attacked his sides, tickling him until Harry was red in the face and weakly thrashing underneath him. Laughing himself Mikhail finally found mercy and flopped down beside Harry, their limbs still entangled, as they tried to get their breaths back.

"Cruel," Harry pouted weakly nudging Mikhail's legs with his foot.

"I thought you could handle me," Mikhail smirked before looking up at Harry stunned when the teen shifted and straddled his hips sensually.

"I have a few ideas up my sleeves," Harry retaliated running his fingernails along Mikhail's chest and down his stomach to the waist line of his trousers slowly and teasingly as he leant forwards until their lips were only a breaths distance away. Mikhail's breathing sped up as he stared into those amazing green eyes that were nearly glowing above him before growling out when Harry quickly kissed his cheek before dodging off the bed and racing for the bathroom, Mikhail quickly on his heels.


	11. The First Wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes charge of his own life and takes his seats on the Wizengamot with Hermione and Ron's help. He meets new people and makes some new allies, including the gorgeous, mysterious Mikhail Zabini. Harry/OMC

Chapter Eleven

Mikhail was barely aware of running passed the stunned students on the hallways, he didn't take in the castle flying by him as he raced up the staircases as fast as he could and then faster still. He had a growing stitch in his side but it was nothing compared to the ache in his heart that had lodged itself there since he had received the patronus from Hermione, it felt like it had stopped beating and was beating too hard at the same time, and as though there was a heavy weight on his chest that just got heavier and heavier as the seconds ticked by.

He just wanted to be with Harry, to see him and hold him and make sure…make sure that he was still…that he was still his. Fear was pounding through his body making his pulse jerk at a furious rhythm like a drum beat and his magic was snapping and writhing around him furiously as he finally turned onto the corridor that led to the Hospital wing. At the end he found Dumbledore standing in front of the doorway looking infuriatingly smug, stopping Remus and who he recognised as Molly Weasley from going into the wing.

"….terrible thing, he needs rest right now, not to be harassed," Dumbledore said, his tone grandfatherly and concerned, but there was no hiding the triumphant flash in his eyes that made Mikhail's heart stutter.

"He needs people he loves with him!" Remus snarled.

"I don't think that would be for the best right now. And after what happened we have to play this very carefully, you have no legal right to Harry," Dumbledore's words again spoke completely differently to his eyes, sympathy was smugness.

"I do, I am courting him, I have every right to see him," Mikhail said finally reaching them. Remus and Molly both shot him concerned looks but he stood straight backed glaring at Dumbledore.

"Considering the events that happened, no you don't," Dumbledore failed considerably at pulling off sympathetic this time, the triumphant look clear to the three of them.

"I don't believe there has been confirmation one way or the other Dumbledore, and its not your place to tell us," Remus grit out looking completely furious.

"I am afraid that confirmation would be…I'm sorry, truly, there is no doubting in any way what happened, you are no longer courting Harry," Dumbledore managed sympathetic this time but Mikhail wasn't able to take in anything but the words as he swayed slightly on the spot, Remus had to reach out quickly to steady him even though he looked about ready to throw up himself.

Mikhail was sure that his heart had decided to stop beating this time, everything around him sounded like white noise, pure white noise as Dumbledore spewed more condolences and apparent reassurances for Harry's best care and assisted recovery from this.

"What…what about his attacker," Mikhail asked numbly.

"Mr Weasley has been detained, he received some hexes that he is being treated for in a separate room to Harry's," Dumbledore answered.

"Mr…Ron…Ron ra…attacked Harry!" Mikhail choked out, coming back a little to himself at the completely ridiculous suggestion. Looking at Remus and Molly both of them had clearly known because it was only more heartbreak he was seeing in their faces and not shock.

"It is a complete shock to us all I know. Mr Weasley and Harry's friendship has always seemed to steady and trustworthy, for something like this to happen," Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "I assure you that Mr Weasley will be receiving the best help of the mind wizards at St Mungo's for this,"

"I want to see Harry," Mikhail said lowly fighting to try and gain control of his emotions.

"I'm afraid you have no right to I…."

"Until the mediwitch confirms what happened Harry is still my intended! You have no right to stand between us, so I suggest you move or I will use every inch of political power I have to rip you limb from limb Dumbledore. Now, move out of my way!" Mikhail snarled. He could see Dumbledore considering his options before he stepped aside.

"I suppose Harry will want to say goodbye to you," He nodded.

"Even if we can not bond, I am not out of Harry's life by any stretch of the imagination," Mikhail snapped before he stormed forwards into the hospital wing. Unaware even of what he was doing his magic quickly scanned the room and found the familiar glow of Harry's.

Moving quickly he made his way to one of the side rooms and opened the door to a sight that made his heart break completely. Harry was lying on his side facing the door, he was dressed in a ripped pair of trousers and a shirt that was partially shredded. His green eyes were blood shot and swollen from the tears that were still spilling down his face and his breathing was coming in shuddering sobs.

As soon as he saw Mikhail standing in the doorway he let out a loud sob before covering the distance between them and throwing himself into Mikhail arms, pressing his face into his shoulder and holding on tightly. Mikhail tightened his arms around Harry and just held on as the man he loved sobbed into his shoulder, his thin frame trembling and shaking until Mikhail guided them over to the bed and sat down, keeping Harry tightly to him.

"Harry…" Mikhail wasn't even aware that he was crying himself until he spoke and his voice broke.

"I was so scared I was going to lose you! That I would happen and we…" Mikhail jerked at Harry's words and tugged him away from his body so that he could see Harry's face.

"Harry are you saying…that…that he didn't…that you…" Mikhail stammered out.

"No! No! Ron didn't…we managed to break the imperio in time," Harry said quickly.

"Imperio?" Mikhail choked.

"Someone cast the imperio on Ron. It was Ron's turn to play guard. We…we were…we were by a classroom and…and the warning on the charms went off…it was for Ron…he…he grabbed me and shoved me into the classroom and started trying to…I didn't want to hurt him…he…he nearly…my trousers…but…the others came and…" Harry was crying softly as he tried to explain.

"Shush, its alright, its alright," Mikhail pulled Harry back to him as he raised his eyes to the ceiling feeling complete and utter relief washing through him. "I was so scared, Dumbledore said it was just a matter of confirmation. Merlin Harry I nearly lost you, I thought I had," Mikhail kissed Harry's temple but Harry jerked at the contact.

Pulling away to apologise while berating himself for being so careless in his relief he was completely shocked when Harry instead of pulling away raised his head and slammed their lips together in a hungry, desperate kiss. His hands gripped Mikhail's face and held onto him as he kissed him, the need in Harry's body taking on a different feel to what they had experienced before as Harry parted their lips and deepened the kiss. Mikhail only had so much resistance and when Harry climbed into his lap the older man couldn't stop his arm from fastening tightly around his waist and kissing Harry back with an equal frenzy. The fear was almost as tangible as the taste of tears between them, the relief almost a honey taste in comparison.

"Harry, no we can't…" Mikhail forced himself to pull away from Harry when the teen ground down in his lap, rubbing them together in a way that had Mikhail's body agreeing but his mind rebelling.

"Please Mikhail, I need to feel you, I need to know I'm still yours and you're still mine, please, please, I need this, I need you," Harry pleaded, his voice breaking into a desperate sob again.

"Harry this isn't a good idea," Mikhail shook his head weakly.

"I need you, I need your touch, I need to remember you touching me, please," Harry sobbed.

"I can't do this now Harry, I really want to, Merlin I want to make sure my touch covers anyone else's. But that's not what you need right now. I am not leaving your side, and I am not going to stop touching you, but not like that, not today," Mikhail said softly, leaning forwards to kiss Harry gently, a soft brushing of their lips together, his hand gently cupping Harry's face.

He knew he had made the right decision when Harry sighed into his mouth and sagged against him, his hands gripping Mikhail's robes and pulling them closer together but making no move to do anything more than simply soak up his partner's warmth.

Mikhail held tightly onto Harry, dropping his head onto his shoulder and just breathed in his scent and presence, the reality of how close he had been to losing this, to losing Harry, to losing the future that they could have together. After everything he had been through, finally taking the risk at taking a spouse again and it was nearly ripped away from him.

"I'm sorry," Harry said miserably making Mikhail realise that he had been squeezing Harry tightly as he had started trembling.

"Harry, Harry you have nothing to be sorry for! This is not your fault!" Mikhail said sharply as he fought to try and get his body to stop shaking, the both of them were sitting trembling in each other's arms and he needed to be strong for Harry right now. He needed to be strong for them both.

"You were worried something would happen, but I was so sure, we were so sure, we had it all planned out. We didn't plan for someone using one of us to attack me. I should have been more careful, I should have thought…I…I nearly lost you," Harry's trembling picked up as he gripped Mikhail's robes tighter.

"We didn't lose anything, and now you'll be more careful, nothing happened, Harry we're fine, I'm not letting anyone take you from me and I know that you aren't going to let anyone take you from me," Mikhail said firmly.

"Mikhail?" Harry asked confused as Mikhail stood the both of them up.

"Its ok," Mikhail slipped his cloak off and quickly wrapped it around Harry.

"I didn't realise I was cold," Harry blinked sliding his arms into the sleeves.

"I think you might be going into shock. Where is Madame Pomphrey why isn't she checking you out?" Mikhail frowned sitting back on the bed and tugging Harry lightly. Little encouragement was needed and Harry was quickly curled back up on Mikhail's lap cuddling close to him as he pulled Mikhail's robes around him, letting himself be surrounded in Mikhail's scent and his warmth.

"She's working for Dumbledore, she put me in here and then just left me. I doubt she would have even checked before announcing I had been…" Harry couldn't say the word, instead pressing his face into Mikhail's shoulder.

"I'm hiring you a private healer," Mikhail said quietly. "You can have one on the basis of a traumatic event,"

"Mikhail…"

"Let me do this, please," Mikhail grit the words out tightening his arms around Harry's waist. He met green eyes when Harry lifted his head to look at him, peering at him curiously before Harry nodded his head as he reached up to stroke a gentle hand along Mikhail's cheek. "Thank you,"

"Just…stay with me…for now…please," Harry sighed dropping his head back onto Mikhail's shoulder.

Rubbing his hand up and down Harry's back he pressed kisses occasionally to Harry's cheek, suddenly aware of how much smaller and thinner than him Harry was. He had such a strong presence and personality, so much power that Mikhail had never really taken in the good 6 inches between them, or the fact that his broad shouldered form in comparison to Harry's narrow and lithe one was quite different, not even last week when they had slept together for the first time. But now, with Harry still trembling, holding him tightly in his arms, knowing how close they had come to losing this. Suddenly he was aware of the difference.

"I think that this is highly inappropriate, especially considering your previous relationship. I will have to ask you to leave Mikhail, I am sorry," Dumbledore smiled sadly at them, both of their hands tightening in the others robes at his appearance in the doorway.

"Its Lord Zabini Dumbledore, and I have no idea what you mean about previous relationship, there is nothing inappropriate with comforting my intended," Mikhail met Dumbledore's eyes dead on, enjoying the flicker of doubt in them.

"Lord Zabini you know the laws of courting, you and Harry can't be bonded now. I think you are being unfair to him to do this, it would be better if you leave now," Dumbledore said softly.

"Except I wasn't raped and Mikhail and I can still be bonded. I want to be with Mikhail right now," Harry said sharply. Dumbledore opened his mouth to answer only to make a disgruntled noise when he was shoved out the way and Remus hurried over to them.

"Harry? Are you ok? Is what Mikhail said true?" Remus asked concerned.

"I'm fine Remus, whoever imperioed Ron didn't manage to get what they were after," Harry shook his head.

"Harry my boy, I know that Ron is your friend, but trying to make excuses for his behaviour won't help the problem. He will be taken to the Ministry holding cells for this," Dumbledore said gently, clearly scrapling to try and gain something out of this situation.

"He was imperioed," Harry frowned.

"Now my boy,"

"Dumbledore I will appreciate it if you did not speak to my intended, the Lord Potter-Black-Moran-Peverell so familiarly," Mikhail said sharply. "And it is no matter, as soon as Molly gives her permission I will arrange for Ron to be taken to the Ministry to Dante and give his statement on what happened, the new laws concerning veritiserum will make this a fairly quick case on Ron's innocence on what happened,"

"Sure…surely there is no need to involve Dante in this," Dumbeldore choked out weakly.

"One of your students was put under the imperio and almost forced to rape my intended, which is rape in itself, while under the protection of this school, not to mention the fact that Dante is friend to both myself and Harry and will want to make sure that this is thoroughly dealt with," Mikhail's grey eyes flashed with anger as he glared at Dumbeldore.

"I, of course, this needs to be sorted out as soon as possible, I would just rather deal with this myself with as little stress to the students and questions being raised about my personal guests to visit me, you understand my bo…Harry?" Dumbledore looked intently at Harry who wanted to roll his eyes at Dumbledore's reference to the Order, now it just sounded like he was doing something even more dodgy.

"Even if I didn't want to make sure that this was dealt with properly, Dante would seize control of the situation as soon as he becomes aware of it. Mikhail, Remus I want to go home," Harry said quietly turning to them.

"Come, we'll go and I'll floo Dante from the house," Mikhail stood slowly but kept his arms tightly around Harry, Remus carried on running his fingers through Harry's hair as though he needed the contact.

"Ron?" Harry asked quietly.

"Don't worry I'll make sure he's ok," Mikhail assured him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk through the castle between the two of them Harry barely took in, he remembered feeling the cold as they hurried outside through the snow but the heating charm around Mikhail's cloak protected him from the gentle blizzard. As soon as they were out the gates Mikhail wrapped his arms around Harry fully and apparated out the to muttered coordinations Remus whispered in his ear.

He vaguely heard Sirius's worried voice and felt Bill's hands cupping his face, but everything was starting to feel a little foggy. Finally someone pressed a vial to his lips and the last thing he saw was worried grey eyes before everything went black.

Waking up he quickly remembered everything that had happened, and realised that the vial had been a dreamless sleep potion from the heavy, thick feeling to his body and the feeling of waking in a manner that was like wading through mud. Groaning a little he managed to lever himself up onto one arm and looked around the room he recognised as his own room, the darkness telling him it was still the middle of the night but considering it couldn't have been passed two when he was given the potion this wasn't a surprise.

Turning his head he met Mikhail's grey eyes in the darkness where Mikhail was lying, mostly clothed, on top of the covers. Harry wasn't even sure that he had been to sleep looking closer at him. In the darkness they just lay watching each other for Merlin knew how many minutes, it could have been fifteen it could have been an hour. Neither of them said anything, neither of them moved to break the silence between them.

Finally something in Mikhail's eyes shifted, something Harry couldn't bear to see there, it was almost like loss, fear and a healthy dose of shock. He was moving before his mind caught up with himself, wriggling out from underneath his covers which had been meticulously tucked in around his - he recognised Sirius's work - and as Mikhail opened his mouth to protest, reaching for him, Harry laid himself against Mikhail, resting his ear over Mikhail's heart and wrapping his arm tightly around his lover's waist.

Mikhail lay stifly for a few beats before his arms wound slowly around Harry's waist as though he was scared Harry would disappear like ash on the wind if he moved too quickly or held him too tightly too quickly. But Harry just lay in his arms listening to the soothing muffled thump of Mikhail's heart, sighing contently when Mikhail's arms held him.

"You went into shock," Mikhail told him softly.

"I'm sorry,"

"You have nothing to apologise for," Mikhail snorted, but there was something in his voice, there was something off about it.

"Mikhail?" Harry lifted his head to meet Mikhail's grey eyes again.

"Blaise is here as well, he heard what happened and walked out of school down to the Three Broomsticks and fire called Dante, Ron has been interviewed and freed of all charges and Dante and Amelia are leading the investigation into who imperioed him. Lucius Malfoy also fire called Dante to inquire after you," Mikhail avoided answering.

"Is Blaise ok?" Harry frowned.

"He's concerned for you, and he was a little wary of Sirius but he, Remus and Bill made him more than welcome and made a room for him down the hallway. How are you feeling?" Mikhail asked running his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Tired still, I'm glad you're here," he sighed lowering his head back onto Mikhail's chest.

"I'm not going anywheree. Go back to sleep," Mikhail said soothingly.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sighed when he and Mikhail walked into the living room together and he was faced with Remus, Bill, Sirius, Blaise and Dante all looking at him like they thought he was going to fall apart at any second. Mikhail was refusing to leave his side, he had looked so anxious when Harry had made to get a shower that he had left the bathroom door open. He reckoned Mikhail had likely got about an hours sleep from the look of his eyes.

And the rest of them weren' looking any better. As soon as he saw Harry Sirius stood and hurried over to him, throwing his arms tightly around Harry until the teenager could barely breathe.

"Oh Merlin Harry, I was so worried, when you came in, are you ok?" Sirius rambled a little.

"I'm ok Sirius. Honestly, I'm ok," Harry assured them seeing the doubtful looks that he was being shot.

"Harry…"

"Remus honestly, look I know it's a bad thing but things like this happening, getting attacked, being in danger they aren't anything new to me, I'm not sure whether it's a good things or a bad thing but I have learnt to cope with them, and quickly," Harry sighed rubbing his eyes.

"Harry…" Sirius said quietly looking completely lost as to what to say.

"Don't look at me like that Sirius. I need to deal with this my way, the best way I can. It happened, we plan deeper, I need to speak to Ron and make sure he's ok, and we need to start making some more safety measures," Harry sighed.

"You know that's not a healthy way for you to deal with this Harry," Bill said quietly.

"But it's the only way that I know how, and it's the only way that I can do it right now," Harry shook his head.

"What do you mean right now?" Dante frowned.

"We're playing a political game right now, a very important one. This is going to affect that, Dumbledore was close to a win, he managed to do it with one of the people closest to me as well. If he had managed to succeed in his plans it would have completely weakened my side as Ron is an extremely visible, trusted party on my side," Harry explained.

"Your first concern should be what nearly happened, not how it will affect your political place," Remus winced.

"But I do, and I have to consider it now," Harry said softly. "I'm ok,"

"I'm staying with you," Mikhail said firmly. Turning Harry met his eyes and saw that he wasn't going to take any other answer, his jaw was set and his grey eyes firm.

"I only need to meet with the Goblins," Harry nodded.

"Do you mind me asking why you need to meet with the Goblins?" Dante asked.

"They are going to place more wards around our charms, the others were alerted to the fact something was wrong with me, and that there was something wrong with Ron as a sort of a backwash through the link. The Goblins have said that they will increase the wards around them," Harry explained as he finally sat down.

"Can you afford to do something like that Harry? I can give you access to my accounts and I will pay for it," Sirius frowned.

"We'll all chip in for it," Mikhail added.

"Myself as well," Dante nodded.

"Thank you, all of you it means a lot, but the Goblins aren't charging me for it," Harry smiled warmly at them, Dante had surprised him a little.

"For free? Goblins?" Bill blinked at him.

"I have respect for them, they have respect for me. And they have heard word of mouth of the fact that I am pushing for creature and being rights, they are showing their support of my ideas without doing it publicly," Harry explained.

"Only you," Remus smiled warmly at him.

"Where is Ron?" Harry asked.

"He went right home, Molly Weasley took him from the Ministry," Dante answered.

"Is he ok?" Harry asked worriedly.

"He had to be given dreamless sleep as well, Molly called this morning to check on you and said that he was badly shaken. Mikhail's healer will be going to see him in the next hour," Sirius smiled weakly at him.

"Its not his fault, I know that," Harry said pouring himself a glass of juice.

"Its really creepy when you read me like that," Sirius winced.

"Ron was imperioed, he's as much of a victim in this as me. I know that. Someone, likely Dumbledore, decided to target as close to myself as possible. The act was made to destroy myself and Mikhail's relationship and to try and…break me. Ron doing the act would increase that feeling. Dumbledore is hoping to drive me back to him, the same way that I looked to him when I first came into the wizarding world," Harry said tightly, his back automatically straightening.

"And we aren't going to do anything about him, there are ways to get proof that he did this," Dante frowned.

"No proof that will stand. Dumbledore's popularity is at its height, after the matrydom that we were forced into last year, sticking by our word and then being proved right people are looking towards him now more than anyone else, myself second. If Dumbledore and I start going against each other, especially publicly the way in which a charge like this would hit the public its going to destroy public moral not to mention that it could destroy my own standing, the only reason I have so much flexibility right now is because I am almost as much in the public favour as Dumbledore - he can't afford to publicly shake the boat any more than I can. And any proof that we can gather right now will be destroyed in the face of Dumbledore popularity and the public need for him," Harry shook his head.

"He can't get away with this!" Bill grit out.

"Do you think I plan to let him!" Harry snapped standing up and running his hand through his hair.

"Harry," Mikhail reached out for him but Harry jerked away stepping away from the table.

"He just tried to frame my best friend for raping me, he tried to destroy my relationship and chances of a future, do you all really believe I am just going to step back and ignore this! I will destroy him for this, but I can't do it now,"

"Harry, calm down," Mikhail stood and wrapped his arms around Harry just as he felt panic overwhelming him. He went to tug away but Mikhail's eyes caught his and he dropped into Mikhail's arms, pressing his face into his older lover's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Its ok,"

Mikhail pressed his face into Harry's hair, holding him tightly to his body, feeling the trembling in Harry's body as he held him. As Harry relaxed more into him Mikhail looked up and glared sharply at the other men seeing them already looking guilty. Blaise was looking completely lost as to what he was supposed to but when he met his father's eyes he smiled weakly and nodded.

"We're sorry Harry, we want to help but we're doing the opposite. We want to help you, we just don't know how," Remus said quietly.

"I just need for you not to treat me like I am about to break apart at any second," Harry sighed into Mikhail's shoulder.

"We want to help," Sirius sighed.

"And you can, just don't try and do it by smothering me in cotton wool or by suggesting that I am letting this go," Harry lifted his head enough to be able to turn to see the others.

"We're going to do our best, we just…" Sirius scowled at his hands. Leaning up Harry pressed a kiss to Mikhail's jaw before letting him go and making his way over to Sirius. The older man sighed as he wrapped his arms around his godson and held him tightly.

"I understand, I do, but I need to deal with this my way, and this is how I deal with it," Harry said slightly pleadingly.

"We follow your lead, in all of this," Bill nodded wrapping his arms around Harry and half of Sirius and squeezing.

"I don't like that Dumbledore isn't being punished for this right now, and neither do the others. But we're going to follow your lead as well. And when you are ready you will have the full force of our group behind you," Dante nodded from his seat at the table, his face stony, his black eyes were sharper than stone as they met Harry's.


	12. Future, Family and Spells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes charge of his own life and takes his seats on the Wizengamot with Hermione and Ron's help. He meets new people and makes some new allies, including the gorgeous, mysterious Mikhail Zabini. Harry/OMC

Mikhail watched his lover closely as Harry wrapped his arms around Ron and tugged him into a tight hug. It was the first time they had seen each other in the two days since the attack and the red head was looking the worst of everyone from the ordeal. He shuddered slightly before collapsing into Harry's hug, tears wracking him as he apologised over and over again. Mikhail cast his eyes to the side to allow them some privacy, but he refused to be seperated from Harry even by a room except when absolutely necissary.

He reckoned shock was still going through his system, mixed with the furious anger at how close he had come to losing his future husband. He had known how much he felt or Harry, he knew how much he wanted him and loved him, the fact that he was giving marriage another chance after so many oaths to himself never to make himsel that vulnerable again proved that. But even he had not realised the extent of his feelings for Harry until he had nearly lost the chance at the future they were beginning to paint together.

"Hows it going?" Remus asked softly as he sat down next to Mikhail.

"Ok, they both needed this I think, Ron more than Harry," Mikhail said looking to where Ron was still sobbing into Harry's shoulder, Harry's own frame was shaking with tears forcing Mikhail to push back the desire to storm over there and take Harry into his arms to comfort him himself.

"Sirius is sulking a little, he did not think that he would be losing Harry so soon, especially as Harry has never really shown any interest in anyone before you came along," Remus said making Mikhail look to the other man who was watching Harry wih a small, sad smile.

"We have a while to go yet, and I will not be taking Harry away," Mikhail finally answered getting a chuckle from Remus.

"Harry has allowed you to stick by him and follow him around for the last two days, he allows you to comfort him. Not to mention the way he looks at you. If you do not propose to him soon, I believe that he will be proposing to you," Remus finally looked at him, Mikhail was glad that he could see only warmth in the werewolf's eyes, he knew that Sirius had been slightly put out by the fact that Harry was allowing Mikhail to stick to him but no one else.

"I love Harry, nearly losing him like that…" Mikhail drew in a shuddering breath and looked at his hands realising he had clenchd them tightly together.

"But you didn't, he's still yours," Remus patted him on the back a little awkwardly.

"But it was close, so damned close! I know his life is dangerous, I know that everything that is going on could end badly But it hadn't really sunk in until now.I was a fool…"

"No, it just wasn't real to you," Harry's voice was gentle, the hand that cupped his face equally so.

"Harry…" Mikhail looked uncertainly at Harry's face to see how he was taking the conversation he had heard, but Harry was smiling at him.

"Its ok," Harry's free hand touched his other cheeks, barely a feather light but there.

"I didn't mean it like…"

"I know how you meant it love. You're experiencd at politics, but this is diferent. You knew what my life was like, but it hadn't sunk in really, not fully until this. Hearing stories isn't the same as living one of them. Mikhail if you…" Harry glanced to Remus who nodded and quickly moved over to where Ron was sitting, wrapping his arm around the youngest Weasley boy. "Mikhail, if you want to, I don't know pull back or…"

"Harry, I am not 'pulling back' I am not stepping away, I'm not giving in on this! Marry me!" Mikhail blurted out as he stood sharply, he and Harry stood blinking at each other as the words sink in for both of them.

"You're upset and agitated, and I upset you more by suggesting that we should 'pull back' don't worry I won't hold you to that," Harry laughed but it held no humour.

"It may have been a spur of the moment question Harry, but it was not something I have thought about a lot lately," Mikhail held Harry's arms gently.

"Mikhail…" Harry breathed in shaking his head.

"Yes it has sunk in the reality of your life and the dangers that you face. But that has not made me want to step back and it has not changed my feelings for you. It has made me realise how much I love you Harry and how much I want my life to be bound to yours. Your life is in danger, and though neither of us want to say it out loud, we both know that mines is as well, I have been of interest to the Dark Lord because of my power and family name, now I have become of extreme interest. Life is short, I wasted years with a woman who the only good thing I had with her was Blaise, I don't want to waste longer dancing around the fact that I want to marry you when I know in my soul, in my magic, that you are the person that I want to spend the rest of my life with and that I will not love another the way that I love you. Harry I want to be with you, I love you. So marry me, please, marry me," Mikhail cupped Harry's face pressing kisses to his lips as he asked.

"Mikhail you're mad!" Harry shook his head.

"Marry me!"

"Yes," Harry blurted out.

"Really?" Mikhail grinned.

"I…yes…alright…yes," Harry nodded. Mikhail blinked once before he wrapped his arms tightly around Harry as he slammed their lips together spinning Harry around in a circle.

"I love you! So much Harry," Mikhail said between kisses.

"This is crazy," Harry shook his head even as he buried his fingers into the curtain of Mikhail's hair.

"But good," Mikhail nodded.

"Can…can we keep this quiet, for a little while. Everything that has happened…" Harry asked softly when they parted for air a little while later.

"Are…have you changed your mind?" Mikhail asked slowly and Harry could see the flicker of doubt in his eyes.

"No, no! Merlin no. Mikhail in my life there has been so much going on already, so many things have happened and..you, you're the one thing that I have been sure about in my life. Hernione and Ron's friendship I have wondered over, Sirius and Remus's love. The Weasleys love. You though, you've never been a question. It sounds silly and a bit presumptious, but that first day when you took my hand, I knew that you were going to be something amazing to me. When you kissed me that first time, I knew I couldn't run from this. And the first time you touched me and we slept together, I knew I wanted to bind my life to yours. This isn't about changing my mind, there has been so much that has happened and everyone is so…stretched right now, I just I want to have this, to enjoy it for a little while longer," Harry begged Mikhail to understand with his eyes, before letting out a surprised noise when he was tugged into another kiss, this one leaving his toes curling.

"Can these doors lock?" Mikhail muttered against his lips.

"Most definitely," Harry nodded.

"Good, because I'm going to make love to you right now, and I do not want any of the others wandering in," Mikhail huffed already throwing his robes onto the floor.

"But now we've agreed to marry there can be no…penitration," Harry groaned even as he blushed.

"There are many, many ways to make love, that is only one of them," Mikhail smiled a darkly rich smile that had Harry fairly sure he was going to cum in seconds, maybe as soon as Mikhail touched him. But he eagerly surrendered himself to his lover, allowing his touches to wash away the remaining chill of the last few days.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry, don't take this the wrong way, but you have a plan when it comes to Vol…vol…voldemort, right?" Everyone in the room looked up at Blaise's sudden question, filling the silence that had been in the room or the last half an hour or so.

"Blaise!" Mikhail hissed shocked while Harry sat blinking at the other.

"It's a question that needs answering Father," Blakise says sotly, uneasily considering that there are eight pairs of eyes on him, the majority all with the same question in their eyes that he had asked, but not sure they want the answer.

"Blaise…"

"Its ok Mikhail," Harry wrapped his arm around Mikhail's leg where he was sitting at his feet, smiling understandingly. "He's right, you're all putting faith in us, risking your safety for us, you deserve it answered," Harry turned pressing his face into Mikhail's leg as a thoughtul look crossed his face beore he turned to look at Hermione and Ron with a question in his eyes, the wordless communication that they managed so easily, and which Mikhail was slightly envious of, passing between them. Harry was sitting with his legs sretched out over Ron's, making sure to initiate physical contact with the red head as much as possible, the haunted look in Ron's eyes seeming to ease with each contact, and something in Harry easing as well.

"Can you give us a couple of days? You aren't the only one that deserves to see this," Hermione finally asked.

"See?" Sirius asked curously.

"Ah, you'll have to wait and see how genius we are," Ron chuckled.

"Not even a hint?" Remus asked, a flash of research curiosity in his eyes making Bill laugh and press a kiss to his temple.

"Nope," Hermione popped her P teasingly.

"Can you get Dante here in two days?" Harry asked Mikhail.

"And why exactly do you need Dante here?" The man himself asked strolling into the room looking beteen them curiously.

"To show you something," Harry smiled standing and accepting the kiss and hug Dante gave him, the one good thing about the whole thing was that it seemed to have broken down something between the two of them, Dante fully accepting him.

"Show me what?" Dante raised an eyebrow as he settled comfortably on the sofa beside Hermione.

"How we're going to defeat Vo…Voldemort," Ron said so firmly they all blinked at him.

"Now this I have to see," Dante nodded.

"We're going to invite Severus and Lucius as well," Harry said, shooting Sirius a warning look.

"Is that a good idea Harry?" Mikhail frowned runing his fingers through Harry's hair.

"We know that you are unsure that they are going to hold their loyalty to us, but they want what we do out of this war, to get out with our families in tact and out from underneath the thumb of someone who wants to control your life. Severus has been controlled by Dumbledore for years, both of them by Voldemort. They will be loyal to us because we treat them with respect and as equals, because we won't hide things from them, we are using them, but we are allowing them to use us as well," Hermione explained.

"And if we show them that we have a way to defeat V…V…Voldemort that is going to work, they are going to be more loyal to us, because they will pick the winning side," Ron smirked.

"Very well, I will be civil," Sirius sighed.

"It will be worth your while, I promise Siri," Harry grinned shuffling over to his godfather to hug him. No one said anything when Sirius held onto Harry tightly and for longer than a normal hug would have lasted. The incidenet was easing in their minds, but it was by no means gone.

And when Harry settled back down at Mikhail's feet he curled his hand around his older lover's ankle naturally, needing the contact with him as much as possible as well.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry hummed contently as he felt lips pressed to the back of his neck while the darker hands of his lover came into sight, wrapping around his bare chest. Raising one of Mikhail's hand he pressed it to his lips before turning to meet Mikhail's. He let out another hum when Mikhail's tongue licking laguidly into his mouth.

"I have something that belongs to you," Harry said half an hour later as they lay wrapped up together, pleasure still dancing through their nerves.

"What?" Mikhail asked his mind still slightly fuzzy with pleasure as his hands stroked up and down Harry's sweaty back where he was lying on top of Mikhail's chest. He grumbled and reached out for the younger man as he laughingly slipped off of him. "Come back, it can't be that important!" Mikhail complained rolling onto his side, no matter how much he was pouting not willing to miss the view of Harry's naked figure, glowing and flushed in the candlelight from their love making, making his way across the room.

"I think you will change your mind," Harry laughed making his way back over and sliding in beside Mikhail. He was opening his mouth to argue that point, but quickly closed it when Harry opened his hand and showed him what was inside. Flicking his grey eyes between Harry's face and the item in his hands, he reached out slowly and cautiously as though afraid Harry was gong to snatch his hand back. But he just lay smiling until Mikhail picked up the Potter bonding ring from his hand.

"This is…"

"Ah ha. I know I have asked you to wait to tell people, just a little while. But I want you to have this," Harry explained.

"I love you," Mikhail sighed sliding the ring onto his finger.

"Always," Harry sighed settling himself back again Mikhail's body and kissing his chest.

"I will get you the Zabini bonding ring as soon as possible, preferably before we have to part again," Mikhail smiled returning to running his hand up and down Harry's back.

"I'm not going back until after Yule," Harry shook his head burrowing closer to Mikhail.

"What? Truly?" Mikhail asked hopefully.

"Unless I could take you with me to sleep in my dorm room and come to lessons with me…I don't want to be away from you," Harry admitted.

"Good, that saves me from stalking you around the school," Mikhail said getting a laugh from Harry.

"When we bond, you will be able to floo back to our home every evening," Mikhail told him.

"Our home," Harry pressed his smile into Mikhail's shoulder. "I like the sound of that,"

"I think Blaise has an idea something has changed, moved forwards between us. I was informed this morning that he doesn't wish to be a brother before leaving Hogwarts," Mikhail chuckled.

"I make no promises," Harry smirked as Mikhail groaned but rolled on top of him, his touch becoming heavier and pulling a groan from Harry.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry smiled as he took Mikhail's hand and led him into the room that they had set up in the Black Manor, behind them Dante, Lucius, Severus, Blaise Remus, Bill and Sirius followed looking around the room curiously, Hary could see the minute they noticed the runes carved into the walls and floor and the insciptions that they had spent endless weeks painting onto all the right places. The entire room practically sang with magic as soon as Harry motioned the door shut behind them and the eight new comers blinked around slightly stunned, clearly not having expected this.

"You can go check them out," Harry smiled at Bill seeing that he was twitching in place clearly holding himself back from going and looking at the all the different runes and such that they had covered the room with. Harry had never seen Bill move so fast aside from the time that he had eaten Remus's last chocolate bar.

"What is this place?" Mikhail asked softly gazed around the room.

"This is our final plan for Voldemort," Hermione answered drawing their attention away from the room and to the five seated on the floor to their left. Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny and Ron stood and smiled at them, nodding their heads in welcome.

"How do you mean?" Sirius asked wide eyed looking at the six of them concerned.

"Yes we have been planning our political position and working on that side of things. However we have also been working on a lot of other aspects. Including how to destroy Voldemort once and for all," Harry smiled raising Mikhail's hand to kiss the back of it before walking over to join his friends.

"It was Ron who had the idea, and it stemmed from the Department of Mysteries, when Harry faced off against Voldemort believing that Sirius was dead," Ginny started explaining.

"Voldemort possesed Harry but could not maintain that possession because of the pain that Harry was feeling, because that pain was based off of his love for Sirius., his love for us who went with him. And then we thought about our first year with Quirrel when he couldn't touch Harry's skin without burning. Dumbledore told Harry that that was because of the fact Voldemort was linked to his body, the hatred in Voldemort's soul could not withstand the love of Lily's protection covering Harry," Neville continued.

"Which that got us thinking, obviously there were special events surrounding that night, the fact that Harry was the prophecy child, the fact that it was Samhain, even perhaps the fact that Harry's magic was destined to link with the brother wand to the one that cast the Killing curse on him then. But the fact of the matter is that it was ultimately Lily's protection that saved Harry, but why. Plenty of other mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, grandparents, friends had stood in front of Voldemort's wand to try and protect another, but that made no diference," Hermione took up the next bit before looking to Luna.

"Harry mentioned once to me a while ago that Lily had been particularly good at charms, the strongest witch her age at it, perhaps one of the most skilled that had been seen in the field since Flitwick himself. And I was thinking, what if Lily had prepared a charm knowing that Voldemort might come for Harry, what if she had prepared a charm that would applify her love for Harry and desire for him to live that would create a shield to protect him,"

"With that theory we then considered that if such a charm could be used as a shield, then why couldn't we turn it into a spell, a curse, an offensive spell however you would want to look at it," Ron smiled darkly. "And so we started researching into spell crafting and then worked it into the theory of how we would create the spell that we needed for this situation. And then finally into what we would need to create this room to practise and perfect it,"

"You've created a new spell?" Remus stared at them stunned and impressed.

"Yes, it is quite simple really, we all link ourselves to each other, focus and anchor ourselves to magic itself and then each cast the spell. Harry is the last one to cast it and only after we pass the results of our own spells to him when it mixes with his own spell when he casts it and amplfies the spell," Hermione explained.

"May…may we see it?" Mikhail asked cautiously.

"Its safe enouigh now yes, but you will need to stand over there and place shields around yourselves, its still not completely stableised yet," Harry explained. The eight viwers quickly moved to where they were indicated and took their time raising powerful shields and ensuing that there were no cracks that any magic would be able to slip through.

The six others had moved to spread across the room, each of them standing over a specific rune and waited until they were happy with the shields their audience had put up. And then all of them dropped their heads and took a breath almost simultaneously and dropped into a meditative state. Those watching caught their breaths when after a few minutes the sudden feeling of growing magic spread across the room and then Neville's head snapped up along with his wand arm, taking a deep breath he seemed to be concentrating on something before he whispered an incantation and they watched stunned as a deep shade of green started spinning around him from the floor to a good two feet above him, twirling and winding as though a leaf caught in a breeze.

Next Luna's head snapped up adding to the increasing feeling of magic growing in the room. An icy blue magic gathered around her at her whispered incantation standing a good two feet above her. Ginny's incantation raised a turquise green coloured magic around her swirling a little more than Luna's and Neville's had. Ron was next, a deep sapphire blue whipping up around him with a force of magic that caught all their breaths before it settled into a gentle swirrling. By the time Hermione raised her own dull silver magic the feeling of power was overwhellming, the viewers could feel their own magic pulling and dancing in response to so much power in the room. And finally Harry raised his head, locking his eyes on them as he raised his wand and drew a deep emerald green magic around himself.

The six of them held their magic for a few more beats before the magic around the other five of them flew towards Harry and seemed to get absorbed into his own. They watched as he staggered slightly with the force of the magic, but then with a deep breath he steadied himself and pulled the magic under his control, the swirling becoming more fierce around him. And then he released it.

They all gasped and bowed as the spell washed over the room, mainly aimed at the corner they were standing in, the feeling of love that made up the spell almost overwhellming them. They could feel the love that the group felt, they could feel the power of it crashing over them, all the love pulled otgether into the spell. Any doubt that they had felt that you could make an offensive spell out of love disappearing.

The six casters all staggered and visibly weakened as soon as the spell finally faded, sitting down on the floor panting to catch their breaths.

"That was amazing!" Dante breathed out as they broke down their shields, hurrying over to group with the rest of the others.

"The more we cast it the stronger we get, the better at it," Ron explained.

"That was amazing," Blaise shook his head as he reached down to help Ginny to her feet.

"I think of you, Blaise, the family that we can have together as well as the others and Sirius, Remus, Bill," Harry murmured to Mikhail as his fiance helped him to his feet with his hands wrapped firmly around his waist.

"It was reathtaking, I could feel you," Mikhail laughed a little breathlessly at the admission.

"I believe we have definitely backed the right side," Lucius spoke neutrally, but his eyes were slightly wide, and he could not keep the expression of awe from his face.

"We're going to beat them," Ron said surely, looking better for the first time since the incident a week ago.

"We believe you," Severus nodded after looking around them. Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Mikhail tighter.

"Do I even want to know how you three got out of school?" Severus asked as they undid the charms on the room that locked in the magic.

"Probably not," Neville answered for him, Luna and Ginny with a smile.

"The six of you are unbelievable," Remus laughed while Sirius followed their red headed lover around the room where he had one back to inspecting the runes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry blinked when he found himself crushed into Blaise's arms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Blaise breathed out.

"'Or 'at?" Harry grumbled out into Blaise's shoulder as he struggled to manage to get a breath.

"For not breaking his heart," Blaise chuckled finally letting him go.

"He told you, I thought it would be another couple of days before he finally plucked up the courage to," Harry laughed. They had agreed two days ago that Mikhail should tell Blaise first, then they would tell the others.

"I thought he was going to have a heart attack, or at least a stroke while he was telling me," Blaise smirked.

"Neither of you are amusing," Mikhail grumbled as he stalked into the room.

"Now we just need to tell the others," Harry smiled.

"Tell us what?" Remus asked absently as he wondered inside. As ever Sirius and Bill were close behind, though the two of them appeared to be wrestling each other, something Harry very much did not want to think about.

"Mikhail asked me to marry him, and I said yes," Harry told them.

"Harry…." Sirius choked before passing out.

"Maybe I should have broken that a bit gentler," Harry said cheeerfully as Mikhail groaned and burried his face in Harry's shoulder. Remus was igoring Bill who was trying to revive their other lover, standing blinking at Harry and Mikhail instead.

"Huh!" He managed to say, still blinking at them, Harry smiling wider back before walking over and wrapping his arms around the werewolf. "Congratulations cub," he sighed into Harry's hair, seemingly getting over his shock.

"Thank you, he makes me happy Remi," Harry assured the werewolf.

"I know, anyone with eyes can see that," The werewolf chuckled kissing Harry's cheek before making his way over to shake a hesitant Mikhail's hand as Harry went over to Sirius as the man gave a small groan. Grinning down at the other man he laughed when Sirius gave a groan but tugged him down into a tight hug, laughing even harder when Bill squashed himself on top of them and joined in the hug.

"Please excuse me," Remus nodded politely to Mikhail and Blaise before swiftly making his way over and threw himself onto the top of the pile to the groans of the others as he cackled evilly.


	13. The Haven and True Friends

The Fighters for rights

It is the shock and pleasure of this author to tell you that a new movement has started within the Wizengamot to try and move the frankly arcane and disgusting Magical being and creature laws, that keep members of our society shackled and beaten down as though they were nothing more than the animals the Ministry wish us to see them as and not the human being they still are. 

A small circle within the Wizengamot seem to be a shining light of hope for those that are abused and discriminated against by our very own laws. Lords Harry Potter, Dante Flint, Mikhail Zabini, Marcus Greengrass, Gregory Boot, Nathanial Heanley-McMillan, Samuel McMillan and Lady's Amelia Bones and Nessa Goldstein have all shown dissatisfaction with the current Creature laws and are looking to amend them to give those that suffer more rights. 

Over the last couple of weeks since the accusation that Lord Harrison Potter was kidnapping and holding werewolves and vampires against their will to use as weapons, which as I am sure everyone remembers was met with a blast of contempt from hundreds of magical beings,rumours have been rife about the young Lord. He is known to be very close to Remus Lupin, an old friend of his father's and a known werewolf. 

The young Lord was last night caught out with his close friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley by a number of reporters coming out of Gringotts when asked rather rudely why he was wasting him time helping animals, the three young people showed the power and intelligence that have been whispered around them for the last few months. As the daughter of a known werewolf I have to admit I myself took personal pleasure in the verbal rip down the three of them provided, showing that unique closeness that they are known for in the way they each between them argued their case.

The Golden Trio as they are named informed the rapidly growing crowd of the day to day struggles that those discriminated against suffer, they outlined he health difficulties that are too common and often kill those left to fend for themselves with little hope of employment should their 'condition' by discovered. They then gave the startling numbers of just how many children and babies where currently taking shelter in the manors that the Lord has set up to try and protect the innocent being dragged into the war (For a word for word of this argument turn to pages 4,5,6 and 7).

The question of course is where do the other Lords and Ladies come into this. Lord Mikhail Zabini has of course been photographed and witnessed being very intimate in the company of Lord Potter a number of times, though the exact nature of their relationship they still have yet to confirm. But accurate sources have stated that they have all formed a tightly knit group that are making quite the impression and waves through the Wizengamot. When asked about Lord Potter's assistance to the accusations and the subsequent response Lady Bones was quoted saying 'Lord Potter is a level headed, intelligent, kind and strong man who looks after those who society tends to over look, I for one am glad to know that such a person is looking out for the welfare of others and our country,'.

We also have reports that this group gather frequently to dine together, along with Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. With such a powerful group looking out for those that have few voices in our world there is a tentative hope arising of a new and brighter future for this country and everyone in it. 

Kiera Drummond

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I did not expect them to link us together when we made that statement,' Harry said lowly as they all took their seats having had to be escorted through the mob of reporters in the atrium by aurors. The group he normally sat with were all looking a little ruffled and shocked, it was unfortunate that the article had gone out the morning of the monthly Wizengamot meeting.

'Well we have been causing a little bit of a stir with some of the laws that we have ensured are at least put to the vote, its no surprise one of this lot ensured that we would be linked together with something,' Gregory smiled.

'But I know your views are not the same as my own, and this is a political minefield right now. I will make a statement saying that while we're friends this is not your battle,' Harry shook his head.

'That would severely weaken you argument, withdrawing our names,' Nessa frowned.

'You're my friends first, I won't use your names to further my own interests,' Harry shook his head.

'Perhaps after the meeting we could come and see one of your Havens before you make such a statement,' Dante placed his hand on Harry's shoulder stepping up behind him. Harry blinked and looked t all his friends who were all of them looking back at him curiously.

'You want to come and see them?' He finally asked.

'The arguments that yourself, Ms Drummoned and the being community have laid out recently have made me realise that I put too much stock in what is 'known' and not what I myself have gathered information on. A terrible lapse in my normal work ethic,' Samuel shrugged.

'I think that was Slytherin talk for, I may have jumped to conclusions I have been spoon fed and just realised, so I would like to find out the truth for myself please,' Nathaniel grinned at his husband who just rolled his eyes fondly.

'We would all like the chance to see what you have created and what you speak about so passionately,' Marcus nodded.

'This place, its there home, their sanctuary...the only place that they can feel completely safe and themselves. I'm not taking you to see them like they are some zoo animals. Should any of you feel that you can not treat them as you would anyone else, I would ask you not to come, or to leave immediately. Otherwise I would be glad to introduce you to the Haven,' Harry nodded. The others blinked a little at the firmness of the first part of his speech, but they all nodded their understanding.

'Lord Dante, if you have finished chatting I believe it is time to start?' Dumbledore's voice stopped anything else from behind said, and made Dante's eye twitch.

'He's been worse than ever lately,' Mikhail hissed, absently massaging the back of Harry's neck as they all watched a clearly fuming Dante stomp over to his chair beside Dumbledore.

'His attempt at revealing the sanctuaries and making me look like the bad guy fell flat, he's pissed,' Harry shrugged slipping his hand down to rest on Mikhail's thigh, his thumb absently rubbing over the Zabini bonding ring on his ring finger which only he and Mikhail could currently see.

'It was a weak move in the first place,' Mikhail huffed.

'He was hoping that while I was still affected by the...events with Ron I would not fight back or be out in public for a while,' Harry shook his head, not taking his eyes off the old man. He did however squeeze back when Mikhail's hand tightened around his own.

'I believe Dante is testing the theory as the whether its possible to make someone spontaneously combust from glaring,' Amelia smirked. Dante was in fact glaring a hole in the side of Dumbledore's head who was beginning to wriggle uncomfortably as he tried to make his way through the opening comments.

Harry glanced across the room and caught the eyes of Lucius Malfoy, the Lord's face was as impeccably blank as ever, however his eyes were twinkling in amusement.

The meeting progressed slowly with smaller matters of untangling laws that had been affected by the recently passed 'war time laws' as the paper had named them, and one unfortunate case of an old law that had been neglected to be removed from government and had resulted in a witch claiming she was within legal right to remove her cheating husbands penis and stick it permanently to his forehead, as she had done it within her family grounds, in front of her Lord - her father - while wearing her clan tartan. Her husbands rather mournful statement had forced them to smother laughter as all he hd said was that he had found it unusual she was wearing her family tartan that day as she normally despised the colour on her.

Finally though they came to the bit Harry had been waiting for, and he felt his friends anticipation raising as he shifted in his seat and straighten his shoulders, in fact Gregory shuffled out of the slouch he had been in and perked up eagerly. Dante up front lessened his glare and instead hopeful eagerness shone in them.

'A request has been annonomsly made to place wards and detectors around the doors and entrances to these hallowed halls to detect any sign of memory and mind interference, any behavioural controlling spells, curses, charms or potions, and to detect any portkeys or dangerous items hat may be carried on the persons of any of us here,' Dumbledore read out.

'That's ridiculous, this person is accusing Lord's and Ladies of ancient Houses, of what? Attempted murder within these halls?!' One Lord shouted out amid the outraged cries.

'Surely you also see the logic in this as well though, it is not an accusation I think but a concern for the most powerful place within our Government,' harry stated, it appeared that he had made enough of an influence that when he spoke people listened, if just to hear what argument he would make.

'You're agreeing with this?!' Lady Henmer asked softly, no accusation in her voice.

'I am yes,' Harry didn't need Mikhail's squeeze to his hand, or Dante and Lucius's warning looks to tell him to tread carefully. Instead he merely stood in front of them all, gaining everyone's attention and a hush from the din his words had caused.

'The Wizengamot recognises Lord Harrison James otter-Black as holding the floor,' Dante said quickly before DUmbledore could say anything.

'My dear Dante in this matter I do not think that showing favouritism towards friends is quite appropriate,' Dumbledore said gently, but the hush that fell over the hall was echoing as every eye turned to Dumbledore with mixtures of anger, incredulousness, shock and disbelief in them.

'Lord Dumbledore, you did not just speak to me like that, address me so informally during a council meeting and accuse me of showing favouritism towards a member of the council,' Dante's words were as cold as ice, but his eyes were filled with fire and a shark like grin was on his bared teeth.

'I...' Dumbledore started to say but closed his mouth, seemingly unable to come up with a way to cover his mistake.

'I will call restitution towards myself from Lord Dumbledore for his words and insult towards my honour, reputation and integrity towards my position within our walls,and the insult towards Lord Potter-Black that he would use our friendship towards hs own gain,' The room flashed blue as the words of a LOrd of an Ancient House sank into the magics there.

'Perhaps D...Lord Flint you would like to explain under oath of truth why you agreed to give Lord Potter-Black the floor then?' Lady Vance said, gaining the incredulous looks from the room.

'Of course Lady Vance, and I shall add you into my charges towards Lord Dumbledore,' Dante said pleasantly before raising his wand. 'I have given Lord Potter-Black the floor because he has proven on numerous occasions since his introduction to our ranks to have intelligent, refreshing and new points of view towards matters that would otherwise be over looked, matters that the majority of this room have agreed with once they have listened to the argument that Lord Potter-Black has put forwards. I wish to hear why Lord Potter-Black believes that this will be a good ide, considering that these changes will after all affect him just as much as the rest of us,' Dante's voice was piercing, the light glowing from the end of his wand indicating is words were only the truth.

'I myself am very interested in hearing what Lord Potter-Black has to say, Lord Flint is correct, he has shown amazing intelligence and insight into matters that perhaps our older minds from the safety of our manors fails to see,' Lady Knott spoke from Harry's right. 'And I can not be claimed to be a close friend of Lord Potter-Black's,' She added with a smirk to Dumbledore.

'Lord Potter-Black,' Dante nodded to Harry.

'Thank you for you words of support both of you,' Harry nodded to them before straightening. 'It is during these times that what passes in these halls and the judgements that we make can affect the entire survival of the Wizarding Britain. The matters we discuss inside these halls and the choices we make decide laws that could and do affects the war that is happening within our country. For that reason alone our minds and decisions have to unfailingly be known to be our own, and as much as the protections of our Houses and Ancient Blood protects us, as much as our Magic helps us fight off most controls Voldemort is an intelligent and deadly enemy that created one of the strongest mind controlling spells out there. There is no certainty that he could not find some way around our protections and gain a way inside these halls. It is only with the combined force of our magic and the ancient magic of these halls that we can truly assure ourselves and the outside world that we have done everything to ensure that the laws being made within here are not being influenced towards to will of others. We have a duty to the people of Wizarding Britain to ensure that the trust an faith they place within our hands for deciding the laws of our country are not unfounded,' Harry said softly, but he had the entire Hall hanging off every second of his speech.

'Lord Potter-Black is right. This is not about the pride we have in our mind magics being slighted. This is ensuring the safety of our country and its people who trust us and look to us to pave the laws we all abide by,' Amelia stood herself proudly.

'If we have nothing to hide, if we have faith in our mind magics, then what is the harm of extra security measures?' Lord Ogdin stood himself.

'These times are not ordinary, and so the decisions that we make can not be the normal ones we would make either. We are at war, this has to be acknowledged within these halls and met accordingly,' Mikhail stood gracefully at Harry's side.

'And once this war is over should any feel that the measures are not acceptable any longer the matter can be raised among us once again,' Lady Knott nodded.

'We already appear to have more than enough agreements to take this to the vote. Those for...Those against,' Dante called. 'That is 90:10 for the use of these measures on our halls,'

'A second matter we need to discuss is the rules and regulations regarding Dark Magic, there is a massive call for higher regulations and clapping down on what dark users can and cannot do with it,' Dumbledore ploughed on, but nearly everyone noted his snapping, furious blue eyes and the way his glare was directed at Harry. At his words however a rustle went around the room, and Harry was witness to the most extreme reactions he had seen in here yet.

'You can not put down rules and regulations on something like the balance of magic, that would be catastrophic!' Mikhail said firmly.

'Dark magic is being used and misused constantly right now, we need to activate the most basic laws of our world and place controls on how it is used,' Dumbledore said firmly.

'No, you are talking about putting shackles on the use of Dark Magic,' Harry shook his head.

'You're talking about activating something that has not been used in nearly 900 years, something that will change the very fabric of our world, you are talking about changing the balance, something that has never been done before!' Amelia shook her head. The words coming from the women who was known for being absolute in the rightness and justice against Death Eaters seemed to shake a lot more of the Lords and Ladies, and the murmuring just picked up even more volume.

'Only a few months ago you were passing the right for Aurors to use more force because they were out there being attacked by darker and more powerful spells, this is giving our Aurors a better chance to survive and arrest these criminals,' Lady Jones sneered at their little group, contempt clear on her face, and the faces of the group around her.

'And for those whose magic is naturally leant into the dark side? For those of us who are grey and will also be affected? You are not just talking about naturally clamping down on the magic of Death Eaters and Witches and Wizards that use their magic for evil, you are talking about clamping down and putting shackles on the magic of Witches and Wizards who live and abide by the rules!' Marcus frowned.

'You are talking about persecuting two thirds of our world, punishing them for who magic has dictated their nature to be,' Nessa shook her head.

'Not to mention you are deigning to over rule and presume to know better than magic itself. The balance is there for a reason! Our world is created, lives, breathes, exists with the balance of Light, Grey and Dark. If you try and control that, if you try and take that balance then you are changing and shaping the very fabric of our world in your hands, and none of us have the right to even consider doing that!' Mikhail said firmly, getting a lot of nodding heads in return.

'You would say that, you're grey,' Dumbledore spat out before looking a little mortified when he realised how childish that insult had been.

'And?' Harry asked green eyes flashing as he looked at Dumbledore, meeting his eyes.

'We are taught the balance from our childhoods! Have you learnt nothing from the very start of education! The four Houses. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, grey houses predominantly, Slytherin the predominant Dark House, Hufflepuff the predominantly Light House. We are taught right there that there is a balance that must be maintained,' Dante nodded.

'This will turn into another witch hunt over our world, worse than it already has been. People with Darker inclinations to their magic have already been being arrested as Death Eaters, even though their personality clearly give that they would not be,' Nathaniel agreed softly.

'This will be put to the vote, those that agree...those that disagree...98:2 to this not being passed!' Dante called throughout the hall. Harry was very much aware of the dark glare of the blue eyes on him, and when he turned to look at Dumbledore he felt a shiver go down his spine.

He had been causing too much damage for Dumbledore's side recently, been over ruling and winning against him too often, ad Dumbledore was beginning to lose his temper. He and the others were going to have to sit together and plan this one carefully, they were going to have to be intelligent and act quickly to work around this and work what was coming to their advantage. They had already been caught out once, they had been blindsided and it had nearly taken everything from Harry. He was not going to allow that to happen again, he was not going to allow Dumbledore that chance to get that close, to cause that potential amount of damage again.

No. Harry narrowed his eyes and stared straight back, blue clashing against green, all pretence between them now gone. Harry was not going to allow Dumbledore to destroy and take everything that he was fighting for. He was not going to allow Dumbledore to take or damage his family. It was time for them to step up their game. And the one good thing about the incident that had happened between himself and Ron was that Dumbledore had become surer of himself again, he had gained a confidence, a false confidence against Harry and his side. He was now underestimating them. And Harry would make sure that he would regret it. He had more backing, more allies than Dumbledore imagined.

Mikhail squeezed Harry's hand making him break the stare and turn to meet those storm eyes he loved. He ran his finger over the ring, his ring, on Mikhail's finger and smiled softly at him, reassuring him. He squeezed back and leant slightly into Mikhail's side as he listened to the arguing still going on around them, the anger and shock of such a suggestion still causing waves throughout the room. And when Dumbledore looked up ad looked around he blanched when he realised the reaction to his suggestion had caused.

It was also very clear that there was not going to be any other work or choices made today, everyone was too shocked, too riled by what had happened. This session had already been longer than any of the others Harry had attended. And Dante seemed to reach the same choice for he stood and started the closing words to seal the magic and their choices within the Halls, the papers that had been being written throughout the session sealing themselves and sending copies to the relevant Departments that would need to know the choices and changes that they had made.

 

Harry stopped in the atrium, and turned to face the others as they stepped around himself and Mikhail. He could see the uncertainty around them, he could see the nerves but at the same time he could see the curiosity and the intelligence in the group he had picked, and he knew that that was the best way to getting him to understand.

'Are we going?' Nessa asked softly.

'I'm just waiting for confirmation from Ron and Hermione that its ok to go there,' Harry slipped his fingers through Mikhail's.

'How?' Gregory asked curiously, looking around as though expecting to see one or both of Harry's trio.

'We have a way of staying in contact with each other, no matter where we are,' Harry smiled tilting his head slightly as they all honed in on him. Grinning as he felt the warmth on his wrist he shifted and pulled out his portkey. 'Ladies and gentleman, are we ready?' He asked.

They crowded around each other, all of them reaching out to ensure that they had a finger on the portkey, it took a little shuffling considering they were having to allow room for Dante and Mikhail's large, broad shoulders, Nathanial's...growing figure, Samuel's broad frame, not to mention the number of them. Finally though everyone nodded indicating they could feel the hum of the portkey's magic and that they were all connected.

'Safety,' Harry murmured and they disappeared from the closely watching eyes in the Ministry.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Harry,' The warm voice had Harry smiling and stepping into the hug of Marion, the matriarch of the larger werewolf pack that they had managed to move in. She was a fantastically wild looking woman, wild brown hair was fly away in an attractively uncaring manner, her brown eyes were filled with fire and life. She moved with a predators grace and power, lithe and lightly muscled. She was an imposing figure. And she swept Harry into a tight hug with a warm welcoming smile.

'Uncle Harry!' Harry pulled back and scooped the little bundle of energy that raced towards him, capturing the little werewolf mid air and swinging him up into a hug, nuzzling into the soft brown curls.

'Hey there trouble, have you been behaving?' Harry grinned.

'Of course he hasn't,' Marion snickered as the little one pouted.

'Marion, this is Mikhail Zabini, Marcus Greengrass, Amelia Bones, Nessa Goldstien, Gregory Boot, Dante Flint, Nathanial Heanly-McMillan and Samuel McMillan. Everyone this is Marion the Alpha of the Welsh pack, and this little trouble maker is Philip. And this is Haven,' Harry motioned around, and they realised that a number of people had stepped out into the entryway to see who had arrived.

'Well if there is no one injured then I am not needed. Lord Potter,' A small man nodded sharply before stomping off.

'That is our resident healer who seems to think that he has to promote the stereotype of the sharp and abrupt healer with a terrible bedside manner,' Marion snickered.

'Not to mention he's vicious with his spells,' Another muttered.

'This is Lye, he is the leader of the Banff pack,' Harry shifted Philip onto his back and lifted him a little higher.

'So Ron and Hermione mentioned something about them wanting to see the Haven,' Marion said a little stiffly.

'Considering they are currently being hailed as the fighters for rights, yes they want to see what it is they are supposed to be fighting for,' Harry grinned.

'We're not freaks to be shown off,' A teen scowled from the crowd.

'I know that, and so do they. They just want to see the work we're doing here, what the Haven is about,' Harry smiled softly pressing his hand to the kid's shoulder.

'Harry would not bring people here to gawk at us, you know that,' Lye said quietly, but his voice seemed to travel around the room.

'The haven is your home, your sanctuary, I wouldn't bring people in that would threaten that. These people are my friends, good friends,' Harry assured them all.

'Well lets start the tour then,' Lye nodded his head. The others blinked at Harry's word being taken so easily considering the growing hostility that had been in the room. But at his and Lye's words it seemed to ease massively.

'Ah Lord...Harry. Would you come and have a look at the research rooms, we apparently have managed to blow another hole right through the wall,' A sheepish looking small woman waved to Harry, blushing at all the attention to herself.

'Another one, good Merlin, are you sure you're not making weapons here?' Harry laughing. 'Lye, Marion, would you two be ok doing the tour, I'll catch up with you when I can,' Harry asked.

'Of curse Harry,' Lye grinned ruffling his black hair. Harry stuck his tongue out at the laughing Alpha before dodging forwards to kiss Mikhail. Hurrying off with the woman who was already talking a mile a minute about the research they had been doing.

'We will finish our tour with the research rooms, once you get Harry in there it is impossible to get him back out,' Marion brought their attention back to her and Lye and when she motioned forwards they followed her down a hallway.

'The lay out of the house is pretty simple, Harry has divided each of the top floors for a pack, with our own bedrooms, dormitories for the kids and teenagers, some of the adults have had to start sharing rooms but Harry has plans to expand the mansion a little and he is on his way to opening another Haven. With the income that is coming off the estates now it is already on its way to becoming a self sustaining thing, which of course we have Hermione's brains to thank,' Lye started explaining.

'How so?' Dante asked, his business mind ever turning over.

'Well firstly Harry has put those of us with the expertise in charge of all of his estates and businesses, Harry is busy with everything that he has to do so we organise everything for him and then he looks everything over and makes the final decision. We have doubled the Potter-Black profits between us all in the last few months,' Marion explained.

'And you don't mind running his estates for him?' Amelia frowned.

'Harry has given us all a home and safety, more than that he trusts us to run his estates and business where most people wont even let us be their cleaner, he's giving us a chance to use our skills. Also Harry is pumping money into the Haven's, the least we can do is make sure that he doesn't bankrupt himself helping us,' Lye shrugged.

'We have a lot of respect for Harry, if we can help him out in return then we will,' Marion said a little sharply. 'The lower floor is for all of us where we can mix, as we said the top floors are for our separate packs, including a communal place for us,'

'How many of you are currently here?' Nathaniel asked gazing around in interest.

'134,'

'So many,' Nessa breathed out.

'We're coming from far and wide across the country to find safety, more and more every day. Some of us are sending our children and hoping to follow. The Haven...its a chance none of us have hoped for,' Lye smiled.

'What is the research labs?' Mikhail asked.

'Its where we are researching potions and healing charms to help ease the pain of the transformation and make the healing process quicker. In the long run it will help us maintain job for longer, perhaps be able to hide what we are better, should Harry's work against the creature law not succeed,' Marion answered.

'You don't think he can do it?' Dante frowned.

'We have every faith in Harry and his skills, it is the wizarding world we have no faith in,' Marion said sharply, her eyes telling them exactly what she thought as they roved over them.

'We have all suffered at the hands of the wizarding world laws here, and the judgements of people who take no time to learn anything about us,' Lye said a little more tactfully.

'Hey sorry, I got caught up,' Grinning Harry bounced over to Mikhail taking his hand when Lye knocked onto the or of what looked like an impressive potions lab. 'These are our hard working potions masters and healers. Sorry you can't go in but their in the middle of a delicate stage,'

'What are they brewing right now?' Lye asked scrunching his nose up after sniffing the air.

'Another healing potion, they think this one can speed up the healing after the transformation, its more for the kids. That smell would be the wolfsbane,' Harry teased.

'Braver men and women than me,' Marion huffed placing her hand over her nose.

'What did you think?' Harry aske as they made their way back towards the entrance to the Haven.

'Those kitchens are bloody scary!' Gregory chuckled.

'There are a lot of hungry werewolves to feed, though Simon makes the most amazing steak pie that you have ever tasted!' Harry laughed.

'Its very impressive and you seem to have everything working quite smoothly here,' Dante hummed.

'We're almost ready to open up the next Haven to release a little of the pressure on this one, that should make things a little better,' Harry shrugged.

'Thank you very much for showing us around and explaining things to us,' Amelia said to Marion and Lye, bowing her head slightly, and clearly stunning the two alphas.

'You're welcome,' Marion nodded back.

'Thank you for taking the time to actually understand,' Lye nodded.

'Its been very interesting, and a pleasure to meet you all,' Nessa added to the werewolves who had gathered in the hallway.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'That was very interesting, thank you for taking us Harry. Any help that you need you have my assistance. And my name will be staying as one of those supporting you in this project,' Dante said as soon as they landed back in the Ministry atrium. The others all nodded their agreement to his words, not much else needing to be said.

'I would like to offer my help with the children as well, Marion and Lye were saying you are having a lot sent ahead of their packs, some of them they said are likely to be orphaned, I could help with settling them,' Nathaniel offered softly.

'That would be amazing, wolf packs find it a little easier to bond but it is still difficult, and happening on levels we're just not used to,' Harry sighed. 'We are expecting three teenagers and five small children on Friday, if you would accompany me to the Haven to greet them and settle them in that would be amazing,'

'Just send me a time,' Nathaniel smiled.

'I'm so proud of being the one you chose,' Mikhail sighed as he pressed his face into Harry shoulder as soon as they aparated back into the manor.

'Hmm?' Harry turned wrapping his arms around Mikhail's shoulders and burying his fingers into his long hair.

'What you have achieved there, helping all those people, you're an amazing person,' Mikhail said, awe tinging his tone and eyes.

'It wasn't just me, Hermione, Ron, Remus, Sirius and Bill were all huge parts of it as well,' Harry shook his head.

'But its all come from your heart, that much is clear. You're an amazing man Harry James Potter, no matter what you like to think,' Mikhail kissed him deeply before he could argue, pressing everything that he felt for the young, amazing man he was going to marry into the kiss.

'I love you,' Harry sighed leaning his forehead to Mikhail's as they parted.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So I need your help planning something,' Harry said softly leaning back and laying his head onto Ron's thigh.

'What's that?' Remus asked automatically lifting his book as Harry lifted his legs to put his feet in his lap.

'I need help planning a bonding for this Yule. Without Mikhail finding out,' Harry said. There was silence in the room before Sirius, Bill and Hermione started shrieking and flapping, each of them emphasising that there was only two weeks to Yule.

Remus was shaking with laughter down his end of the sofa clutching his side, and Ron while chuckling leant down to kiss Harry's forehead.

'I'm glad you're so happy,' He said softly to his best friend.

'Thank you, I love him, and I don't want to wait any longer than I have to. And if anyone can plan a bonding on a time limit and make it perfect its the Golden trio, the Marauders and the man who can tame two Marauders,' Harry grinned.

'You're lucky we love you and that you're a charmer,' Hermione huffed before summoning a massive role of parchment, her 'planning and scheming' face already in place when she looked at him. 'Alright we're going to need...'


	14. Wedding planning and surprises

Chapter Fourteen

Harry grinnned and dodged forwards to kiss Mikhail when suspicious stormy grey eyes narrowed on him, when he tried to pull away Mikhail locked his arm around Harry's waist and held him tightly to him.

"What are you planning?" Mikhail frowned.

"Planning? Nothing! Why?" Harry fluttered green eyes innocently at his lover who just narrowed his own further in response.

"Ah ha,"

"Don't look so worried, everything is fine," Harry grinned wrapping his arms around Mikhail's neck and kissing him again. This time he managed to dodge laughingly out of the way of Mikhail's arms. He laughed when he caught the rolling eyes but fond smile Mikhail was shooting after him as he jogged out of the room.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, how about these?" Harry asked emerging from the depths of his vault to where Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Remus and Bill were sitting propped against each other looking completely bored. They all perked up with a kind of desperate hope as Harry came over to them with probably the seventeenth set of rings in six hours.  
"Oh," Sirius blinked and leant closer when Harry sat in front of them and held the finds out to them.

"What?" Harry frowned looking down at the rings.

"Those were your grandparents, I didn't know that James had put them in here," Sirius smiled taking the rings and brushed his thumb over them.

"You're Grandfathers were together for nearly 64 years, these rings would be a good choice," Remus smiled.

"Are you certain you're not just saying that because you're bored out of your head?" Harry smirked.

"That as well," Ron groaned dropping back onto the floor before grunting when Hermione hit him.

Harry took the rings back and stared down at them, stroking his fingers over the bands, they were quite simple really, especially for two Lords, but Harry preferred them to something fancy. Silver bands set with diamonds in star shapes, one band was slightly thinner and would look better on his more delicate fingers to Mikhail's sausage ones he thought with a smile. Taking the larger one out he rolled it in his hand looking at it closely.

"These," He nodded placing it back into the ring box with the other one.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"This is what you called me here for?" Lucius raised an eyebrow dangerously high. "Not for war council, political planning, not to form any plots on how to bring down either of the fools against our side in this war. You called me here for..."

"Table centres, we're running short on time and we need help on deciding the best ones to use," Hermione nodded.

"Table Centres!" Lucius motioned to the Gryffindor girl seated in the centre of the floor surrounded by various different items.

"Don't think you're escaping, I need your help in setting up the ceremony room," Harry snagged Severus' arm and tugged him into the room next to the one they had been standing in.

"Wait a minute, how did becoming alies result in me helping plan your wedding!" Severus protested.

"A happy ally is a sucessful ally!" Harry chirped.

"You just want free labour," Severus snorted.

"Yup," Harry laughed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Are you sure that he will like these?" Harry frowned as he cast the spell to hang Mikhail's robes up on the side of the wardrobe.

"Harry you know him better than we do," Hermione smiled wrapping her arms around him.

"You said that this would be what he would like," Ron added throwing his arm over Harry's shoulders and rested his hand on Hermione's shoulder. The three of them stood looking at the two sets of robes hanging up side by side on the wardrobe.

"Feels a little bit real now," Harry admitted laughing a little shakily.

"Two days, and we're nearly ready," Hermione nodded.

"By the way, how did you get all his measurements?" Ron asked after a few moments.

"Tired him out with sex and measured him with he was sleeping. He started waking up while I was doing his inseam so I had to pretend I wanted another round," Harry shrugged.

"You forced yourself to have a second round with your handsome, sexy, well built lover huh?" Hermione rolled her eyes while Ron made gagging noises.

"The sacrifices you make for love," Harry nodded 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I feel ill," Sirius groaned flopping onto the bed.

"I might throw up," Harry nodded collapsing next to him.

"You know you didn't have to try every type of cake, soup, main course and desert," Remus shook his head as he sat next to Harry.

"We had to have the right foods there, Mikhail is very particular about food!" Harry shook his head as he popped open the button to his trousers with a happy groan.

"That's us nearly done," Bill smiled flopping down next to Sirius and placing his feet onto Remus's lap.

"Does everyone know?" Harry asked.

"Yup, I went round them all, all sworn to secrecy as well. When are you going to tell Blaise?" Bill asked.

"I'm going to tell him in the morning, that boy can not hold his water from his father to save his life!" Harry chuckled.

"Ah very clever, he only has one day to hold the secret to himself," Remus smiled.

"Exactly. Do you think that Mikhail will like the cake?" Harry frowned.

"Harry, stop second guessing yourself over your choices," Remus smiled taking Harry's hand and holding it to his chest.

"Remi is right cub. You know Mikhail, you know what he would like and what he wouldn't like," Sirius added running his fingers through Harry's hair soothingly.

"Plus the fact that you are planning this, that you have done this, that will make everything perfect to him. He wants to marry you Harry," Bill leant over to kiss Harry's forehead.

"I've just never done something quite this spontaneous," Harry admitted nervously.

"Unless it was risking your life," Remus said a little testily.

"You have picked an interesting place to start," Bill laughed.

"You know I love you guys, and that this doesn't change who you are to me," Harry said softly after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmm?" Sirius turned his head to look at his godson.

"Even though I'm getting married, and my life if going to change, you guys...you will always be the weird mix of dads, brothers and best friends to me. And I'll always need you," Harry smiled.

"Good, because you were not getting rid of us that easily!" Sirius laughed but it was choked up.

"You're stuck with us cub," Remus nodded lying down beside Harry, curling himself around Harry.

"Always," Bill hummed lying down on top of the all and resting his head on Harry's chest.

"The family is just getting a little bigger," Remus said.

"They fit in don't they," Harry chuckled.

"He makes you happy," Bill said softly.

"He loves me," Harry smiled widely.

"And you will make a beautiful bride," Sirius said before letting out a very girly scream as Harry pushed him from the bed

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I think I may be going into shock," Dante drawled.

"Why?" Harry blinked pausing in twining the silvery silk fabric around the archway ro look down at the Lord.

"I am watching Lucius Malfoy sitting on a floor discussing flower arrangements with a Muggleborn Gryffindor girl, even if that girl is Hermione," Dante said not taking his eyes off the image.

Harry looked over too grinning at what he saw, Hermione and lucius were indeed sitting on the floor surrounded by undreds of flowers and were carefully putting together the floral arrangements for the ceremony and for the party afterwards, Harry was fairly sure he sptted a rose tucked behind Lucius' ear, and the pair of them were in deep discussion as they worked away.

"It is a little bemusing to see," Nessa agreed from the other ladder where she was also wrapping silver silk fabric around the other side of the arch.

"Its nice though isn't it! We're all pulling together for such a wonderful celebration," Gregory beamed as he walked passed holding a pile of fabric for the chair covers.

"You're a mushy Hufflepuff!" Samuel snorted as he strided passed levitating a small pile of chairs.

"No need to be so insulting!" Marcus snickered earning a betrayed look from Gregory.

"Less talking more decorating we only have one more day," Nathanial ordered as he placed he wand against the wall and uttered a spell that made beautiful glittering ivy twine around the doorway.

"Yes sir!" Amelia laughed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What are you planning? And what is going on? Father is worried about you!" Blaise demanded, of course after he had thrown Harry into a room in the manor.

"I was going to tell you in the morning," Harry sighed straightening his robes and frowning at Blaise.

"Tell me what, and don't...don't do that frowny thing," Blaise crossed his arms and shuffled his feet.

"What frowny thing?" Harry asked confused.

"That frowny thing!" Blaise huffed at him.

"What frowny thing?!" Harry asked exasperated.

"The parental frowny thing that makes me feel guilty!" Blaise pointed at Harry's forehead.

"Parental frowny thing?" Harry said starting to look very amused.

"Yes! And it is just weird! You're younger than me! But yeah you make me feel all..like you're going to make sit on the naughty step or something," Blaise pouted.

"How about we ignore your parental issues and I let you know about the secret?" Harry asked now exceedingly amused.

"Oh yes," Blaise frowned again.

"I've planned a wedding for me and Mikhail, the day after tomorrow," Harry blurted out.

"I...huh?" Blaise blinked at him.

"Yeah, wedding, me and Mikhail. Surprise for your dad," Harry nodded nervously.

"Oooook then. That is not what I was expecting when I asked what was going on. You realise Father thinks that you are second guessing the engagement?" Blaise asked.

"What! No! Oh Merlin," Harry groaned dropping his head into his hands.

"Yup sorry," Blaise grimaced.

"The amount of sex we have been having lately while I have been distracting him from what is going on, and he thinks I'm second guessing?"

"Ok, could have done without that information," Blaise grimaced.

"Can you convince him everything is ok and keep this secret for one day please," Harry asked desperately.

"I think so...a surprise wedding?" Blaise asked.

Yes, I want to marry him, and I don't want to wait any longer, and I think that he doesn't want to either. Are you ok with that?" Harry asked nervously.

"Wow, its sudden but...I want him to be happy and you make him happy. Plus the whole thing with Dumbledore and Ron was a little too close for comfort. I don't know what he would do if he lost you," Blaise said quietly.

"I don't want to wait any longer," Harry said simply. Blaise watched him closely before sighing and shaking his head.

"I knew that you were going to end up married soon, I just didn't think this soon. But I am happy for you, for you both," Blaise grinned before shocking Harry and pulling him into a hug. "And he will love it,"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry gasped and arched into Mikhail as he thrust up hard against him, the two of them rocking together in a frantic and heavy rhythm. Harry thought that Mikhail had never looked more handsome than he did right now, his skin was glowing with a fine sheen of sweat in the flickering light from the fireplace, his eyes were stormy and heated as they watched him intently, his strong arms held Harry tight to his body were he was sitting on Mikhail's lap.

Harry leant forwards to steal a kiss from the lips that he could never ever get enough of tasting before he moaned loudly into Mikhail's mouth as a large hand stroked down his back before cupping one of Harry's arse cheeks and squeezed.

Mikhail flopped back onto the rug holding Harry close to his chest as they panted while they came down from their high. Harry grimaced a little at the feeling of their mingled cum between them and waved his hand to clean them up, then he snuggled comfortably on top of him.

Mikhail stroked his hand up and down Harry's back, his fingers trailing feather light over his skin. He hummed when Harry started laying kisses over Mikhail's heart and stroked his fingers over Mikhail's side.

"You know I love you don't you?" Harry said softly lifting himself up to press kisses to Mikhail's jaw.

"I love you too," Mikhail smiled.

"No, I love you," Harry said firmly resting his fingers to his lover's dark cheek to make him meet his eyes.

"That boy can not hold his water," Mikhail groaned dropping his back onto the floor.

"No he cant," Harry laughed. "But that doesn't change that I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Harry said placing kisses on him between words.

"There is a lot to take into consideration and things have moved..."

"At exactly the right speed, no considerations, no changes of mind. I love you, I want to be with you," Harry said firmly, sitting up to straddle his lap. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course," Mikhail answered straight away.

"Then trust me," Harry smiled leaning down to kiss him again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I'm nervous," Harry laughed shakily tugging on his robes.

"You look gorgeous, and he knows that he is the luckiest man alive to have you," Remus smiled holding Harry's shoulders.

"What if..."

"Nope, none of that. There is no way that that man is going to say no," Sirius wrapped his arms around Harry from behind and hugged him close.

"Your parents would have been so proud if they could see you now Harry," Remus smiled with tears in his eyes, his voice catching as he spoke.

"Theywould have loved to have gotten to be here with you, and we're honoured to get to stand here for them, to represent them," Sirius said, his own voice as choked as Remus'.

"I don't say it enough, but I love you both, so much, I'm glad you're here with me," Harry smiled shakily. Remus made a soft noise and wrapped his arms around him, squashing him between the two of them.

"We're so proud of you," Sirius whispered.

"And happy for you," Remus smiled.

"Thank you, for everything,"

"Now! Come on lets go and get you married," Sirius said excitedly.

"But what if he says no!" Harry squeaked.

"He won't!" Remus and Sirius laughed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What on the earth is going on?! This is getting ridiculous," Mikhail grumbled as Blaise and Dante pulled his robes up his arms and over his shoulders.

"Dn't worry it will be worth it," Blaise chuckled.

"Is the blind fold really needed?" Mikhail sighed. Dante and Blaise exchanged mischievious glances.

"Yes!" they chorused.

"Don't you trust Harry to plan a good surprise for you?" Dante asked as he fastened the buttons on the front of the robe while Blaise moved to fix his father's hair.

"Not when we start blind folding me, I mean if he wanted to try it during se..."

"Father!" Blaise shouted quickly covering Mikhail's mouth before he was traumatized for life. It didn't hide the snickering Mikhail let out a the horror in his son's voice.

"That was cruel Mikhail. Besides you are the one that will have to pay the mind healers," Dant drawled.

"I walked in on them the other day, I alreadr have a meeting booked with one," Blaise huffed going back to braiding his father's hair.

"It wasn't that bad!" Mikhail protested.

"You had your hand down his trousers! Scarred! Scarred I am!" Blaise groaned.

"Drama queen, you think it isn't traumatising watching you tun into a thirteen year old Gryffindor every time Ginny Weasley looks in your direction?" Mikhail snorted.

"I do not! She's just so pretty, and fiesty, and...shut up!" Blaise huffed at the raised eyebrow Dante was giving him.

"Alright, all ready to go, we are travelling by portkey. Here," Dante took Mikhail's hand and placed it on the portkey.

"its a good job I trust you both," Mikhail grumbled but held onto the piece of fabric.

"Surprise," Dante said dryly, and Mikhail felt the tug of the portkey. The three of them landed a little heavy considering Mikhail was blind folded but they managed to keep their feet. Dante squeezed his shoulder one last time before stepping away, but he felt Blaise step behind him once again, his hand resting on his shoulder to reassure him.

And he needed it, for his senses were aware that they were standing in a room with a number of other people. They had gone quiet when the trio had landed, but he could hear their mutterings and the excited whispering going on around him, not to mention the shuffling going on. He could also swear he heard the evil twins snickering somewhere to his far right.

He blinked a little behind the fabric blindfolding him when music started up and bLaise reached to undo his blind fold. It took a couple of blinks for everything to come into focus, and he realised he was standing in front of their friends and family who themselves were getting to their feet from the chairs linded up facing where he and Blaise were standing in front of an archway twined with silver fabric, ivy and winter berries. On the other side of the archway Dante stood, smiling properly and widely for once, and dressed in his most official robes.

Looking down at himself Mikhail's eyes widened as he realised he was wearing white robes with silver ebroidered runes covering the lapels and around his cuffs. The slate grey trousers and shirt underneath contrasted rather startlingly with the robes and his skin. And when he lookd up he took in the winter roses, ivy, holly and winter berries twined around the edges of the room, and the white fabric leading down the centre ofthe two sections of chairs almost like an aisle...

The door at the end of the room opened and Harry stood there wearing white robes of his own, nearly exactly matching Mikhail's except for the golden thread that had been used instead of silver, his trousers were a softer dove grey and he wore a white shirt that did not take away from his robes. He looked startlingly beautiful and he seemed to be glowing as his green, shinning eyes met Mikhail's, though he looked a little nervous too.

It was only when he started walking towards him did Mikhail realise that Remus and Sirius were standing either side of Harry with his arms linked with theirs as they walked forwards. Blaise's hand tightened on his shoulder as his heart thundered louder in his chest as he realise,d he hoped, what this was. His own hand tightened around the fabric in his hand though he could not bring himself to look at it, nor to take his eyes off of Harry, as he noticed the black slip of fabric in Harry's hand.

All their friends were there, Amelia, Nessa, Gregory, Samuel and Nathanial, Marcus. Hermione and Ron were standing at the front with Bill, Neville and Luna were beaming from ear to ear where they stood two chairs away from Bill, the whole Weasley family were also standing there beaming widely. Lucius and Severus were standing side by side, though Severus' eyes seemed locked on Harry with a flurry of emotions going through those black eyes. Marion and Lye were also there with a small scattering of other faces he recognised from the Haven.

"Friends and family we all know why we are gathered here today, but Mikhail does not, so we will be making a small alteration to tradition and harry will say something before we start," Dante called out as Harry reached Mikhail.

Sirius and Remus smiled at both of them before going to claim their seats beside Bill while Harry stepped forwards to face Mikhail, smiling slightly shakily as he reached his hand forwards to take Mikhail's.

"You have probably already guesssed what this is, but...I wanted to say to you...when I met you i had no intention of starting a relationship with anyone, probably not for a good many years, no one had really caught my attention at all, and it was dangerous for me to get involved with someone. And I was content with that choice. Then I saw you that first day at the Wizengamot when Amelia introduced us, and I suddenly understood. You...you stole my breath with just a look, when you took my hand my heart beat faster, and when you moved away from me, I only wanted to have you near again. And since we have started courting that has never changed. You have made my life so much more complete Mikhail, you have made me stronger, and I love you more than I will ever love anyone in my life. I want to give you everything that I am, I want to share my life with you for as long as we both live, you already have my heart, now I am offering my hand. WIll you marry me?" Harry asked slightly breathlessly, his eyes never leaving Mikhail's.

And though he heard heavy sniffing coming from their friends and family, Mikhail could not take his eyes from Harry as his hopes were confirmed. Holding onto his love's hand tighter he was sure the smile that crossed his face would hurt.

"I would be honoured to," He breathed out, laughing when their friends and family broke out into cheers and wolf whistles.

"Well then, let us begin!" Dante called out cheerfully. Harry grinned and tightneed his grip before turning, reluctantly, to look at Dante urging Mikhail to do the same. "Family and friends as we have already gathered by now we are gathered here today to celebrating the wedding of Harry and Mikhail - definetly now,"

Dante's words drew chuckles from their audience and he smiled as Mikhail beamed widely at him realising that his old friends was going to be the one who would officiate their wedding.

"In this room, put together and blessed with the love, care and magic of all of your friends and family we will see the two of you bonded together in a ceremony that will hold you together through all of life's storms, from this day forwards you shall walk together side by side knowing that the other is there to hold you close when you stumble, to support you through the hard times and to laugh with you during the good, their love and life will be yours to share and your heart shall be placed in the safety of the other as you take these steps into married life together,"

Mikhail bowed his head a little, adn he coudl't stop his eyes going back to Harry as he realised which ceremony his love had chosen for them. This was considered to be one of the most romantic of ceremonies, but also it contained words and phrasing that swore loyalty and fidelity to each other under its flowery language.

"Now for the official part. Are you both here before me of your own free will?"

"We are," Mikhail and Harry intoned.

"And who hear stands for Mikhail?"

"I do," Blaise was smiling widely himself leaving no doubt for Mikhail that he was happy for him.

"And who stands for Harry?"

"We do," Remus, Sirius and Bill said. Sirius met Mikhail's eyes and nodded slightly with a warm smile.

"Wonderful. Mikhail do you promise from this day forwards to bind yourself to Harry, to offer him your love, loyalty and life from this day forwards till death do you part?" Dante asked.

"I do,"

"Harry do you promise from this day forwards to bind yourself to Mikhail, to offer him your love, loyalty and life from this day forwards till death do you part?"

"I do," Harry beamed.

"Harry do you have the rings?" Dante asked. Nodding Harry pulled them from his pocket and passed one to Mikhail, holding tightly onto the other himself. "Harry place you ring on Mikhail's finger as a symbol of your unending love," Dante nodded.

"Its beautiful," Mikhail breathed admiring the ring on his finger. Harry grinned in relief, ignoring the gigglign he could hear coming from his side of the audience.

"Mikhail place you ring on Harry's finger as a symbol of your unending love," Dante instructed and watched as Mikhail did as he was told. "Join hands please,"

Dante stepped forwards and took the black fabric from Harry's hand and the white from Mikhail's. Once they joined hands he placed the fabric over their joined hands and then stepped back a little again.

"Harry please repeat after me. I Harry James Potter do take you Mikhail Antoin Zabini to be my lawfully wedded husband. From this day forwards I pledge my loyalty and love to you, I promise I will honour and respect you from this day forwards for the rest of our lives, I will stand by your side through the good days and the bad, and I will love you and support you always. You have my heart, and now I pledge you my life,"

" I Harry James Potter do take you Mikhail Antoin Zabini to be my lawfully wedded husband. From this day forwards I pledge my loyalty and love to you, I promise I will honour and respect you from this day forwards for the rest of our lives, I will stand by your side through the good days and the bad, and I will love you and support you always. You have my heart, and now I pledge you my life," Harry repeated and the black fabric wound around their joined hands and wrists with a flick of Dante's wand.

"Mikhail repeat after me. I Mikhail Antoin Zabini do take you Harry James Potter to be my lawfully wedded husband. From this day forwards I pledge my loyalty and love to you, I promise I will honour and respect you from this day forwards for the rest of our lives, I will stand by your side through the good days and the bad, and I will love you and support you always. You have my heart, and now I pledge you my life,"

"I Mikhail Antoin Zabini do take you Harry James Potter to be my lawfully wedded husband. From this day forwards I pledge my loyalty and love to you, I promise I will honour and respect you from this day forwards for the rest of our lives, I will stand by your side through the good days and the bad, and I will love you and support you always. You have my heart, and now I pledge you my life," Mikhail breathed out, his eyes never leaving Harry's.

The two of them barely noticed the white fabric winding around their other wrists and hands as they stared at each other, neither did they hear the ritual Dante started chanting that would bind them together. Instead all they could see was each other, and all they could feel was their magic rising around them and twining together, dancing playfully around in a teasing dance before sinking back into their own body except for a small sliver of magic which settled in their chests around their magical core.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss your bond mate," Dante beamed. Harry's breath left his body when Mikhail's arms wrapped tightly around him and tugged him into a demanding kiss, one he met eagerly.

They finally parted as they became aware of the cheering and whistles surrounding them. Beaming they turned around to meet their family and friends, Gregory, Sirius and Fred were all sniffing into hankerchiefs, everyone else was cheering loudly and clapping as the smiled at them.

"May I introduce to you for the first time Lords Zabini-Potter," Mikhail's head felt like it was swimming as they stepped forwards to walk down the aisle, the name echoing around his head. They were married, he was married to Harry. Harry was his husband. Everyone laughed when halfway down the aisle Mikhail grabbed Harry around the waist and tugged him into another kiss, Harry laughed more brightly and honestly then Mikhail had ever heard as he wrapped his arms around his husband's neck and kissed him back.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"How are you feeling?" Blaise asked sitting down next to his father and nudging their shoulders together.

"Of all the things I thought he was planning, this was not it," Mikhail snorted pulling his eyes away from his smiling and glowing husband to look at his son. "How about you? How are you feeling about this?" He asked wrapping his arm around his son's shoulders.

"Honestly i am so happy for you. He makes you smile and he makes you trust again. And he loves you enough to do all this for you. What more can I ask for?" Blaise smiled leaning into his father's side. "Besides I would not want you to be all lonely and miserable when I convince Ginny to marry me,"

"You have to work up the courage to actually ask her on a date first, I do not think I would have been a lonely man for a good many years," Mikhail laughed deeply.

"Harry! Your husband is being cruel to me!" Blaise bellowed across the room, Harry's smile as he looked at Mikhail made his breath catch and an answering one rise eagerly. Besides the day he had held Blaise in his arms for the first time he did not think he had ever been happier.

"What are you saying to my poor step son?" Harry asked as he reached them making blaise pull a face and Mikhail laugh harder.

"Oh dear Merlin do not phrase it like that! I am off to find a drink to try and wash that away!" Blaise grumbled, but he pressed a kiss to Mikhail's cheek and squeezed Harry's shoulder before he walked away.

"Well Mr Zabini-Potter, are you happy?" Mikhail asked tugging Harry forwards so that he was straddling his thighs.

"Exceedingly. How about you?" Harry grinned brushing his fingers gently down Mikhail's cheeks.

"I do not think any surprise is ever going to be able to top this," Mikhail hummed kissing Harry's finger tips.

"I love you," Harry sighed as Mikhail's lips wandered down and brushed along the magic lines where the fabric that had joined them together lay over his wrist. The lines would be sensative for the next few days before they fully sunk into their skin and at the minute the shining lines were clear to all around them, though they would fade they were always visable as slightly shinier strips of the skin if you looked closely at someone's wrist. They were also very sensative right now. "Mikhail!"

"I am a lucky, lucky man. I love you too," Mikhail placed a kiss to the other wrist.

"Save it for tonight! You two need to get your butts on the dance floor!" Hermione laughingly called out. Groaning and blushing slightly Harry placed his forehead to Mikhail's shoulder for a second before pulling back with a smile.

The two of them made their way to the dance floor hand in hand and took their places at the centre facing their new husband. The musci swelled up around them and Harry stepped into Mikhail's arms, the pair of them moving easily together across the floor as they stared at each other, neither willing to look away. Harry laughed when snow started falling around them, disappearing as soon as it touched their bodies but adding more magic to the moment where he was swaying in his husband's arms for the first time.

Mikhail pressed their foreheads together as he just took in Harry's face, his husband. Words were not needed as they swayed together, their feelings were clear in each others eyes, the grips that they had on each other.

Even after others joined them on the dance floor they carried on moving together, happy and safe in their bubble and more than content in each other's arms.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry wasn't sure he had smiled and laughed so much in his entirely life as he had today and he could not stop, espeically not as Ron swept him across the dance floor, he was fairly sure Hermione was close to wetting herself in Terry Boot's arms as she watched them. Without Mikhail as a crutch Harry easily turned back into his two left footed dancer, and Ron was just as bad as they stumbled over each other as they moved.

Mikhail was standing off to the side talking with their friends and watching his young husband and friend with amusement, especialy when Sirius and Bill stepped in and Bill swept his brother off while Sirius took Harry off in an even more energetic dance around the floor though it was a lot more graceful.

Everyone was in good spirits, all of them talking and dancing together, laughing and smiling. Lye was sweeping a giggling Nessa around the floor, Marion, Amelia, Nathanial and Remus were all talking intently.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Harry?" Mikhail popped his head into the bedroom, Hermione had sent him to find his new husband who had disappeared a good half an hour agao. It was getting to the end of the night and he did not want the temptation of having Harry in the bedroom when he had to go back out and say goodbye to people.

What he saw however had him freezing for a second in the doorway before quickly stepping inside and shutting the door behind him, the murmured locking charm done almost on automatic.

Harry was lying on their bed, clearly naked with only white silk coverlets hiding him from Mikhail's hungry eyes. He still had the white snow drops braided into his hair, and his eyes were hungry as they looked at Mikhail.

"The others will be saying goodbye to our guests, and I am sure that our guests will understand. Will you make love to me?" Harry held out his hand, and Mikhail could detact a small slice of fear in those hungry green eyes.

He strode forwards and bent over Harry, kissing him firmly and with all of the hunger, desire and more impotantly love he felt for his husband. Harry's fingers wound into his hair and he kissed back just as eagerly, opening his mouth for Mikhail's tongue, gasping when Mikhail slid his fingers along his sides and down passed the covers over his lap till he gripped Harry's thigh.

A murmured spell quickly had him divested of his robes, though he did mutter a second to make sure that they ended up neatly thrown over the back of the sofa not wanting to damage his bonding robes. Then his mouth was once again busy with Harry's as he climbed onto the bed. He carefully pressed his weight down onto Harry in the way he knew his lover liked, impatiently tugging away the covers that acted as little more than a tease, a thin layer blocking him from Harry.

The groan harry let out as their bare bodies pressed against each other was pure sin and sent fire burning through Mikhail's veins as he gripped Harry's leg and tugged it over his hip, grinding down into him to pull more of those noises from/Harry's throat.

Slowly he slipped his fingers down along Harry's thigh, teasingly slow and with just enough pressure to be felt. Harry jerked against him, parting their mouths and slinging his head back in a demanding moan as he jerked against Mikhail again.

It was Mikhail's turn to groan when as his fingers reached around to stroke along Harry's entrance, he found he was already stretched and wet, already ready for him. Pulling back he looked down at Harry surprised and found him smiling shyly up at him.

"I did not want to wait, I wanted to be ready," Harry admitted, his blush spreading down along his cheeks and down his chest.

"Next time I will take my time, stretching up ut on my fingers and making you writhe and scream my name, but this time..." Mikhail paused and grabbed one of Harry's wrists, nipping the sensative skin there pulling a cry from his husband just before he thrust fully into him. "Now I want you too much,"

Harry was gasping slightly, though he had prepared himself well for Mikhail, his husband was still a big man. He was holding unflinchingly still though eyes that held a tempest in their stormy grey depths locked onto his face taking in his reaction and waiting for him to adjust. He was brushing his thumb along the sensative spots on his wrists, occasionally lifting it to his mouth to lick or nibble on it causing thrills and sparks of pleasure to burst through his body and relaxing him quicker.

Finally when the pain had eased away he nodded his head and reached up to twine his fingers into Mikhail's hair with one hand, his other reaching out to wrap around Mikhail's wrist and brushing against his own sensative skin.

With a gasp and a thrust that he could not stop Mikhail moved slowly out of Harry and slid back in with aching slowness so Harry could feel every bump and vein rubbing against his walls. When Harry did nothing but cry out in pleasure Mikhail sped up his thrusts, eventually pulling out and slamming back into Harry hard enough to rock him up the bed as theygripped tightly onto each other, panting into each other's mouths and each trying to pull the other closer and higher into pleasure.

Harry had felt nothing like it before in his life, even the love making that they had had before could in no way measure up to this, the feeling of having Mikhail inside of him, of having him so close, their pleasure riding higher and higher it felt as though they were becoming one.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry awke the next morning to kisses being placed onto his shoulder. Turning he smiled at Mikhail happily befoe grimacing as he felt the shot of pain going up his spine.

"Are you ok?" Mikhail asked concerned combing his fingers through Harry's hair.

"A little sore but not too bad. Good morning husband," Harry grinned.

"Good morning husband," Mikhail greeted back with a chuckle once against leaning down to kiss Harry's shoulder. His young husband rolled underneath him and reached up to tug him closer and he hummed happily into Mikhail's mouth.

"It feels like a dream," Harry sighed brushing his fingers over Mikhail's brow before his eyes got caught on the shining around his own wrist, proof that yesterday had happened.

"I'm not entirely sure that this is not a dream, no matter how much a pinch myself," Mikhail chuckled leaning down to kiss him gently once more before pulling away. Harry letting out a grumble before leaning up to watch the delightfully naked form of his husband as he made his way to the table in front of the fireplace.

"You have breakfast?" Harry asked as he saw the tray waiting there.

"I thought we could have breakfast in bed, then maybe a bath together, and spend of the rest of the day...enjoying the start of married life?" Mikhail suggested makign his way back over and sliding the tray onto Harry's lap after he shifled into a sitting position.

"Is that your way of suggesting we spend all day having sex?" Harry asked and laughed amused when Mikahil actually tripped on his way around the bed to his own side.

"Not just sex," Mikhail snorted climbing in beside him.

"It does sound lovely," Harry sighed leaning against Mikhail's side.

"Does it feel different?" Mikhail asked as they cuddled together and picked their way through the breakfast.

"Yes and no. And it feels a little strange," Harry admitted.

"Strange?" Mikhail hummed.

"I never imagined that I would be married, not really. I had never felt strongly enough for someone else before. No I am married to the man that I love with all my heart," Harry explained.

"I love you too, more than I could ever put into words. I swore I would never marry again, that I would never offer so much of myself to another, to make myself so vulnerable to them. And then you appeared in my life," Mikhail chuckled lifting Harry's chin to place a kiss on his lips

"Well, here is to our new journey, together," Harry pressed their lips together once more revelling in the presence of his husband.


	15. Battle

Harry dodged out of the way of the spell that had been aimed straight for his head, and rolled smoothly as a second collided right where his body had been. Holding his breath he spun in a neat circle and managed to fire several of his own spells off at Voldemort who was cackling madly. He just needed to hold on for a little longer, he just needed to wait for the others to get into position behind him.

A small Jack Russell patronus charged passed him and forwards to dive into Voldemort's face, momentarily distracting him and allowing Harry to get a few hexes to hit him. Shrieking in fury Voldemort managed to clear the patronus only to have Harry's blinding hex hit him in the face.

He took the risk as Voldemort tried to figure out the reverse charm to look behind him. Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny were already in place, and as he watched a Koala scrambled across the room, and once in place Hermione transformed back into herself.

Nodding he turned and worked on distracting Voldemort while Sirius, Remus, Bill, Mikhail, Dante, Severus and Lucius were protecting the others as they started their part of the spell which did leave them defencless.

"What...what are you doing!? No! Stop them!" Voldemort shrieked as the massive pillars of magic sprung to life around Harry's friends one by one. "You think that you can defeat me with your friends? You think that more of you can defeat me?!" Voldemort sneered.

"Yes, because you don't understand it," Harry answered, twirling out of the way of the hex Voldemort sent at him and then easily blocking the second hex.

"Understand, what is there to understand you need to rely on others, that is a weakness I have never allowed to weaken me. You are too wak to defeat me by yourself," Voldemort flicked a hex at Harry but the young wizard quickly transfigured a wall between them to take the brunt of the spell.

"There is no weakness in knowing where your own strengths are and knowing where someone else's is. You think me relying on my friends is weakness? It is the thing that makes me the stronger, because I have something besides myself to fight for, I have their lives and their love and that will keep me fighting longer and harder than any self preservation. I have a husband that I want a life with, that I want to grow old with, and his love gives me more strength. The love of my parents who died to give me a chance of life, their love still strengthens me now. I said it before and i will say it again, I pity you, for you will never know love, you will never know friendship, you will never know true power," Harry said as he dodged and blocked the spells Voldemort was now furiously firing at him.

A third spell shot passed his shoulder carrying the familiar caress of Mikhail's magic and seemed to split firing hundreds of bees at Voldemort's face, once again distracting him.

"Your turn!" Mikhail said stepping behind Harry and blocking the hex a Death Eater had tried to send at him.

"You need to get back!" Harry hissed.

"No, I need to be here,"

"Mikhail this isn't time for arguing, you are in danger!" Harry snapped.

"My place is here, with you, I can't sit to the side and just watch, you're my husband!" Mikhail snapped back.

"Harry now!" Hermione shouted as she shivered and trembled with holding so much magic in one place. Christmas decorations and other items were turning into their own lethal projectiles as the tempest that the magic whipped up snatched anything and everything it could nto its grasp.

"Go," Mikhail whispered into Harry's ear, wrapping his arm around Harry's waist. Knowing that this had to be the strongest spell he had ever cast, knowing that this had to be the strongest version of the spell he cast he closed his eyes and took a breath. He allowed the noise and pressure of the battle to wash away and he enclosed himself in his memories.

He thought of the warmth he had alays felt during his childhood during dreams he now knew were of his mother. He remembered his father's shout as he chose to give up his own life to protect him and his mother, he remebered his mother refusing to step out of the way, refusing to take the chance to save her own life in the meager hope that she could save him, he remebered the words that had got him through many a tough time 'mummy loves you Harry'. He remebered the warmth of the friendship Hagrid had offered him so easily, he remembered seeing his new friend holding up Hedwig's cage, and he remebered the companionship that she had given him, at his side when he had felt so alone.

He remembered the first time he had met Ron and the smile that his friend still held when he looked at him though he was older now, he remembered the moment when he realised that he, Hermione and Ron were friends, he remembered when he realised that they were going to be best friends for the rest of their lives and that he would never ever be alone ever again as long as they were alive. He remembered the twins and Ron's grinning faces as they rescued him from the Dursleys. He remebered them standing at his side when the school turned against him. He remembered the warmth of Hermione's hugs and her hand in his supportively. He remembered laughing and joking with Ron, sitting just laughing for so long that their side hurt. He remembered their serious faces, eyes beyond their years as they stood by him and believed him without doubt Voldemort was back, and he remembered their strength helping him find his feet again.

He thought of Sirius, the first time he had spoken to him, the first time he had touched Harry's shoulder and he had looked at him with such awe that the baby he had held his arms had grown up, and he thought of the hope and joy he had felt when Sirius after so long in Azkaban had wanted nothging more than to be able to have Harry move in with him, to be able to look after him, and be a parent to him. He thought of Sirius' warm words and caring hands. He thought of Remus who had made sure to spend time with him and talk to him about his parents on Halloween of his third year so he would not be alone on the day of his parents murder, he thought of the warmth, trust and respect that he had built for the werewolf at first, but then the love and overwhellming safety he felt in Remus' presence. He thought of bIll who had come into his life in the last couple of years, but whom he could go to with anything and know that he would help, and that there would be a warm hug for him and advice. He thought of them knowing that they would love him no matter what and they he could go to them with anything without fear of being judged and pushed away.

Neville, Luna and Ginny jumped into his mind, the three who were so overlooked and under estimated, the three who did not need to stand at his side, but who stood there firmly anyway. Neville's stout and unshakable friendship, his quiet strength always there for Harry to lean on when he needed it, and always there at his back without fail. Ginny with her powerful and determined nature to plundge on ahead uncaring of what others thought of her, once she had mind set and once sh decided that you were her friend, her family, she would not be shaken from your side and she would fight tooth and nail, with every powerful hex and curse she knew ready for you. And Luna, beautiful, unique Luna who was so comfortable in her own skin and so accepting of everyone around her. Luna who was always there when he wavered with a quiet wise word and a warm hand on his shoulder. Luna who could understand the feeling of loss and the effort it somtimes took to step forwards through life. Luna wh looked at him and saw him exactly as he was, and no matter how black his mood would accept him. Luna who had looked so happily surprised when he had told her they were friends that it had broken his heart and he had known from that moment on he would protect her.

And finally his mind turned to the man that had his arms wrapped around his waist, the man that had swept into his life like a force of nature and had swept him off of his feet, he had not planned for any of this, he had not planned to fall in love. But then Mikhail arrived in his life, and he looked at him like he was both the most amazing man in the world and yet completely normal. He made him feel like it was ok just being him and not what was expected. He loved Mikhail more than he could put into words and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Mikhail. He wanted children and grandchildren with him, he wanted to be at Mikhail's side. He took a breath and breathed in Mikhail's scent and he thought of that surrounding him as they made love, as they moved against each other, and he thought of the feeling of Mikhail's strong arms wrapped around him, their slick skin pressed together as hey moved, the look of awe and love in his eyes as they had fully made love only the night before.

He thought to the feeling of Mikhail's hands around his as they stood facing each other in front of all of their friends and family, the smile on Mikhail's fac as they had made their vows to each other. The weight of his wedding ring sat heavier on hs finger than he was used to and he smiled as he focussed on that. And finally he allowed his thoughts to wash over his hopes for the future, the life that he wanted not only with Mikhail, but with Hermione and Ron, Luna and Nevile, SIrius,REmus and Bill, Blaise and Ginny.

Opening his eyes he let out a breath before murmuring the incantation. Mikhail gasped behind him and clung tightly onto Harry as the magic flickered for a second before bursting to life around his young husband like a tornado, the feelings of love and joy, wonder and happieness welled up like an almost painful pressure in his chest and over his body. The power was truly awe inspiring and he hugged Harry closer when he felt the first collission of the the others spells hitting adnd combining with Harry's.

If it was not for the situation and the fact that everything now depended upon this moment the image of Voldemort and the Death Eaters he had brought with him standing gawping at the truly impressive but completely unknown spell would hav been amusing. As it was when he felt Harry getting ready to realease the spell he prayed to every diety on earth that this worked.

The spell hit Voldemort and everything seemed to pause, everyone watched as it ripped through the shield the Dark Lord had thrown up like a hand through mist, then it hit Voldemort. He froze in place as the whirling and dancing colours of the six spells mixing together strengthening each other and dancing joyously to the feelings of love and happieness that it was made up of. And for a few heart stopping moments it seemed as though nothing was going to happen, long enough that Voldemort smirked at them, and raised his wand. A wand that was being held between fingers that suddenly started peeling of their matter.

They all blinked shocked along with Voldmoert as they stared at his body as the spell seemed to start stripping Voldemort of his skin and very matter itself. And as the spell found its purpose it whipped itself into an even bigger frenzy.

"No! No what is this!? No!" Voldemort shrieked as he threw spell after spell trying to defuse the spell.

"Its the thing you think weakest in the world, its love," Harry smiled as he drooped weakly in Mikhail's arms.

The spell wripped through Voldemort and seconds later there was nothing left of the man who had ruined so many lives. Everyone standing in the atrium seemed stuck were they were, standing staring at the spot where Voldemort had been, and they all seemed scared to breathe in case it turned out to be a trick of some sort. It was only when one of the Death Eaters let out a scared sounds and dashed for the apparation area that everyone else snapped into life again.

Sirius, Remus, Bill, Severus and Lucius were vicious as they stunned, hexed and in every way they could brought down the Death Eaters to prevent their escape, and the ones that slipped passed their spells suddenly found themselves faced with the furious crowd that had formed around the battle.

"WHat...what...that...what...what is...that is..." Scrimgeour stammered looking between the Death Eaters, te place Voldemort had stood, Harry and Sirius.

"Do not even think about it!" Harry growled when he saw Scrimgeour's eyes going to Sirius.

"He is..."

"Innocent of all the charges against him, and he was falsely imprisoned for twelve years of his life by this ministry. He has just stood and fought against Voldemort while your aurors stood by and gawped. He is my godfather, and he has just helped defeat Voldemort," Harry snarled.

"Not to mention the fact that there are a good hundred witnesses to that fact, and this I believe is the true guilty party to the crimes that Sirius was accused of," Dante drawled as he marched over, in one hand was clutched a squirming and wimpering figure.

"Pettigrew!" Remus and Sirius snarled.

"My apologies, I am sad to admit that I missed the big conclusion, I noticed this one trying to crawl away so I gave chase," Dante bowed his head.

"Ah you missed quite the show, don't worry my friend I will let you view the memories," Mikhail smiled.

"I suppose this means that we can't register our marriage today now," Harry sighed.

"WHAT?!" The shout came from a few different people.

"You got married! No that's not possibe!" Dumbledore appeared to have flooed in with members of the Order during the last of the clean up, a good few members of the Order were standing over Death Eaters that had already been stunned, apparently trying to act like they were the responsible ones.

"Afraid it is, yesterday," Harry grinned weakly but honestly holding up his hand to show his wedding ring and still shining bonding marks.

"No this is not possible! I will have this reversed, you will not go behind my back and make decisions like that! You...you defeated Voldemort! You...No!"Dumbledore shouted, drawing a lot of shocked looks and raised eyebrows for his outburst.

"I don't think he is happy for us," Mikhail drawled as he bent and lifted Harry fully into his arms feeling how unsteady his husband was.

"Don't think so," Harry shrugged before frowning. "You're bleeding,"

"I'm fine, you however are drained," Mikhail said turning towards the fireplaces with the clear intent to floo out. The fact Sirius, Remus, Bill, Severus and Lucius had each other others in their arms, they clearly intended the same thing giving that they were flagging as well.

"You can't leave! We need...statements and that spell...and..." Scrimgeour spluttered.

"They have just rid our world of Voldemort with an amazing spell, I think this can wait for tomorrow, they need to rest," Dante said stepping between their group and the Minister.

"They...that spell has to be accounted for..." DUmbledore straightened his back, and it was painfully obvious that he was trying to regain his dignity and power in the situation.

"No worry at all Dumbledore, it is all written out and explained right here, ready for me to have a look through and register properly with the Ministry. This will give the Unspeakables time to study and understand it so we can question the group fully understanding the spell," nessa smiled brightly holding up a rolled up scroll clearly bearing the Potter crest. Undeed there were a few wizards and witches sidling toward Nessa, all of them Harry guessed Unspeakables eager to get their hands on the spell.

"Oh and I have the appeal case for Sirius Black with the accusation of fale imprisonment and an unfair trial right here Minister," Amelia smiled brightly.

Mikhail used this distraction to cover the last of the distance to the fireplaces, the people that had been standing in front of them quickly moving out of their way and bowing their heads in respect, even as their wide eyes took in the group that had just defeated Voldemort in front of them.

"What about Snape and Malfoy, they are both dressed as Death Eaters, and no doubt bare the Dark Mark, are they both going to be allowed to just leave?!" Dumbledore shouted after them.

"Touch them, and I will bring down my full and utmost fury onto the Ministry so hard and fast that you won't have time to blink!" Harry said with cold assurance that Scrimgeour paused with one foot in the air where he had been going to chase after them.

"They can't..."

"Severus, Lucius and Sirius will be leaving with me, we will all be staying together at mymanor. We are going home for some well earned rest. Tomorrow we will return and give our statements once we have recovered," Harry said in tone that brooked no arguement. And at his nod Severus, Lucius and Sirius quickly flooed out one after the other takign Ron, Hermione and Luna with them.

Finally the others flooed out and Mikhail and Harry stepped up to the floo.

"One down, one to go," Mikhail said softly meeting Dumbledore's eyes and his panicked glare as he realised that he was lossing even more control. Then he stepped into the fireplace carrying his already sleeping and exhausted husband to take him home to the safety of their family. They were going to have a bit of a fight and stressful time on their hands, but he had no doubt in his mind that their friends would be flooing in in the morning, and between them they were a force that would sweep through the Ministry red tape with ease.


	16. Morning after and Political Talks

Harry groaned slightly and rolled into Mikhail's side, it felt like he had been run over by the Hogwarts express, and then the entire Gryffindor quidditch team. His body was aching, his limbs sore and he had a headache and a half.

"Are you sore?" Mikhail's voice was soft, his touch even softer as he ran his finger through Harry's hair.

"Yeah, a little," Harry groaned.

"Remus checked you out last night, he said you would all have magical exhaustion and be feeling it this morning. Severus put this together for you," Mikhail picked up a vial from the bedside and placed it to Harry's lips.

"Ugh that was disgusting," Harry groaned dropping back onto the pillow, but he was already feeling less run over. "Severus and Lucius are both here?"

"Yes, and Draco, though he made a bit of a fuss about it. Lucius went and got him to prevent Dumbledore from using him as pawn. We're all camped out here, Dante and Amelia are in the Ministry making sure that everything is in place and ready to go," Mikhail smiled.

"I'm sorry," Harry sighed.

"For what?" Mikhail frowned looking completely lost.

"We can't even go and register our marriage without something kicking off. I should have known that one of them was going to show up," Harry huffed pressing his hands to his face.

"Harry, none of us expected to be attacked in the Ministry, he was completely mad if he thought that it was a good idea. It's not your fault!" Mikhail said firmly tugging at Harry's hands.

"What a way to start married life huh," Harry sighed allowing Mikhail to pull his hands away, but it wasn't much better for his husband who was now faced with sad green eyes.

"Actually it's the best start I could think of, a very nice wedding present from him," Mikhail grinned.

"What?" he couldn't stop himself from laughing as Harry looked at him like he had cracked.

"Well he's out of our lives for good now, we're going into married life with one less knife hanging over our heads, and we can concentrate on getting rid of the second one," Mikhail smiled.

"One down, one to go," Harry said remembering the words from the night before as he had been nodding off in Mikhail's arms.

"Exactly, we will be rid of Dumbledore, especially now that we have the others backing us," Mikhail nodded. "And then we can focus on enjoying being married," He added with a smirk.

"Oh, and what enjoyment would that be? Maybe you could give me a preview?" Harry smirked winding his arms around Mikhail's neck.

"Now that I can definitely do," Mikhail smiled leaning forwards and sealing their lips together. "But no more feeling bad, I knew exactly what we would have to work through before we get our peaceful happily ever after. I am right by your side, like I was last night, there is no other place for me love," He breathed against Harry's lips before once again stealing his breath in another kiss.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Morning," Bill smirked wiggling his eyebrows at Harry as they walked into the dining room, their very, very full dining room. A chorus of good mornings broken out around the table leaving the newlyweds blinking.

"Morning everyone," Harry smiled making his way over to where Siri, Remi, Bill and Blaise were sitting. He noticed Draco was glowering down at his plate and Lucius and Severus were both looking a little tense.

"Your marriage is all official and fully registered, I stayed there and hovered myself watching every step to make sure that it went through properly," Amelia smiled nodding to the certificate holder in front of Harry's plate.

"Thank you," Harry smiled touching the holder.

"Congratulations Mr and Mr Zabini-Potter," Dante raised his teacup.

Harry turned to grin at Mikhail happily touching his hand gently and leaning forwards to press a kiss to his husband's lips, keeping it gentle considering their audience.

"It doesn't get better now that you're married," Sirius huffed. Harry laughed against Mikhail's lips before parting turning to look at his family.

"How are you all feeling?" Harry asked his friends.

"Slightly drained but aside from that fine," Ginny said from where Blaise was hovering beside her watching her like she was about to pass out any second.

"How are the newspapers handling it?" Harry yawned reaching for the coffee.

"We were right to wait to release an interview, Dumbledore did try to get ahead of us and make one in our stead, but word has spread that there is division between the two of you, and the fact that he wasn't anywhere near the battle with us, so the newspapers are all mentioning how he is clearly trying to get the attention onto himself. There is quite a well written piece about the way that you seem to be taking the Wizengamot by storm and how you have had an integral part of changing a lot of laws that are quite popular and making people feel safer, again it is mentioned that these are often in opposition for what Dumbledore is suggesting. The main part of it is on the battle itself, curiosity on the spell that we used and what it did, and on the fact that you have managed to defeat V...Voldemort, seemingly for good this time, there are a few pieces on who was with you during the battle, an argument is going on over the fact Lord Malfoy and Professor Snape were clearly fighting on our side. Oh and a lovely piece congratulation you on your wedding," Hermione grinned holding up the last paper for Harry.

Harry laughed at the picture as Mikhail groaned, there is big writing was the Headline 'Harry Potter finds happiness with his hero' with a picture of Mikhail holding Harry against him and glaring at those around them as they had descended onto them. It was quite a striking picture of Mikhail and Harry grinned as he nudged Mikhail's shoulder.

"Though I do want to know who the idiot was that was taking pictures during the battle," Ron snorted snatching another paper from the massive pile in front of him and Hermione and holding it up for Harry to see. Indeed, someone had caught quite a good picture of the six of them casting their spells, the others were whirling around them fighting off the Death Eaters, and Mikhail was standing behind Harry looking as determined as the rest of them as he held onto Harry.

"So things are moving nicely in our favour then?" Harry asked as he thumbed through a couple of pages.

"Yes, I would advise that the best way to go around this is to not make any overt comments towards Dumbledore, but just slip a few hints towards the fact that you no longer feel like your paths are on the same course anymore, or that you have grown up and while you respect him and the things that he has done for you, you feel you are now walking different paths, something like that," Ron muttered before taking a massive bite of his breakfast.

"Lay it on then?" Harry nodded.

"It's the best way to go," Hermione hummed.

"Let him look the fool when he tries to force things, which with him losing footing even more he is going to do," Harry nodded.

"Is this breakfast or a council of war?" Sirius blinked.

"Both," Harry laughed kissing Sirius' cheek.

"I have to admit it is quite interesting seeing things from the other side, normally we just get the delight of seeing the end result," Nathanial laughed as he ran his hand over his swollen stomach.

"This is an honour," Harry nodded seriously before laughing with the others.

"Right come on, we're heading down first to sort things out, then we will be allowing them to come back here to interview you Sirius," Ron explained standing up as Harry shovelled the last few bites of breakfast down.

"What are we supposed to do while waiting here?" Sirius huffed.

"I need you to message around both the haven's and let them know that they need to ensure their wards are at full strengths. Nathanial..." Harry looked to the other man in askance.

"Myself and Samuel will go around to them and speak to the wolves and make sure they know what to expect," Nathanial smiled.

"Remi, Bill, Siri, Lucius, Severus, when you have finished flooing the havens can you go through these for us please," Harry dug out a massive pile of paper work.

"What are these?" Remus asked taking the paperwork and started shuffling through it.

"That is everyone that has access to the knowledge that myself and Mikhail got married before we announced it and went to register it, most work in the bonding and magical signature departments, a couple of unspeakables too that are monitoring bonds and magical connections. We need you to go over that list and compare it to the list that Malfoy and Snape gave us of Death Eaters in the Ministry," Ron explained.

"Someone tipped Voldemort off to the fact that we would be going there to register the wedding, someone had to be lying in wait for our arrival within the two days you get to register the wedding, they then must have told Voldemort, he got there too quickly for someone to just take the chance of telling him we had suddenly arrived at the Ministry, he was waiting to attack," Harry scowled until Mikhail slipped their fingers together.

"Right come on, let's get this sorted so that we can relax," Hermione sighed getting to her feet.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They made quite a striking image when they reached the Ministry and they knew it, Dante, Amelia, Gregory and Marcus was accompanying them, all as normal looking official and sharp. Blaise was on one side of the central group, Mikhail on the other, and between them Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville were looking well put together in the finest dress robes, and though they were still clearly tired from their spell the day before, each of them looked impressive as they strolled forwards with their heads held high, the power rolling off of the walls in the Ministry still recognised its owners and seemed to spark as soon as they flooed in.

The silence that filled the Atrium was marked and seemed to echo as every head turned to watch them, and the place was absolutely packed, Unspeakables were practically crawling every inch of the area where the battle had taken place, the section had a magical barrier around it to protect it from contamination. A copy of the spell that Nessa had handed over to them the night before seemed to be in all of their hands and they were eagerly pouring over them.

And then someone started to clap. The noise became thunderous as everyone in the atrium started clapping, cheering, calling out thanks to them. As they walked through the crowd they parted to allow them passed and they could hear people calling out their personal thanks as they walked passed them. The flashes of cameras alerted them to the presence of the press, but they seemed to actually be showing a little respect today and with the exception of a few shouted questions that got lost amongst the cheering, they stayed back and allowed the group access to the lifts.

"How are you all?" The smiling but slightly concerned smile of Kingsley met them when the doors of the lift opened to the Minister's floor, he quickly hugged them all, his eyes scanning over them.

"We're all ok, a little worn and tired, but ok," Hermione assured him.

"Have you been assigned to us?" Ron asked curiously.

"Yes, I may have mentioned that I am a close friend of yours, he wants to appease you and keep you in side, so he made sure I was guarding him today," Kingsley grinned mischievously.

"Well let's go and get this done," Mikhail sighed, linking his fingers with Harry's and leading him through the other offices until they reached what was clearly the grandest office in the Ministry. Scrimgeour was already waiting for him in the doorway of the office looking nervous, along with two other wizards, their hoods and emblems on their chests denoting them as Head of the Department of Mysteries.

"Lord Potter-Black, well met, this is Unspeakable Morris and Unspeakable Delaine, they have been studying your spell to try and work their way through it and understand it, along with their Department," Scrimgeour introduced eyeing the group of them.

"Well met Minister, I hope that the notes were helpful Unspeakable Morris, Delaine," Hermione smiled.

"There were a few questions that we had," Delaine admitted.

"Myself and Luna are quite happy to go with you and explain the spell better while the others speak with the Minister," Hermione offered.

"I think understanding the spell is the priority, that would be agreeable," Scrimgeour nodded when the Unspeakables looked to him.

They watched as the Unspeakables eagerly hurried Hermione and Luna down the corridor to the Department of Mysteries before they turned to look at the Minister. It was clear that the Minister was clearly trying his hardest to play nice with them, if the gritted teeth and clenched fists were any indication, a large part of that was more than likely to do with their welcome downstairs.

"So Lord Potter Black could you explain how you happened to be here when You Know Who chose to attack?" Scrimgeour asked as they sat down, causing a lot of bristling among the group.

"I hope Minister you are not suggesting some foul play on my friend's part?" Dante said smoothly.

"I...no...no I, bad phrasing, my apologies, I simply...I meant to ask do you know why You Know Who...how he came to be here at the same time?" Scrimgeour flustered.

"We have talked about it, and we agree that there is only really one way that he would have known when to attack, he had someone in the bonding, magical signature or perhaps Department of Mysteries. they would have been able to see that myself and Mikhail had bonded and tipped Voldemort off that we would have to come into the Ministry to register the marriage within two days. he was probably just waiting for the tipoff that we had arrived, and then came to attack us," Harry decided to take a little pity on the Minister.

"And the spell, that wasn't coincidence," Scrimgeour scowled a little, a lot of eyes narrowed at him and he actually shifted in his seat a little.

"Being frank Minister?" Harry asked, when Scrimgeour couldn't prevent his little sneer.

"We all know that there is a prophecy downstairs in the Department of Mysteries, there is no way that the Unspeakables haven't filled you in on who the prophecy is about, especially not when the original copy of it was destroyed in the attack we were involved with. It doesn't take a genius to know that it is about the part that Harry was to play with V...Voldemort, starting that night in Godric's Hollow," Ginny said softly.

"Harry's life was always going to be in danger with V..Voldemort back, and none of us were just going to sit back on our hands and wait for V...Voldemort to attack. So we sat down together and came up with a way we thought had the best chance to destroy him," on nodded.

"And the spell you created? How dangerous is it?" Scrimgeour snapped.

"To anyone that is not as twisted and dark as Voldemort was, its harmless, that spell hit dozens of people down there, the backlash definitely did, no one else was harmed, it was a spell based on love, as I am sure the Unspeakables have been able to tell you," Harry raised his eyebrow.

"We can't take your word for it, we need to look into this," Scrimgeour spluttered.

"And we have proven that we are more than willing to help and provide all of the information needed," Neville smiled.

"And what about Sirius Black?" Scrimgeour did smirk this time as he looked over them all. He was put off when Harry smirked back.

"Ah yes, I will pass this to you. This is the demand for a retrial, and a portfolio our solicitor has put together suing the Ministry for false imprisonment, denial of basic rights to a fair trial, along with another couple of charges. My Godfather was innocent and he was sent to prison without a fair trial, he was denied the right to veritiserium when he was asked for it. And because of the incompetence towards his trial the traitor that betrayed my parents and led to their deaths slept in the same dorm room as myself for three years in animagus form, performed the ritual to resurrect Voldemort, and has done who knows what else. Myself, Ron, Hermione, Remus and Severus will all demand veritiserium at the trial to agree that we all saw Peter Pettigrew who was the real guilty party,"

"I...you...you...I...you will have to surrender Sirius Black to the Ministry," Scrimgeour demanded.

"Unfortunately Minister we are going to have to refuse your request. Lord Potter Black refuses to allow his godfather from his side considering how Sirius has been treated by the ministry in the past. Also, Sirius is a public hero right now, even if people aren't sure what exactly has happened and why he was fighting on Harry's side," Dante smiled throwing the paper onto Scrimgeour's desk showing the images of Sirius duelling with various Death Eaters. Indeed the papers seemed to have been in quite a tizzy not knowing which news was more important after the defeat of Voldemort, was it that Harry and Mikhail had gotten married, the Death Eaters that had been revealed during the arrest, the Wizengamot group that had banded around Harry and his friends, or Sirius and the fact that he had clearly been fighting on Harry's side. The theories were flying thick and far, and it was only one writer that had hit close to the truth in Witches weekly, a witch that had gone to school with Sirius apparently.

"Don't worry though, Sirius and Remus will be doing an interview to clear things up this afternoon," Mikhail smiled dangerously at the Minister.

"You can't…" Scrimgeour choked.

"Can't what? Get the story out there before it can be swept under the rug and Sirius back in Azkaban to avoid embarrassment? I assure you Minister should you even try that my husband will kick up a storm that you can't even begin to dream about, never mind what the rest of us will do. Amelia is quite fond of Sirius," Mikhail smirked wider.

"We all are," Marcus nodded as the Minister's eyes swept over them clearly trying to find help.

"What about Malfoy and Snape, they…Malfoy was convicted a year ago of being a Death Eater," Scrimgeour was grasping for straws now, and all of Harry's group smelt blood.

"Ah yes, quite a nice picture of the two of them saving Harry's life isn't it," Blaise flicked the paper forward a page to where someone had indeed caught Lucius and Severus performing a complicated charm that captured the dark slashing hex that had been going straight for Harry.

"They will also be giving their interviews," Harry smiled sweetly.

"You can't do this!" Scrimgeour shrieked jumping to his feet, Harry was quick to follow slamming his hands onto the desk and locking the wide eyed Minister in his green eyes.

"What make sure that for once justice is actually carried out fairly in this joke that you call a Ministry. The Wizengamot is a laugh, personal alliances and ideals run amok in there with preventions only now being put into place to try and protect from it. You have innocent people locked away in Azkaban to try and prove that you are doing something. Do you really think that I am going to leave the fates of people I care about in your hands and the hands of this Ministry and trust that you will make the right decision?"

"The thing is Minister right now we are the faces that everyone is seeing, we're the hero's that stood up and did something while you were locking away people friends and family to try and make it look like you had a hand on things. You are moderately better than Fudge, but only because you are actually looking for Death Eaters, the wrong ones though they mainly are. We are in a position that has the entire country hanging off of our every word. One mention, one hint and we can bring you down in a matter of hours," Ginny smiled as she herself stood, daintily smoothing out the skirts of her new dress once she was done while Blaise stared wide eyed and open mouthed at her.

"You're blackmailing me?" Scrimgeour spluttered.

"Essentially yes," Neville shrugged.

"You will make sure that everything is done fairly, everyone will get a fair trial whether they have a mark on their arm or not, you are going to suggest to the Wizengamot that checks be done on every member of staff within the Ministry to make sure that they have no ties to V…Voldemort, and you will use this list to sort through those that we know are Death Eaters," Ron slipped the list onto Scrimgeour's desk.

"We will allow trials for Sirius, Severus and Lucius, but should we feel that they are not being held fairly…" Harry left it at that watching Scrimgeour gulp.

"Of course," He muttered after a moment as he clearly realised he had nowhere to run.

"Wonderful, well you are going to be busy, we shall leave you to it, nice seeing you," Harry smiled brightly.

They all made their way out the office, Harry grinning brightly at Kingsley who was battling down his laughter as he caught sight of the Minister's face.

"Well that was fun," Harry grinned bouncing along the corridor and slipping his fingers into Mikhail's as they walked.

"You're a sadist," Dante laughed.

"I do love politically beating up idiots," Harry chuckled.

"Evil!" Mikhail shook his head. Harry blinked when they stepped out of the lift into the atrium and found himself spun around and dipped slightly before Mikhail's lips fastened over his. In the background he was aware of the crowd going nuts and flashes going off left right and centre, he could also hear some amused chuckling from their group.

"What was that for?2 Harry asked staggering slightly and holding onto Mikhail as his head swam slightly from pleasure.

"You're a big hero, just making sure that everyone knows for sure who you are with," Mikhail smirked. Harry rolled his eyes and leaned forwards to kiss Mikhail again causing another round of camera flashes.

"It definitely just got interesting," Kingsley smirked before starting forwards to clear them through the crowd.


	17. Honeymoon

Harry rolled over smiling as he watched Mikhail striding from the sea towards him. His husband brushed back his hair from his face, throwing his braid over his shoulder. His eyes hungrily drank in the sight of the water dripping down Mikhail's chiselled body, his dark skin glowing in the sunlight. He drank in the sight of his muscles rippling as he strode up the beach back to him.

And then he met Mikhail's eyes and smirked when he saw the hungry look in his eyes as his gaze drew up Harry's body. Deliberately he stretched himself out, slowly and lazily, watching as his husband's eyes burned at the sight.

Mikhail dropped down next to him, gripping the back of his neck and slammed their lips together, hungrily kissing him, at least until Harry shrieked and dodged away laughing when Mikhail pressed his cold, wet body to Harry's overly warm one. Chuckling himself he reached for Harry, only for his husband to dodge even further out of the way. With a smirk Harry took off across the beach, Mikhail hot on his heels, he was smiling as he listened to his husband's laughter.

When he caught up with Harry he gently tackled him into the sand, the warmth of it sticking to their skin as they rolled. Harry lay down flat on sand staring up at Mikhail with a warm and loving smile on his face as he looked up at his husband. Mikhail leant down and pressed their lips together, smiling as he kissed Harry lovingly.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Can you pass me that bowl please?" Harry asked nodding to a large serving bowl. Mikhail lazily waved his wand and sent the bowl over to Harry before settling down to watch his husband moving around the kitchen cooking again. Harry shook his head fondly and carried on, pausing to press a kiss to Mikhail's lips when he was passing him for the fridge.

"Four days into our honeymoon and you have watched me cooking every night," Harry commented as he waved his wand and directed the cultelry to start laying itself on the table.

"When you first said we would not need a house elf I admit I was a little concerned, but there is something fascinating about watching you cook, especially as you use a strange mix of muggle and magic, and knowing it will taste amazing,"

"I admit, it is nice getting to be domestic and do little things like this rather than concentrating on Voldemort and Dumbledore, just getting to be us, enjoying and settling into marriage," Harry grinned.

"This was one of the best ideas Blaise ever had," Mikhail agreed. "I love getting to see you like this, I love getting to see relaxed and happy,"

He caught hold of Harry around the waist and pulled his back against his chest, burying his face into Harry's neck and pressing kisses to it. Harry hummed happily and pressed back, tilting Mikhail's head up so that he could press their lips together. Hungrily he turned and pulled the older man even closer, pressing himself closer to Mikhail. He could not get enough of the man.

Mikhail groaned into Harry's mouth before growling lightly as he gripped hold of Harry's bum tightly, squeezing and massaging the flesh in his hands and listening to the mews and hums his young husband let out into his mouth.

"Please tell me that supper can be put under stasis?!" Mikhail pleaded between kisses.

In answer Harry stepped back and waved his hand and the cooker, turning the flames off from under the pans and then placing a stasis on the food. Mikhail licked his lips and stepped forwards, only to pause when Harry held his hand up. Looking a little frustrated and confused Mikhail paused, shifting in place as arousal shivered through his system. It got even stronger when Harry started unbuttoning his shirt before pulling it open slowly revealing golden skin to Mikhail's eyes.

He watched hungrily as the shirt dropped to the floor, and then Harry's hands reached for the ties of his trousers and they followed the same fate as his shirt. Mikhail gulped when he realised Harry had not been wearing underwear under his trousers, and bare flesh was revealed to his eyes straight away. There was still a faint shyness in Harry as he stood bared in front of his husband, but the desire and want were clear.

Mikhail strode forwards and grabbed hold of Harry, lifting him up and carrying him to their bedroom. He was determined to make sure that the two of them did not leave the bedroom for at least two hours.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Blaise hey, everything ok?" Sirius asked concerned. The young man sighed and walked all the way into the living room sitting on a spare sofa and looking intently at Sirius, Remus and Bill, he was clearly assessing them for something, though what they had no idea.

"Not really no, I have just received so concerning news, and I thought it would be best to talk to you about it," He finally answered.

"Ok, what's going on?" Remus frowned.

"My mother wrote to me yesterday, to inform me that she will be coming to visit,"

"Why do I have a feeling that this is going to spell trouble for Harry and Mikhail?" Bill groaned.

"Because it will. I see my mother exactly once a year, on my birthday when I go to Italy to spend the day with her and my grandparents. When my parents bond was broken my father got full custody of me, besides that one day, I had no real interest in spending any time with her anyway, she never had any interest in me," Blaise started when Remus settled down of the sofa next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Sorry, she is just...a sore subject,"

"We are your family Blaise, you have us by your side through all of this," Sirius smiled at the younger man.

"Thank you. I guess, I am just so used to it being me and father," Blaise smiled a little at them. "I am worried that she is coming here to try and do something against Harry. She has never been interested in father besides wanting to make sure that he never really got over her. The fact that he is married now has to be pissing her off. For her to decide to come here a week and a half after the papers announced the wedding, she is here to cause trouble,"

"Its a little obvious though isn't it?" Sirius frowned.

"Subtlety was never her strong point luckily," Blaise rolled his eyes.

"How dangerous is she going to be?" Bill asked seriously.

"What she lacks in subtlety she makes up for with viciousness,"

"Wonderful. Time to call in the troops," Remus patted Blaise's shoulder before going to one of the fires in the room while Bill went to another. "Amelia hello," he smiled when the   
witch popped into the fireplace at his call.

"Hermione we have a problem, need you to pop through," Bill was saying behind him.

"Hey, don't worry, we will get this sorted," Sirius dropped down in Remus' vacated spot and patted Blaise's shoulder.

"He's just finally happy, so happy, I don't want her to ruin that for him," Blaise drooped a little.

"Don't worry, we won't let anything happen," Sirius reassured Blaise.

"Have you heard from them?" Blaise asked.

"No, and I do not want to imagine why I haven't," Sirius grimaced.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry grinned as he and Mikhail reached the top of the hill and looked out over the view in front of them. White beaches, blue sea as far as the eye could see, blue sky and green with splashes of colour covering the island. It was perfect, only made more so by the man he loved being by his side. They had decided to go for a hike through the forest and up a hill this morning.

Harry was enjoying being able to spend time exploring the island with Mikhail, to just have the time together to relax and do as they wished. For the first time in a long time he felt normal. He was able to leave behind all the worries about Dumbledore and the Ministry and Sirius, he was able to just be Harry, just be Mikhail's husband and enjoy their honeymoon together.

It was heaven.

"You are looking thoughtful," Mikhail smiled brushing a kiss to Harry's cheek.

"Just thinking," Harry shook his head.

"About what? It looks serious," Mikhail linked their fingers together and looked at Harry. There was so much love and warmth in his eyes when he looked at Harry that it took his breath away.

"Do you remember, in the bathroom of that restaurant, when you promised to court me?"

"Of course, it was the moment I realised looking at you, that I wanted something more than a one night stand," Mikhail smiled.

"I nearly ran scared. When Hermione and I left the restaurant we talked about it, and I tried to talk myself out of. Not the right time, too much already on my plate. I am so glad I didn't," He smiled at Mikhail.

"So am I. I love you," Mikhail bent down and kissed Harry sweetly.

"I love you too," Harry beamed.

As they looked back out over the view one thumb ran over Mikhail's wedding band, while the other ran across his own definitely heaven.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Blaise! I have missed you," The woman drawled throwing her arms open dramatically.

"It is easy to say that I do not feel the same way. Why are you here mother?" Blaise side stepped the hug and looked at her sternly as he sat down at the table.

"I wanted to come and see my son, is that not allowed?" She pouted, flopping down opposite him.

"And my new step father?" Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"That brat is not your step father!" Antonia snapped before breathing in and smiling. "I am here for you,"

"That is find incredibly hard to believe, you have never been interested in anything about me besides what you can get out of me,"

"That is no way to speak to your mother!" Antonia snapped. Blaise flinched and grit his teeth, his temper clearly boiling.

"Well that would be true if you had been any type of a mother at all, from what Blaise has told us you haven't been," Remus smiled as he also sat down at the table. Antonia frowned at him before looking startled as Sirius, Bill, Dante, Lucius, Severus, Hermione and Ron sat down at the table as well.

"Whatever plan you have, whatever you are here to do, whatever little scheme you plan to enact, it stops right now!" Dante warned.

"I..."

"Don't bother mother, every single person here knows that you are here to cause trouble for father and Harry," Blaise interrupted.

"And every single person at this table cares greatly for our family, we wont see it come to any harm," Hermione smiled sweetly, but anyone with eyes could see the bite behind it.

"And honestly, are you really going to take on the group that took down Voldemort, a little foolish, a little...hopeless," Lucius drawled floating down in front of her the picture of their group fighting in the Ministry, as though she needed the reminder of the image of them battling.

"Your choice," Ron grinned.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Oh Merlin's beard, how did I not know about this skill before now?!" Mikhail groaned as he lay weak and pliant underneath Harry.

"Tut tut, I did not think it was very Slytherin to show your weakness, I might take advantage," Harry teased as he ran his fingers up and down Mikhail's back.

"You can take advantage of me any time you like," Mikhail chuckled.

"Pervert!" Harry huffed, but kept up the steady pressure on his husband's back.

"You are amazing at this!" Mikhail groaned.

"You have too much tension,"

"I know something else that relaxes me,"

Harry squeaked when Mikhail suddenly rolled over, wrapping his arms around Harry taking him with him, pressing his warm body over his smaller husband's one.

"Relaxes you? I would think that would cause much more tension, all that energetic movements, all that thrusting, pushing, all those...positions," Harry smirked as he could feel the tension and arousal building under his hands.

"I don't think it causes that much tension," Mikhail shook his head quickly.

"I don't know as your caring husband I do think that we should abstain," Harry said with as much seriousness as he could put on his face.

"You have to be kidding!" Mikhail huffed before slamming their lips together. Harry grinned into the kiss, reaching up to run his fingers through long black hair and tug him even   
closer.

They only had four days left of their honeymoon, and he intended to enjoy every single moment of it before they had to go back to reality.


	18. Goodbye Fawkes

"So," Mikhail said slowly.

"So," Harry repeated.

"So, they're hiding something," He stated as he waved their bags over to the wardrobes for them to deal with later.

"Oh yes, they definitely hiding something. They were all looking squirmy," Harry snorted. He hopped up onto their bed and knelt in the middle of it, stripping off his travel robes and tshirt, smirking when Mikhail turned around and spotted him, a heat burning in his eyes straight away.   
Stalking towards the bed, Mikhail started stripping off his own clothes.

"This is...surprising, you said you were tired," Mikhail licked his lips.

"Well, yes, but then I thought, its a shame that we have only made love in our bed once, we should probably make up with this," Harry wriggled out of his trousers, and then lay down on the covers. Holding out his hand he beckoned Mikhail closer to him. Crawling up onto the bed he made his way up Harry's body, his lips and teeth brushing and teasing skin on his way up until he could seal their lips together.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey love birds, sorry to disturb your first day back," Dante drawled as he walked into the dinning room where Harry and Mikhail were having breakfast. "I wasn't expecting you to be awake,"

"We are still stuck in the wrong time zone, well I am, and then I woke Harry to make fun with my insomnia," Mikhail smirked back.

"Mikhail!" Harry scolded. "Tea, Dante?"

"Thank you, a quick cup should be fine?"

"Just a quick cup?" Harry frowned.

"Meeting, Dumbledore has called it," Dante rolled his eyes.

"He knows we are due back," Mikhail rolled his eyes.

"Oh dear, you may need a little more tea," Harry kissed Mikhail as he stood. "I will go and get ready,"

"Why do I need more tea?" Mikhail frowned. "Harry! Why do I need more tea?!"

His only answer was a laugh and Harry waving over his shoulder to him, leaving the two of them to watch him.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Harry! Look how tanned you are!" Nathaniel beamed as he pulled Harry into a tight hug.

"Look at you! You're glowing!" Harry cupped Nathaniel's swollen stomach.

"Did you have a good time?" Gregory beamed hugging Harry too.

"You look wonderful!" Amelia also wrapped him in a hug.

"A break seems to have done the two of you good," Nessa pulled him into his own hug.

"Definitely," Marcus clapped Mikhail on the shoulder.

"We had a wonderful time, I managed to get a few pictures, I will show them to you later," Harry told them. "We had so much fun though, it was so relaxing and beautiful there,"

"Wonderful, wonderful," Gregory said excitedly.

"Are you all coming around for supper tonight?" Harry asked as they made their way towards the meeting rooms.

"Of course, we have missed them. Though it seems a little unfair on you, we seem to have moved from restaurants to meeting in your   
home," Amelia shook her head.

"Harry likes hosting, and I enjoy a good party, it is no problem for us," Mikhail assured her.

"It sounds good to me," Samuel nodded his head.

"That's just because he likes the food at yours, he keeps trying to convince me to kidnap your House elves," Nathanial laughed.

"Sorry the recipes are actually Harry's, I have had a chance to taste his cooking every night while we have been away, he is the secret," Mikhail said smugly.

"I knew that I should have snagged him from you," Dante snorted.

"You snooze you lose," Mikhail shrugged.

"Enough you two!" Harry huffed.

"Lord Potter-Black! Lord Zabini! Congratulations!" One of the Lords called hurrying over to them.

"Thank you," Harry smiled accepting the handshake.

"Yes congratulations," Another came over, and suddenly they were surrounded by other members of the Wizengamott, all eager to give their congratulations to the new married couple.

"Thank you again for your gift, the vases were lovely," Harry was saying to the thirtieth person, able to name the gift that they had sent easily, Mikhail smiling and nodding behind him, impressed and with no idea who had sent what.

"If we are quite done? Perhaps Lord Flint could start this meeting rather than indulging his friends!" Dumbledore said sharply. The halls went silent as everyone turned to look at him. He was looking more than a little worse for wear. Well quite worse for wear really.

He looked drawn and tired, he looked scruffy and as though his clothing hadn't been ironed...and perhaps washed, for a week or so. His beard and hair were tangled and scruffy. It was quite a sorry sight, if Harry and Mikhail had been sympathetic enough to think that. But with everything going through their minds that this man had done to them, well he just looked satisfyingly pathetic.

"I am sure we are allowed to take five minutes to congratulate our fellow members on their marriage," Lord Ashier raised his eyebrow at the Headmaster.

"It is not every day that two of our members find love with each other," Lady Walsh agreed.

"Love! Love! It isn't love! They don't deserve love! They don't know how to love! They are interfering, horrible, cruel, manipulative, evil murderers! And I called this meeting today about them! They murdered a man right here in our Ministry, and they are allowed to still stand in these halls. I move to demand the removal of Potter-Black and Zabini from these halls with immediate effect, pending trials," Dumbledore drew himself up to his full height.

Once upon a time he would have looked impressive.

Once upon a time they would have been hanging off of his every word.

Once upon a time, he ruled this place.

But not anymore, and his words were met with silence.

Which was interrupted by Lucius sweeping into the hall with several Aurors. He made his way over to Dante and murmured something in his ear. Dante's eyes widened and while there was a flash of eagerness in his eyes, total fury also built there, making Dumbledore pale slightly.

"Albus Dumbledore," Dante said slowly, dangerously.

"It is Chief Warlock Albus Perc..."

"Shut up," Dante said sharply. Stunning everyone. Whatever he had just been told, it was bad. Harry slipped his fingers into Mikhail's and   
held on tightly. The man's main manipulation was towards himself, whatever was going on, he had a horrible feeling that it would come back to himself.

"Could Jones, Keating, Hamil, Goore, Marsh, Loton, Keele, Boore, Lions, Simmons, Ramil, Coorne, Allane, Zorid, Yindel, Verde, Ioue, Nord, Jume, Teller, Tilling, Gathil, West and Goldstein, please step to the right hand side," Lucius requested.

"What is going on?" The muttering went through the crowd.

"The safety measures have ben put into place around this hall since the meeting in which they were agreed upon. A select few were cleared with Veritaserum and the charms were put into place. This was done so that no one would be aware of them and put into place counter measures. When you entered this hall the spells were triggered. All of those whose names I read out have mind altering spells upon them. We need you to go with these aurors. A bay in St Mungo's has been set up to help you,"

Nessa stared wide eyed at them shaking her head. Harry hurried forwards and hugged her tightly. He had a horrible, sinking feeling in his stomach as to how long Nessa had had the spell on her, and what it had been used for.

"Whatever I have done, I am so sorry," She said, her voice trembling as she held onto him.

"Whatever has happened it is not your fault, and we will never, ever blame you," Harry promised her.

"Please, this way," Lucius motioned. And the Lords and Ladies slowly stepped away from the others and moved to the other side.

"Dumbledore!" Dante called, drawing everyone's attention to the fact that his was walking backwards, clearly trying to sneak away from the group. "Guess who's magic was flagged all over those who have been manipulated Dumbledore?"

"Casting mind controlling spells on others within these walls is the deepest law of our world that you can break. You will never see the light of day again. You are under arrest," The Head Auror stepped forwards.

"I am afraid I can not allow that to happen, I am more than this. I was to be Lord! I was to be in charge of all of this! I will not let you babbling idiots stop me, I will not let that little brat defeat me! You will be under my control! You will do as I tell you! You will rule at my side!" Dumbledore shouted pointing at Harry.

"Did he just suggest what I think he just did?" Harry grimaced.

"I suddenly understand why he was so obsessed with breaking us apart and not just getting you back under control," Mikhail growled   
standing in front of Harry.

"That is disgusting," Gregory shook his head. Nathanial was gently pushed to the very back of the group of Lords and Ladies as Dumbledore drew his wand.

"Fawkes!" he called. He started firing spells, but the shields of the hall quickly came up and surrounded them, blasting him backwards into the wall. There was a massive flash of fire in the centre of the room, and the soothing trill of Phoenix song filled the room as Fawkes   
appeared. "Here Fawkes!"

Dumbledore's manic smirk was not lessened by his position, they could practically see him plotting as he held his hands out for Fawkes, clearly expecting him to transport him out of here, out of the halls that no one could apparate out of.

Except Fawkes hovered in mid air, his song turning sad, and mournful as he looked to Dumbledore.

"Here Fawkes!" Dumbledore frowned, demanding obedience. And that more than anything seemed to break the last of the bond that had tied him to the Phoenix, the last ounce of trust that he had had for the once great man. However, the goodness that he had seen in the man, the goodness that he had been drawn to, it was finally all gone. And Fawkes had no hope of being able to bring him back, to repair the damage that greed and arrogance had made to the other man.

With a sad noise he fluttered over to Harry and settled on his shoulder, looking sadly at the once great wizard.

"Expelliarmus," Dante said softly, capturing Dumbledore's wand easily with the wizard looking at the Phoenix completely confused.

"Phoenix's are icons of good, after everything that you have done, after everyone you have tried to hurt. After everything that you planned to do, did you really think that Fawkes would still want to have anything to do with you? Aside from anything you have betrayed the trust and confidence that he had in you to be a good man," Harry shook his head.

"Take him away, I want him under full guard, do not allow him to escape. I will conduct the interview with Head Auror Scrimgeour, we need to find out everything that has been going on, everything that he has done, and everything that he planned to do," Dante sighed.

The silence was echoing and heavily, a pressure on Harry's chest as they all watched Dumbledore being cuffed with Magic repressing handcuffs, and being marched out of the room. He had a strange mixture of defiant and a defeated in his posture, and they were not sure what to think, any of them. They had no doubt that he would have a plan up his sleeve, and Harry tightened his hand around Mikhail's as worry built in his chest.

He trusted Dante, and he trusted Dante's fierce protectiveness of his family, who included a lot more people recently. He also knew that   
Dante would take Nessa personally. But until he could hear that Dumbledore was securely in a cell, he would still worry.

As soon as Dumbledore was out the room Fawkes let out a little trill, and flashed him and so Mikhail out of the room. Mikhail looked around a little wide eyed at their bedroom, but Harrys attention was on the Phoenix only.

"I understand Fawkes," He said softly as the Phoenix stared intently at him.

"What is going on?" Mikhail asked gently, letting go of Harry's hand, but placing it on the back of his young husband's neck as he took in the sorrow in his face.

"Fawkes is leaving. He will be going...somewhere else," Harry tilted his head looking at Fawkes.

"Why is he leaving?" Mikhail asked confused.

"His bond has been broken with Dumbedore, he is leaving now likely to find somewhere else to live, or another wizard to bond to,"

"Why not you?" Mikhail frowned.

"Too much darkness in me," Harry shook his head.

"Harry you aren't dark!" Mikhail argued quickly.

"Not in the way you think I mean. Phoenixes are pure good creatures, they can only bond with a wizard that is truly good and pure at the start of their bond. Mikhail, I know I would tear apart this world, I would kill, if it meant defending you, and our family. He knows that, and so do I," Harry assured him gently.

"So he's just going to, go?" Mikhail said a little sadly. The phoenix had warmed something in him from the minute he had landed on Harry, and despite the sad trilling, he felt a little lighter for everything that had happened. It made something settle deep in his stomach at the thought of Fawkes leaving.

"Yes, he needs to. His trust was broken, his more than anyone else's," Harry sighed. "Besides he will always be with us,"

"How?"

"My wand, the feather in it is Fawkes'," Harry smiled fondly, running his hand down along the bird's beautiful feathers.

"I am sorry Harry," Mikhail squeezed his hand on Harry's neck gently, offering support as he realised how much of a brave face Harry was putting on for this. Fawkes gave one last sweet trill, before he took to the air, his feathers brushing gently over the two of them. He burst into flames around them, and though Mikhail winced and ducked, Harry stood still, watching the Phoenix's last flight.

Both of them gasped however when the flames washed around them, before seeming to sink into them. They both stood blinking as they watched the flames glow underneath their skin through their bodies, before it disappeared as though it had never been there, leaving them blinking confused at each other.

"Harry?"

"I think it was an apology, for everything that Dumbledore did to me, to us," Harry explained, wiggling his fingers as though he would feel something different.

"I know it is a stupid question, but are you ok my love?" Mikhail drew him closer.

"Yes and no. I will be when I know once and for all Dumbledore is secure. When he is, we will be safe, it will be done. I just can't trust yet that it's done," Harry sighed dropping his head against Mikhail's chest.

He allowed his husband to lift his chin, and press a soothing kiss to his lips, pulling him closer and holding him safely. Dumbledore's words, his plan, were wringing in his own ears, he could not imagine what Harry's mind was doing right now.

"Then lets go tell Sirius, Remus and Bill what has happened, and wait for Dante to be in touch," Mikhail stroked his cheek gently, before holding out his hand to him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"He's secure, and singing like a bird," Dante said the moment that he stepped out of the fire. He could see the tension in the five men sitting, clearly waiting for him. Nerves and worry written all across their faces. Harry breathed out and sank against Mikhail, a shaking hand coming up to rest over his eyes.

"He's definitely secure?" Mikhail asked.

"He is in the lock box. No magic can be performed by the person whose magic is locked into it, surrounded by fifteen Aurors, hit-wizards and Department of Mystery workers at any one time. It is going to take a while to interview him though. We were at it for hours, and we haven't even made a dent on what he has been up to. It's a mess. Worse than we can imagine," Dante shook his head taking a seat.

"Nessa?" Harry asked as Sirius quickly poured the man a glass of whisky and handed it to him.

"She is fine. The mind Healers are working on all the Lords and Ladies that have had mind spells cast on them. It's a slow process, to make   
sure that it is done properly. Luckily she has not been under his spells for very long, so she will be out in a few days. I think we all know what he has been using her for though,"

"I know," Harry smiled sadly.

"We will need to reassure her that we do not blame her," Mikhail nodded.

"It makes sense how he knew everything that we were doing," Remus grimaced.

"Poor Nessa," Harry sighed snuggling into Mikhail's side as his skin crawled a little.

"Poor all of them," Sirius took Bill and Remus' hands.

"What about those that followed him willingly?" Mikhail asked.

"He is singing like a bird, we will know all of the soon enough. Until then I would suggest you stay here, behind the wards," Dante advised.

"I will tell Severus and Lucius the same," Harry nodded, standing and making his way to the fireplace.

While his back was to the others, he closed his eyes and allowed himself a brief, private moment, before making the call.

"So, while we are all stuck here and waiting..." Harry said as he made his way back to Mikhail's waiting arms.

"Yes?" Sirius looked as worried as the others as he answered.

"Want to tell us what happened while we were on honeymoon that you are trying to keep from us?" Harry said sweetly.

Mikhail laughed as they all started spluttering and talking over each other, with lots of gesturing and hilarious expressions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N I have started a Facebook account to keep you updated on where I am with my stories, give snippets of upcoming chapters, to share ideas and any suggestions or questions you guys want to ask. It's also for everyone to geek out. If you want to add me, please do, I am Destiny Slay, I have set it up as a personal account rather than a fan page.


End file.
